Los Cullen leen Crepusculo The Cullens read Twilight
by Anastacius
Summary: Los Cullen reciben misteriosamente unos cuatro libros de un visitante misterioso que los ayudara a prepararse para hechos imprevistos en el futuro. ¿Como reaccionaran cuando vean a este extraño vampiro y les cuente la historia de sus vidas? ¿Podra salvarlos del destino que se les depara despues de Amanecer...?
1. Cajas en el umbral

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Hola a todos, mi Nick en la Web es Anastacius, siempre podeis llamarme asi. Este es mi primer fic, y es el clásico "Los Cullen leen el Futuro." Sin embargo, este será mucho mas prolijo y lo voy a terminar. Quiero aclarar que los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y que este fanfic se lo dedico a ella por dar tan excelentes libros al mundo. Nota: Si alguien desea que sea en ingles, puedo hacerlo en ingles también, pero solo si alguien lo pide. Bueno, disfruten!

**INTRODUCCION**

Forks, con sus 10 grados centígrados, se hallaba bajo unos grandes nubarrones que anunciaban una lluvia inmensa para la noche. El gélido viento obligaba a las personas a permanecer escondidos en sus casas, mientras observaban televisión o disfrutaban placeres de la vida mundana. En Forks todo era repetitivo, aburrido, el clásico pueblo de la Península Olympic.

Sin embargo, en el lugar se asentaba la mayor población de vampiros vegetarianos del mundo. Su hogar, a unos kilómetros del pueblo, era del estilo que figuraba en la revista, Casa & Campo, que señalaba el status económico de sus asiduos residentes.

En el dia de hoy, si entras, escuchas un suave y dulce sonido. El correr de las teclas de un piano de roble en manos de un experto. Es poco probable que te suene conocida la canción, porque el jamás las publica, y solo son para su familia.

¡Vampiros! ¿Familia? Conceptos extraños que no suelen ir juntos en las fabulas de humanos, ¿No es asi? Los Cullen. El medico del pueblo, Carlisle, con sus 29 años de apariencia y con sus 300 años reales. Esme, su esposa y madre adoptiva de Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, y Alice.

Esta familia llevaba siglos encubierta de los humanos gracias al genio del doctor Cullen, quien descubrió que los vampiros podían sobrevivir a base de sangre de animales, la cual tiene sustancias proteicas similares a la humana.

De esta forma, mientras no les de la luz solar de lleno en la piel y se transformen en prismas andantes, pueden simular ser humanos y tener una vida bastante normal.

Desde la llegada de Alice a la familia, unos 70 años atrás, la familia se volvió multimillonaria, gracias a el talento de la enana de cabellos negros. Ella puede ver el futuro, las acciones que nos llevan al porvenir. Eso transforma una apuesta en la bolsa de valores, a ganar miles de dólares en acciones por dia con distintas cuentas bancarias en todo el mundo.

Pero hoy algo cambiaria la vida de los Cullen. El futuro se les vislumbraría de una forma que ni siquiera Alice, la pareja de Jasper, puede igualar.

Esme dibujaba en un pequeño pedazo de papel color marfil un diseño para unos estantes mientras Alice le daba consejos sobre las decoraciones de los mismos. Ambas sentadas en la mesa del comedor. Jasper y Emmett estaban jugando videojuegos en frente del plasma de 81 pulgadas que estaba en una de las salas de estar. Aunque uno tuviera más de 300 años y el musculoso tuviera más de 60, ambos eran muy chiquilines cuando de una competencia se tratara. Los mandos solian durar poco.

-Oigan, vengan un segundo.- dijo la voz madura y firme de Carlisle desde la puerta. Hablo en un susurro, pero los oídos vampíricos eran excelentes. La música se interrumpio y todos de golpe estuvieron en la puerta.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?.- dijo Alice mientras pasaban millones de imágenes por su cabeza. Algo en el futuro estaba por cambiar y el grupo de raritos de los Cullen, la lectora de futuros y el lector de mentes, lo sabían. Sin embargo, Alice no podía definir que pasaba, ya que las posibilidades cambiaban demasiado rápido.

-Que visión confusa, hermana- le dijo Edward mientras veía en la mente de Alice pasar prácticamente destellos de colores. El podía leer los pensamientos confusos de su familia. Luego leyó la mente de Carlisle y también quedó confuso.

-Hola! No lectores de mentes presentes aquí.- dijo Emmett levantando su mano con carita de pucherito.- ¿Queremos saber que pasa?- El siempre era cargoso, molesto, y bromista al extremo.

-Encontré una caja con cuatro libros aquí afuera cuando volví del hospital.- Dijo el doctor rubio mientras sostenia con una mano una caja de carton abierta con cuatro libros acomodados prolijamente con el lomo hacia arriba.

-¡Oh no!, corran, los libros asesinos de vampiros- dijo Emmett sobreactuando y saltando hacia atrás. –Te recuerdo que los libros no muerden, solo aburren.- exclamo con gesto serio y adusto.

Rosalie, la esposa de Emmet, lo miro como si estuviera a punto de lanzarle rayos gamma por los ojos y el se tapó la boca con la mano. Edward explicó al resto de la familia. –Es la nota. Muestrales, Carlisle- dijo con cara preocupada.

Carlisle giro la caja para que todos pudieran ver la nota pegada con cinta adhesiva. Los ojos de todos se abrieron espectacularmente, mientras Edward y su padre, a los cuales ya se les había pasado la sorpresa, barajaban diversas teorías.

"_Familia Cullen, espero que disfrutéis de mi regalo. Leed y sed precavidos. _

_Firma__: A. W"_

Alice fue la primera en recuperarse del asombro. _–Jamás había visto estos libros y eso que he leído muy muchos.- _dijo mientras en su voz ponía un signo de pregunta. Los demás también negaron con la cabeza.

-Los títulos son raros, todos están relacionados con acontecimientos astrológicos. Quizas…- dijo Carlisle medio congelado mientras pensaba a gran velocidad.

-Son todos manuscritos, al parecer.- dijo Emmett mientras abria uno a la mitad y observaba la caligrafía por un milisegundo. Luego lo devolvió a su lugar. -¿Sabes quien es A.W, Carlisle?- dijo Rosalie con el rostro levemente desencajado. –No, la verdad no estoy seguro. Supongo que debería ser un vampiro, porque un humano jamás hubiera llegado hasta aquí sin que ustedes lo vieran, y además, ¿Se han dado cuenta de que no hay aroma ni efluvio de ninguna criatura? Tal vez lo arrojaron desde el aire.- dijo Carlisle con los ojos brillando. Le encantaba saber y esta era una nueva posibilidad. Cuatro libros podrían contener mucha información.

-Bueno, entonces, que dicen, hacemos caso a la misiva y los leemos todos juntos o los arrojamos al bote de basura.- dijo Emmett mientras Edward y Carlisle lo miraban con cara de _eh… tirar un libro a la basura¿? –_Vamos a leerlo.- dijeron ambos.

-Oh…, bueno, entonces me voy de caza.- dijo Emmett para intentar escapar a lo que según el sería una larga e infructuosa lectura, pero Jasper le agarró por la oreja, lo levanto en vilo y lo depositó junto a ellos. –Tú no vas a ningún lado, esto parece ser importante.- le dijo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Emmett se rindió y pasaron todos adentro. En un suspiro estuvieron en la mesa del comedor.

-Esto es muy raro, desde que llegaron esos libros todo el futuro se está trastornando, y no puedo ver más allá de dos o tres minutos. Quiero saber de que va todo esto, asi que yo comienzo.- dijo la enana mientras le quitaba de las manos el libro titulado CREPUSCULO a su padre.


	2. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

POV Edward.

Mi hermana se había sentado cómodamente en la silla, mientras intentaba ignorar las imágenes que cruzaban por su mente. Yo casi diariamente deseaba no tener mi don, porque solo causaba tener que aguantar más voces en la cabeza que las que podían escuchar mis oídos.

**Prefacio**

-Que bueno al menos nos vamos a enterar de que va tratando el libro antes de comenzar.- dijo Emmett interrumpiendo a mi hermanita que lo miro con cara enojada.

**Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses… **-Tal vez estuvo enfermo, pobrecito- dijo Esme con cara preocupada. Alice no podía enojarse con Esme, asi que continuó.

**pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.**

**Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador… **_"Cazador…, Y si…, no, es imposible, bueno en realidad no pero…" _pensó Jasper y me miro con el interrogante en la cara. Yo me encogí de hombros.

**al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.**

**Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo. **"_Según la biblia, al menos" _pensé yo, pero exteriorizar mis pensamientos causaría descontento a mis padres, en este caso, asi que callé.

**Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, **hasta Alice se detuvo en ese momento. Todos nos miramos sorprendidos y preocupados. Las preguntas se escucharon en la mente de todos, pero Jasper se encargó de la preocupación desterrándola por una simple calma que llenaba el ambiente. –Quizas sea otra palabra, la letra es muy desprolija, pero no se siente escencia alguna en el papel, como si lo hubiera escrito una máquina. – dijo la lectora extrañada.

**pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión.** –Disfrutó la estancia en Forks, al parecer. Wow, eso es raro, solo alguien de Greenpeace o un vampiro podrían tenerle amor a este pueblucho.- dijo Rosalie extrañada por las actitudes de la joven. –Es una chica- dijo Edward, notando el adjetivo femenino en la frase.

**Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión. -**¿Karma?- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en los labios.

**El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.**

**-**Vaya comienzo, va a ser medio tétrico, pero si esta relacionado con nosotros estará genial. Yo sigo.- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.


	3. La voz

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

OFF: Aclaración: Los personajes ni la historia en negrita me pertenecen, sino que son de la adorada Stephanie Meyer, a quien dedico este fanfic.

Las respuestas a los Reviews:

SeresLinda: Me agrada saber que te encanta, la continuo lo mas rápido posible.

Ale74: Seran rapidas, me encanta que te haya gustado.

Renesmee Black Cullen: Gracias.

Lime94: serán mas o menos 1 actualizacion cada dos días.

Stewpattz: Gracias, espero darle un toque de individualidad que la haga diferente.

Rose: Gracias.

Bien, ahora tenemos la primera aparición de nuestro vampiro extraño. Disfruten!

Edward POV

Supuse que Emmett estaba tomando el libro al revés apropósito, aunque bueno, no estaba seguro de cuantas veces había tenido un libro entre sus manos.

"_Que lindo es hacerlo enojar, si tan solo Esme no tuviera que…" _estaba pensando Emmett cuando Esme le dijo que dejara de hacer el tonto y comenzara a leer. Yo imitando a mi hermanita le saque la lengua.

**Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida.**_ "Sinestesia"_ pensó Alice y yo solo sonreí. Ya todos estaban acostumbrados a que escuchara los pensamientos y les respondiera pero igual a veces les resultaba extraño.** Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak. **Alice soltó un corto bufido.

**En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. **No, ¿en serio?, dijo Emmett, y luego reanudo la lectura.

**En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, **

-El jefe Swan- dijeron casi todos a la vez.

**mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.**

_-Que locos estos arreglos matrimoniales de hoy en dia- _pensó Esme.

**Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.**

-Tal vez la están obligando- dijo Jasper poco convencido.

**Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.**

—**Bella —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.**

**-**Vale, ahora me perdi.- dijo Jasper.

**Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? –**¿No es que los adolescentes humanos odian a los padres en la adolescencia?- preguntó Rosalie con el interrogante en la cara. La chica era muy rara.

-No es exactamente asi, Rosalie. Es un deseo de libertad mas que de odio.- le explique yo mientras Emmett me miraba con el ceño fruncido. _Es que no me van a dejar leer o que…" _ pensó él.

Entonces una voz que parecía estar en los oídos de todos, como si les susurraran, dijo: _No lo creo, tendrás que aguantarte._

Los siete vampiros saltaron de sus sillas en busca de peligro y de la persona que había emitido dicha voz.

-No hay nadie que piense aparte de ustedes en un kilómetro a la redonda.- dije yo mientras intentaba encontrar pensamientos mas lejos. Pero ni siquiera un vampiro hubiera podido irse tan rápido.

-¿Que hacemos, lo buscamos o seguimos leyendo?- dijo Jasper mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Alice. Era bastante sobreprotector y por sus pensamientos pude ver como miraba hacia todos lados buscando peligro.

-¡Buscarlo!- dijo Emmett dirigiéndose hacia la puerta a la velocidad del rayo. _"Jupiiii, voy a pelear, voy a pelear, voy a pelear" _ iba diciendo en su mente. Pero no fue muy lejos, porque Esme se le apareció en la puerta y le puso el dedo en medio de la frente haciéndolo retroceder.

-Nadie se va a ningún lado a matar a nadie. Quedemos a leer, si está interesado volverá.- dijo Esme. Jasper obviamente no estaba de acuerdo, y ni hablar de Emmett, pero Carlisle nunca se pondría encontra de su esposa, y Rosalie y Alice no estaban interesadas en perseguir a nadie, sino en la joven del libro.

Carlisle tomó el libro y sentándose en la mesa del comedor, continuó con la lectura.

**Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así...**

Parece que no tuvo una vida pudiente, pensé yo preocupándome por la joven.

—**Es que ****quiero ****ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.**

—**Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación.**

—**Sí, lo haré.**

—**Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.**

**Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.**

**-**Han de ser cuestiones de trabajo- se autointerrumpio Carlisle y continuó.

—**No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.**

**Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.**

**Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.**

**-**Después de no verlo tanto tiempo, no quiere estar con el.- dijo Esme triste mientras pensaba en estar separada de sus queridos niños /sus queridos niños tenían mas de 50 años/. A veces me hubiese gustado poder desactivar mi sistema lector de mentes.

**Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. Ya me había matriculado en el instituto. **

**-**Parece que va a ir con nosotros a la escuela- dijo Jasper un poco preocupado. Había como 350 alumnos a los que chupar la sangre y no venía bien otro mas.

**y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.**

**Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.**

-Asi que odia el pueblo, al parecer por el clima. – teorizo Carlisle. Por alguna razón que yo no alcanzaba a entender, Alice apremiaba a Carlisle mentalmente para que leyera lo más rápido posible. Le molestaba mucho no poder ver de que eran los libros ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a saberlo todo, y sonreí ligeramente en dirección hacia ella.

Mi hermana me miró y siseó bajo el aliento.

**Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.**

**-**No te preocupes, algún dia lo volverás a ver, dos o tres veces en el año, pero algo es algo.- dijo Emmett mientras esperaba que todos nos riéramos. Pero como ya estábamos acostumbrados a sus chistes sobre todo, tenia que intentar con algo mejor para hacernos sonreir siquiera.

Pronto sigo con la segunda parte, un saludo!


	4. El vampiro de ojos amarillos

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO SEGUNDA PARTE**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, a excepción de Anastacius, me pertenecen, son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia en si es mia, la en negrita también es de ella.

**EDWARD POV**

-Ya callaté Emmett.- le dijo Rosalie.

**Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. **

**-**Si, la verdad eso llamaría mucho la atención.- dijo Jasper con tono comprensivo.

**No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.**

**Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.**

—**Me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?**

—**Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara.**

-¡Pero si es su padre!- dijo Esme escandalizaba y le tomaba la mano derecha a Carlisle. Pudimos notar que sonreía aun con la cara detrás del libro.

**Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla. **

Alice dio un suspiro más profundo aún.

—**He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. ¿Qué tipo de coche?**

**Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto ****para ti» ****en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».**

**-**Cualquiera desconfiaría.- dijo Rosalie mientras ponía una cara de "lo mas obvio del mundo.

—**Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.**

**-**Para que eso sea aceptable debe pasar al menos por Overhoaulin1- dijo mi rubia hermana.

— **¿Dónde lo encontraste?**

— **¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?**

**La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.**

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento.

—**No.**

"_Al menos no son parientes"_ pensé en mi fuero interno. Lobos. Ugh.

-"_No te preocupes, pronto lo serán, de ella y tuyos"- _ dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Pero lo que sucedió después me dejo turulato. De repente había ocho vampiros en la sala.

Carlisle, al parecer no lo había notado, ya que había continuado la lectura. Pero el vampiro extraño si estaba en nuestro campo de visión. Al segundo estábamos agrupados todos a unos metros en el centro de la sala, lejos de la mesa. Mi padre se había visto interrumpido de golpe puesto que Esme lo había arrastrado junto con nosotros. El libro cayó en el suelo.

El estaba atrás de la silla que había ocupado Carlisile, con un gesto triste en el rostro. Todos lo analizamos a una velocidad sorprendente. Pelo marron castaño, ojos amarillos, piel blanca como la nuestra, ojeras, nariz repingada, debía tener un metro setenta y era de una complexión física normal.

Y lo mas extraño fue que el hombre estaba callado mentalmente, no proclamaba pensamientos a mi cabeza. Emmett, Jasper y yo nos adelantamos al frente de la familia, listos para defender, parlamentar o matar, pero Carlisle puso su mano derecha sobre mi hombro y la izquierda sobre el de Emmett, para retenernos.

-Amigos, tranquilos, no tengo malas intenciones para vosotros. Mi nombre es Anastacius.- dijo el con una sonrisa afable en el rostro. Pero yo estaba mirando a su alrededor. Un aura ligera lo envolvía, como si el aire a su alrededor se volviese loco.

Mi padre rompió nuestra formación y se adelantó, pasando la mano a Anastacius. –Mi nombre es…-

-Las presentaciones no son necesarias, amigo Carlisle. Los conozco perfectamente a todos. Aunque este tipo de vampiro no debería resultarles tan raro, ¿o no?.-

Alice se rio para sus adentros. _–"Edward ¿Que quiere este tipo?"- _me preguntó mentalmente mi hermana duende fideo. Yo me encogí ligeramente de hombros como para que nadie lo notase excepto ella. Pero recopiló el mensaje. Yo no tenía ni idea.

Anastacius y Carlisle se separaron y le invitó a tomar asiento. El asintió y se sentó como si estuviese cansado. Los demás Cullen volvieron a sus asientos con mucho cuidado, preparados para atacar a la mas mínima señal. Esme se sentó al lado de su marido con actitud desafiante. Los demás se desparramaron en las sillas de la larga mesa, pero ninguno del lado de Anastacius.

-Bueno, ¿Que te trae por aquí? ¿Hay algo en lo que podemos ayudarte?- dijo mi padre, demostrando una caballerosidad y una calidez muy creíble. Y yo seguía intentando leer la mente del vampiro que tenía a cinco palmos de nosotros.

-Al parecer nuestra dieta se ha hecho famosa en el mundo, te felicito por tan sabia decisión.- completó el mientras observaba el dorado de los ojos de Anastacius.

-Yo solo pasaba para ver cómo les va con mis manuscritos. Supongo que uno no tiene todos los días la posibilidad de leer su futuro. Bueno, con una excepción- dijo sonriendo hacia Alice. Ella también sonrió entendiendo la broma.

-¿Así que estos libros nos los dejaste tú? Y ¿Cómo sabes lo que va a pasar en el futuro? ¿Tu don es como el de Alice? Y ¿Cómo apareciste de repente aquí?- la primera pregunta la hizo Rosalie, la segunda la hizo Alice, la tercera Carlisle, y Emmett, enojado por no haberlo escuchado llegar, hizo la última.

El invitado sonrió.-De a poco, amigos. Todo se explicara con el tiempo. Ahora deben seguir leyendo, y voy a tomarme la atribución de quedarme. Si no os molesta, claro esta.

Obviamente, Carlisle, el cual hubiera vendido un brazo por saber algo nuevo, le dijo que si. El vampiro levantó la mano derecha hacia el manuscrito con el nombre de Crepusculo en la tapa del cuadernillo. Este voló hacia sus manos a gran velocidad y luego se lo paso a Carlisle para que siguiera leyendo. Todos estábamos pasmados y escuchaba diversos pensamientos haciendo la misma pregunta "_wtf, ¿Qué?"._ Anastacius solo sonrió y le dijo que continuara.

—**Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.**

**Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.**

Emmett se rio ante este comentario.

—**Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.**

— **¿De qué año es?**

**Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.**

—**Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.**

-Una apuesta- dijo Emmett mirando a Jasper. Ambos ofrecieron doscientos dólares. Según Emmett debía ser del setenta, y según Jasper, de los ochenta. Si no era asi el dinero volvia a cada cual.

**Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.**

— **¿Cuándo lo compró?**

—**En 1984... Creo.**

-¡Ja!- se rio Jasper y señaló los billetes sobre la mesa pero Anastacius le hizo un gesto para que esperase un segundo.

— **¿Y era nuevo entonces?**

—**En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.**

-Técnicamente gano yo.- dijo Emmett.

-No, porque Charlie no estaba seguro.- contraatacó Jasper.

-No, yo gané, maamaaaaaaa, dile que tengo razón.- dijo Emmett como un niño de cinco años.

Esme los miro como si ambos fuesen de cinco años. –Rose, Alice, controlen a sus esposos.- y a una mirada de estas últimas la apuesta se terminó en fondos repartidos.

— **¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.**

**-**Podrias ayudarle, Eddie, tal vez así te haces amigo de la chica Swan, eh, eh…- dijo Emmett para burlarse de mí. Yo siempre había sido solitario, nunca había encontrado nadie con quien me gustara…, no sé, alguien que me gustase. Y aunque sabía que tenía razón, también sabía que no debíamos relacionarnos con humanos. Se lo hice ver a Emmett pero a él no le importó, debía continuar con sus burlas. Por suerte la voz de Carlisle, le interrumpió.

—**Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.**

**El trasto, ****repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.**

Todos se sonrieron.

— **¿Y qué entiendes por barato?**

**Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.**

—**Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.**

**Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.**

**Vaya. Gratis.**

-Bueno, al menos eso lo recompensa.- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en el rostro. Jasper se la quedó mirando como si hubiera visto algo increíble. –Y ¿tu que miras?.- le pregunto Rosalie. –Nada, nunca te había visto sonreir.- dijo y se largó a reír. Todos los demás también lo hicieron a excepción de Rosalie que instaba a Carlisle con señas para que continuase.

—**No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.**

—**No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.**

**Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:**

—**Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.**

**Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.**

—**Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.**

**Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.**

**El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.**

**Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.**

**-**Nada más que en vez de marcianos hay vampiros.- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Se lo ignoró por completo esta vez.

**Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. **

"_Eh…¿?¿?¿?" _pensó Rosalie, pero no dijo nada.

**No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.**

— **¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!**

**Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.**

—**Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.**

**Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. **

"_Ojala pueda decorar…, me encantaría cambiarle el aspecto a esa habitación"_ pensó Esme.

**Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón.**

**Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.**

**Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. **

La cara de mi mamá se puso triste por la joven.

**No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.**

**El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. **

**-**Y los mas aterradores son cinco vampiros.- dijo en broma Emmett. Esperaba que se acostumbrara a ser ignorado, porque Carlisle continuo como si nada.

**Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.**

Todos los vampiros jóvenes la entendían porque ellos siempre habían tenido que pasar esa sensación en cada escuela a la que fueran.

**Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.**

**Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.**

-Esto promete diversión.- dijo Emmett. Todos lo miramos como si nos estuviera sacando de quisio, lo cual era cierto.

**Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno.**

**Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?**

**No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente.**

-Entonces te llevaras excelente con nosotros, no contamos como gente.- dijo Emmett y eso colmó el vaso. Jasper le miro y le inició una sensación de ansiedad cada vez mas fuerte. Empezó a retorcerse pero mi madre le paró. –Ya ha sido suficiente, Jasper. Se callara,¿No es asi?- dijo Esme mirando ceñuda a Emmett. Este se sentó enojado e hizo un pucherito.

**Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido.**

**Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo.**

**Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri.**

**A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula.**

**El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.**

**Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.**

**No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna.**

**Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.**

**Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí.**

**-¡**Ey, escuchan, es un avión a reacción, no, es un camión, no, un Hummer, no!, es Bella a toda velocidad.- dijo Emmett a grito pelado y matándose de risa. Esta vez todos nos reimos y por eso el se salvo.

**Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.**

**Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?**

-Que raro, a la mayoría de las personas eso les da claustrofobia.- dijo extrañado Carlisle. A el siempre le interesaba todo, todo lo que pudiera ser diferente y digno de observación. Hubiese sido un excelente científico.

**Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.**

**En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.**

**Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.**

**La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.**

— **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

—**Soy Isabella Swan —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.**

**-**Este pueblo será una tortura para ella.- dijo una Alice muy comprensiva. –Al parecer no se llama Bella, sino Isabella.- dije yo cuando noté el hecho.

—**Por supuesto —dijo.**

**Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.**

—**Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.**

**Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.**

**Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. **

**-**El de Edward.- corearon todos a la vez.

**Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.**

**Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. ****Puedo hacerlo, ****me mentí sin mucha convicción. ****Nadie me va a morder. ****Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.**

**Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención.**

**Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. **

**-**¡Que exagerada!- dijo Jasper.

**Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.**

**El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.**

**Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. **

**-**Que maleducados que son los chicos de hoy en dia- dijo Esme.

**Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata.**

**Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.**

**-**Eric.- dijo Alice.

—**Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?**

**Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.**

—**Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.**

— **¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.**

—**Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.**

**Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.**

—**Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadió.**

-Acerté.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Gracias.**

**Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.**

—**Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.**

—**Mucho.**

—**Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?**

—**Tres o cuatro veces al año.**

—**Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.**

—**Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.**

—**No se te ve muy bronceada.**

—**Es la sangre albina de mi madre.**

**Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.**

**Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.**

—**En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.**

**Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.**

**El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.**

**Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano.**

**Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.**

-Jessica.- dijo Alice.

**Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.**

**Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.**

**-**Y aquí comienza lo interesante.- dijo Anastacius sonriéndonos.

Todos contuvimos el aliento.

**Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. **

-Hijos, yo esperaba que fingieran mejor la charada de ser humanos, es muy raro que cinco personas sean estatuas sentadas que no coman.- dijo Carlisle retando a sus hijos.

Pero como nunca nadie nos prestaba atención nunca nos concentrábamos demasiado en la charada de ser humanos. Era raro que alguien los mirase. Esperaba que esta chica, por su propio bien, siguiera el estándar humano.

**No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.**

**No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. **

-Les aviso que los va a diseccionar pedazo a pedazo.- dijo Anastacius con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. **

**-**¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo!- dijo Emmett dando saltitos estilo Alice en la silla.

**Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. **

Jasper levanto la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.**

Yo solo sonreí, me gustaba la descripción que me había dado.

**Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista ****Sports Illustrated, ****y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda.**

Rosalie se señalo a si misma con aire agrandado, algo que yo no soportaba. Lanze un bufido bajísimo, que apenas pudo escuchar Jasper a mi lado.

**La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.**

**-**¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo!- dijo Alice imitando a Emmett, todos nos reimos.

**Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.**

-Se está dando cuenta de todo.- dijo Jasper preocupado por su familia. Y como el estaba preocupado, los demás empezaron a sentirse igual. Anastacius cerró los ojos un segundo y la sensación desapareció de los demás.

**Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.**

**Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.**

"_Yo, por supuesto" _pensó Rosalie con desden. ¿Como demonios podía ser tan agrandada? Aunque mi ego había crecido levemente con la declaración de la joven…, de Bella.

**Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.**

-La verdad que sois pesimos fingiendo hijos, no me digan que tengo que meterlos en una escuela de engañar a humanos haciéndose pasar por ellos.- dijo Carlisle en tono jugueton.

-Dudo que encuentres alguna.- dije sonriendo y podía escuchar las otras mentes en acuerdo conmigo. Pero aun todos mantenían un ojo quieto en Anastacius. Tal vez fuese parte de los Vulturis. Pero ¿Cómo había hecho volar el libro a la mano? Un don, eso era seguro. Pero ¿De que era capaz?. Intente volver a retomar el hilo de la lectura.

— **¿Quiénes son ****ésos?****—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.**

**Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.**

-Leíste su mente y la estas analizando para ver si supone un peligro para nosotros.- me dijo Carlisle muy seguro.

Anastacius, del otro lado de la mesa, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. –No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, Carlisle. Bella les dará muchas sorpresas.- Yo volvi a intentar captar pensamientos de el, pero no pude. -¿Cómo lo haces?- dije molesto. Jamás me había pasado esto. Todos los demás me miraron sorprendidos. –Mis pensamientos son privados. Y yo diría que te vayas acostumbrando.- dijo Anastacius con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se estaba burlando. Estuve apunto de saltar hacia el cuando Alice me tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa. _"No sabemos de que es capaz, tu viste un libro volar hoy. Yo diría que te quedes quieto, ya averiguaremos. No puedes leerle la mente, ¿no?.-" _pensó Alice.

-Exacto, el no puede.- dijo Anastacius. –Cuando terminemos el capitulo explicare todo. Pero primero, por favor Carlisle, continua.

**Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.**

**-**Al parecer se da cuenta de todo.- dijo Emmett con una risita. –No es gracioso, podría ponernos en peligro a todos.- dijo una Rosalie preocupada, mientras retaba a Emmett.

**Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.**

—**Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.**

**Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.**

-Ha de ser descendiente de Sherlock Holmes.- dijo Alice riéndose.

**¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, **

**-**Oye, que me gusta mi nombre.- dijo Emmett haciendo pucheritos.

**pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.**

—**Son... guapos.**

**Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.**

— **¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están ****juntos. ****Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y ****viven ****juntos.**

Yo sabía que no era bueno que anduviéramos en parejas en publico, era muy sospechoso entre hermanos aunque fuésemos adoptados. Incluso había propuesto fingir que no había nada cuando estuviéramos en la escuela, obviamente mis hermanos se negaron, y mi padre y mi madre estuvieron de acuerdo con ellos.

"_Pronto a ti tampoco te agradara la idea Edward, mejor cállate"._ Era obvio que Anastacius podía leerme la mente. "_Asi que tu también lees la mente"_ le pregunte mentalmente. Al parecer yo también podía leérsela cada intervalos regulares, o mejor dicho, cuando el me lo permitia. Pero ¿A que se refería con lo de la idea ya dejaría de agradarme?.

**Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.**

— **¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...**

—**Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos,**

**-**Yo no entiendo como os creen eso. Solo se parecen en el hecho que son rubios, pero despues son el agua y el aceite.- dijo Anastacius con cara de extrañado. Todos nos encogimos de hombros, tampoco entendíamos eso.

**y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.**

—**Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.**

—**Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.**

—**Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.**

-Si, somos tan jóvenes, mi marido tiene sus trecientos años recién cumplidos y yo apenas unos noventa. Y pensar que dos de mis hijos son más viejos que yo.- dijo Esme riéndose a mas no poder.

—**Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.**

Carlisle apretó con fuerza la mano de Esme. Y Anastacius, puso un gesto que no pude identificar. Intente leer sus sentimientos con Jasper. Al parecer

**Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.**

— **¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.**

—**No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.**

**Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.**

**Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.**

-¿Por qué la sigues mirando, eh… eh… eeeehhhh?.- dijo Emmett para molestarme. Decidi ignorarlo de nuevo.

— **¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté.**

**Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.**

—**Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado.**

**-**Es peor que Tanya. Bueno, en realidad no, pero igual es muy molesta.- dije refiriéndome a Jessica. Emmett se rio estrepitosamente.

**Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.**

-Al parecer escuchaste su conversación.- dijo Carlisle.

**Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al nombre de Edward no me miró de nuevo.**

**Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Angela, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida.**

**Nada más entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.**

**Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. **

**-**Eh…¿?.- dije yo desconcertado. ¿Porque me pondría rigido?

**Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, **

**-**Edward, eso no es muy educado, ¿Sabes?- le dijo Esme con cara de "estas castigado". Yo agache la cabeza desconcertado.

**aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.**

**Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.**

**-**Oh… ya veo.- dijo Jasper preocupado.

**-**Edward no va a hacer nada, su autocontrol es inmejorable.- dijo mi madre alabándome. Yo me hubiese ruborizado, pero como no podía, simplemente intente confundirme con el entorno.

**El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.**

**No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.**

**-**Me parece que me esta costando no abalanzarme sobre ella.- dije yo.

-Si, en ese momento estuviste apunto de matarla. Planeabas asesinar a todo el salón rompiendo los cuellos de todos. Luego te contuviste al pensar en tu padre y finalmente cuando termino la hora saliste del salón y huiste de la escuela.- dijo Anastacius. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y yo quede congelado.

¿Habría matado a casi treinta humanos únicamente por uno, en que demonios pensaba ese Edward? Y, ¿Cómo sabia el lo que yo pensaba hacer?

-No te preocupes, eres mas fuerte de lo que crees.- le dijo Esme y Anastacius asintió.

**Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.**

**No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.**

**La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.**

**-**Pero es extraño, yo por mas sediento que este no tengo ese tipo de problemas.- dije confundido. Anastacius explicó- ella huele mucho mejor que el resto de los humanos, y para ti huele aun mejor que para todos los vampiros. Es tu _tua cantante_.

Aunque todos los demás se quedaron confundidos, Carlisle y yo entendimos. Era…, muy peligroso. No debía conocerla. Aunque que hubiera podido detenerme contra la tua cantante había sido imposible. Tal vez era mejor de lo que yo pensaba, como decía Esme.

**¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.**

**No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.**

**Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».**

**El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.**

**-**¡Bien, no la maté!.- dije feliz.

**Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.**

—**Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.**

**Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.**

—**Bella —le corregí, con una sonrisa.**

—**Me llamo Mike.**

—**Hola, Mike.**

— **¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?**

—**Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.**

—**Es también mi siguiente clase.**

**Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.**

**Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi****toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me ****sentía**** ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.**

**Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:**

—**Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.**

**-**Hasta ese idiota se dio cuenta.- dijo Rosalie. –Ni se te ocurra conocerla.- Estaba muy enojada. Pero conmigo siempre estaba enojada. Por lo tanto la ignore. Por eso me sorprendio la reacción de Anastacius. Un gruñido gutural.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Rosalie. Si lo impides te arrepentiras!- dijo el con una brusquedad que no le habíamos visto hasta ahora. Sus ojos brillaron amarillo con un destello. Su piel también empezó a hacerlo, como si estuviera en pleno sol. Pero luego cerró sus ojos y volvió a la normalidad. –Disculpenme y continua Carlisle, no fue mi intención.

**Tierra, trágame, ****pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél ****no era ****el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta.**

— **¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin malicia.**

—**Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. —No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con él. —Es un tipo raro —Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.**

**Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.**

**El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.**

**Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.**

**Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.**

**Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.**

**Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.**

**No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.**

**La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:**

**-**Su instinto humano. Ibas a atacarla.- afirmo Jasper. Yo agache aun mas la cabeza completamente avergonzado.

—**Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.**

**Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.**

**Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.**

— **¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal.**

—**Bien —mentí con voz débil.**

**No pareció muy convencida.**

-Bien, se termino el capitulo. Ahora, Anastacius, tendras que contarnos todo.- dijo Carlisle.

-Lo hare.- dijo Anastacius y se preparó para hablar.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hola! He terminado por fin este capitulo. En el siguiente habrá unas cuantas revelaciones. Por ahora, agradezco a los que dejan reviews y a todos los que me leen. Creanme disfrutaran este fanfic.

Bueno, saludos, pronto dejo el siguiente.

Para aclarar, soy un chico, no chica. Se que es raro pero quede encantado de la saga, leo muchisimo y amo escribir.


	5. Anastacius

**ANASTACIUS**

Carlisle dejo el libro cerrado sobre la mesa. Todos nos movimos un poco en los asientos como para recostarnos, pero no era cansancio, sino costumbre. Tanto tiempo fingiendo ser humanos nos había hechos muy parecidos en ese tipo de cosas.

-Bien, amigo mio, te pido que nos relates un poco la situación.- dijo Carlisle en voz animada. Anastacius sonrio y empezó a hablar de forma muy firme.

-Mi nombre es Anastacius Wright y fui convertido a los dieciséis años en Sudamerica por.., en realidad no tengo ni idea.. Llevo dos años convertido. Al principio se me hizo difícil, puesto que estaba solo, ya que nunca pude encontrar a nadie que me guiase. Por suerte fui convertido lejos de la civilización, por lo tanto, al igual que Carlisle, caze tigres y pumas sin pensarlo. Además, yo amaba a mi gente, los argentinos. No quería matar a nadie. Me fui del país y vagué sin rumbo un par de meses por la selva amazónica, donde conocí a el aquelarre de Senna, Zafrina y Kachiri. Estaban muy sorprendidas por mis ojos dorados, y me mandaron con ustedes, dijeron que debía conocerlos.- dijo el sonriendo a todos.

POV Anastacius.

Yo sabia que no debía hablar demasiado, pero si no les contaba algunos pormenores no confiarían en mi. –De a muy poco fui descubriendo mi don. Verán, aquí va una clase de psicología.- dije con una sonrisa. Esperaba que me entendiesen.

-Todo cerebro, al pensar, recordar y actuar, genera energía electromagnética. En el caso de los humanos es muy poca la generada, pero hay algunos que nacen con una gran capacidad. Yo era uno de esos, y al transformarme en vampiro la energía que genera mi cerebro es increíble. Con el tiempo y tras muchos errores aprendi a dominarla en cierta forma. Me permite hacer lo que los humanos llaman psicokinesis, o habilidad para manejar el psi, o energía electromagnética generada por el cerebro.- dije hablando bastante rápido y observando los rostros de todos. No tenia ganas de leer sus mentes, asi que no lo hice.

-O sea, que puedes manipular esa energía. ¿Y que te permite hacer? ¿Nos puedes hacer una demostración?.- dijo un entusiasmado Carlisle. Era una persona que siempre quería saber mas y mas. Me agradaba de forma suma.

Levanté un dedo y llevé energía a el. Luego, una pequeña llama se genero en el aire, como una vela. Puse energía en el aire y condense el agua, mientras hacia una pequeña esfera con ella y la hacia pasear por toda la habitación.

-Lo que estoy haciendo es usar la energía para mover el objeto mediante repulsión y atracción de campos electromagnéticos como si estuvieran en el vacio. Es muy parecido a lo que hace Benjamin. Pero también puedo leer sus mentes, al igual que Edward, ya que sus pensamientos también están codificados en energía electromagnética. Yo, al ser como un recibidor, puedo captarla. Sin embargo y a diferencia de Edward, debo concentrarme mucho para hacerlo. El también es un recibidor, nada mas que innato. Puedo hacer que recuerden cosas, que las olviden. Puedo paralizar corazones, revivirlos, transformar genes, matar células, es una lista larga pero todo se basa en el uso de la energía. – termine de explicar.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos y admirados. Alice tocaba con un dedo la esferita de agua, que aun flotaba por el aire. –Vale, eso ya nos ha quedado claro.- dijo Emmett con su forma de ser, una muy despreocupada. –Pero ¿Para que viniste? ¿Solo porque te lo dijo el aquelarre de Zafrina? ¿Ademas, como conseguiste los libros?- continuo el, pero lo pare con un gesto de la mano.

No debía contarles su futuro aún. Pero…- Verán…, descubrí que puedo trasladar moléculas en el flujo del espacio tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando me traslado yo entero… me agoto. Y mucho. En este momento esto es el pasado. Yo… simplemente quería que esta familia cometiera uno de los mas grandes errores. Ustedes en el presente están… muertos.- conclui pesadamente y preocupado por las reacciones de los demás.

Alice se desespero y proyecto su poder cuatro, cinco años mas adelante y estaban bien. _"Hay decisiones que deben ser tomadas antes, Alice"_. Le dije telepáticamente. Ella me miro con gesto de sorpresa, pero asintió. Los demás se quedaron como estatuas. Paso un minuto. Luego dos.

-¿¡Como?!- preguntaron todos de golpe. Y era triste que yo debiera darles esta información antes de tiempo. No…, no debía hacerlo. El flujo no debía ser alterado, y yo lo sabía muy bien.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo decirles hasta que terminen los libros, aunque ahora que lo pienso, solo leeremos este y Amanecer. Con ambos será suficiente para no generar catástrofe alguna.- dije con un susurro. Pero no me esperaba la siguiente reacción.

POV Edward.

¿Cómo que no nos iba a decir? Es nuestro futuro, y … mi enojo me dejo llevar. Me lance hacia el sin pensarlo, con los dientes directo hacia su garganta. Pero el saltó hacia atrás y con una sola mirada de su parte quede congelado en el aire. No podía moverme, por mas fuerza que hiciera.

-Jasper, no quiero matar a nadie, asi que tranquilizalo por favor, no puedo mantenerlo inmovilizado y calmarlo al mismo tiempo.- dijo Anastacius con la barbilla crispada. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerme quieto. Entonces… me di cuenta de que no era necesario preocuparme o enojarme… A… Jasper. Le hizo caso, como se atreve… y finalmente me tranquilizo. Cai al piso y al siguiente segundo estaba de pie.

POV Anastacius

-He dicho todo lo que podía. Cuando terminemos de leer seguiremos hablando. ¿Alguien en especial quiere continuar? Al parecer Jasper quería hacerlo, asi que le pase Crepusculo por la pagina donde nos habíamos quedado.

…

Hola a todos, aquí el capitulo. Hay muchas revelaciones juntas, este capitulo no me salio como esperaba, pero bueno, aquí esta.

Una explicación. El don de Anastacius es manejar la energía, por lo tanto puede hacer todo eso, no es que tenga tantos dones. Intente explicarlo bien con el personaje, pero si alguien no lo entendio me deja la duda en los reviews y yo lo explico, no estudio psicología ni parapsicología pero se mucho del tema.


	6. Libro Abierto

**LIBRO ABIERTO**

Amigos, aquí les dejo el capitulo Libro Abierto. Disculpen la tardanza y gracias a los que dejan las reviews.

JASPER POV

Tenia ganas de leer, principalmente porque quería no sentir la confusión y el asombro de todos, que me estaba mareando. La lectura me distraería y esta vez esperaría que Edward no saltara hacia un enemigo mortal.

¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?, el ya había visto ese gran poder, ni toda su fuerza pudo con su don y yo había tenido que tranquilizarlo bajo sus órdenes. Sospechaba que en el caso de no haberlo hecho, Anastacius tendría que haber tomado medidas más drásticas, y algunas hubieran podido llevar a mi hermano menor a una muerte segura. Edward me miro con el ceño fruncido, asi que saqué esas imágenes de la cabeza y comencé a leer.

**El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.**

-Edward ha de tener que ver con esto. Espero que no la hayas tratado mal.- dijo Esme mirando mal a su hijito de caramelo.

-Mamá, es un libro, no controlo lo que hace ese Edward.- dijo excusándose.

**Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. **

**-**Ha de ser bella.- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Qué no entienden? Bella es bella.- dijo el pero el único que se rio fue el desgraciado de Anastacius que al parecer tenía un sentido del humor parecido al de Emmett. "_Otro mas no, por favor", _pensé para mí mismo.

Sentí la punzada de enojo de Rosalie, puesto que Emmett había dicho que una chica, que no era ella, era linda. Me preguntaba como demonios Emmett la aguantaba. –Yo me pregunto lo mismo.- dijeron Edward y Anastacius a la vez y los tres empezamos a reir. Los demás nos miraban con cara rara, y Emmett, siempre impaciente, estaba diciéndonos que dejaramos de reir y que continuaramos leyendo.

**Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.**

**-**Piensa de una forma muy interesante, disecciona su vida como lo haría un ordenador de inteligencia artificial.- dijo Carlisle. Si hubiera podido, su padre ya la estaría operando para ver si no tenía uno insertado en su cabeza. Carlisle era muy curioso y cada gramo de nueva información eran como sangre humana para mi.

**Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo.**

**-**Emmett, no te burles de Bella, es mala educación.- dijo Edward. Y ¿Desde cuando le importaban a mi hermano las burlas de Emmett?

**Y fue peor porque Edward Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.**

**-**Supongo que has de estar en casa, ya que esta nublado, no querias cruzarte con la chica.- dije yo aventurando. Edward asintió avergonzado. Al parecer esto le preocupaba y al mismo tiempo le disminuia todo el orgullo que tenia por su dieta sin humanos hacia ochenta años. Ugh!, era fácil olvidar que el leia la mente, mejor dejaría de pensar y leería nada mas.

**Que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen— me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo. En comparación conmigo, el león cobardica de ****El mago de Oz ****era Terminator.**

**-**Solo vé y preguntalé: ¿Por qué me mirabas mal el otro dia?¿Que demonios te sucede? Y Edward le responde: Veras, es que tu sangre huele muy bien, y por eso debo permanecer lejos de ti, para no matarte. Y Bella le dice…- estaba diciendo Emmett cuando Esme le cerró la boca con una mano.

-Me estas cansando, Emmett. O cierras la boca o te la cierro yo.- dijo ella mirándolo ceñuda.

El hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con un cierre, poner el candado y tirar la llave lejos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica —intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba.**

**-**No, no fui.- dijo el interpelado avergonzado.

-Vaya descubrimiento, Holmes.- le dije con una sonrisa pero también con camaradería.

**Mike nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.**

**Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.**

**Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, **

Todos pusieron una sonrisa, la verdad era que a ninguno de nosotros nos caia bien Mike.

**me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.**

**-**Tal parece que no ha tenido demasiadas parejas.- dijo Rosalie con un gesto extrañado, y yo entendía porque, ya que al parecer muchos chicos ya la estaban buscando en Forks, asi que en Pheonix…, ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente?. –Tal vez su madre no se lo permite.- aventure yo intentando darle una lógica al asunto.

**El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.**

**Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.**

**La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y beicon, **

-Tal parece que es buena cocinera, Edward.- dijo Esme sonriéndole. Mi madre estaba muy esperanzada al parecer en que primer hijo tuviese pareja, pero dudaba seriamente de que eso pasase porque el jamás se había interesado en nadie. Emmett lo molestaba todos los días con eso, pero yo podía notar y sentir la preocupación de nuestros padres cada día.

-Ni que necesitase comer, mamá.- dijo Edward intentando sacar la conversación.

**por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. Él se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes. También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway.**

**Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos.**

-Aunque sea cierto nunca usare ropa que no sea de moda.- dijo Alice muy seria, como si el tema del que hablara fuese tan importante como un DEFCON 1*(_**Nota del autor. Es el nivel de máxima seguridad en el que puede entrar el pentágono de los . y rara vez ha sido activado en la historia. Fin de nota del autor)**_.Yo quería mucho a mi esposa pero odiaba, repito, odiaba tener que ir de compras, y solo lo hacía por ella. ¿Cómo negarte a esa carita que tanto amaba?

**El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo.**

**No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.**

-Exactamente, aunque el instinto de supervivencia humano también nos da una mano.-

**Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus.**

**El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba.**

**Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre. Esperaba que a Charlie no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.**

**-**Si, buena cocinera.- afirmó Esme.

**Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una coleta y abrí el ****mail por vez ****primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito.**

**Bella:**

**Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos.**

**Mamá**

**Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. Decía:**

**¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? Mamá.**

**El último era de esa mañana.**

-Tal parece que esta en graves problemas.- dije yo.

**Isabella:**

**Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie.**

**Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.**

**Mamá:**

**Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia. **–Tal parece que siempre detiene las imprudencias de su madre.- dijo Carlisle con cada vez mas curiosidad. Pronto le pondría un alfiler y la pondría bajo el microscopio. Edward y Anastacius sonrieron por el chiste mental.

**Bella**

**Envié el ****mail ****empecé a escribir otra vez.**

**Mamá:**

**Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo.**

**Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.**

**Charlie me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.**

**Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero.**

**Bella**

**Había decidido volver a leer ****Cumbres borrascosas ****por placer **

-¿Qué adolescente en su sano juicio lee Cumbres Borrascosas?- dijo Edward con confusión en el rostro. –Si, hay algunos, pero yo creo que seria mas apropiados ponerlos como otra especie, y en extinción. Es muy raro.- dijo Carlisle riéndose.

—**era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura—, y en ello estaba cuando Charlie llegó a casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.**

— **¿Bella? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.**

**¿Quién iba a ser si no?, ****me pregunté.**

—**Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.**

—**Gracias.**

**Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.**

**-**Mama.- dijo Emmett como un niño pequeño levantando la mano izquierda.- ¿Permiso para reirme?- habló con voz de osito Winnie Pooh*(_**nota del autor. Oso amarillo come miel de Disney. Fin de nota de autor)**_

Esme lo miro mal y dijo : -¡No!-

— **¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo.**

**Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara.**

—**Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo.**

**Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.**

**Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.**

—**Huele bien, Bella.**

—**Gracias.**

**Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.**

—**Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? —me preguntó mientras se echaba más.**

—**Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.**

**Con una notable excepción.**

**-**O sea, tu.- dijo Emmett señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—**Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.**

— **¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? —pregunté vacilante.**

**-**Al menos asi nos podemos enterar que piensan de nosotros.- dijo Carlisle, de vuelta curioso pero esta vez por la opinión de Charlie.

— **¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.**

**-**Claro que si.- dijo Esme abrazandolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Si Carlisle pudiera estaría mas rojo que la nariz de los renos de Santa Claus.

—**Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.**

**-**Eh….- quedamos colgados Rose, Ed, Ally, Emm y yo, ya que nos esperábamos otra retada por parte de Carlisle por no fingir bien nuestra humanidad, pero al parecer lo dejó pasar.

**El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió.**

— **¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de ****camping ****cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.**

Todos quedamos mudos de asombro, al parecer si había humanos que querían que nos quedásemos en el pueblo.

**Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.**

**Di marcha atrás.**

—**Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos —añadí para hacerles un cumplido.**

—**Tendrías que ver al doctor —dijo Charlie, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.**

**-¿**En serio?- preguntó mi madre mirando bastante mal al vampiro rubio el cual se echó para atrás. –Tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, mi amor.- le dijo tiernamente a su esposa, mientras Rose y Alice ponían sonrisas perdidas, Esme parecía estar en Jupiter y Edward, Emmett, Anastacius y yo no sabíamos dónde meternos para reírnos por la rápida defensa de Carlisle.

**Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar —no había lavavajillas—, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dormí enseguida.**

**El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto.**

**Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela.**

**-**Eh… mamá, algo me dice que me fui del pueblo, y no solo de la escuela.- dijo con voz apesadumbrada. Esme en el siguiente segundo lo estaba abrazando fuertemente y lo tenía en su regazo. Me preguntaba como aguantaba la silla, ya que un vampiro promedio pesa unos trescientos kilogramos, pero lo deje pasar. Sentí la incomodidad de mi hermano, el cual se estaba avergonzando.

**Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas.**

**Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.**

-Y tiene razón. Disculpame por abandonarte, mamá, por abandonarlos a todos.- dijo Edward con cara de remordimiento. Los demás dijimos que no había problema y seguimos. Pero Anastacius hizo un ligero comentario que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. –Esta vez eso no pasara, debo apresurar las cosas, sino no habrá tiempo para prepararlos.- dijo como perdido en sus pensamientos.

**Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.**

**Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.**

**Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre ****Cumbres borrascosas. ****Era fácil, sin complicaciones.**

**-**La verdad es que Mike se está pasando de molesto, ¿Que no se da cuenta de que no le agrada?- dijo un enojado Edward ya sentado en la silla. Esme había recuperado su lugar al lado de Carlisle. Y cuando Edd se dio cuenta de que todos lo mirábamos por la forma en que hacia el comentario, dijo, como para pasar el momento.- No es que me importe, claro está.- a Esme le estaba costando no saltar de felicidad y esperanza al mejor estilo Alice.

**En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.**

**Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.**

— **¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mike—. Nieva.**

-Y algo me dice que no le va a gustar.- dijo mi querida esposa que sostenía una de mis manos.

**Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.**

— **¡Uf!**

**Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Mike se sorprendió.**

— **¿No te gusta la nieve?**

—**No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente—. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.**

— **¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad.**

— **¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.**

**Mike se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.**

—**Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar—. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.**

**Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada.**

**Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.**

**Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Jessica se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.**

Me la imagine y su expresión me causo gracia, aunque probablemente no estaba en lo cierto con su cara, porque mi mente la había creado a partir de la pobre descripción facial que había dado en el libro.

**Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.**

**-**Tan tan tan.- dijo Emmett con gesto dramático.

-¡Volviste!- dijo Esme feliz.

**Jessica me tomó por el brazo.**

— **¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?**

**Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.**

— **¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —le preguntó Mike a Jessica.**

—**Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.**

**Me puse al final de la cola.**

— **¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jessica.**

—**La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.**

**Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.**

**-**Tal parece que me tiene miedo.- dijo el, y todos pensaban lo mismo, era muy probable ya que el no se había comportado muy amablemente en su primer contacto.

**Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mike me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase.**

**Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir.**

**Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde.**

**Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza.**

**Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.**

-Bueno, ahora si actuaron bien.- dijo Carlisle mas complacido.

**Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él.**

-Ah…, fui a cazar.- dijo el y ahora comprendi porque era lo de las mejillas coloradas.

—**Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.**

**En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.**

**Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.**

-Y ¿Desde cuando miras a una humana tanto, joven Eddy?- dijo Emmett. Edward molió sus dientes al escuchar el apodo pero cerró su bocota.

—**Edward Cullen te está mirando —me murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió.**

—**No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar.**

—**No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?**

—**Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.**

—**A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.**

—**No le mires —susurré.**

**Jessica se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.**

**Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Jessica asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío.**

**Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.**

Eso confirmaba las palabras de Edward. La chica tenía miedo, pero Edward seguramente también. El no quería matarla. Edward asintió ligeramente al escuchar mis pensamientos.

**No me apetecía nada que Mike me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.**

**Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.**

**Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.**

—**Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.**

**-**Al parecer Esme me obligó a que te diera clases sobre como ser un caballero.- dije con una sonrisa grande la cual se extendió mas cuando Alice se recostó sobre mi y dijo al oído: -Todo un caballero sureño, ¿no?.- Yo le di un pequeño beso en la frente y tuve que continuar leyendo, para mi pesar.

**Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.**

—**Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.**

**Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.**

— **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé.**

**Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.**

-Creo que todo el mundo sabe su nombre, si el pueblo entero estaba esperando que viniera para tener algo de que charlar. ¿No es obvio acaso?- dijo Edward y yo rei cuando lei la siguiente frase.

—**Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.**

-Al parecer los Edwards piensan parecido.- dijo Emmett riéndose junto conmigo por la coincidencia.

**Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.**

—**No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.**

**Pareció confuso.**

— **¿Prefieres Isabella?**

—**No, me gusta Bella —dije—, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.**

—**Oh.**

**-**Ah…, eso fue un error, todo el mundo le decía Isabella y tu vas y la saludas con su apodo como si la conocieras de antes, eso de leer mentes te complicó la existencia esta vez.- dije con una sonrisa, pero a la vez preocupado. ¿De que estaba preocupado?, no, yo no era el preocupado sino que alguien tenia esa sensación y yo la sentía. Anastacius al parecer. Levante una ceja hacia el, pero no dijo nada.

**No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.**

**Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.**

—**Empezad —ordenó.**

— **¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward.**

**Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.**

**-**Tan… arrebatadora.- dijo Em con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer en estos libros Edward iba a ser un objeto de burla constante.

—**Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.**

**La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.**

—**No —dije, sonrojada—, yo lo hago.**

**Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.**

—**Profase —afirmé con aplomo.**

— **¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.**

**Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.**

Todos nos quedamos de piedra. Esa sensación, era común entre Alice y yo, cada vez que me tocaba, sentía… era indescriptible. Y por la cara de los demás, al parecer era común entre las parejas de vampiros. –Si, esa sensación es común entre las parejas de vampiros, pero ella obviamente es una humana. Tal vez… esa sea una forma de reconocer a las parejas.- dijo Carlisle sumido de vuelta en sus científicos pensamientos. Emmett estaba a punto de burlarse de nuevo, ya que prácticamente Carlisle le había dicho que su pareja era Bella, pero Esme, la cual desbordaba felicidad como agua de manantial, le cerro la boca al tirarle un lápiz a la cabeza y habló.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Edward.- le dijo Esme a su hijo. Pero pude sentir la preocupación de Edward. –Es imposible, la mataria con solo tocarla.- le dijo a su madre. –Todo se arreglara de alguna manera, no te preocupes.- dijo ella.

—**Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio.**

**-**Si, tu también la sentiste, es oficial.- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa. Edward pronto haría un pozo y se escondería en el de la vergüenza y la preocupación. –No te preocupes, no la mataras.- dijo Anastacius sonriéndole.

POV EDWARD.

¿Qué? Bueno, debía admitir que Carlisle podría tener razón en lo de la corriente eléctrica, pero…, era ilógico, acaso yo era Tanya Denali para enamorarme de un humano, no, no lo era. Sin contar con el hecho de que seria mas frágil que una muñeca de cristal, podría matarla sin querer.

-No debo conocerla.- dije triste. Porque aunque ya me caía bien, no quería enamorarme de ella, puesto que no podría siquiera acercarme sin causarle daño y yo me sentiría culpable por el resto de la eternidad.

-Ni se te ocurra.- dijo Anastacius con fuego en los ojos, literalmente. –Es necesario que la conozcas, solo asi se salvará tu familia.- dijo el de golpe, y luego puso cara rara, algo me decía que había hablado de mas.

ANASTACIUS POV.

Eso había estado mal, ellos no debían saber que su familia estaría pronto en peligro. Habia analizado todos los destinos y sabia que aunque conocieran o no conocieran a Bella, los Cullen terminarían muertos. Bella solo aplazaría su muerte. Pero sin ella yo no podría salvarlos cuando llegase la hora. Ella debía estar junto con el.

JASPER POV

Habian pasado demasiadas emociones de golpe por el aire. Carlisle intentó preguntar de nuevo.- ¿A que te refieres?- pero el vampiro negó con la cabeza y me señalo con los dedos el libro, para que continuase.

**Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.**

—**Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.**

—**Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.**

**Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.**

— **¿Puedo?**

**Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.**

**Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.**

Edward sonrio.

— **¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.**

**Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:**

—**Interfase.**

**Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.**

**Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.**

**Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.**

— **¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo.**

Todos gimieron. Si Edward había ido de caza, tendría los ojos color miel. Si el no se daba cuenta y le decía que si… el iba a darse cuenta, era un lector de mentes.

-Ella dijo que lo solto sin pensarlo, Jasper. Es muy probable que no lo haya visto venir.- dijo el con gesto preocupado. Pero de todas formas, y al menos según Anastacius, era necesario que Bella estuviese con Edward. Asi que quizás no seria malo que ella nos descubriese, al menos mientras cierto grupo de vampiros italianos no se enterase.

**Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.**

—**No.**

Rose miro mal a Edward, el cual gimio levemente.

—**Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos.**

**Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.**

**De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vívidamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra.**

**-**Ningún humano notaba eso antes, ¿Por qué ella?.- dije yo confundido. –Es que no muchos humanos tienen un vampiro de compañero de mesa.- explicó el. Pero yo aún asi dudaba. –De todas formas, su instinto tendría que haber evitado mirar tus ojos. – dije yo, terco. El se encogio de hombros.

**Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.**

—**En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?**

—**Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.**

**El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.**

— **¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.**

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.**

— **¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?**

—**Sí.**

**El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.**

— **¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?**

—**Sí.**

—**Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.**

**Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.**

—**Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward.**

**Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.**

**-**Y de nuevo, ella tiene razón.- dijo un muy asombrado Carlisle Cullen.

—**En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.**

—**A ti no te gusta el frío.**

**No era una pregunta.**

—**Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.**

—**Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.**

—**Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento.**

**Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.**

—**En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?**

Por la forma en que Esme miraba a Edward, algo me decía que no iba a tener piano ni Volvo un largo tiempo.

**Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.**

—**Es... complicado.**

—**Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.**

-Esa conversación la estas haciendo únicamente para charlar con ella, puesto que ya sabes porque vino.- afirme yo, y el asintió. –Supongo que no se me ocurrio de que otra cosa charlar.- dijo.

**Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.**

—**Mi madre se ha casado.**

—**No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?**

—**El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.**

—**Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.**

—**No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.**

— **¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?**

**No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.**

—**Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.**

Yo no lo conocía, y por las miradas de los demás, tampoco.

— **¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.**

—**Probablemente no. No juega ****bien. ****Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.**

—**Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.**

—**No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.**

**Frunció el ceño.**

—**No lo entiendo —confesó, ****y ****pareció frustrado.**

**-**Eh… tu jamas has usado esa expresión que yo recuerde.- dijo Carlisle, ya que el conocía a Edward desde que había nacido. –Lo he de haber dicho únicamente para alargar la conversación.- dijo el.

**Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.**

—**Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie —concluí con voz apagada.**

-Eso fue muy considerado de su parte.- dijo Edward. Y yo empecé a pensar de que Edward ya estaba interesado más por esta chica que por cualquiera de las insulsas humanas y vampiras que había visto en el pasado. Su cara se transformó en una mueca al leer mis pensamientos.

—**Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.**

— **¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.**

—**No parece demasiado justo.**

**Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.**

— **¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.**

—**Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.**

—**Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.**

**Me evaluó con la mirada.**

—**Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.**

**Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.**

-Entonces se va a llevar bien con la enana, ella también saca la lengua.- dijo Emmett sonriéndole a su hermanita. Ella repitió el gesto de la lengua y se abrazó a mi fuertemente.

— **¿Me equivoco?**

**Traté de ignorarlo.**

—**Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.**

— **¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.**

—**Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.**

**Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.**

— **¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.**

**Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.**

—**No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.**

**Fruncí el ceño.**

—**Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.**

**A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.**

De nuevo, había siete estatuas en la casa. Solo Anastacius quedo tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

EDWARD POV

¿De que iba eso? Yo podía leer la mente de todo el mundo, era algo intuitivo, como las visiones de Alice, o el talento de Jasper. Los pensamientos de los demás también eran de incomprensión. Analicé la situación. Si hubiera sido un chiste interno, hubiese sonreído ligeramente. Y según ella, yo parecía sincero. Entonces me vino a la mente una frase de Anastacius, la primera que me había permitido escuchar de su mente. "Mejor vete acostumbrando." ¿A esto se refería? Tal vez había excepciones a mi don. No lo sabía. Quiza era un robot y por eso…, "deja de pensar estupideces", dijo otra parte de mi mente. Jasper había retomado la lectura.

—**Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.**

—**Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.**

**El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.**

**Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.**

**Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente.**

**Mike acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.**

— **¡Qué rollo! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!**

—**No tuve ninguna dificultad —dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí—: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.**

—**Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable —comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacido.**

**Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:**

—**Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.**

**No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.**

**La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa.**

**Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.**

-No te rias de Bella.- dijo Esme mirando mal a Edward de nuevo. Al parecer lo iba a tener crudo entre Esme y Emmett. Anastacius y Edward asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sabes que detesto que charles con todos los vampiros presentes en la sala de forma mental, Edward.- dijo Emmett mirando al vampiro de cabello cobrizo, ya que este vivía asintiendo, negando o haciendo gestos con la cabeza para responder a pensamientos de toda la familia.

Edward no le hizo caso, solo le miro y se rio.

-Ahora me toca a mi.- dijo Alice mientras me sacaba el libro de las manos.

Hola!, Volvi!, Espero que les haya gustado el capi, dejen sus reviews sin temor a expresar opiniones malas o buenas.

Se dieron cuenta de que en cada capitulo les doy una pista del fanfic en si…, supongo que tal vez ya comprendieron lo que va a pasar.

Bueno, nos vemos!


	7. Las visiones de Alice Cullen

**EL PRODIGIO**

ALICE POV

¡NO PODIA VER NADA!

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Mi don me tendría que haber permitido ver a un descolocado Edward saltar hacia un vampiro que parecía más peligroso que mi Jasper y sus antiguos ejércitos de neófitos juntos. Pero no había visto nada. Algo interfería, y cuando intentaba alcanzar las visiones estas parecían la televisión en un bucle de entrada infinito y aleatorio._**(Nota del Autor: Si, se que uso palabras raras, pero despues las explico. Se refiere al hecho de que ingresan datos aleatorios de forma infinita, como cuando se nos desconecta el cable de señal de la tele y aparecen puntitos blancos y negros que cambian a toda velocidad.)**_

En ese momento Anastacius me miro y sonrio ligeramente. Jasper se sintió intranquilo y tenso los musculos del estomago. Le apreté la mano en un claro mensaje. "No hagas ninguna tontería". –Tendrás que disculparme, Alice, pero es mi culpa que no puedas ver el futuro. – dijo el con voz socarrona.

-¿Que me estás haciendo?- pregunté desesperada. No soportaba esto de no ver el futuro. –No estoy haciendo nada, Alice, pero de todas formas es mi culpa. Supongo que no sabes como funciona tu don, y yo me tuve que tomar la molestia de ingresar a lugares bastante desagradables para entenderlo. – dijo con gesto melancolico. Mi cara se puso en signo de pregunta, pero negó con la cabeza y continuó. –Veras, supongo que sabes que el espacio tiempo, o sea, primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta dimensión, se ven alterados por la gravedad, la cual modifica dichos campos, al menos si crees en la Teoria de la Relatividad de Einstein.- dijo el. Yo capté algo de la idea, aunque aún no entendía a que se refería. Supuse que Edward y Carlisle entendían un poco mas. Emmett sonreía como si le estuvieran hablando en hebreo antiguo.

-Tu don modifica en cierto punto la gravedad de forma inaudita, alterando el espacio tiempo en tus nervios ópticos. Desde allí, tu puedes ver un espacio y tiempo diferente al que te encuentras ahora. Aunque tu nunca lo has intentado, tu poder podría funcionar para ver el pasado.- explicó el y yo quede anonadada. ¿Es decir que mis poderes modificaban la gravedad? ¿Cómo podía asegurar eso?

-Cuando volví en el tiempo, digamos que deje disturbios en la gravedad haciendo que tus poderes no puedan focalizar. Eran necesarios dichos disturbios y alteraciones puesto que sino no habría forma de modificar el futuro. Cuando terminemos los libros podremos acomodar esos problemas, pero ahora veo que son más que convenientes.- dijo y sonrió.- Espero que no te moleste demasiado, solo serán unos días.-

Me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido contestar así que solo asentí. Carlisle estaba tan feliz por la nueva información que no se había dado cuenta de que había hecho pedazos una de las barandas de las sillas de roble. El chasquido nos despertó a todos y Esme lo miro con rostro amargo.

-Marido en problemas.- dijo Emmett riéndose. Acabábamos de descubrir una incógnita increíble y aun él tenía esa capacidad para bromear. Bufe por lo bajo y empecé a leer.

**Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana.**

**Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana.**

**Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor.**

-Tu pareja va a ser más rara que vos aún, joven Eddie. ¿A quién no le gusta la nieve?- dijo Em con rostro sarcástico. Los ojos de Edward destilaron un segundo un brillo feroz.

EDWARD POV.

¿Cómo podían estar tan seguros de que sería mi pareja? Además, no tenía ningún sentido, lo mejor sería intentar esconder el problema en algún lugar de su cabeza y concentrarse en las palabras de su hermana duendecito.

**Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama.**

-Apuestas, hagan sus apuestas.- dijo Emmett con voz de presentador de feria. –Jasper, yo apuesto que se cae más de cuatro veces hoy. ¿Qué dices, 100 dólares?- y Jasper, negó con la cabeza.-Edward no la dejará caerse, así que apuesto que serán menos.- y un rubio de bote confiado le paso la mano a un oso de felpa masculino gigante.

**Charlie se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola.**

No podía entender, ni siquiera yo había disfrutado de la soledad esos meses que había estado lejos de Carlisle y Esme. La joven…, ya basta, ella era Bella, no, "la joven. Bueno, ya está. Bella era extraña, pero al menos se diferenciaba de ese montón de humanas estúpidas. Eso era bueno. Si hubiera sido vampira no hubiesen existido problemas para congeniar con ella, de esto estaba seguro.

**Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería.**

Emmett sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"_Lo ves, Edward, ella está deseando verte. No le das tanto miedo. Y respecto a su sangre, te acostumbraras. Eres hijo de Carlisle, así que puedes hacerlo." _pensó una madre confiada y testaruda llamada Esme Cullen.

**Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes.**

Carlisle sonrió. –No tanto, solo dos cromosomas de diferencia, a…, tres, si contamos el que diferencia el sexo.- dijo el. Yo no pude evitar reír.

**Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle.**

**Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé. **

Emmett miro a Jasper burlonamente. Este negó con la cabeza.-No cuenta, hermano, no tocó el suelo.-

**Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla.**

**Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensé en Mike y en Eric, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix. Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. **

-O tal vez sea que seas encantadora.- dije, y me di cuenta de que había puesto en palabras mis pensamientos. Estallaron en carcajadas mis jóvenes hermanos a excepción de Alice que sonreía tiernamente.

**Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros. Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida.**

**El monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.**

**Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del monovolumen, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Charlie me pilló desprevenida.**

-Eso es muy amable de su parte.- dijo Esme.

**Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño.**

Rogué que no fuera yo saltando para quitarle la sangre de las venas. Miré a Anastacius, el cual negó con la cabeza. Emmett bufó por lo bajo. –Resulta que ahora hay dos que se ponen a charlar de esa forma. Es desesperante.- dijo tirándose los pelos de la cabeza.

**Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista.**

-Si tiene suficiente mala suerte para ser la pareja de un vampiro, hasta podría ser un atentado terrorista.- dije yo, de mientras como para hacerles olvidar la razón por la cual se habían estado riendo a carcajadas.

**Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mí mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.**

**Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba **

En la sala todos se volvieron unas estatuas de nuevo. Yo tenía razón, ella tenia muy mala suerte.

-No se preocupen, ella no recibe el impacto.- dijo Anastacius y lanzó una sonrisa petulante hacia mi. ¿Yo?, pero ¿Cómo iba a ayudarla sin alertar a un gran numero de humanos de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales? "_Espero que no hayas sido tu, hermano, no, lo dudo mucho. No nos pondrías en riesgo de esa manera. Disculpa por desconfiar de ti."_ Pensó Rosalie. Y yo…, quede colgado, ya que en cualquier momento recibiría una retahíla de insultos mentales. Era muy probable que yo la hubiese salvado. Anastacius sonrio y asintió con los ojos, al igual que hacía Alice cuando conversaba conmigo de esa manera.

**con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.**

**Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. **

La mente de Rosalie empezaba a brillar de ira contenida. Jasper la miró con expresión agonizante. –Podrias tranquilizarte, recuerda, vampiro empático a medio metro.- dijo el levantando la mano y agitándola en el aire al estilo Emmett. Se estaba concentrando mucho para resistirse a la ira de Rosalie.

**Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme ****de nuevo.**

**-¡**Eddie al rescate!- dijo Emmett saltando en su silla. Sus rodillas golpearon contra la mesa y esta se hizo pedazos. Miró con gesto culpable a Esme. –Mama, mamita querida, que te quiero tanto, eh…- empezó Emmett, cuando ella le calló. –Ya, Emmett, estoy acostumbrada a que rompas mis muebles, por suerte no era la mesa de la sala de estar, sino te quedabas sin Jeep por un siglo. Vamos a los pufs del Hall.- dijo Esme. Emmett abrazó a su mamá y la levanto en vilo haciéndola girar en trompitos. Rosalie se olvidó un momento de la ira hacia su hermano de cabellos broncíneos, o sea yo, y sonreía por el comportamiento de Emmett. Anastacius puso un gesto deliberadamente triste. Sentados en los pufs unos minutos despues, Alice retomó la lectura a una velocidad endiablada.

**Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. **

**-**¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!, asi que preferiste a esa miserable humana antes que a tu familia, que egoísta eres!- gritó una Rosalie totalmente fuera de control. Se le crisparon los dedos de las manos y el puf estaba corriendo severo peligro.

Anastacius habló con voz tontante. –No, Rosalie. El no ha puesto en peligro a nadie. Su acción no será en ningún modo causante de problemas. Tu le debes la vida a Isabella C… Swan en una ocasión en el tiempo en el que vine, y ahora se la deberás tres veces. Además, tu y ella serán grandes amigas.-

Rosalie lo miró con la cara crispada. -¡Amiga, yo, de una humana jamas!- gritó ella y Salió zumbando de la habitación. Esme fue detrás de ella y susurró. -Continuen la lectura, de todas formas escuchare perfectamente a dos kilómetros alrededor de la casa.-

Yo quede congelado un segundo. ¿Como podría ser posible que Rosalie en un futuro le debiese la vida a Bella? ¿Cómo una mortal podría salvar a una inmortal? A menos que… ¡No! Mire a Anastacius de manera fugaz, el cual asintió. _"No te preocupes, Edward. Ella será feliz a tu lado y tú también lo serás, al igual que toda la familia. Además, fue una situación parecida a la tuya. Era muerte o vampiro. Y creeme, que si hubieses elegido muerte ella misma hubiese salido de la tumba a matarte, ya que tenia demasiadas razones en ese momento para vivir."_

Escuchar todo esa cantidad de pensamientos por parte de Anastacius me hizo pensar de otra forma. Yo al menos había estado feliz de que Carlisle me transformara. Ella, también lo estaría. Seguramente todo se aclararía con el libro.

Desterré el tema de mi mente para mas tarde. Podía escuchar a Rosalie disculpándose con Esme a lo lejos. ¿Por qué Rosalie había actuado asi? Me di cuenta de que Carlisle no estaba muy feliz con Rose.

**Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.**

-Tu sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie, pero debes admitir que la persona mas arriesgada para salvar de forma supernatural en este mundo, es Bella. Se da cuenta de absolutamente todo. No tardara mucho en saber nuestro secreto.- dijo Jasper en cierta forma, preocupado.

**Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.**

-Bien, ya esta.- dije tranquilo al fin. Aunque el sentimiento de culpa me golpeaba las entrañas. _"Edward, estoy feliz de que la hayas salvado. Aunque nos descubran y nos tengamos que ir, sigo estando feliz." _Pensó Carlisle en su mente.

**Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído.**

— **¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?**

—**Estoy bien.**

**Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.**

—**Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.**

-Asi que esa es tu excusa. Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?- dijo una Rosalie Hale en el marco de la puerta. Se sentó a toda velocidad al igual que Esme. Yo decidí ignorarla por completo. Por los pensamientos de Emmett, no le gustaba que Anastacius le hubiese gritado asi a Rose, pero yo estaba del lado del vampiro de cabellos castaños.

**Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.**

— **¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendida.**

—**Tal y como pensaba...**

**Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.**

— **¿Cómo demo...? —me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?**

—**Estaba a tu lado, Bella —dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.**

**Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?**

-Parece que tus ojos pierden a las damas, hermanito.- dijo Alice riéndose de mi. Yo le sonreí, era la persona que mas quería en este mundo junto con Esme y Carlisle.

**Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.**

—**No te muevas —ordenó alguien.**

— **¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona.**

**El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo.**

—**Quédate ahí por ahora.**

—**Pero hace frío —me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico—. Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.**

**Su rostro se endureció.**

—**No, no es cierto.**

—**Te vi.**

**A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo.**

—**Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.**

**Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial.**

—**No —dije con firmeza.**

**El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.**

—**Por favor, Bella.**

— **¿Por qué? —inquirí.**

—**Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.**

-No se dará por vencida.- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa, y una punzada de dolor en la cabeza al sentir la ira de su hermana gemela.

— **¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?**

—**Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.**

—**Muy bien —repetí encolerizada.**

**Se necesitaron seis EMT**1** y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció.**

**Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.**

— **¡Bella! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.**

—**Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada.**

**Se giró hacia el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico.**

**Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano.**

Anastacius sonrió como recordando. –Si os hubierais visto en un espejo…, Rose quería descuartizarlo, Emmett le prometió a Edward que arreglaría lo que se le hubiese olvidado encubrir en la escena, el era el menos enojado. Alice estaba, bueno, reprobación seria lo justo. Jasper…, estaba ligeramente cinico.-

Jasper le miro con un interrogante en la cara. –Tu querias des…hacerte de la testigo principal.- dijo Anastacius y sentí la ira agolpándose dentro de mi. –Lo siento, hermano, no te preocupes, ahora te entiendo y te prometo que no lo hare.- dijo el mirándome a mi con gesto de suplica. Le dije que no importaba y continuamos la lectura.

**Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido.**

**La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes.**

**Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.**

El medico de la casa puso mal gesto.

**Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, **

Nota mental. Asesinarlo antes de que comienzen las clases.

**de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.**

— **¡Bella, lo siento mucho!**

—**Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda.**

**Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras.**

— **¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...**

**Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.**

—**No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.**

— **¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.**

Ese era el momento. Si Bella mentía, todo bien. Si no lo hacia, bueno, era bastante probable que tuvieran que matarla. Cuando pensó la frase el dolor se le agolpo en el cuerpo. El quería conocerla.

—**Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.**

Todos suspiraron profundamente.

**Parecía confuso.**

— **¿Quién?**

—**Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.**

**Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.**

— **¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?**

—**Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.**

**Sabía no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto.**

**Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.**

— **¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.**

**Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos.**

Emmett estaba apunto de comenzar a reírse cuando Esme lo miro con su gesto de "te estas portando mal."

—**Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler.**

**El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.**

—**No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.**

-Chiste Malo.- dijo Emmett.

— **¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?**

—**No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?**

—**Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.**

**Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine,**

-Muy cierto- dijo Esme y pegándose mas aún a su doctorcito de platino.

**aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, ése debía de ser el padre de Edward.**

—**Bueno, señorita Swan —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora**

-Me lo tomo como cumplido.- dijo un Carlisle avergonzado que escondia su cara detrás de los cabellos de Esme.

—**, ¿cómo se encuentra?**

—**Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.**

**Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.**

—**Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.**

—**Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Edward.**

**El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.**

— **¿Le duele? —preguntó.**

—**No mucho.**

**Había tenido jaquecas peores.**

Otra risa general.

**Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.**

—**De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.**

— **¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento.**

—**Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.**

**Fulminé a Edward con la mirada.**

— **¿Puede ****él ****ir a la escuela?**

—**Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia.**

—**En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.**

— **¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.**

**El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.**

— **¿Quiere quedarse aquí?**

— **¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado.**

—**Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.**

Emmett no pudo evitarlo y esta vez se descuartillo de la risa. Todos le imitamos, era una forma de descomprimir válvulas.

—**Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba.**

—**No me duele mucho —insistí.**

—**Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una fioritura.**

—**La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.**

—**Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.**

-No puedo creer que nos acuses de malos actores, tu eres un desastre.- le acusó un Emmett muy ofendido.

—**Lamento decirle que ****usted ****se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.**

**Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.**

— **¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.**

Aun me cuesta estar cerca de ella, de eso me daba cuenta. Por eso me había apartado lo mas posible.

—**Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes.**

**Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí:**

—**Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.**

Anastacius sonrió. –Tu no sabes la cara que tenias, si los grababa armaba una comedia.- dijo.

-Esto es injusto, yo también hubiese querido ver.- dijo Emmett enfurruñado.

-Disculpa, pero no podía tener una cámara, ya era bastante difícil observarlos sin que me viesen.- dijo el.

-¿Cómo lo hacias?- preguntó Carlisle. Anastacius, al escuchar sus palabras, desaparecio. Todos saltamos de los pufs, para buscarlo, pero al sorber el aire aun sentimos una esencia viniendo del lugar. -¡Taran!- dijo una voz desde un vacio y Anastacius volvió a volverse visible. –Repelo los fotones de forma idéntica que las cosas que hay atrás mio. Es algo muy complejo y lleva mucha concentración, pero funciona.

Todos estaban anonadados, incluyéndome. ¿Cuántas cosas podía hacer este tipo? ¿Cuántas cosas nos ocultaba? Aun recordaba la sensación de inmovilidad total que él me había impuesto. Intenté volver al flujo de la lectura, mientras volvíamos a los asientos.

**Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.**

— **¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.**

**Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.**

—**Me debes una explicación —le recordé.**

—**Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.**

Aunque yo tenia razón me molestaba que ese Edward la tratara asi. Jasper sintió mis emociones cambiantes y me miro con extrañeza. Yo sabia por experiencia que el odiaba los cambios emocionales rapidos y se sacudió en algo parecido a un escalofrio.

**Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.**

—**Me lo prometiste.**

—**Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.**

**Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.**

—**No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.**

**Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.**

— **¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?**

—**Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.**

— **¿Qué ****crees ****que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente.**

-Esto parece un partido de tenis.- dijo Emmett y admití que tenia razón. Tanto para Bella, tanto para Edward, Bella, Edward. ¿Quién ganaría el set?

—**Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...**

-La verdad lo único que falta es que diga:"Y por lo tanto deduzco que eres un vampiro."- dijo Jasper. Era lo más cercano a una mente fría vampírica. Una mente humana se hubiera puesto en blanco. Ella había recopilado toda la información posible.

**Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas.**

**Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.**

— **¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?**

**Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.**

—**Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.**

-Mal, mal, ahí le diste la razón.- me dijo un Jasper muy estratégico.

Y debí admitir que Jasper estaba en lo cierto. Pero admitir eso seria poner un cartel que dijera, Emmett, búrlate de mi. Así que por mi bien cerré mi bocota.

**Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.**

—**No se lo voy a decir a nadie.**

**Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué importa?**

—**Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.**

— **¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?**

—**Gracias.**

**Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.**

—**No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?**

—**No.**

—**En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.**

**Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.**

-Insiste en las comparaciones con los angeles destructores. O ama las obras de Miguel Angel o es una angelologa*.- dijo Carlisle recordando las escuelas de angelología de su juventud en Paris.

— **¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude.**

**Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.**

—**No lo sé —susurró.**

**Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.**

**Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.**

**La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Charlie se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.**

—**Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar.**

— **¿Qué dijo el médico?**

—**El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa.**

**Suspiré. Mike y Jessica y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.**

—**Vamonos —le urgí.**

**Sin llegar a tocarme, Charlie me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación.**

**Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Edward en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.**

-Tal parece que solo le he hecho sospechar mas.- dije a mi familia. Todos asintieron gravemente. Sabian el riesgo que corrían en el caso de que Bella hablara demás.

**Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habló al fin:**

—**Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée.**

**Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.**

— **¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!**

Unas risotadas llenaron la habitación.

—**Lo siento.**

**Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario.**

**Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edward representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.**

**Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. **

**-**¡Eso es una sobredosis brutal!- dijo Carlisle preocupado. Eso la noquearía un buen rato, no entendía porque los humanos tenían esa incidencia de tomar muchas pastillas, como si asi fueran a hacer efecto más tiempo o de una mejor forma. Cabe aclararse que dos licenciaturas en medicina te quitan esas estupideces, claro está.

**Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió.**

**Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.**

-Como un monstruo, supongo.- dije triste. No tenía ninguna razón para soñar conmigo feliz, yo sería una pesadilla, una criatura extraña que aunque le había salvado la vida, no podía dejar de ser lo que era. Personaje de un cuento de terror.

-Sabes que tienes una opinión muy alta de ti mismo, ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo evidente Anastacius. –Pronto te demostraré que no eres un monstruo. Tu tienes un alma, y no lo digo con fe, como Carlisle dice, esto no es una teoría. Tú, al igual que todos los seres que están en esta sala, tienes un alma.- dijo con voz de interlocutor radiófono. Carlisle se congeló al igual que yo y los demás quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿A qué se referia? ¿Cómo podía saber si yo tenía un alma o no?

Hola amigos, ¿como andan? Contesto Reviews.

A SeresLinda ya le conteste por MP pero de todas formas lo explico.

DEFCON: DEFENSE CONDITION: Es el estado de alerta de seguridad de los EEUU. Hay cinco niveles, el cinco es el normal. Jamas se ha activado el 1, el mas alto fue el nivel 2 cuando Cuba dio la amenaza de misiles. El nivel uno permite el uso de armas nucleares y activa la ley marcial, en la que el presidente obtiene poderes ilimitados.

Phoenix: Gracias, me encanta que dejes tu opinión, dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Nath Cullen Swan: Esto será difícil de explicar, pero lo intento.

El cerebro al pensar transmite dichos pensamientos de neurona a neurona por los axiomas. Un flujo eléctrico siempre genera un campo electromagnético. Los humanos, (o sea nosotros) tenemos un control prácticamente nulo sobre el, aunque técnicamente hay personas que con practica pueden hacerlo, de aquí viene todo el tema de la Telekinesis, o Telepatia, para dar ejemplos. Yo simplemente le di a mi personaje un poder mucho más alto que el habitual. Y cuando estén huyendo de cierto grupo de vampiros desquiciados les vendrá muy bien…, ah…,, me encanta dejar Spoilers chiquitos en los comentarios.

Todo esto no esta afirmado por la comunidad científica en total, pero la sociedad nazi hizo numerosos experimentos, al igual que en la época de la guerra fría. Hay videos, fotos, reportajes, apariciones, muchas pruebas. Yo hace algunos años practique y domine lo básico, mover un pequeño papelito, cosas asi. Pero eran muchas cosas las que ocupaban mi vida y decidi dejar eso para cuando tuviese mas tiempo. Mi vicio es escribir y programar en C++, me quitan muchas horas del dia.

Tal parece que nuestro Anastacius sabe que los Cullen tienen alma. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Eso se descubrirá en el próximo capitulo de "Los Cullen leen crepúsculo", en el mismo CullenFic, en la misma Cullenpagina (plagio de Batman, En la misma Batihora, en el mismo Baticanal). Y lo de Alice, bueno, tal vez me pase con lo de científico en esa explicación, pero yo siempre doy explicaciones lógicas a todo. O al menos intento hacerlo. No se me ocurria otra forma según la cual Alice pudiese ver el futuro.

Dejenme sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas, me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo, quiero progresar todo lo posible este mes ya que luego me comienzan las clases y ahí voy a tener solo dos capis por semana, calculo.

Saludos!

1 1 [N. del T.] Siglas de _Emergency Medical Technician _(Técnicos Médicos de Emergencia).


	8. Flujos temporales entre dimensiones

**LAS INVITACIONES. **

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes a excepción de Anastacius (y algunos que aun no aparecen), son de Stephanie Meyer, no tengo intenciones de lucro sino de divertir, hacer feliz a los usuarios de la pagina y ganar reviews.

ANASTACIUS POV

Me arrepentia de mis palabras. No era el momento de hacer tantas revelaciones, no tan pronto. Le había fallado tantas veces a esta familia…, millones de años de error tras error. Esta vez ya no había margen, arriesgaba demasiado. Intentaria explicarles de forma leve el tema.

-Todo ser vivo pensante tiene un alma. Eso incluye a los vampiros. El alma es… un recipiente de emociones y sensaciones buenas y malas que se han tenido en la vida. Finalmente esto termina afectándote, ya que si tu alma ha recibido emociones negativas durante gran parte de tu vida, la persona se vuelve tactiturna, sadica, cruel, violenta. Ya se que no es exactamente de lo que hablábamos, el hecho de ser un monstruo, pero me agrada la idea de quitarles una duda existencial.- dije. No podía revelarles algunos secretos. La nigromancia, arte que yo había ejecutado en una única ocasión, había sido un error, uno de los grandes. Yo manipulaba cuerpos, no almas.

Carlisle parecía muy interesado.- ¿Sabes que desde que llegaste me has desvelado mas secretos de los que yo nunca pude descubrir? ¿Cómo sabes que tenemos un alma, en exactitud, amigo mio?- dijo el. Los demás, bueno, no eran exactamente hijos de Catolicos Apostolicos Romanos. Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper no me creían, ni creían en la existencia de Dios. Alice, Edward, Esme y Carlisle si lo hacían.

-Yo puedo sentirlas. También contienen energía electromagnética. – explique de forma simple mientras leia la mente de Edward. "_Puedo tener alma, pero aun seguire siendo una bestia, alguien que mataba humanos para vivir."_ Pensó. Este chico era terco. –¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de ello?- le pregunté. –No mataras es un precepto importante en la mayoría de las religiones (_** si, Copia fiel de Meyer) **_ Y yo tenía una buena carta de contraataque. –El arrepentimiento también lo es, Edward. Tu te sientes arrepentido y has pedido perdón. Has jurado no volverlo a hacer, y creeme, tu no volveras a matar un humano jamas.- dije evitando temas espinosos.

Sabia que si el futuro seguía como lo había planeado para este intento, Edward tendría que ser un guerrero, decapitar vampiros seria un trabajo al que debería acostumbrarse por algunos años. Seria eso o morir. Al menos me iba a encargar, como siempre lo hacía de Victoria, Laurent y James. Eso quitaría el problema del ejercito de neófitos en Seattle. Mientras estaba absorbido en mis pensamientos, Carlisle estaba feliz por haber tenido razón hacia tantos años y Edward reevaluaba su perspectiva de vida, Esme pidió la lectura.

-El titulo se llama invitaciones, tal parece que la llevaras a algún lado.- dijo Esme ilusionada.

**En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Edward. **

Esme pauso un momento. Yo tampoco había logrado entender como ella podía adivinar que la piel de los vampiros brillaba. Algun tipo de precognición espontanea, quizá. Ya le había pasado con su bebe, Renesmee, al soñarla antes de que naciera.

-No se preocupen, en cierta forma es algo innato de ella.- dije para evitar el tema.

**No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Apenada, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.**

**El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.**

-Por las preguntas y el hecho de que todos la miren.- dijo Jasper.

-¿Para que comentas algo obvio?- preguntó Emmett riéndose.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

**Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana. Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. **

**-**¿Otro mas? Edward va a volverse sanguinario cuando Bella aparezca.- dijo Jasper al sentir los celos de Edward. Este ultimo le fulmino con la mirada.

**Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.**

**Nadie pareció preocuparse de Edward, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Jessica, Mike, Eric y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta.**

-Al igual que cualquier humano normal. A cualquiera de ellos lo podría haber salvado sin que siquiera lo notaran pero a Bella, no, ella tiene que notar hasta la marca de los zapatos que llevaba en ese momento.- dijo Edward riéndose.

**Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Edward como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable!**

Emmett se rio a mas no poder.

**Edward jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Hale se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez.**

**Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.**

**Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Tyler. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.**

Edward estaba por decir algo pero Alice le cayó.-Por la forma en que te comportas es la única conclusión a la que un humano iba a poder llegar.- dijo ella enojada mirando a su hermanito.

**Tenía mucho interés en hablar con él, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado furiosos. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato. Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud.**

-Vale, al menos me lo agradece.- dijo el vampiro cobrizo agrandándose un poquito.

**Ya estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.**

—**Hola, Edward —dije en tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme.**

**Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta.**

**Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que él me mostraba a mí. **

**-**¿Por qué no estaras haciendo tus viajes de caza, es raro, tu sueles cazar muy seguido?- dijo Rose extrañada. –Porque Edward esta intentando evitar el futuro. Alice vio que Bella seria una vampira y que serian mejores amigas, pero Edward no quería , según el , arruinar la vida de Bella. Estaba tan enojado ese mes que se olvido de cazar, tocar el piano, y a veces yo mismo lo vi horas y horas sentado arriba de un árbol. Era un zombie.- dije sonriendo a Edward el cual se puso de piedra, al igual que Rose. Ambos gritaron a la vez hacia mi persona. –¡Ella no será un vampiro!- Aquí vamos de nuevo, pensé.

-¿Y ahora, que excusa se les ocurre? Ya les dije que tienen alma, que no son criaturas olvidadas de Dios. ¿La sed?, seria un equivalente a los posibles daños que te puedes causar siendo humano. ¿El peligro de ser descubiertos? Eso no pasara, por si no lo recuerdan aquí esta el vampiro que controlaba veintidós neófitos con su poder. –dije señalando a Jasper. Rose estaba por volver a gritar algo.- ¿La maternidad?, créanme, eso no será un problema, Edward y ella lo llevaran muy bien, al igual que todas las parejas presentes.- dije con un sarcasmo.

Ante esas ultimas palabras Rose me gruño y Emmett se adelanto a ella intentando tranquilizarla. Habia muchas dudas con la ultima de mis frases. Todo el mundo sabia que allí Rose y Esme no llevaban bien ese problema, y Alice no estaba lejos, pero lo ocultaba.

Mi regalo siempre les alegraba la vida a los Cullen. Desgraciadamente nunca lograba salvarlos. Uff… cuanta diatriba mental.

**Me sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron.**

**A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a Renée de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba.**

**Al menos, a Mike le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañero de laboratorio y yo. Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Edward. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Edward de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros.**

-Echaba espumarajos por la boca.- dije seriamente, escrachando a Edward.

**Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Mike quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas.**

**Jessica me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Mike en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.**

— **¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo.**

—**No, Jess, no voy a ir —le aseguré.**

**Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.**

—**Va a ser realmente divertido.**

**Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Jessica disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía.**

-No, ¿En serio?- dijo Edward y yo recordé sus pensamientos ese dia. El había querido proteger a Bella de Jessica. Una leve sonrisa se extendió por mi cara, me obligue a borrarla, tenia mucho que hacer como para permitirme sentimentalismos.

—**Diviértete con Mike —la animé.**

**Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español. Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Mike la había rechazado yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar.**

**Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Jessica se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Mike y charló animadamente con Eric. Mike estuvo inusualmente callado.**

**Mike continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Edward se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación.**

—**Bueno —dijo Mike, mirando al suelo—, Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.**

—**Eso es estupendo —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella.**

—**Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.**

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

-Eso es un mazazo con un ariete.- dijo Emmett riéndose. El tal Mike había sido muy insistente. Lastima que el futuro no le deparaba nada bueno.

**Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.**

—**Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.**

**Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.**

-¿Por favor, se que no nos quieres decir el futuro desde ahorita, pero dime que en algún momento lo mato, siiiii? Dijo Edward con una sonrisa, pero sabia que por dentro estaba celoso, y feliz porque Bella lo había rechazado.

-No, Carlisle decía que había mucho peligro de que sospechasen de ti.- inventé para ponerlo de buen humor. Carlisle sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—**Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess —le dije.**

— **¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?**

**¿Se había percatado Edward de que Mike posaba los ojos en él?**

-Si- dijo Edward sonriendo.

—**No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.**

— **¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mike.**

-La verdad los humanos son idiotas. ¿Qué no ven que en vez de caminar se tambalea como borracha?- dijo Rose y Edward estuvo a punto de sacarle la cabeza, hasta que leyó sus pensamientos y vio que no lo decía como insulto a Bella, sino a Micky.

La verdad la familia se estaba preocupando por los posibles enfrentamientos a futuro. Sentía la tensión en el aire, mis palabras los habían preocupado. Aun no caian en quienes podían ser los riesgos, aunque no los culpaba. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que los Vulturis eran solo la punta del iceberg? Cuando terminaramos este y el libro que contaba el nacimiento de Renesmee iban a matarme con preguntas.

**No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad, por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha.**

—**Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.**

-De ahí el nombre del capitulo, Invitaciones, el hecho de que ese la invite al baile.- dijo Edward con una cara que aparentaba calma pero la voz tenia su toque petulante. Rosalie sonrio, Alice y Esme también. Estaban muy felices por el. Pero mejor alegrarlo a el también. –Dice invitaciones, Edward. Tu también la invitas.- le conté.

-¿Al baile?- dijo un Edward sonriente y feliz como el gatito azul de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-No exactamente, aunque si iras con ella a uno pronto.-

— **¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?**

—**Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación.**

-Es muy educada, lo mando a freir espárragos de la forma mas diplomática posible.- dijo Esme sonriendo.

—**Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.**

**Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa ****y ****lástima. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré ****y ****abrí los ojos.**

**Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible.**

-No puedes hacerlo, hermano, ya ríndete.- le dijo Emmett a Edward.

Edward lo hundio treinta metros bajo tierra con la mirada.

**Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.**

Edward se entristecio, Jasper y yo lo notamos. Según el Bella le temía. Yo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Emmett suspiro enojado por la conversación en la metne.

— **¿Señor Cullen? —le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.**

—**El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Edward; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar al señor Banner.**

-Eres un tramposo.- le dije a Edward para alijerar el ambiente. Yo recordaba que cuando era humano, siempre había sido el primero en responder en clase, el mejor. No tenia mucha vida social, pero me llevaba bien con mis amigos y compañeros. Tampoco estudiaba mucho que digamos, era uno de esos genios por naturaleza. La respuesta automática de Edward me había hecho recordar esos momentos como humano hacia mas de miles de años. Qué dilema cuando viajas en el tiempo seguido, pierdes la cuenta de los años. En el 2001 habia sido transformado, y "técnicamente, " como les había dicho a los Cullen, tenia 4 años como vampiro. Es que no les había mencionado sobre el tiempo que gastaba en el pasado.

Pero…¿Quién no quiere cazar un dinosaurio? Si esta vez salía todo bien, me lo llevaba a Emmett a esos tiempos, sabia que le iba a encantar.

**Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edward me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.**

**Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.**

— **¿Bella?**

-Algo me dices que aca la invitas.- dijo Esme que hacia rozar sus dedos por la nuca de Carlisle. Yo negué con la cabeza.

**Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.**

**Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.**

—**No, en realidad no —admitió.**

-Eh…, en realidad si lo estas haciendo.- dijo Emmett. Rosalie lo miro y simplemente susurró unas palabras en su oído, pero la amenaza parecio surtir efecto, ya que puso la vista en los mosaicos del suelo y no pronuncio palabra alguna en un buen rato.

**Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes. El aguardó.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Edward? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.**

—**Lo siento —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.**

**Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.**

—**No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.**

—**Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí.**

-Ella supone que la estas despechando.- aseguró Jasper, y estaba cerca de la verdad.

**Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.**

—**Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.**

— **¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—. ¿Pesar por qué?**

—**Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré.**

**Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló:**

— **¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?**

—**Sé ****que es así —repliqué con brusquedad.**

—**No sabes nada.**

**Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros.**

-Eso no ha de haber sido muy agradable.- dijo Rose, comprensiva. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? En la mayoría de las veces yo tenia que esperar minimo medio año como para que empezaran a llevarse bien. ¿Seria esta vez diferente? Por el bien de los Cullen y el espacio tiempo circundante, debería serlo.

**Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo.**

—**Gracias —dije con frialdad.**

**Entrecerró los ojos.**

— **¡No hay de qué! —replicó.**

-¿Qué contacto mas agradable?- dijo Alice sonriendo hacia el idiota de su hermano de 111 años.

**Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de él y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.**

**La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo. **

-Supongo que te has de estar muriendo de risa en clases, hermano.- dijo Emmett y Edward sonrió. –Es verdad, no le lees la mente a ella pero si a cada ser humano a su alrededor.- le dije.

**Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Edward ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero él seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.**

**Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el monovolumen, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Tyler habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas.**

-El auto de Bella no estaba hecho de aleaciones débiles como los de ahora, sino de fundición de hierro. Pesa mas o menos unos tres mil kilos.- dije para que se imaginaran en verdad el vehiculo. Rosalie sonrió con gesto burlón. Los gatos hidráulicos levantaban 20 toneladas, y su Emmett llegaba a los treinta. No era tanto peso.

-Las camionetas de ahora con suerte llegan a los mil, Rose.- le dije en tono sarcástico. –Ya lo sé, ugh, lo ultimo que faltaba, un lector mas de mentes en la familia.- dijo ella ondulando su cabellera. Emmett solto una carcajada.

**Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Eric. Comencé a andar de nuevo.**

—**Hola, Eric —le saludé.**

—**Hola, Bella.**

— **¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.**

—**Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.**

-No te preocupes, también lo manda a volar.- le dije tranquilizando a Edward, que había agarrado una esquinita del puf y la gomaespuma ya salía en trozitos.

**La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.**

—**Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática.**

—**Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado.**

**Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.**

—**Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.**

—**Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.**

—**Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.**

**-**No, el no.- sonreí mientras pronunciaba las palabras. Edward volvió a poner cara de "asesinos en serie" pero le ignore.

**Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita.**

**Edward pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Edward ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo, **

-¿No lo hace, verdad?- dijo Edward preocupado por su auto.

-No, había demasiados testigos.- dije recurriendo a los pensamientos de Bella para contestar a Edward. –Por cierto, ¿Por qué es tan importante el Volvo? No es muy costoso, hablando en idioma Cullen. ¿Sabian que gracias a ustedes se consideró a Qatar mas rico que Estados Unidos? Dije. –Si, lo sabíamos, Alice figura allí como un magnate del petróleo mas, la bolsa de valores siempre sube cuando cierto magnate agrega acciones y siempre baja despues de venderlas. ¿Extraño, no? Dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

La verdad es que no podía hacer eso, tenia mis buenos billones acaudalados en diferentes bóvedas en el mundo, pero era solo por una de mis habilidades. –La verdad es que yo también hago trampas. Yo puedo multiplicar materiales uniendo partículas subatómicas del aire. – les dije. Ese poder me había dado mas dinero del que yo hubiese podido ganar jamas.

Me concentre en el aire circundante. Con un shock de energía parecido al de un rayo, el cual generó un destello de luz, los atomos se hicieron pedazos como si estuviesen en un acelerador de partículas, había sacado la idea, de los rayos justamente, ya que la electricidad a ese nivel destrozaba los atomos del aire. Que bueno que los fenómenos meteorológicos no tenían copyright.

Luego empece a sentir las partículas y las fui uniendo. Desde niño manejaba el programa Avogadro (_**programa de simulación de creación y formación de moléculas, se lo usa en Cuarto año de secundaria)**_ y ahora lo usaba en la vida real. Al rato tenia un pequeño lingote de oro de un cuarto de kilo en mi mano. Unos buenos miles de dólares.

-Y yo que creía que podía hacer mucho dinero, tu eres un estafador.- dijo Alice simulando estar ofendida. Yo le arroje por el aire el lingotito. –Un regalo para la vidente.- dije sonriendo. Jasper fruncio el ceño, celoso.

-Volviendo al tema del auto, es simplemente cariño, eso es todo.- dijo Edward.

**pero había demasiados testigos. Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Tyler Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano.**

Edward bufó. –Pasa lo que yo creo, ¿no?-

-Exactamente. Aunque también le dice que no.- le respondi.

**Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo.**

**Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Tyler. Confusa, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.**

—**Lo siento, Tyler —seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía—. El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada.**

—**Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.**

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.**

— **¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó.**

—**No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler.**

**Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Mike y Eric ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día.**

—**Ya, eso me dijo Mike —admitió.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué...?**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

—**Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas.**

**Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya.**

—**Lo siento, Tyler —repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad.**

—**Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.**

**Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper dirigiéndose al Volvo. Edward no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo. Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto.**

**-**Y yo, dando vueltas por el lugar en forma invisible, también me moria de la risa.- dije.

**Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Edward se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí misma todo el camino.**

**Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso que me mantendría ocupada. El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento las cebollas y los chiles. Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser mamá o Charlie.**

**Era Jessica, que estaba exultante. Mike la había alcanzado después de clase para aceptar la invitación. Lo celebré con ella durante unos instantes mientras removía la comida. Jessica debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Angela y a Lauren para decírselo. Le sugerí por «casualidad» que quizás Angela, la chica tímida que iba a Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Eric. Y Lauren, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir a Tyler; tenía entendido que estaba disponible. Jess pensó que era una gran idea. **

-Y se deshace de la basura.- dijo Rose.

**De hecho, ahora que tenía seguro a Mike, sonó sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje a Seattle.**

**Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Edward. ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos?**

**-**A que podría matarte.- dijo Edward triste. Y como en algunas ocasiones había sucedido, no pude negárselo.

**Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera ser amigos. ..., porque él no estaba nada interesado en mí.**

**Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos —reacción provocada por las cebollas—. Yo no era interesante y él sí. Interesante... y brillante, misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano.**

**Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquilo. Le dejaría solo. Soportaría la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí misma aquí, en el purgatorio; **

Me largue a reir junto con Edward. El recupero primero la compostura, pero a mi me llevo su tiempo. Los demás nos miraban como si tuviéramos dos cabezas. –Es que Edward también piensa que la escuela es un purgatorio. Bella se referia a Forks, pero igual es gracioso. –explique a los demás miembros de mi futura familia.

**luego, si Dios quería, alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawai, me ofrecería una beca. Concentré la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las metía en el horno.**

**Charlie parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa. No le podía culpar, la comida mexicana comestible más cercana se encontraba probablemente al sur de California. Pero era un poli, aunque fuera en aquel pequeño pueblecito, de modo que tuvo suficientes redaños para tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté:**

— **¿Papá?**

— **¿Sí?**

—**Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien.**

**No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducada. Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.**

— **¿Por qué?**

**Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer.**

-La lista alfabetica o la cronológica.- dijo Alice.

—**Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa.**

**Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no había tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Charlie, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras.**

—**Lo más probable es que el monovolumen consuma mucha gasolina —apuntó, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.**

—**Lo sé. Pararé en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacorna si fuera necesario.**

-Practicamente parara cada 50 kilometros.- dijo Emmett aguantándose la risa. Jasper, a quien no le hacían bien demasiadas emociones, intento ignorar a Emmett.

POV JASPER.

¿Por qué demonios se hallaba tan nervioso Anastacius? ¿Y esa culpa?

POV EDWARD

Lei los pensamientos de Jasper y también me empece a preguntar porque sería. Habia mencionado en algunas ocasiones, errores cometidos, esa era la idea que se le escapaba a veces por los labios con diversas palabras en cada ocasión. Pero… Si solo tenia 4 años como vampiro, ¿Qué cosas tan malas podría haber llegado a hacer? ¿Quizas había matado a mucha gente como neófito? Pero algo me decía que era peor que eso.

"_Edward y si sales de tu nube y vuelves a escuchar a tu mami"_ pensó Esme sonriéndome ya que vio que estaba yo y mis pensamientos dispersos en las nebulosas de Jupiter.

— **¿Vas a ir tú sola? —preguntó. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un novio secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche.**

-Ambas.- dijo Anastacius.

—**Sí.**

—**Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder —señaló preocupado.**

—**Papá, Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes.**

— **¿No quieres que te acompañe?**

**Intenté ser astuta al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico.**

"_Al parecer ya será en cierta forma una buena Cullen, aunque a veces es mala actriz tiene la suficiente cabeza fría como para escaparse de malas situaciones." _ Pensó Carlisle. El también estaba muy feliz por mi, todos lo estaban, aunque bueno… yo aun no estaba seguro. Según Anastacius las dudas se resolverían mientras leyera.

—**No te preocupes, papá. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día en los probadores... Será aburrido.**

—**Oh, vale.**

**La sola de idea de sentarse en tiendas de ropa femenina por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado le hizo desistir de inmediato.**

-Si tan solo nosotros tuviésemos esa opción.- dijo Jasper que solia ser obligado a ir tras Alice en sus excursiones a las tiendas.

Alice le miro mal.

-Bromeo, cielo.- dijo este intentando tranquilizar a su pequeña esposa duende.

—**Gracias —le sonreí.**

— **¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?**

**Maldición. Sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño, un padre sabe cuándo tienen lugar los bailes del instituto.**

—**No, yo no bailo, papá.**

**Él por encima de todos los demás debería entenderlo. No había heredado de mi madre mis problemas de equilibrio. Lo comprendió.**

—**Ah, vale —había caído en la cuenta.**

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Edward un coche nuevo. **

-Vamos, yo te lo pago, tu solo chócalo.- dijo Emmett. Yo le mire feo. ¿Acaso tanto odio le tenían a mi auto?

**Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nívea **

-Eso de aparecer de la nada… Bella no se lo va a tragar, sabes.- dijo Carlisle.

**y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi automóvil.**

— **¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, asombrada e irritada.**

— **¿Hacer qué?**

**Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger.**

—**Aparecer del aire.**

**-**¿Viste?- dijo triunfante Carlisle. Yo, cansado de ser blanco de las bromas, me hundí mas en mi puf.

—**Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.**

-En realidad es totalmente lo contrario.- dije yo.

-Esto es raro, Edward no esta de acuerdo consigo mismo.- dijo Emmett, fui capaz de verle la ironia a la situación y me rei junto con el.

**Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas.**

— **¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas.**

**-**Podria hacerme amiga de esta chica con facilidad.- dijo Emmett sonriente. Rose le miro mal y este bajo la cabeza rápidamente. El castigo que Rose le solia dar a Emmett, celibato temporal, era mortal para Emmett, el cual se arrastraba por el suelo suplicando piedad en dichos casos.

**-**Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mia.- dije yo.

—**Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.**

**-**Bueno, ahora si estas de acuerdo contigo mismo.- dijo Jasper. ¿Acaso no podían callarse y ya?

—**Tú... —dije entrecortadamente.**

**No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia lo achantaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.**

—**No finjo que no existas —continuó.**

— **¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió?**

**La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.**

—**Bella, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad.**

**Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a alguien. Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.**

—**Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.**

—**Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. **

**-¿**En serio?, no me había dado cuenta- dijo Esme con cara de asesina serial.

**Le ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.**

— **¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé.**

—**Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.**

— **¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunté con acritud.**

**-**No, ese es Jasper.- dije yo sonriéndole a mi hermano rubio de bote. Este ultimo se aferro mas a Alice, quienes compartían un puf.

—**Y lo vuelves a hacer.**

**Suspiré.**

—**Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?**

—**Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...**

-¿Eh?-dijeron todos los Cullen, a excepción de Esme. –En serio ¿La vas a invitar? ¿Qué no ves que se cae caminando?, mucho mas bailando.- dijo Alice. –Dudo que la vaya a invitar al baile.- dije preocupado. ¿Y si la llevaba a algún lado únicamente con el fin de sorber esa sangre? ¿Tal vez me había rendido? Anastacius puso cara de impaciencia y negó por decimocuarta vez en el dia la cabeza.

— **¿Intentas ser ****gracioso? ****—lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él.**

**Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.**

—**Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?**

**Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.**

—**Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.**

-¡Nuestro hermano tiene una cita!- gritaron Emmett y Jasper a la vez. Como pantalla de fondo, Anastacius aplaudio detrás de ellos con gesto aburrido y con manos lentas. –Crecen tan rápido.- dijo Emmett simulando quitarse una lagrima de los ojos. Anastacius les agarro por el cabello a ambos. –Dejen ya de hacerle bromas a su hermano, chicos.- dijo este como si los estuviera regañando. Emmett le miro extrañado y Jasper furioso. Anastacius les ignoró y miro a Esme. Esta asintió y continuo con la lectura.

**Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.**

Mis hermanos asintieron.

— **¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar.**

— **¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?**

— **¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada.**

—**Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.**

**Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir.**

**-**Metiste la pata, amigo.- dijo Jasper sonriéndome.

—**Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.**

**Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.**

— **¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?**

**Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos.**

—**No veo que sea de tu incumbencia.**

**Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo.**

Emmett se estaba riendo a mas no poder.

—**El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.**

—**De verdad, Edward, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío.**

—**Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.**

—**Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara ****todo ****—le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.**

-La verdad es que ha sonado confuso.

**Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.**

—**Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella.**

-Awwww…- todas las chicas suspiraron profundamente. Anastacius susurro –No de nuevo, porfavor…- dijo este, como si algo le estuviese molestando. Pero ¿Qué demonios era?

**Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.**

— **¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.**

**Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.**

—**Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno—. Te veré en clase.**

**-**¿Cómo demonios puedes acusar a mi Jasper de bipolar? Dijo una Alice "ofendida".

-Tu Jasper no es bipolar, es multipolar,- le pique.

**Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.**

-Acá termino el capítulo.- dijo Esme sonriendo.

Una brisa fuerte entro por las ventanas, y miramos por los cristales de dos centímetros hacia el exterior. La noche ya cubría un manto sobre el mundo. Carlisle saltó de su puf y empezó a dar vueltas como una exhalación por la casa.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto Emmett.

-Simplemente se le olvido que hoy trabaja a la noche en el hospital y tiene dos minutos para llegar.- dijo Edward sonriendo cuando vimos a Carlisle desaparecer en la noche con un maletín en la mano. Al siguiente segundo el Mercedes de mi padre surcaba la carretera a 120 kilómetros por hora, y en los siguientes dos segundos, a 160 kilómetros por hora.

-Se nos ha hecho tarde.- susurró Alice y Anastacius crispó el entrecejo. Todos le miramos. -¿Qué te sucede, podemos ayudarte en algo? Susurró Esme. Este negó con la cabeza. –Estoy solo preocupado, chicos. Cada segundo cuenta, y no esperaba tener que perder una noche en estos momentos. Necesito relajarme un poco. Vuelvo antes del amanecer, de todas formas Carlisle llegara a las ocho, ¿no es asi? Yo asentí.

Luego Anastacius se fue por la puerta a una velocidad endiablada. ¿Cómo demonios se movia tan rápido? En una exhalación ya estaba fuera del alcance de mis oídos, se había ido unos doce kilometros. Era una velocidad muy alta.

Jasper y Emmett se quedaron con la boca abierta. –No le juguemos carreras, vale- dijo Emmett con miedo de perder frente al vampiro castaño.

-Chicos, esto es serio. ¿Ustedes creen que este vampiro intenta ayudarnos? Se muestra muy tactiturno y reservado, además de que por los poderes que tiene podría reducir a papillas a cualquiera de nosotros. – dijo Rose preocupada.

-Yo pienso que si quiere ayudarnos, al parecer estamos tras un gran problema, el esta seriamente preocupado y nervioso, pero la preocupación es por cuidarnos. – dijo Jasper. Yo estaba de acuerdo con el.

-Creo que Jasper tiene razón. Debemos cuidarnos, pero creería que es de fiar. Sin embargo, parece hablar como si fuese su obsesion salvarnos. ¿Vieron como dijo eso de cada segundo cuenta? Esta trastornado con algo.- Expliqué.

-Pero, ¿Si cada segundo contase? ¿Por qué demonios no los no explica todo desde el principio y luego solucionamos el problema?- pregunto Alice.

-Parece que no puede hacerlo, es como si quisiera hablar pero se obligase a callar. Y eso de volver en el tiempo, apenas menciono un par de veces el tema, como si quisiese comentarlo de refilón.- comento Esme.

-Yo digo que esperemos un tiempo mas antes de tomar una decisión. Si es necesario, supongo que entre todos podemos tirarlo abajo.- dijo yo. Nadie podía luchas contra siete vampiros al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiese Jasper.

Los demás asintieron a excepción de Esme, quien estaba con gesto triste, ella al igual que Carlisle era muy pacifista y no quería matar a nadie. –No te preocupes mama, lo solucionaremos como familia.- dije y la abrace para tranquilizarla…

Gracias a todos por los comentarios en las reviews.

Yo se que este capi es muy confuso. Esa es la idea, aunque alguno con conocimientos de física puede haber captado la idea detrás de los discretos pensamientos de Anastacius.

Tal vez el titulo del Capitulo les de una pista de que va todo esto…

Con respecto al tema del alma, bueno, esto si que me lo invente, ya que en ningún lado dice que el alma emita energía electromagnética, de hecho no se sabe si existe, (aunque yo si creo en su existencia), pero bueno, algo tenia que inventar para que Anastacius pudiera sentir las almas, o no?

Reneesmee Black Cullen: Gracias por el apoyo.

Yana Mary: No quiero dejarlos sin capis tanto tiempo, hacer uno de los capítulos del libro me lleva tres días mas o menos, tendría que estar un mes…

Nath Cullen Swan: Me agrada que te haya gustado.

Dani Cullen: Bueno, lo del relato solo intento llevarlo a un buen ritmo y lo de la explicación científica es que soy uno de esos genios perdidos que andan por allí y esto es una forma de distraerme, pero no puedo evitar poner algo de ciencia en cada capi.

SeresLinda: Ya te dije que lo saque de un videojuego que vi hace mucho, lo comprobé en la Wikipedia y era verdad. Me encanta que te guste mi fic.


	9. Hablando con mi otro yo

**GRUPO SANGUINEO **

ANASTACIUS POV

Corri muy rápido, huyendo desde entre los bosques de Forks. Me sentía muy mal, debi haber previsto esto. En la noche hubiésemos poder habido progresar hasta el punto de poder traer a Bella a la casa de los Cullen.

A estas horas supuse que ella estaría durmiendo. Seguramente mi mensajero ya habría dispuesto todo. Me contactaría con el. Me sente en el suelo, al lado de un árbol frondoso. Olvide el musgo, los helechos y el verdor que estaban allí. Los falsos velos que pueden ser disueltos con la practica.

Oscuridad…

"_Estas allí." _

"_Si, aquí estoy. Bella va leyendo al ritmo de los Cullen. No podemos perder un segundo mas del necesario. Sin embargo, ella debe dormir. Por suerte el fin de semana la excusa de clases asi que puede continuar."_

"_La traeremos cuando se asienten las relaciones entre Edward y Bella en el libro. Debes irlo preparando para su sangre, tu tienes el rociador, no es asi"_

"_Si, todo eso esta listo. La verdad se lo tomo bastante bien cuando le explique todo. Aunque ha decir verdad cuando apareci en su habitación chillo bastante, por suerte su madre estaba en el trabajo, tuve que amordazarla para explicarle todo. Cuando sea un vampiro nos va a querer matar, tiene demasiado temple."_

"_Bien, todo esta acordado. Recuerda, no podemos fallar esta vez, es la ultima oportunidad, es demasiado arriesgado para el espacio tiempo seguir intentándolo. De tantas ramificaciones pronto se nos va a transformar en un arbolito."_

"_Intento no recordar lo difícil que va a ser, muchas gracias. Nos vemos mañana, supongo. Sacare a Carlisle de la guardia, debo acelerar el ritmo de lectura. Tu quitale el sueño a Bella y haz que siga leyendo toda la noche."_

"_De acuerdo"._

"_Nos vemos, Anastacius"_

"_Nos vemos, Anastacius"_

"_Deja de decir tonterías"_

Oscuridad…

Volvi a los bosques de Forks como quien despierta de un largo sueño. Era muy desagradable comunicarse de esa manera con…, bueno, con yo. Tampoco me sentía bien teniendo una mitad de mi ser a tantos kilómetros de mi, jamas había hecho algo asi. Jamas me había involucrado en la historia desde tan al principio. "Arranca el mal de raíz" era la ideología del plan.

Bien, un problema menos. Ahora debía preparar a Edward y sacar a Carlisle volando de ese hospital. Me concentre en el hospital de Forks, sus paredes blancas, su aroma a Hipoclorito de sodio, sus personas enfermas y sanas caminando por sus paredes. Mis moléculas se distorsionaban, y…

Hospital de Forks

Ahora debía buscar la forma para que Carlisle pudiese salir sin perder su empleo. Fui hasta la señora recepcionista, de unos 50 años quien leia una revista. –Disculpe, soy un familiar del doctor Carlisle Cullen, mi nombre es Anastacius Cullen, un familiar nuestro a fallecido y deseo informar a Carlisle. Puedo…- deje mis palabras en el aire. Era una buena historia, mas o menos. Eso de Anastacius Cullen, bueno, ya había sido mi apellido 103 veces, que lo fuese una vez mas, en fin, no importaba.

La señora asintió. –Sala 4- y volvió su cara a la revista. Yo pase por el pasillo de la recepción y desapareci en el camino, directo al ala donde estaba Carlisle.

Su consultorio estaba vacio, asi que cuando apareci el rubio salto hacia atrás con una postura de defensa. Luego se relajo un poco al reconocerme. -¿Qué sucede?- dijo este. –Ya te di una excusa para salir del hospital, recuerda que uno de tus parientes cercanos esta en la tumba.- le dije guiñándole un ojo. Este ultimo entendió y salimos por la puerta para aparentar las apariencias, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, sin preguntarle le puse la mano en el hombro y la otra en uno de los cristales negros del Mercedes.

Y desaparecimos en la noche…

…...

NARRADOR POV

Todos en la casa saltaron de las sillas cuando vieron aparecer a Carlisle y Anastacius en medio de la Sala. -Vale, para ya, espero que tengas una muy buena razón para sacarme del hospital de esa manera.- dijo un Carlisle un poco enojado.

-Tenemos que continuar la lectura de los libros, pronto tendremos un visitante muy importante y debemos llegar hasta cierto punto primero. Tenemo horas.- dijo este ultimo con autoridad.

-¿No nos puedes decir quién va a venir?- pregunto Edward claramente molesto por su incapacidad de leer la mente a Anastacius. –Si.- hizo una pausa y luego continuo.-Bella.-

ROSALIE POV

¿¡Que Demonios? Acaso el idiota ese va a traer una miserable humana a la casa?

EMMETT POV

"_¡Bien, vamos a conocer a Bella! Tiene que estar loca para ser la futura compañera de Edward, asi que nos vamos a llevar bien, yo también estoy bastante loco."_

JASPER POV

"_Tal vez sea lo mejor que me vaya por un tiempo si va a traer humanos aquí, o tal vez no, Anastacius esta negando con la cabeza."_

ALICE POV

"_Jupi!, podre tener otra compañera de compras…, ah… ¿Por qué Anastacius me esta negando con la cabeza?"_

_EDWARD POV_

"_¿Esta loco? ¿Traer una humana a territorio de vampiros? ¡No!" "Ah, mi cabeza me duele con tantos pensamientos juntos de todos los demás"_

_ESME POV_

"_¡Si, por fin podremos conocerla!"_

_CARLISLE POV_

"_Espero que Edward no tenga problemas"_

ANASTACIUS POV

-¡Ey, basta, tranquilicence todos, que los pensamientos duelen!- dije con una sonrisa. -¿Tiene algo de malo que traiga a una humana aquí? Bueno, si, Jasper, Rosalie, ya escuche sus opiniones, Edward, también la tuya, pero no se preocupen, no le harán nada, os ire preparando.- dije y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, tome de debajo de mis jeans a la altura de los tobillos, un rociador metalico, con un pequeño aparatito al costado, y arroje la sangre de Bella en forma de microgotas al aire.

Edward se volvió loco, literalmente. Empezo a convulsionarse y a saltar como para buscar a quien emitia ese aroma. Estaba claro que no Bella no estaba en la habitación asi que era obvio que Edward se había dejado llevar por sus instintos … menos humanos.

Jasper no estaba tan mal, pero se notaba que sufria. Los demás estaban bien. –Edward, concéntrate, estas haciendo el ridículo.- le dije al vampiro saltarin, el cual intento calmarse. Se sento en el puf de nuevo y lo aferro tan fuerte que le hizo saltar un pedazo de cuerina.

-Debo irte preparando para cuando venga, asi que lo siento, es por el bien de todos.- le dije con sinceridad, y le dispare una bocanada directo al rostro. Este crispo el rostro pero ya parecía poder contenerse mejor, aunque sus ojos estaban negros como el Onix. Tenia los puños apretados y los dientes también.

-Necesita distraerse, Carlisle, puedes seguir leyendo, yo continuare aplicándole dosis para que se acostumbre.- le dije a Carlisle, el cual parecía querer preguntar algo, y escuche su pregunta. –Con una jeringuilla mientras dormia.- le explique mientras volvia a administrar a Edward una dosis mas alta esta vez de sangre. Este estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos.

**GRUPO SANGUINEO.**

-Esto me suena muy ironico.- dijo Edward con la voz tomada por el sufrimiento. Esme parecía estar preocupada por su hijo.

**Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.**

—**Gracias por venir, señorita Swan —saludó despectivamente el señor Masón.**

**Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento.**

**No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Mike hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tanto él como Eric se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. Mike parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. Resultaría difícil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años.**

Emmett lanzo una carcajada.

**Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Edward y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación. Tal vez sólo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Eso parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel.**

-De nuevo, muy ironico.- dijo Edward. Su sangre le atraía en muchos niveles. Ya se estaba recuperando, asi que le volvi a lanzar un chorro de sangre hacia su rostro con el atomizador. No tenia muchas rociadas mas, tal vez unas veinte o treinta, no le había sacado demasiada sangre, era algo riesgoso.

**Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafetería con Jessica. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Jessica cotorreaba sin cesar sobre sus planes para el baile —Lauren y Angela ya se lo habían pedido a los otros chicos e iban a acudir todos juntos—, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés.**

**Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa de los Cullen. **

-Espero que no te hayas ido de nuevo.- dijo Esme. Todos estaban ahora con la voz tomada, la sangre en el aire los empezaba a enfurecer. Yo tenia mis miles de años de autocontrol, asi que no me molestaba en lo mas minimo.

**Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero él se hallaba ausente. ¿Se había ido a casa? Abatida, me puse a la cola detrás de la parlanchina Jessica. Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré un botellín de limonada. Únicamente quería sentarme y enfurruñarme.**

—**Edward Cullen te vuelve a mirar —dijo Jessica; interrumpió mi distracción al pronunciar su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy.**

-¿Nos abandonaste?- dijo Emmett finjiendo un puchero, ni sangre humana flotando en la habitación mezclada con el aire le haría a el dejar de hacer bromas. El torturado le miro con gesto de dolor.

**Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Edward, con su sonrisa picara, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiñó el ojo cuando lo miré incrédula.**

— **¿Se refiere a ****ti? ****—preguntó Jessica con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz.**

—**Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología —musité para contentarla—. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.**

**-**Si claro, eso no te lo cree nadie.- dijo Emmett sonriendo. Para callarlo le lance una atomizada a el, el cual también hizo una mueca y se aferro con fuerza a el puf. –Despues de esto me compras pufs nuevos.- dijo Esme. Yo asentí sonriendo.

**Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme.**

**Insegura, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Edward al llegar a su mesa.**

— **¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándolo con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara. Él debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:**

—**Esto es diferente.**

—**Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.**

**-**Ya discutimos el tema.- dije para callar a Esme, Carlisle y Edward.

**Esperé a que dijera algo coherente.**

-Tendras que esperar mucho tiempo, hermanita.- dijo Emmett y todos le miraron. –No se, algo me dice que lo será, ¿no es asi?- dijo mirándome para que le comprobase su teoría. Asenti con la cabeza y el interpelado sonrio.

**Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indiqué:**

—**Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.**

—**Cierto —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.**

—**Sobrevivirán.**

**Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda.**

—**Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Tragué saliva y se rió. —Pareces preocupada. **

—**No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?**

—**Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti**

-Awwwww.- dijeron todas las chicas de la sala. Ya habían recuperado el buen humor porque una brisa se había llevado el olor de la sangre de la habitación, y decidi conceder a la familia un respiro.

**, por lo que me he rendido. Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios. **

— **¿Rendido? —repetí confusa.**

—**Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.**

**Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.**

—**Me he vuelto a perder.**

**La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.**

—**Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.**

—**No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —le repliqué secamente.**

—**Cuento con ello.**

—**Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora?**

—**Amigos... —meditó dubitativo.**

**-**No te alcanza con amigos, ¿Eh… Eddie?- dijo Emmett picándole a Edward, el cual se encogio de hombros.

—**O no —musité.**

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.**

—**Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.**

**El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.**

—**Lo repites un montón —recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mi vientre y mantenía serena la voz.**

—**Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás.**

—**Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara.**

**Entrecerré los ojos y él sonrió disculpándose.**

—**En ese caso —me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases—, hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos?**

—**Eso parece casi exacto.**

**Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer.**

— **¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad.**

**Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad:**

—**Intentaba averiguar qué eres.**

**-**Esa pregunta no es muy común.- dijo Alice sonriendo a su hermano favorito.

**Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.**

— **¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? —inquirió con desenvoltura.**

—**No demasiada —admití.**

**Se rió entre dientes.**

— **¿Qué teorías barajas?**

**Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Barman y Spiderman. No había forma de admitir aquello.**

La carcajada fue general.

— **¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

—**Resulta demasiado embarazoso.**

—**Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —se quejó.**

—**No —disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?**

**Hizo una mueca.**

—**O mejor —continué, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar ****demasiado ****frustrante.**

-Tiene un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?-

—**Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?**

Otra carcajada general.

—**No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero.**

**Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír.**

**Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.**

**Volvió a reírse.**

—**No sé de quién me hablas —dije con frialdad— pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.**

—**Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.**

—**Excepto yo, por supuesto.**

—**Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será.**

**La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.**

— **¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraído.**

—**No —no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas. Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él—. ¿Y tú?**

—**No. No estoy hambriento.**

**No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.**

-La verdad es que se da cuenta de todo.- dijo Carlisle, el único inmune a las atomizadas de sangre de Bella.

— **¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.**

**De repente, se puso en guardia.**

—**Eso depende de lo que quieras.**

—**No es mucho —le aseguré. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad.**

—**Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada.**

**-**Es una petición razonable.- dijo Carlisle.

**Mantuve la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo.**

—**Me parece justo.**

**Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.**

—**Gracias.**

—**En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? —pidió.**

—**Una.**

—**Cuéntame una teoría.**

**¡Ahí va!**

—**Esa, no.**

—**No hiciste distinción alguna, sólo prometiste una respuesta —me recordó.**

—**Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa —le recordé a mi vez.**

—**Sólo una teoría... No me reiré.**

—**Sí lo harás.**

**Estaba segura de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a través de sus largas pestañas negras.**

—**Por favor —respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí.**

**Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?**

—**Eh... ¿Qué?—pregunté, deslumbrada.**

—**Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor.**

**Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿También era un hipnotizador? ¿O era yo una incauta irremediable?**

-Lo ultimo.- explique yo.

—**Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?**

—**Eso no es muy imaginativo.**

—**Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo —contesté, ofendida.**

—**Ni siquiera te has acercado —dijo con fastidio.**

— **¿Nada de arañas?**

—**No.**

— **¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?**

—**Nada.**

—**Maldición —suspiré.**

—**Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita —se rió entre dientes.**

—**Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas?**

**Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.**

—**Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar —le advertí.**

—**Desearía que no lo intentaras —dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.**

— **¿Por...?**

— **¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? —sonrió jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables.**

-Ya lo discutimos.- volvi a repetir cuando Carlisle, Esme y Edward estaban por volver a empezar a hablar.

—**Oh, ya veo —dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente.**

— **¿Sí?**

**De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.**

— **¿Eres peligroso?**

**Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo ****era. ****Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender.**

—**Pero no malo —susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. No, no creo que seas malo.**

—**Te equivocas.**

**Su voz apenas era audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. Lo contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo me sentía ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de él.**

-Apuesto que yo también estaba fascinado.- dijo Edward. –Si, en especial por el tema de la mente, pero despues por su comportamiento, el cual era muy poco común entre los humanos.- le explique.

**El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.**

—**Vamos a llegar tarde.**

—**Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

—**Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando —dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.**

**-**Supongo que ya estuve bastante tiempo con ella y no aguantaba mas, no?- dijo Edward, pero yo negué con la cabeza. –Prestaste atención al titulo del capitulo, Edward? Grupo Sanguineo.- le dije y este puso una cara de comprensión de inmediato.

—**Bueno, yo sí voy.**

**Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran. Concentró su atención en el tapón.**

-Si supieran cuanto tiempo conservo ese tapon…- dije yo, recordando como lo había puesto en un árbol de su prado secreto por 3 años. Finalmente lo perdió en un leve desarraigo de pasión en su prado, cuando golpeo el árbol mientras giraba por el suelo con su querida Bella, mandando a volar al tapon a… bastante lejos.

Edward parecía poder sonrojarse.

—**En ese caso, te veré luego.**

**Indecisa, vacilé, pero me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que él no se había movido ni un centímetro.**

**Mientras me dirigía a clase, casi a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que el tapón del botellín. Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Al menos, había dejado de llover.**

**Tuve suerte. El señor Banner no había entrado aún en clase cuando llegué. Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Mike como Angela no dejaban de mirarme. Mike parecía resentido y Angela sorprendida, y un poco intimidada.**

**Entonces entró en clase el señor Banner y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Mike y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.**

—**De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos toméis un objeto de las cajas.**

**El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas se me antojó de mal augurio.**

-Supongo que ningún vampiro debería ir a esa clase, ¿no?- dijo Carlisle sonriendo. Los demás ya no podían soportar el aroma de Bella en la habitación. Decidi que lo habían llevado bastante bien. Aun me quedaban suficientes rociadas para un par de rondas mas.

Senti las puertas del comedor, y las abri de golpe, haciendo entrar el viento leve que tenia la noche. Los vampiros hicieron un suspiro de alivio. Todos me dieron una sonrisa.

—**El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago.**

-Esto es demasiado ironico.- dijo Edward sonriendo. La brisa había quitado el aroma a Bella de la habitación y volvia a estar bromista.

—**Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empecéis hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Mike, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinchéis un dedo con la lanceta.**

**Tomó la mano de Mike y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta. Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.**

-Esto es exagerado.- dije yo. -Escribi eso porque tenia lleno de sudor la frente, pero aun me cuesta creer que esa sea su reacción al o… a la sangre.-le explique a la familia.

—**Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo de Mike hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más—. Entonces las aplicáis a la tarjeta del test —concluyó.**

**Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.**

—**El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Angeles para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos vosotros deberíais conocer vuestro grupo sanguíneo —parecía orgulloso de sí mismo—**

-Esto es ridículo, en esta época todo el mundo conoce su grupo sangineo.- dije yo. Aun no entendia eso, pero yo era de sudamerica, y por mas eones que hubiese vivido no entendia ciertas cosas aun de los Estados Unidos de America.

**Los menores de dieciocho años vais a necesitar un permiso de vuestros padres... Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa.**

**Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca.**

—**Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.**

—**Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner —dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza.**

— **¿Te sientes débil?**

—**Sí, señor —murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haber hecho novillos cuando tuve la ocasión.**

—**Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta.**

**No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Mike se ofrecería voluntario.**

Sonrei recordando la velocidad a la que Mike se había parado de la silla.

— **¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó el señor Banner.**

—**Sí —susurré. ****Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí, ****pensé. ****Me arrastraré.**

Carcajada general, a excepción de Carlisle, que parecía haber notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de Bella. Obviamente Edward leyendo la mente de Carlisle también lo comprendio y empezó a preguntar. –¿Lo de Bella…? –empezo el pero yo lo calle con un gesto. Me miro con el ceño fruncido. –Ya se te explicara en el libro, y creeme, tu también estabas curioso por ello.- dije al cobrizo.

**Mike parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.**

**Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de Mike. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro —en el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando—, me detuve.**

— **¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —supliqué.**

**Me ayudó a sentarme al borde del paseo.**

—**Y, hagas lo que hagas, ocúpate de tus asuntos —le avisé.**

**Aún seguía muy confusa. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.**

—**Vaya, te has puesto verde —comentó Mike, bastante nervioso.**

— **¿Bella? —me llamó otra voz a lo lejos.**

**¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación.**

-No lo es, jejeje, acéptalo Bella, es Edward,- dijo Emmett sonriendo.

— **¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida?**

**Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar.**

**Mike parecía tenso.**

—**Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo.**

—**Bella —la voz de Edward sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviado—. ¿Me oyes?**

—**No —gemí—. Vete.**

**-**Eso suena a "Deje su mensaje despues del tono, beeeeeeepppp" cuando estas escondido y una persona te llama.- dijo el aniñado de Emmett.

**Se rió por lo bajo.**

—**La llevaba a la enfermería —explicó Mike a la defensiva—, pero no quiso avanzar más.**

—**Yo me encargo de ella —dijo Edward. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz—. Puedes volver a clase.**

—**No —protestó Mike—. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo.**

**De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Estaba en brazos de Edward, que me había levantado en vilo, y me llevaba con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta.**

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos. -¿No se supone que le quieres quitar hasta la ultima gota de sangre? ¿Por qué vas con ella?- Pregunto Rosalie enojada. Esa chica me sacaba de quisio. Un par de palabras mas que dijera y bueno, en realidad, meterla en un cubo de hielo cada vez sonaba mejor. Gruñi por lo bajo.

Edward lucia preocupado.

— **¡Bájame!**

**Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima. ****Empezó a caminar antes de que terminara de hablar.**

— **¡Eh! —gritó Mike, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros.**

**Edward lo ignoró.**

—**Tienes un aspecto espantoso —me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.**

— **¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! —protesté.**

**El bamboleo de su caminar no ayudaba. Me sostenía con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso sólo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle.**

-Edward, y ¿que paso con lo de fingir ser humanos?, ¿Por qué demonios nos arriesgas asi…- allí se colgó Rosalie, porque la rabia me había superado. Esa chica no me caia bien en lo mas minimo. La mire y me uni a sus ojos. Esos estúpidos ojos negros. Mi poder aumento por momentos, y ella, que estaba unida a mis ojos de esa forma, pudo ver el monstruo tras el manto humano y vampirico. Era solo ira y rabia.

Rosalie empezó a retroceder asustada, como si fuese una humana, paso a paso, lentamente. Le sonreí y esta vez Emmett salto en frente de su amada.

-Detente, ¡Para ya!- me dijo este ultimo y yo solte el contacto con la rubia teñida. –Dile a Rose que controle su lengua. No pienso tolerar sus niñadas, hay demasiadas vidas en riesgo.- le dije.

Rose se había sentado de nuevo y temblaba. Esme se sento a su lado y la abrazo para calmarla. Emmett gruño fuertemente y me grito. –¿Qué demonios le hiciste?- dijo este. –Tranquilizate, solo la mire mal y empezó a temblar. – le menti. Emmett perdió el control, el cual Jasper intentaba recuperar, y salto hacia mi. Edward intento atraparlo pero no tuvo éxito.

Le tome por la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia mi y girando lo lance hacia una pared, la cual se cayo en pedazos. Esme empezó a gritar.

-¡Ya basta!- grite yo. Moviendo la mano derecha, traje a Emmett volando por el aire hasta adentro de la casa, por el agujero que había hecho. Luego, en un instante todas las tablas y pedazos de ladrillo se volvieron a unir. Todo como antes.

-¡Ya basta!- volvi a gritar cuando Emmett volvió a gruñir. –No tengo intención de dañar a nadie, lo de Rose fue sin querer. Disculpame Rose, por favor.- le dije. Ella asintió levemente, aunque obviamente lo hacia atemorizada. Esta vez tome yo el libro, el cual se había caído en la pelea, y segui leyendo.

— **¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? —preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle.**

**No le contesté. Cerré los ojos, apreté los labios y luché contra las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas.**

—**Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre —continuó regodeándose.**

**No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado.**

—**Oh, Dios mío —dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer.**

—**Se desmayó en Biología —le explicó Edward.**

**Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Edward me llevaba dando zancadas delante del mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Cope, la recepcionista de rostro rubicundo, corrió delante de él para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce abuelita, levantó los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Edward me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre. Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.**

—**Ha sufrido un leve desmayo —tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera—. En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh.**

**La enfermera asintió sabiamente.**

—**Siempre le ocurre a alguien.**

**Edward se rió con disimulo.**

—**Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará.**

—**Lo sé —dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a remitir.**

— **¿Te sucede muy a menudo? —preguntó ella.**

—**A veces —admití. Edward tosió para ocultar otra carcajada.**

—**Puedes regresar a clase —le dijo la enfermera.**

—**Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella —le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.**

—**Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño —me dijo, y luego salió bulliciosamente de la habitación.**

—**Tenías razón —me quejé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.**

**-**No… - dijo Emmett con tono trágico. Edward, le leyó la mente y fruncio el ceño. –El ego de Edward será demasiado grande para la casa.- dijo, yo creía que las bromas se habían ido con el tema de Rose, pero supongo que nadie pararía a Emmett en sus bromitas. Edward le arrojo un adorno de Esme por la cabeza, el cual Emmett atrapo antes de que le golpease.

—**Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión?**

—**Hacer novillos ****es ****saludable.**

**Respiré de forma acompasada.**

—**Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste —admitió después de hacer una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad—. Creí que Newton arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques.**

—**Ja, ja.**

**Continué con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me encontraba más entonada.**

—**Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto.**

**-**Tristemente es verdad.- dijo Edward.

**Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.**

—**Pobre Mike. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado.**

—**Me aborrece por completo —dijo Edward jovialmente.**

—**No lo puedes saber —disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía.**

—**Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro.**

— **¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido.**

**Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperada. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era afortunada por haber tenido el estómago vacío.**

—**Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD.**

**Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió. Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.**

—**Aquí tienes, cariño —la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió—: Tienes mejor aspecto.**

—**Creo que ya estoy bien —dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.**

**Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas.**

**Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma.**

—**Ahí viene otro —avisó.**

**Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa a la enfermera.**

—**Tome, ya no la necesito.**

**Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Lee Stephens, otro chico de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Edward y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.**

—**Oh, no —murmuró Edward—. Vamonos fuera de aquí, Bella.**

**Aturdida, le busqué con la mirada.**

—**Confía en mí... Vamos.**

**Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparada de la enfermería. Sentí que Edward me seguía.**

—**Por una vez me has hecho caso.**

Carcajada General

**Estaba sorprendido.**

—**Olí la sangre —le dije, arrugando la nariz. Lee no se ha puesto malo por ver la sangre de otros, como yo.**

-La gente no puede oler la sangre.- dijo Alice extrañada.

—**La gente no puede oler la sangre —me contradijo.**

Alice y Edward se miraron y se rieron.

—**Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a óxido... y a sal.**

-Tiene lógica.- dijo Carlisle desde su puf, había estado en su mundo desde que se le ocurrio su teoría. –Los componentes principales de la sangre.- explico este.

**Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insondable.**

— **¿Qué? —le pregunté.**

—**No es nada.**

**Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Edward a mí. La mirada que le dedicó a Edward me confirmó lo que éste me había dicho, que Mike lo aborrecía. Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado.**

—**Tienes mejor aspecto —me acusó.**

—**Ocúpate de tus asuntos —volví a avisarle.**

—**Ya no sangra nadie más —murmuró—. ¿Vas a volver a clase?**

— **¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí.**

—**Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?**

**Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Edward, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua. Intenté que pareciera lo más amigable posible:**

—**Claro. Te dije que iría.**

—**Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.**

**Su mirada se posó en Edward otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta.**

-Es ridículo, ese humano…- dijo Edward con voz pasmada. Los demás se estaban riendo mentalmente de el.

—**Allí estaré —prometí.**

—**Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia —dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta.**

—**Hasta la vista —repliqué.**

**Me miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Sopesé el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física.**

—**Gimnasia —gemí.**

-No, Emmett, no volveré en el espacio tiempo para hacer que quedes al mismo horario que ella en gimnasia.- dije antes las suplicas mentales del grandote. Edward se echo a reir.

—**Puedo hacerme cargo de eso —no me había percatado de que Edward se había acercado, pero me habló al oído—. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha —murmuró.**

**Esto no suponía un gran cambio. Siempre estaba pálida, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas ****y ****descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotada.**

**Oí a Edward hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.**

— **¿Señora Cope?**

-No, Edward, no regresare en el espacio tiempo para quitarle el puesto a esa profesora, si le lees la mente, arréglatelas.- le dije y este me miro con un rostro entre la sonrisa y la risa.

— **¿Sí?**

**No la había oído regresar a su mesa.**

—**Bella tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a esa clase? —su voz era aterciopelada. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.**

—**Edward —dijo la señora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo?—, ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti?**

—**No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará.**

—**De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella —me deseó en voz alta. Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.**

-En realidad de no ser por Edward no le hubiese creido. Asintio como si tuviese una bala entre las costillas.- dije yo y se pusieron a reir

— **¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez?**

**De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.**

—**Caminaré.**

**Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo.**

—**Gracias —le dije cuando me siguió—. Merecía la pena seguir enferma para perderse la clase de gimnasia.**

—**Sin duda.**

**Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.**

—**De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir.**

**Esperaba que él viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me lo imaginaba poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en coche a algún sitio. No pertenecía al mismo mundo, pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que había sentido por ir a la excursión.**

**-**La chica ya esta perdidamente enamorada.- dijo Alice y yo le asentí.

— **¿Adonde vais a ir exactamente? —seguía mirando al frente, inexpresivo.**

—**A La Push, al puerto.**

**-**No voy a poder ir.- dijo Edward recordando el tratado con los lobos.

**Estudié su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.**

—**En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado.**

**Suspiré.**

—**Acabo de invitarte.**

—**No avasallemos más entre los dos al pobre Mike esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper.**

**Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.**

**-**El también.- dije señalando a Edward y este ultimo asintió.

—**El blandengue de Mike... —murmuré, preocupada por la forma en que había dicho «entre los dos». Me gustaba más de lo conveniente.**

**-**El también.- dije yo. Edward perdia la paciencia.

**Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia el monovolumen. Algo me agarró de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.**

Esme miro mal a Edward. –Ya lo retaras despues por sus malos morales.- le dije yo sonriendo a la esposa de Carlisle.

— **¿Adonde te crees que vas? —preguntó ofendido.**

**Edward me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perpleja.**

—**Me voy a casa.**

— **¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?**

— **¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi coche? —me quejé.**

—**Se lo tendré que dejar a Alice después de la escuela.**

-¡No!, eso no, no voy a conducir en ese asco de coche.- dijo Alice. –En realidad tu pensaste lo mismo, pero Edward suplico, y suplico, y suplico, y tu dijiste, "Esta bien".-

**Me arrastró de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar no caerme, aunque, de todos modos, lo más probable es que me sujetara si perdía el equilibrio.**

— **¡Déjame! —insistí.**

**Me ignoró. Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a su Volvo. Entonces, me soltó al fin. Me tropecé contra la puerta del copiloto.**

— **¡Eres tan ****insistente!****—refunfuñé.**

—**Está abierto —se limitó a responder. Entró en el coche por el lado del conductor.**

—**Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa.**

**Permanecí junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y el pelo goteaba sobre mi espalda al no haberme puesto la capucha. Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla automática y se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto:**

—**Entra, Bella.**

Podia ver que a Emmett le encantaba la discusión.

**No le respondí. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar el monovolumen antes de que él me atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran demasiadas.**

—**Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí —me amenazó, adivinando mi plan.**

**Intenté mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar en el Volvo. No tuve mucho éxito. Parecía un gato empapado y las botas crujían continuamente.**

—**Esto es totalmente innecesario —dije secamente.**

**No me respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarle con mi silencio —poniendo un mohín de total enfado—, pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención.**

**-**Edward y su música aburrida. _Claire de Lune _ seguro, o algún concierto de Mozart, o Vivaldi, o cualquiera de esos músicos aburridos. Es una chica del siglo XXI, Edward, le aburrirá la música clásica.- dijo Emmett burlándose de Edward. Este ultimo puso un gesto preoupado, y yo escuche sus pensamientos. _-¿Y si no le gusta?-_

— **¿Claro de luna?****—pregunté sorprendida.**

-Touche- dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Al parecer le gusta.- dijo Jasper, lamentándose no haber hecho una apuesta.

-¿Por?-

-Lo reconocio- explico Jasper.

-Eso no quiere decir que le guste.- dijo Emmett.

-Pero si lo hace una probabilidad.- termino Jasper.

— **¿Conoces a Debussy? —él también parecía estar sorprendido.**

—**No mucho —admití—. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos.**

Jasper parecía muy orgulloso de si mismo.

—**También es uno de mis favoritos.**

**Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumido en sus pensamientos.**

**Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo.**

— **¿Cómo es tu madre? —me preguntó de repente.**

**Lo miré de refilón, con curiosidad.**

—**Se parece mucho a mí, pero es más guapa —respondí. Alzó las cejas—; he heredado muchos rasgos de Charlie. Es más sociable y atrevida que yo. También es irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga **

-Bueno, esto es raro. ¿Quién dice que su madre es su mejor amiga?- dijo Emmett extrañado.

-Es muy rara, pero al menos eso hace que vaya mejor conmigo, yo también soy un rarito.- dijo Edward sonriéndose.

-Tal parece que ya lo aceptaste.- dije yo, sorprendido.

-Algo asi, ya veremos.- dijo Edward volviendo a poner un gesto triste y demudado.

—**me callé. Hablar de ella me había deprimido.**

—**Bella, ¿cuántos años tienes?**

**Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Edward contenía un tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya a la casa de Charlie. Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río.**

—**Diecisiete —respondí un poco confusa.**

—**No los aparentas —dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, curioso de nuevo.**

—**Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura —me reí y luego suspiré—. En fin, una de las dos debía ser adulta —me callé durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto.**

**Torció el gesto y cambió de tema.**

—**En ese caso, ¿por qué se casó tu madre con Phil?**

**Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez hacía dos meses. Necesité unos momentos para responder.**

—**Mi madre tiene... un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Phil hace que se sienta aún más joven. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él —sacudí la cabeza. Aquella atracción suponía un misterio para mí.**

— **¿Lo apruebas?**

— **¿Importa? —le repliqué—. Quiero que sea feliz, y Phil es lo que ella quiere.**

**-**Eso es muy generoso por su parte- dijo Esme enternecida. –Se me están repitiendo demasiado.- dije yo y lei la siguiente línea.

—**Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexivo.**

Sonrisa general.

— **¿El qué?**

— **¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?**

**De repente, prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.**

—**E—eso c—creo —tartamudeé—, pero, después de todo, ella es la madre. Es un poquito diferente.**

—**Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado —se burló.**

**Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.**

— **¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples ****piercings ****en el rostro y grandes tatuajes?**

—**Supongo que ésa es una posible definición.**

— **¿Cuál es la tuya?**

**-**Un vampiro- dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

**Pero ignoró mi pregunta y respondió con otra.**

— **¿Crees que puedo asustar?**

**Enarcó una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.**

—**Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones.**

— **¿Te doy miedo ahora?**

**La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edward y su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio, pero yo respondí rápidamente—**

—**No.**

**La sonrisa reapareció.**

—**Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? —pregunté para distraerle—. Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía.**

Todos guardaron el aliento.

**Se puso en guardia de inmediato.**

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?**

— **¿Te adoptaron los Cullen? —pregunté para comprobar el hecho. **

—**Sí.**

**Vacilé unos momentos. — ¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres?**

—**Murieron hace muchos años —contestó con toda naturalidad. **

—**Lo siento —murmuré.**

**-**Hasta ahora no dije ninguna mentira.- noto Edward.

—**En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**-**Ninguna mentira.- volvió a repetir Edward.

—**Y tú los quieres —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.**

—**Sí —sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos. **

Carlisle y Esme le sonrieron a su hijo.

—**Eres muy afortunado. **

—**Sé que lo soy.**

— **¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana? Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero. **

—**A propósito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Jasper y Rosalie se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.**

-Y allí evite las preguntas.- dijo Edward.

—**Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte.**

**Yo no quería salir del coche.**

—**Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía Swan vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología.**

**Me sonrió.**

—**Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos —suspiré.**

**Rompió a reír.**

—**Diviértete en la playa... Que tengáis buen tiempo para tomar el sol —me deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.**

— **¿No te voy a ver mañana?**

—**No. Emmett y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.**

— **¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer?**

**Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto.**

—**Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.**

**-**Yupi!, cazaremos ositos, cazaremos ositos…- cantaba Emmett. Rose le miro con ternura, ya había dejado de temblar. Me arrepentia de haberle hecho pasar el mal trago.

—**Ah, vaya, diviértete —intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados.**

— **¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana?**

**Asentí desvalida.**

—**No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo?**

**Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba. Le miré fijamente.**

—**Veré qué puedo hacer —contesté bruscamente, mientras salía del volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. ****Edward aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó al volante de su coche.**

**-**Yo leo el siguiente.- dijo Carlisle.

Le pase el libro, mientras pensaba y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que esta vez no fracasara. "_Apresurate, Bella" _pense con toda mi alma mientras Carlisle empezaba a leer el siguiente titulo.

Hola, ¿Cómo andan? Disculpenme por tardar tanto, es que estoy leyendo Una canción de Hielo y fuego, y el libro esta buenísimo, me tiene enganchado, y como tengo la saga completa, en fin…, bueno, aca dejo el libro y gracias a todos los que me siguen.


	10. Vera?

**CUENTOS DE MIEDO**

Anastacius POV

La voz de Carlisle sonó firme y clara en el salón familiar de los Cullen, contando una historia que había vivido demasiadas veces…

**En realidad, cuando me senté en mi habitación e intenté concentrarme en la lectura del tercer acto de ****Macbeth, ****estaba atenta a ver si oía el motor de mi coche. Pensaba que podría escuchar el rugido del motor por encima del tamborileo de la lluvia, pero, cuando aparté la cortina para mirar de nuevo, apareció allí de repente.**

-¿Cómo lo hice?- me pregunto Alice, curiosa. Ella estaba acostumbrada a saberlo todo, al igual que Edward. Les vendría bien ir acostumbrándose conmigo.

-Cuando estuviste cerca, abriste la puerta del conductor un poquito y lo fuiste llevando como si fuese un monopatín.- le explique, mientras veía a Emmett reírse por la imagen mental que se le había generado en la mente.

**No esperaba el viernes con especial interés, sólo consistía en reasumir mi vida sin expectativas. **

**-**Parece que su vida ya no tiene interés si no esta relacionada contigo.- le dijo Esme, sonriendo a su hijo. Este tenia una sonrisa en los labios. El estaba feliz. Tendria a alguien para el, alguien que lo amase. Aunque aun tenia miedo, yo me sentía peor aun, era mi responsabilidad llevar el proyecto a buen puerto, tenia una familia, y a cuatro razas que salvar. Cinco, si se contaba a los clones como raza…, ya que eran muy diferentes a su creador…

**Hubo unos pocos comentarios, por supuesto. Jessica parecía tener un interés especial por comentar el tema, pero, por fortuna, Mike había mantenido el pico cerrado y nadie parecía saber nada de la participación de Edward. No obstante, Jessica me formuló un montón de preguntas acerca de mi almuerzo y en clase de Trigonometría me dijo:**

— **¿Qué quería ayer Edward Cullen?**

—**No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad—. En realidad, no fue al grano.**

—**Parecías como enfadada —comentó a ver si me sonsacaba algo.**

— **¿Sí? — mantuve el rostro inexpresivo.**

—**Ya sabes, nunca antes le había visto sentarse con nadie que no fuera su familia. Era extraño.**

—**Extraño en verdad —coincidí.**

**Parecía asombrada. Se alisó sus rizos oscuros con impaciencia. Supuse que esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa que le pareciera una buena historia que contar.**

**-**La verdad es que los humanos son tan molestos en ese sentido… ¿Qué no pueden tener una propia vida?- dijo Rose, y luego me miro a mi, como si se le hubiese escapado algo y tuviese miedo de que yo la volviese a dañar. Pero yo asentí con la cabeza.

Odiaba a los humanos. No iba a hacerles daño, pero mientras era humano hicieron mi vida imposible. Ninguno quizo causarme daño, en realidad, pero yo era tan diferente a ellos…

**Lo peor del viernes fue que, a pesar de saber que él no iba a estar presente, aún albergaba esperanzas. Cuando entré en la cafetería en compañía de Jessica y Mike, no pude evitar mirar la mesa en la que Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se sentaban a hablar con las cabezas juntas.**

-¿Y yo?- me pregunto Emmett desconcertado. –No recuerdo. Yo estaba anotando pensamientos de Bella a toda velocidad, no podía ponerme a ver cada cosa que sucediese.- le explique, yo no era omnipresente.

**No pude contener la melancolía que me abrumó al comprender que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de volverlo a ver.**

-Awwwww- dijeron las chicas burlándose de Edward.

**En mi mesa de siempre no hacían más que hablar de los planes para el día siguiente. Mike volvía a estar animado, depositaba mucha fe en el hombre del tiempo, que vaticinaba sol para el sábado. Tenía que verlo para creerlo, pero hoy hacía más calor, casi doce grados. Puede que la excursión no fuera del todo espantosa.**

**Intercepté unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas por parte de Lauren durante el almuerzo, hecho que no comprendí hasta que salimos juntas del comedor. **

**-**Los humanos viven pensando en tonterías y vanalidades, ella es demasiado humana en ese sentido.- dijo Edward refiriéndose a Lauren.

**Estaba justo detrás de ella, a un solo pie de su pelo rubio, lacio y brillante, y no se dio cuenta, desde luego, cuando oí que le murmuraba a Mike:**

—**No sé por qué Bella —sonrió con desprecio al pronunciar mi nombre— no se sienta con los Cullen de ahora en adelante.**

-Ya que va… solo no se sento con nosotros porque no le dijimos nada, si le hubiésemos dicho, no es asi…- me pregunto Emmett. –Si, ella es muy curiosa, para aprender mas de ustedes si es necesario se hubiese convertido en vampiro.- dije de forma muy ironica. Edward estaba haciendo lo imposible por intentar leer mi mente en ese momento. Pero aun no era momento de responder a esa pregunta…

**Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la voz tan nasal y estridente que tenía, y me sorprendió la malicia que destilaba. En realidad, no la conocía muy bien; sin duda, no lo suficiente para que me detestara..., o eso había pensado.**

—**Es mi amiga, se sienta con nosotros —le replicó en susurros Mike, con mucha lealtad, pero también de forma un poquito posesiva. **

Edward también estaba pensando de una manera un poquito posesiva… bueno, yo sacaría el poquito…

**Me detuve para permitir que Jessica y Angela me adelantaran. No quería oír nada más.**

**Durante la cena de aquella noche, Charlie parecía entusiasmado por mi viaje a La Push del día siguiente. Sospecho que se sentía culpable por dejarme sola en casa los fines de semana, pero había pasado demasiados años forjando unos hábitos para romperlos ahora. Conocía los nombres de todos los chicos que iban, por supuesto, y los de sus padres y, probablemente, también los de sus tatarabuelos. Parecía aprobar la excursión. Me pregunté si aprobaría mi plan de ir en coche a Seattle con Edward Cullen. **

**-**No- dijeron todos a la vez.

**Tampoco se lo iba a decir.**

—**Papá —pregunté como por casualidad—, ¿conoces un lugar llamado Goat Rocks, o algo parecido? Creo que está al sur del monte Rainier.**

—**Sí... ¿Por qué?**

**Me encogí de hombros.**

—**Algunos chicos comentaron la posibilidad de acampar allí.**

—**No es buen lugar para acampar —parecía sorprendido—. Hay demasiados osos. La mayoría de la gente acude allí durante la temporada de caza.**

-Esto le va a dar ideas…¿?- pregunto Edward. –No es exactamente eso, pero le da una mano para comprender todo.- le dije sinceramente.

—**Oh —murmuré—, tal vez haya entendido mal el nombre.**

**Pretendía dormir hasta tarde, pero un insólito brillo me despertó. Abrí los ojos y vi entrar a chorros por la ventana una límpida luz amarilla. **

-La verdad no puedo creerlo. ¡Es demasiado ironico!- dijo Alice sonriendo. –Yo lei su mente al mismo tiempo que Edward, y soltamos una risa. Rose, Emmett y Jasper no estaban muy felices de enterarse tarde de todo. Pacientemente, Edward explico.

-Nosotros necesitamos estar en las sombras, y ella ama el sol. ¿No es una pareja un poco complicada?- dijo este y los demás asintieron con una sonrisita.

**No me lo podía creer. Me apresuré a ir a la ventana para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, allí estaba el sol. Ocupaba un lugar equivocado en el cielo, demasiado bajo, y no parecía tan cercano como de costumbre**

**-**¿Eh?- dijo Emmett, no entendia el tema. Yo si, al igual que Carlisle y Edward, ambos habíamos estado en muchas partes del mundo y habíamos visto que el sol podía estar prácticamente en cualquier lado.

**, pero era el sol, sin duda. Las nubes se congregaban en el horizonte, pero en el medio del cielo se veía una gran área azul. Me demoré en la ventana todo lo que pude, temerosa de que el azul del cielo volviera a desaparecer en cuanto me fuera.**

**La tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de Newton se situaba al extremo norte del pueblo. La había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca me había detenido allí al no necesitar ningún artículo para estar al aire libre durante mucho tiempo. En el aparcamiento reconocí el Suburban de Mike y el Sentra de Tyler. Vi al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos vehículos. Eric estaba allí en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía clases; estaba casi segura de que se llamaban Ben y Conner. Jess también estaba, flanqueada por Angela y Lauren. Las acompañaban otras tres chicas, incluyendo una a la que recordaba haberle caído encima durante la clase de gimnasia del viernes. Esta me dirigió una mirada asesina cuando bajé del coche, y le susurró algo a Lauren, que se sacudió la dorada melena y me miró con desdén.**

**De modo que aquél iba a ser uno de ****esos ****días.**

**Al menos Mike se alegraba de verme.**

— **¡Has venido! —gritó encantado—. ¿No te dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?**

—**Y yo te dije que iba a venir —le recordé.**

—**Sólo nos queda esperar a Lee y a Samantha, a menos que tú hayas invitado a alguien —agregó.**

—**No —mentí con desenvoltura mientras esperaba que no me descubriera y deseando al mismo tiempo que ocurriese un milagro y apareciera Edward.**

**Mike pareció satisfecho.**

— **¿Montarás en mi coche? Es eso o la minifurgoneta de la madre de Lee.**

—**Claro.**

**Sonrió gozoso. ¡Qué fácil era hacer feliz a Mike!**

—**Podrás sentarte junto a la ventanilla —me prometió. Oculté mi mortificación. No resultaba tan sencillo hacer felices a Mike y a Jessica al mismo tiempo. Ya la veía mirándonos ceñuda.**

**No obstante, el número jugaba a mi favor. Lee trajo a otras dos personas más y de repente se necesitaron todos los asientos. Me las arreglé para situar a Jessica en el asiento delantero del Suburban, entre Mike y yo. Mike podía haberse comportado con más elegancia, **

**-¿**Que hizo?- pregunto un Jasper, al sentir la curiosidad de toda la sala a el se le escapo la pregunta.

**-**Simplemente fue muy insistente.- dije yo.

**pero al menos Jess parecía aplacada.**

**Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quillayute. Me alegré de tener el asiento de la ventanilla. Giré la manivela para bajar el cristal —el Suburban resultaba un poco claustrofóbico con nueve personas dentro— e intenté absorber tanta luz solar como me fue posible.**

**Había visto las playas que rodeaban La Push muchas veces durante mis vacaciones en Forks con Charlie, por lo que ya me había familiarizado con la playa en forma de media luna de más de kilómetro y medio de First Beach. Seguía siendo impresionante. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecería coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de árboles de color ahuesado —a causa de la salinidad marina— arrojados a la costa por las olas.**

**Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían trazando un círculo en el firmamento, amenazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía brillando espléndido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo.**

**-**Yo se que es para deprimirse y todo lo demás, pero por aquí hay un maldito empático que esta sufriendo junto con ustedes, gracias.- dijo Jasper y todos nos largamos a reir, con lo cual Jasper se sintió mucho mejor.

**Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. Mike nos condujo hacia un círculo de lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra. En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto con cenizas negras. Eric y el chico que, según creía, se llamaba Ben recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.**

— **¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? —me preguntó Mike.**

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- pregunto Rose extrañada. Al parecer estos jóvenes vampiros jamas habían estado en una playa… pobre gente.

-El sodio genera una combustión mas pura… - empezó a decir Carlisle para dar su explicación científica, pero yo le pare con la mano y Carlisle continuo leyendo.

**Me sentaba en un banco de color blanquecino. En el otro extremo se congregaban las demás chicas, que chismorreaban animadamente. Mike se arrodilló junto a la hoguera y encendió una rama pequeña con un mechero.**

—**No —reconocí mientras él lanzaba con precaución la rama en llamas contra el tipi.**

—**Entonces, te va a gustar... Observa los colores.**

**Prendió otra ramita y la depositó junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con rapidez la lefia seca.**

— **¡Es azul! —exclamé sorprendida.**

-¿En serio?- dijeron todos a la vez, a excepción de Carlisle y Edward, quienes ya habían visto esas maravillas.

—**Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso, verdad?**

**Encendió otra más y la colocó allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. Por fortuna, Jessica estaba junto a él, al otro lado. Se volvió hacia Mike y reclamó su atención. Contemplé las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo.**

**Después de media hora de cháchara, algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas. Era un dilema. Por una parte, me encantan las pozas que se forman durante la bajamar. Me han fascinado desde niña; era una de las pocas cosas que me hacían ilusión cuando debía venir a Forks, pero, por otra, también me caía dentro un montón de veces. **

Emmett estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico pero Edward tomo un cuchillo de oro decorativo que había cerca y se lo lanzo por los aires. Emmett no alcanzo a agarrarlo, y choco contra su rostro. El oro no se abollo, y tampoco la frente de Emmett. Sono como si chocasen dos espadas con gran fiereza. Esme empezó a retar a sus hijos. Yo ya los conocía bastante, pero no esperaba que discutiesen tanto si traía los libros.

**No es un buen trago cuando se tiene siete años y estás con tu padre. Eso me recordó la petición de Edward, de que no me cayera al mar.**

**-**Al menos recuerda mis peticiones.- dijo Edward sonriente, ya había olvidado lo de Emmett.

**Lauren fue quien decidió por mí. No quería caminar, ya que calzaba unos zapatos nada adecuados para hacerlo. La mayoría de las otras chicas, incluidas Jessica y Angela, decidieron quedarse también en la playa. Esperé a que Tyler y Eric se hubieran comprometido a acompañarlas antes de levantarme con sigilo para unirme al grupo de caminantes. Mike me dedicó una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que también iba.**

-Tranquilo, Edward, el es el Golden Retriever, nada mas…? – le tranquilizo Jasper a Edward.

**La caminata no fue demasiado larga, aunque me fastidiaba perder de vista el cielo al entrar en el bosque. La luz verde de éste difícilmente podía encajar con las risas juveniles, era demasiado oscuro y aterrador para estar en armonía con las pequeñas bromas que se gastaban a mí alrededor. Debía vigilar cada paso que daba con sumo cuidado para evitar las raíces del suelo y las ramas que había sobre mi cabeza, por lo que no tardé en rezagarme. Al final me adentré en los confines esmeraldas de la foresta y encontré de nuevo la rocosa orilla. Había bajado la marea y un río fluía a nuestro lado de camino hacia el mar. A lo largo de sus orillas sembradas de guijarros había pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban del todo. Eran un hervidero de vida.**

**-**¿Al menos eso han visto alguna vez, no? Dije y los demás asintieron.

**Tuve buen cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado sobre aquellas lagunas naturales. Los otros fueron más intrépidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se encaramaron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localicé una piedra de apariencia bastante estable en los aledaños de una de las lagunas más grandes y me senté con cautela, fascinada por el acuario natural que había a mis pies. Ramilletes de brillantes anémonas se ondulaban sin cesar al compás de la corriente invisible. Conchas en espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Una estrella de mar inmóvil se aferraba a las rocas, mientras una rezagada anguila pequeña de estrías blancas zigzagueaba entre los relucientes juncos verdes a la espera de la pleamar. Me quedé completamente absorta, a excepción de una pequeña parte de mi mente, que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora Edward e intentaba imaginar lo que diría de estar aquí conmigo.**

**Finalmente, los muchachos sintieron apetito y me levanté con rigidez para seguirlos de vuelta a la playa. En esta ocasión intenté seguirles el ritmo a través del bosque, por lo que me caí unas cuantas veces, cómo no. Me hice algunos rasguños poco profundos en las palmas de las manos, y las rodillas de mis vaqueros se riñeron de verdín, pero podía haber sido peor.**

**-**Podria haber sido peor- admitió Edward.

**Cuando regresamos a First Beach, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había multiplicado. Al acercarnos pude ver el lacio y reluciente pelo negro y la piel cobriza de los recién llegados, unos adolescentes de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social.**

Un gruñido general lleno la sala. Demonios, era increíble que en tantas ocasiones peleasen y muriesen juntos, pero no, unos 5 años antes, ellos gruñían ante su presencia.

**La comida ya había empezado a repartirse, y los chicos se apresuraron para pedir que la compartieran mientras Eric nos presentaba al entrar en el círculo de la fogata. Angela y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar y me di cuenta de que el más joven de los recién llegados, sentado sobre las piedras cerca del fuego, alzó la vista para mirarme con interés cuando Eric pronunció nuestros nombres. **

**-**Edward, ya tranquilízate, por favor…- suplico Jasper a su enojadito hermano.

Este ultimo bufo por lo bajo

**Me senté junto a Angela, y Mike nos trajo unos sandwiches y una selección de refrescos para que eligiéramos mientras el chico que tenía aspecto de ser el mayor de los visitantes pronunciaba los nombres de los otros siete jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Todo lo que pude comprender es que una de las chicas también se llamaba Jessica y que el muchacho cuya atención había despertado respondía al nombre de Jacob.**

-Espero que no le de mas datos, si obtiene su dirección, pobre del joven.- dijo Emmett sonriéndole a Edward. Esme negó con la cabeza automáticamente, pero Carlisle parecio preocupado. – Anastacius, mi hijo no mato a ese joven, no es asi?- pregunto hacia mi persona. Yo negué con la cabeza.

**Resultaba relajante sentarse con Angela, era una de esas personas sosegadas que no sentían la necesidad de llenar todos los silencios con cotorreos. Me dejó cavilar tranquilamente sin molestarme mientras comíamos. Pensaba de qué forma tan deshilvanada transcurría el tiempo en Forks; a veces pasaba como en una nebulosa, con unas imágenes únicas que sobresalían con mayor claridad que el resto, mientras que en otras ocasiones cada segundo era relevante y se grababa en mi mente. Sabía con exactitud qué causaba la diferencia y eso me perturbaba.**

-Lo ves hijo, cuando tu estas su vida se recupera, sale de la tristeza que le causa este lugar.- dijo Esme, y yo recordé la cara de sufrimiento de Bella al sentir como Edward la dejaba. La tristeza solo se recupero con Jacob, y ese lazo era necesario. Jacob debía sentirse ligada a Bella. La única forma seria traerlos. Pronto lo haría… aunque ese encuentro no seria muy amistoso. Sam y Paul ya eran licántropos, y a Jared le faltaba poco. Emmett era peor que un neófito…, _ya se te ocurrirá la manera, deja ya de torturarte_, dijo mi otro yo desde unos miles de kilómetros de distancia.

**Las nubes comenzaron a avanzar durante el almuerzo. Se deslizaban por el cielo azul y ocultaban de forma fugaz y momentánea el sol, proyectando sombras alargadas sobre la playa y oscureciendo las olas. Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse en duetos y tríos cuando terminaron de comer. Algunos descendieron hasta el borde del mar para jugar a la cabrilla lanzando piedras sobre la superficie agitada del mismo. Otros se congregaron para efectuar una segunda expedición a las pozas. Mike, con Jessica convertida en su sombra, encabezó otra a la tienda de la aldea. Algunos de los nativos los acompañaron y otros se fueron a pasear. Para cuando se hubieron dispersado todos, me había quedado sentada sola sobre un leño, con Lauren y Tyler muy ocupados con un reproductor de CD que alguien había tenido la ocurrencia de traer, y tres adolescentes de la reserva situados alrededor del fuego, incluyendo al jovencito llamado Jacob y al más adulto, el que había actuado de portavoz.**

**A los pocos minutos, Angela se fue con los paseantes y Jacob acudió andando despacio para sentarse en el sitio libre que aquélla había dejado a mi lado. A juzgar por su aspecto debería tener catorce, tal vez quince años. Llevaba el brillante pelo largo recogido con una goma elástica en la nuca. Tenía una preciosa piel **

Todos en la habitación rugieron de la risa al ver la cara de Edward. –Ya amigo, tranquilízate. Ese chico no será… bueno, en realidad si será pariente tuyo, pero no será nada de Bella, no te preocupes.- le dije sonriendo, sabiendo que esa información le daría la suficiente curiosidad como para olvidar su ira y ponerse a cavilar…

**sedosa de color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre los pómulos pronunciados. Aún quedaba un ápice de la redondez de la infancia alrededor de su mentón. En suma, tenía un rostro muy bonito. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras estropearon aquella impresión positiva.**

—**Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?**

-Si amigo, lo arruinaste.- dijo Emmett, quien no se había puesto a pensar apresuradamente al igual que los otros de tener a un posible lobo como familiar. Para el, incluso era una buena noticia, una posibilidad de estirar los musculos y pelear un poco.

**Aquello era como empezar otra vez el primer día del instituto.**

—**Bella —dije con un suspiro.**

—**Me llamo Jacob Black —**

-El descendiente de Ehpraim Black, ¿No es asi?- dijo Carlisle. Este hombre, bueno, vampiro, era muy insistente en mostrar teorías cada cinco minutos, y suposiciones cada medio. –Si, asi es. Sera el lobo mas fuerte de la manada.- le dije. Al ver los rostros preocupados de todos, me retracte. –No será un enemigo, sino aliado. – termine solemnemente, y Carlisle estaba por seguir preguntando, cuando le mire con rostro malhumorado y el rubiecito continuo con su lectura.

**me tendió la mano con gesto amistoso—. Tú compraste el coche de mi papá.**

—**Oh—dije aliviada mientras le estrechaba la suave mano—. Eres el hijo de Billy. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti.**

—**No, soy el benjamín... Deberías acordarte de mis hermanas mayores.**

—**Rachel y Rebecca —recordé de pronto.**

**Charlie y Billy nos habían abandonado juntas muchas veces para mantenernos ocupadas mientras pescaban. Todas éramos demasiado tímidas para hacer muchos progresos como amigas. Por supuesto, había montado las suficientes rabietas para terminar con las excursiones de pesca cuando tuve once años.**

— **¿Han venido? —inquirí mientras examinaba a las chicas que estaban al borde del mar preguntándome si sería capaz; de reconocerlas ahora.**

—**No —Jacob negó con la cabeza—. Rachel tiene una beca del Estado de Washington y Rebecca se casó con un surfista samoano. Ahora vive en Hawai.**

— **¿Está casada? Vaya —estaba atónita. Las gemelas apenas tenían un año más que yo.**

— **¿Qué tal te funciona el monovolumen? —preguntó.**

—**Me encanta, y va muy bien.**

—**Sí, pero es muy lento —se rió—. Respiré aliviado cuando Charlie lo compró. Papá no me hubiera dejado ponerme a trabajar en la construcción de otro coche mientras tuviéramos uno en perfectas condiciones.**

-Dudo que sea tan buena como yo- objeto Rose, y yo, la verdad, no sabia si darle la razón, o no. No sabia demasiado de coches, solo lo básico y ya. Me encogi de hombros.

—**No es tan lento —objeté.**

— **¿Has intentado pasar de sesenta?**

—**No.**

—**Bien. No lo hagas.**

En la sala estallo una carcajada general, a excepción de Rose y Edward. La primera estaba demasiado sorprendida. El segundo, ya estaba planeando que coche comprarle. –Lamentablemente no conseguiras que tenga un coche nuevo al menos durante 2 años.- le dije, como para hacer que dejara de generar catalogos de autos a toda velocidad en su cabeza.

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.**

—**Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente —alegué en defensa de mi automóvil.**

—**Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio —admitió entre risas.**

—**Así que fabricas coches... —comenté, impresionada.**

-No los fabrica, solo une las partes.- dijo Edward algo molesto. –Se puede saber, Edward, si deseas que le de un yunque, fragua y martillo para que fabrique las piezas de fundición el mismo. Deja de decir tonterías.- le dije, mientras distraídamente recuperaba el cuchillo de oro solido del suelo, que estaba al lado de Emmett y lo atraía hacia mi mentalmente. Cuando llego a mi mano lo transforme en oro liquido, y lo enrosque entre mis dedos, inmunes al calor abrasador. Los demás se olvidaron momentáneamente de la lectura, y todos miraban sorprendidos.

Todos, a excepción de Esme, a quien al parecer le gustaba mucho ese cuchillo. –Lo siento, a veces es un acto reflejo.- dije, pero no tenia muchas formas de hacer que recuperase excactamente su forma original, asi que multiplique un poco sus moléculas, hasta que tenia lo suficiente para un pequeño proyecto. Lo endureci para formar una espada brillante, aunque tosca. La obligue a templarse de golpe a fuerza de congelarla, y finalmente la deposite entre mis dedos, mientras me concentraba para afilarla y le daba decorados. Una gema aquí, otra alla. Carlisle se recupero de la impresión y retomo la lectura.

—**Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas. ¿No sabrás por un casual dónde puedo adquirir un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis? —añadió jocosamente. Tenía una voz amable y ronca.**

-En un desarmadero, chico.- dijo Rose.

—**Lo siento —me eché a reír—. No he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estaré ojo avizor para avisarte.**

**Como si yo supiera qué era eso. Era muy fácil conversar con él. Exhibió una sonrisa radiante y me contempló en señal de apreciación, **

Sospechaba seriamente de que Edward estaba dispuesto a tomar la espada de mis manos y cortarle la cabeza al pobre de su futuro nuero.

**de una forma que había aprendido a reconocer. No fui la única que se dio cuenta.**

— **¿Conoces a Bella, Jacob? —preguntó Lauren desde el otro lado del fuego con un tono que yo imaginé como insolente.**

—**En cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nací —contestó entre risas, y volvió a sonreírme.**

— **¡Qué bien!**

**No parecía que fuera eso lo que pensara, y entrecerró sus pálidos ojos de besugo.**

—**Bella —me llamó de nuevo mientras estudiaba con atención mi rostro—, le estaba diciendo a Tyler que es una pena que ninguno de los Cullen haya venido hoy. ¿Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?**

-Cuentos de miedo.- susurro Edward, comprendiendo todo.

-El joven… como demonios se atreve…- dijo Jasper enfadado.

-No sabe que las leyendas son reales, no podemos culparlo.- dijo Alice. Rose, Esme y Carlisle también habían entendido, y aunque la primera tenia instintos asesinos en ese momento, los tres estaban preocupados. El pobre de Emmett no caia aun y nos miraba de brazos cruzados y con rostro molesto.

-Jacob les relatara el hecho de que somos vampiros.- dijo Carlisle.

**Su expresión preocupada no era demasiado convincente.**

— **¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó el mayor de los chicos de la reserva antes de que yo pudiera responder, para gran irritación de Lauren. En realidad, tenía más de hombre que de niño y su voz era muy grave.**

—**Sí, ¿los conoces? —preguntó con gesto condescendiente, volviéndose en parte hacia él.**

—**Los Cullen no vienen aquí —respondió en un tono que daba el tema por zanjado e ignorando la pregunta de Lauren.**

**Tyler le preguntó a Lauren qué le parecía el CD que sostenía en un intento de recuperar su atención. Ella se distrajo.**

-Ella es muy curiosa, Sam le encendio la chispa y ella buscara la forma de averiguarlo.- dijo Carlisle convencido. Tenia mucha razón.

**Contemplé al desconcertante joven de voz profunda, pero él miraba a lo lejos, hacia el bosque umbrío que teníamos detrás de nosotros. Había dicho que los Cullen no venían aquí, pero el tono empleado dejaba entrever algo más, que no se les permitía, que lo tenían prohibido. Su actitud me causó una extraña impresión que intenté ignorar sin éxito. **

**-**Sigo sorprendido por el hecho de que se entera de todo.- dijo Jasper.

**Jacob interrumpió el hilo de mis cavilaciones.**

— **¿Aún te sigue volviendo loca Forks?**

—**Bueno, yo diría que eso es un eufemismo —hice una mueca y él sonrió con comprensión.**

**Le seguía dando vueltas al breve comentario sobre los Cullen y de repente tuve una inspiración. Era un plan estúpido, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Albergaba la esperanza de que el joven Jacob aún fuera inexperto con las chicas,**

**-**Noooooooooooooooooooo- dijo Emmett mientras todos se reian, a excepción de Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Edward. – El chico cae seguro.- dijo Alice. –Si consiguió cautivar al pesado de nuestro hermano, cualquier chico caería de rodillas frente a ella.-

**por lo que no vería lo penoso de mis intentos de flirteo.**

— **¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? —le pregunté mientras intentaba imitar la forma en que Edward me miraba a través de los párpados.**

Emmett se iba a morir de la risa a este punto, y la voz de Carlisle se elevo para hacerse escuchar. Yo aun tenia una mano sobre la espada, la cual se volvia mas fuerte y mas afilada a cada segundo. El método de los Vulturis para afilar las espadas y endurecerlas no era tan bueno como el mio…

**No iba a causar el mismo efecto, estaba segura, pero Jacob se incorporó de un salto con bastante predisposición.**

**Las nubes terminaron por cerrar filas en el cielo, oscureciendo las aguas del océano y haciendo descender la temperatura, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el norte entre rocas de múltiples tonalidades, en dirección al espigón de madera. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaquetón.**

—**De modo que tienes... ¿dieciséis años? —le pregunté al tiempo que intentaba no parecer una idiota cuando parpadeé como había visto hacer a las chicas en la televisión.**

—**Acabo de cumplir quince —confesó adulado.**

— **¿De verdad? —mi rostro se llenó de una falsa expresión de sorpresa—. Hubiera jurado que eras mayor.**

—**Soy alto para mi edad —explicó.**

— **¿Subes mucho a Forks? —pregunté con malicia, simulando esperar un sí por respuesta. Me vi como una tonta y temí que, disgustado, se diera la vuelta tras acusarme de ser una farsante, pero aún parecía adulado.**

—**No demasiado —admitió con gesto de disgusto—, pero podré ir las veces que quiera en cuanto haya terminado el coche. .. y tenga el carné —añadió.**

— **¿Quién era ese otro chico con el que hablaba Lauren? Parecía un poco viejo para andar con nosotros —me incluí a propósito entre los más jóvenes en un intento de dejarle claro que le prefería a él.**

-La verdad todas sus tácticas son excelentes- dijo Jasper sorprendido.

—**Es Sam y tiene diecinueve años —me informó Jacob.**

— **¿Qué era lo que decía sobre la familia del doctor? —pregunté con toda inocencia.**

— **¿Los Cullen? Se supone que no se acercan a la reserva.**

**Desvió la mirada hacia la Isla de James mientras confirmaba lo que creía haber oído de labios de Sam.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

**Me devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.**

—**Vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada.**

-La verdad, Jacob no es muy inteligente.- dijo Jasper riéndose de la estupidez que acababa de decir…

—**Oh, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Sólo siento curiosidad.**

**Probé a esbozar una sonrisa tentadora al tiempo que me preguntaba si no me estaba pasando un poco, aunque él me devolvió la sonrisa y pareció tentado. Luego enarcó una ceja y su voz fue más ronca cuando me preguntó con tono agorero:**

**¿—Te gustan las historias de miedo?**

—**Me encantan —repliqué con entusiasmo, esforzándome para engatusarlo.**

**Jacob paseó hasta un árbol cercano varado en la playa cuyas raíces sobresalían como las patas de una gran araña blancuzca. Se apoyó levemente sobre una de las raíces retorcidas mientras me sentaba a sus pies, apoyándome sobre el tronco. Contempló las rocas. Una sonrisa pendía de las comisuras de sus labios carnosos y supe que iba a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Me esforcé para que se notara en mis ojos el vivo interés que yo sentía.**

**¿—Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? —comenzó—. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.**

—**En realidad, no —admití.**

—**Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca **

-Yo jamas había podido encontrar una explicación por la cual todo pudiese llenarse de agua de esa manera. Supongo que fue Dios, de todas formas… Aunque busque a los pobres quileutes, no pude encontrarlos amarrados a sus canoas como dice la leyenda de ellos. En realidad, dudo que su tribu sea tan antigua, son un conjunto de las personas que llegaron desde Rusia durante la Era Glaciar… otro grupo mas que se separo. He de admitir que los vampiros llegaron por el agua. – dije contándoles esos viajes. Carlisle estaba cada vez mas contento, pronto me pondría con unas cadenas y me obligaría a contarle cada cosa existente en el mundo, su historia, y el futuro de la humanidad… bastante oscuro, para decir verdad. Omiti el hecho de que ciertos grupos de vampiros se asentaran en las profundidades de los océanos durante el diluvio, y que aun siguiesen viviendo allí. Volvi a prestar atención a la lectura, ignorando los recurdos del pasado.

—**me sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos.**

**»Y luego están las historias sobre los ****fríos.**

— **¿Los fríos? —pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad.**

—**Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.**

**Entornó los ojos.**

— **¿Tu tatarabuelo? —le animé.**

—**Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.**

**-**Tambien va a saber sobre los licántropos, no es cierto?- pregunto Edward, y yo asentí con la cabeza. –Aunque en esta realidad los conocera mas pronto. No tenemos tiempo para tramas e intrigas…-

— **¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?**

—**Sólo uno.**

**Lo miré con avidez, confiando en hacer pasar mi impaciencia por admiración. Jacob prosiguió:**

-En realidad, en ese momento estaba peor que Carlisle cuando escucha alguna de mis historias, pero Jacob estaba tan ilusionado que no se daba cuenta…- le dije, generando risas de todos.

—**Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.**

**-**Al menos no esta haciéndonos una imagen muy mala.- dijo Esme.

**Me guiñó un ojo.**

—**Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? —intenté comprender al tiempo que me esforzaba por ocultarle lo seriamente que me estaba tomando esta historia de fantasmas.**

—**Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan —instiló un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada—. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.**

Jasper asintió.

— **¿A qué te refieres con eso de «civilizados»?**

—**Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.**

**Intenté conferir a mi voz un tono lo más casual posible.**

— **¿Y cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo?**

—**No —hizo una pausa dramática—. Son los ****mismos.**

**Debió de creer que la expresión de mi rostro estaba provocada por el pánico causado por su historia. Sonrió complacido y continuó:**

—**Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, **

**-**No somos el macho y la hembra, somos Jasper y Alice, gracias.- dijo Alice haciéndose la ofendida. Yo sonreí pero segui con mi tarea de la espada. Esta se la regalaría a Vera… le gustaría mucho, al menos siempre le habían gustado las espadas. Era una buena niña. Aunque dudaba mucho respecto a si Rose me dejaría regalarle algo asi, pero bueno, yo rara vez perdía una discusión.

**pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carlisle, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente.**

**Reprimió una sonrisa.**

— **¿Y qué son? ¿Qué ****son ****los fríos?**

**Sonrió sombríamente.**

—**Bebedores de sangre —replicó con voz estremecedora—. Tu gente los llama vampiros.**

**Permanecí contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro.**

—**Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina —rió encantado.**

-Desde ahora me tendrá miedo.- dijo Edward triste. Definitivamente estaba enamorado de una joven que jamas había conocido. Pobrecito de el. –En realidad, te tendrá curiosidad. Jamas te tendrá miedo, incluso en los momentos donde has mostrado tu naturaleza menos humana, ella te ha comprendido. – le dije yo. No hacia falta aclarar los hechos detrás de las palabras. Edward asintió de forma sombria.

—**Eres un estupendo narrador de historias —le felicité sin apartar la vista del oleaje.**

—**El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.**

**Aún no lograba controlar la expresión del rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle.**

—**No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.**

—**Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado —se rió.**

-En serio?- dijo Carlisle a nadie en particular, pero no estaba molesto.

—**Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba —le prometí, y entonces me estremecí.**

-Eso sono mal.- admitió Emmett.

—**En serio, no le digas nada a Charlie. Se puso hecho una furia con mi padre cuando descubrió que algunos de nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que el doctor Cullen comenzó a trabajar allí.**

—**No lo haré, por supuesto que no.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos? —preguntó con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precaución. Yo aún no había apartado los ojos del mar, por lo que me giré y le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible.**

—**No. Creo que eres muy bueno contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta.**

**-**La verdad es que es increíble. Una simple humana se ha encargado de romper uno de los tratados mas importantes en la historia de los vampiros. – dijo Carlisle, admiradamente sorprendido de las habilidades de la chica.

—**Genial.**

**Sonrió. Entonces el entrechocar de los guijarros nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba. Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a Mike y a Jessica caminando en nuestra dirección a unos cuarenta y cinco metros.**

—**Ah, estás ahí, Bella —gritó Mike aliviado mientras movía el brazo por encima de su cabeza.**

— **¿Es ése tu novio? —preguntó Jacob, alertado por los celos de la voz de Mike. Me sorprendió que resultase tan obvio.**

—**No, definitivamente no —susurré.**

**Le estaba tremendamente agradecida a Jacob y deseosa de hacerle lo más feliz posible. Le guiñé el ojo, girándome de espaldas con cuidado antes de hacerlo. El sonrió, alborozado por mi torpe flirteo.**

—**Cuando tenga el carné... —comenzó.**

—**Tienes que venir a verme a Forks. Podríamos salir alguna vez —me sentí culpable al decir esto, sabiendo que lo había utilizado, pero Jacob me gustaba de verdad. **

-Edward, te juro que si no te controlas te romperé el cuello.- dijo Jasper con voz fría mirando a su hermano menor. Yo me rei y sin querer me corte la palma de la mano con el filo de la espada. Para una niña semivampira seria suficiente, pense yo, y deje de afilar la espada. Los demás no se dieron cuenta del corte.

**Era alguien de quien podía ser amiga con facilidad.**

**Mike llegó a nuestra altura, con Jessica aún a pocos pasos detrás. Vi cómo evaluaba a Jacob con la mirada y pareció satisfecho ante su evidente juventud.**

— **¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó pese a tener la respuesta delante de él.**

—**Jacob me acaba de contar algunas historias locales —le dije voluntariamente—. Ha sido muy interesante.**

**Sonreí a Jacob con afecto ****y ****él me devolvió la sonrisa.**

—**Bueno —Mike hizo una pausa, reevaluando la situación al comprobar nuestra complicidad—. Estamos recogiendo. Parece que pronto va a empezar a llover.**

**Todos alzamos la mirada al cielo encapotado. Sin duda, estaba a punto de llover.**

—**De acuerdo —me levanté de un salto—, voy.**

—**Ha sido un placer ****volver ****a verte —dijo Jacob, mofándose un poco de Mike.**

—**La verdad es que sí. La próxima vez que Charlie baje a ver a****Billy, yo también vendré —prometí.**

**Su sonrisa se ensanchó.**

—**Eso sería estupendo.**

—**Y gracias —añadí de corazón.**

**Me calé la capucha en cuanto empezamos a andar con paso firme entre las rocas hacia el aparcamiento. Habían comenzado a caer unas cuantas gotas, formando marcas oscuras sobre las rocas en las que impactaban. Cuando llegamos al coche de Mike, los otros ya regresaban de vuelta, cargando con todo. Me deslicé al asiento trasero junto a Angela y Tyler, anunciando que ya había gozado de mi turno junto a la ventanilla. Angela se limitó a mirar por la ventana a la creciente tormenta y Lauren se removió en el asiento del centro para copar la atención de Tyler, por lo que sólo pude reclinar la cabeza sobre el asiento, cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar con todas mis fuerzas.**

-No te preocupes, ella lo tomara bien- le dije a Edward. En los últimos minutos había repetido demasiadas veces esa frase. No te preocupes. Era ridículo, Edward se preocupaba de todo.

_Apresurate_, escuche a mi otro yo decir. Al parecer Bella estaba lista para venir, solo debía dormir un rato. Debia apresurar a los mios…

Hola!

Si, ya se que me han de estar odiando. El problema es que comencé la escuela, y lamentablemente voy a tardar mas para poner cada capitulo. Ademas estudio piano, programación estructurada en C, y Ingles. La verdad lo mas probable es que suba d capitulos por mes. Es una triste verdad, pero prefiero la verdad a que unas mentiras vanas.

Este capitulo les va a dejar con una intriga terrible, lo se. El regalo de Anastacius… para quien será?


	11. Locura Remembranzas

Hola! Muchas gracias por las reviews… Una cosa, voy aclarando. Yo dije Vera, no Nessie… jeje. Espero que todo se ponga interesante…

…

Al parecer estábamos leyendo capitulo por capitulo, asi que ya empezaba a preguntarme quien iba a leer ahora. Sabia que faltaba muy poco para el rescate de Edward. Despues de ello, Anastacius acudiría con Bella al hogar de los Cullen. Luego, cuando estuviésemos un poco mas avanzados, iríamos en búsqueda de los lobos. Lamentablemente, era probable que me viese forzado a modificar su genética con el objetivo de transformarlos antes. Habia tomado nota de que Jasper tomaba el libro con delicadeza y comenzaba la lectura.

**Le dije a Charlie que tenía un montón de deberes pendientes y ningún apetito. Había un partido de baloncesto que lo tenía entusiasmado, aunque, por supuesto, yo no tenía ni idea de por qué era especial, así que no se percató de nada inusual en mi rostro o en mi voz.**

**Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta. Registré el escritorio hasta encontrar mis viejos cascos y los conecté a mi pequeño reproductor de CD. Elegí un disco que Phil me había regalado por Navidad. Era uno de sus grupos predilectos, aunque, para mi gusto, gritaban demasiado y abusaba un poco del bajo. Lo introduje en el reproductor y me tendí en la cama. Me puse los auriculares, pulsé el botón ****play ****y subí el volumen hasta que me dolieron los oídos. **

-¿Y que paso con el dulce Mozart?- pregunto Edward desconcertado.

-Lo esta usando para no tener que pensar en lo que vivio esa noche. Quiere tener un poco de tiempo mas para enfrentarlo. A mi modo de vista, es inútil. Retrasar un enfrentamiento, a menos que vayas a obtener alguna ventaja con ello, es inútil.- dijo Jasper, a medias psicólogo a medias guerrero en esos momentos.

**Cerré los ojos, pero la luz aún me molestaba, por lo que me puse una almohada encima del rostro. Me concentré con mucha atención en la música, intentando comprender las letras, desenredarlas entre el complicado golpeteo de la batería. La tercera vez que escuché el CD entero, me sabía al menos la letra entera de los estribillos. Me sorprendió descubrir que, después de todo, una vez que conseguí superar el ruido atronador, el grupo me gustaba. Tenía que volver a darle las gracias a Phil.**

**Y funcionó. Los demoledores golpes me impedían pensar, que era el objetivo final del asunto. **

Jasper puso una sonrisita de suficiencia.

**Escuché el CD una y otra vez hasta que canté de cabo a rabo todas las canciones y al fin me dormí.**

**Abrí los ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rincón de mi conciencia sabía que estaba soñando. Reconocí el verde fulgor del bosque y oí las olas batiendo las rocas en algún lugar cercano. Sabía que podría ver el sol si encontraba el océano. Intenté seguir el sonido del mar, pero entonces Jacob Black estaba allí, tiraba de mi mano, haciéndome retroceder hacia la parte más sombría del bosque.**

-¿Por qué algo me dice que aquí aparezco como el lobo feroz? – dijo sonriendo Edward. Me sorprendio que se lo hubiese tomado a broma.

— **¿Jacob? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. Había pánico en su rostro mientras tiraba de mí con todas sus fuerzas para vencer mi resistencia, pero yo no quería entrar en la negrura.**

— **¡Corre, Bella, tienes que correr! —susurró aterrado.**

— **¡Por aquí, Bella! —reconocí la voz que me llamaba desde el lúgubre corazón del bosque; era la de Mike, aunque no podía verlo.**

— **¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras seguía resistiéndome a la sujeción de Jacob, desesperada por encontrar el sol.**

**Pero Jacob, que de repente se convulsionó, soltó mi mano y profirió un grito para luego caer sobre el suelo del bosque oscuro. Se retorció bruscamente sobre la tierra mientras yo lo contemplaba aterrada.**

— **¡Jacob! —chillé.**

**Pero él había desaparecido y lo había sustituido un gran lobo de ojos negros y pelaje de color marrón rojizo. El lobo me dio la espalda y se alejó, encaminándose hacia la costa con el pelo del dorso erizado, gruñendo por lo bajo y enseñando los colmillos.**

En la sala se hubiese escuchado caer un alfiler. Alice lucia severamente preocupada. –Acaso… ¿Acaso ella puede ver el futuro?- me pregunto con la voz quebrada. Y yo, por primera vez, no tenia una respuesta sincera.

-Puede que si. De todas formas, no es ese el don que desarrollo cuando se transformo en vampira. Pero en muchas ocasiones ha visto los peligros que le aguardan. Solo los graves. Me temo que ese don lo perdió con su humanidad… le hubiese sido muy útil para salvarlos a todos unos pocos años despues…- dije.

Se notaba que les molestaba que no les contara que demonios iba a pasarles, pero el espacio tiempo estaba ya lo suficientemente débil como para quebrarse al menor soplo. Mejor no decir tonterías…

— **¡Corre, Bella! —volvió a gritar Mike a mis espaldas, pero no me di la vuelta. Estaba contemplando una luz que venía hacia mí desde la playa.**

**Y en ese momento Edward apareció caminando muy deprisa de entre los árboles, con la piel brillando tenuemente y los ojos negros, peligrosos. Alzó una mano ****y ****me hizo señas para que me acercara a él. El lobo gruñó a mis pies.**

Esa había sido una de sus primeras visiones del futuro. Edward y Jacob, una batalla, aunque no por instinto, sino por ella… no una batalla de cuerpos, sino de mentes.

**Di un paso adelante, hacia Edward. Entonces, él sonrió. Tenía dientes afilados y puntiagudos.**

—**Confía en mí —ronroneó.**

**Avancé un paso más.**

**El lobo recorrió de un salto el espacio que mediaba entre el vampiro y yo, buscando la yugular con los colmillos.**

— **¡No! —grité, levantando de un empujón la ropa de la cama.**

**El repentino movimiento hizo que los cascos tiraran el reproductor de CD de encima de la mesilla. Resonó sobre el suelo de madera.**

**La luz seguía encendida. Totalmente vestida y con los zapatos puestos, me senté sobre la cama. Desorientada, eché un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.**

-Al menos durmió algo.- pensó Edward sonriendo.

**Gemí, me dejé caer de espaldas y rodé de frente. Me quité las botas a puntapiés, aunque me sentía demasiado incómoda para conseguir dormirme. Volví a dar otra vuelta y desabotoné los vaqueros, sacándomelos a tirones mientras intentaba permanecer en posición horizontal. Sentía la trenza del pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, por lo que me ladeé, solté la goma y la deshice rápidamente con los dedos. Me puse la almohada encima de los ojos.**

-Todo en actitud _mente no te acuerdes de nada mente no te acuerdes de nada, duerme o te asesinare lentamente_- dijo Emmett sonriendo y yo, a mi pesar, le imite.

**No sirvió de nada, por supuesto. Mi subconsciente había sacado a relucir exactamente las imágenes que había intentado evitar con tanta desesperación. Ahora iba a tener que enfrentarme a ellas.**

**Me incorporé, la cabeza me dio vueltas durante un minuto mientras la circulación fluía hacia abajo. Lo primero es lo primero, me dije a mí misma, feliz de retrasar el asunto lo máximo posible. Tomé mi neceser.**

-¿Tanto asi retrasan los malos momentos los humanos?- pregunto Jasper curioso. –La verdad, yo no era tan asi como humano, pero tenia esa tendencia, al igual que todos.- le dije.

**Sin embargo, la ducha no duró tanto como yo esperaba. Pronto no tuve nada que hacer en el cuarto de baño, incluso a pesar de haberme tomado mi tiempo para secarme el pelo con el secador. Crucé las escaleras de vuelta a mi habitación envuelta en una toalla. No sabía si Charlie aún dormía o si se había marchado ya. Fui a la ventana a echar un vistazo y vi que el coche patrulla no estaba. Se había ido a pescar otra vez.**

**Me puse lentamente el chándal más cómodo que tenía y luego arreglé la cama, algo que no hacía jamás. Ya no podía aplazarlo más, por lo que me dirigí al escritorio y encendí el viejo ordenador.**

-¿No me digas que va a buscar en internet.- dijo Carlisle sonriendo. Yo solo asentí mientras tomaba la espada por la empuñadura y me la colocaba bajo la camisa, donde se pegó a mi espalda. Casi no la sentía…

**Odiaba utilizar Internet en Forks. El módem estaba muy anticuado, tenía un servicio gratuito muy inferior al de Phoenix, de modo que, viendo que tardaba tanto en conectarse, decidí servirme un cuenco de cereales entretanto.**

**¿**Tan mal? Pregunto Alice, preocupada de repente. ¿Pero de que demonios se preocupaba ella si yo sabia que en el sotano tenia un sistema de conexión a satélite únicamente para ella? ¿Quién demonios en el mundo tiene banda ancha para una sola persona?

**Comí despacio, masticando cada bocado con lentitud. Al terminar, lavé el cuenco y la cuchara, los sequé y los guardé. Arrastré los pies escaleras arriba y lo primero de todo recogí del suelo el reproductor de CD y lo situé en el mismo centro de la mesa. Desconecté los cascos y los guardé en un cajón del escritorio. Luego volví a poner el mismo disco a un volumen lo bastante bajo para que sólo fuera música de fondo.**

**Me volví hacia el ordenador con otro suspiro. La pantalla estaba llena de ****popups ****de anuncios y comencé a cerrar todas las ventanitas.**

Eso era algo que detestaba. ¿Por qué la gente era tan inútil cuando se refería a informática? ¿Tan difícil era activar la opción _desactivar pop ups_?

**Al final me fui a mi buscador favorito, **

¿Y quien demonios tenia como buscador favorito a Ask? Era la peor bazofia, junto con Duck Duck Go, entre otras porquerías del mundo moderno… Se me había escapado una risa mental en ese momento cuando había estado escondido e invisible justo detrás de Bella.

**cerré unos cuantos ****popups ****más, y tecleé una única palabra.**

**Vampiro.**

**Fue de una lentitud que me sacó de quicio, por supuesto. Había mucho que cribar cuando aparecieron los resultados. Todo cuanto concernía a películas, series televisivas, juegos de rol, música ****undergroundy ****compañías de productos cosméticos góticos. Entonces encontré un sitio prometedor: «Vampiros, de la A a la Z». Esperé con impaciencia a que el navegador cargara la página, haciendo clic rápidamente en cada anuncio que surgía en la pantalla para cerrarlo. Finalmente, la pantalla estuvo completa: era una página simple con fondo blanco y texto negro, de aspecto académico. La página de inicio me recibió con dos citas.**

_No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos. _Cito Carlisle. Jasper lanzo una risa y leyó exactamente lo mismo que Carlisle. Los demás le miraron con cara de ¿De que planeta vienes? Yo estaba por dar un par de opciones, entre Marte y Saturno, pero Carlisle me ganó. – Ya he leído esa página.- explico simplemente.

**No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos.**

-Tiene bastante razón, la verdad. Pero los espectros no son tan fuertes como nosotros, y los demonios no tienen sentimientos ni emociones, asi que tampoco. – dije yo y los demás repitieron la mirada que se había dirigido hacia Carlisle recientemente pero esta vez hacia mi.

**Reverendo Montague Summers**

**Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autenticado, ése es el de los vampiros. No le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de lo más completas, y aun así, ¿hay alguien que crea en vampiros?**

-Mucha gente.- dijo Jasper, interrumpiendo por un momento su explicación.

**Rousseau**

**El resto del sitio consistía en un listado alfabético de los diferentes mitos de los vampiros por todo el mundo. El primero en el que hice clic fue el ****danag, ****un vampiro filipino a quien se suponía responsable de la plantación de taro en las islas mucho tiempo atrás. El mito aseguraba que los ****danag ****trabajaron con los hombres durante muchos años, pero la colaboración finalizó el día en que una mujer se cortó el dedo ****y ****un ****danag**** lamió la herida, ya que disfrutó tanto del sabor de la sangre que la desangró por completo.**

**-**Yo fui allí y créanme, jamas hubo vampiro alguno por allí.- dije yo.

**Leí con atención las descripciones en busca de algo que me resultara familiar, dejando sólo lo verosímil. Parecía que la mayoría de los mitos sobre los vampiros se concentraban en reflejar a hermosas mujeres como demonios y a los niños como víctimas. También parecían estructuras creadas para explicar la alta tasa de mortalidad infantil y proporcionar a los hombres una coartada para la infidelidad. **

**-**La verdad es muy inteligente su teoría.- dijo Esme entre risitas.

**En muchas de las historias se mezclaban espíritus incorpóreos y admoniciones contra los entierros realizados incorrectamente. No había mucho que guardara parecido con las películas que había visto, y sólo a unos pocos, como el ****estrie ****hebreo y el ****upier ****polaco, les preocupaba el beber sangre.**

**Sólo tres entradas atrajeron de verdad mi atención: el rumano ****varacolaci, ****un poderoso no muerto que podía aparecerse como un hermoso humano de piel pálida,**

**-**Mira, el joven Vladimir. O al menos era joven en esa época.- dijo Carlisle. Si consideraban a Vladimir, con 2200 años de edad, viejo, ¿Yo, que tenia mas de 3 mil millones de años… Que demonios era?

**el eslovaco ****nelapsi, ****una criatura de tal fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de masacrar toda una aldea en una sola hora después de la medianoche, y otro más, el ****stregoni benefici.**

**Sobre este último había una única afirmación.**

-En realidad esto se refiere a los vulturis, ellos hacían creer a todos que estaban del lado de los humanos.- dijo Carlisle.

**Stregoni benefici: ****vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar del lado del bien; era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabólicos.**

**Aquella pequeña entrada constituía un alivio, era el único entre cientos de mitos que aseguraba la existencia de vampiros buenos.**

-Esta esperanzada, desea que seas un buen vampiro-Dijo Alice, la cual al menos apoyaba a su hermano.

**Sin embargo, en conjunto, había pocos que coincidieran con la historia de Jacob o mis propias observaciones. Había realizado mentalmente un pequeño catálogo y lo comparaba cuidadosamente con cada mito mientras iba leyendo. Velocidad, fuerza, belleza, tez pálida, ojos que cambiaban de color, y luego los criterios de Jacob: bebedores de sangre, enemigos de los hombres lobo, piel fría, inmortalidad. Había muy pocos mitos en los que encajara al menos un factor.**

-Su mente me recordó a la mia. Yo de humano era asi, mi mente analizaba cada información. Aunque había veces que al igual que Bella, me volvia loco.- dije.

**Y había otro problema adicional a raíz de lo que recordaba de las pocas películas de terror que había visto y que se reforzaba con aquellas lecturas: los vampiros no podían salir durante el día porque el sol los quemaría hasta reducirlos a cenizas. Dormían en ataúdes todo el día y sólo salían de noche.**

-Ey, tu, el sabelotodo, dime, de donde salio ese mito.- dijo Emmett dirigiendo un dedo hacia mi.

-De los espectros y demonios débiles. Ellos son seres que viven de energía, pero la luz directa en un gran sol es demasiado para ellos y desaparecen. Al principio de los tiempos, creían que se hacían cenizas. El método oral lo trajo hasta HollyWood y allí esta!- explique a Emmett. Al parecer no creían en demonios y espectros. Si yo no hubiese sido uno tampoco lo creería, tuve que admitir.

**Exasperada, apagué el botón de encendido del ordenador sin esperar a cerrar el sistema operativo correctamente. **

-Pobre computadora- susurre yo con pesar. La computadora tenía un Windows 2000 NT y usaba IE 6.0 pero eso no era razón para tratarla asi.

**Sentí una turbación aplastante a pesar de toda mi irritación. ¡Todo aquello era tan estúpido! Estaba sentada en mi cuarto rastreando información sobre vampiros. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía? **

-Cuando lo dice de esa manera suena ridículo.- dijo Carlisle

**Decidí que la mayor parte de la culpa estaba fuera del umbral de mi puerta, en el pueblo de Forks y, por extensión, en la húmeda península de Olympic.**

**-**Claro, culpa al pueblo.- dijo Emmett riéndose.

**Tenía que salir de la casa, pero no había ningún lugar al que quisiera ir que no implicara conducir durante tres días. Volví a calzarme las botas, sin tener muy claro adonde dirigirme, y bajé las escaleras. Me envolví en mi impermeable sin comprobar qué tiempo hacía y salí por la puerta pisando fuerte.**

**Estaba nublado, pero aún no llovía. Ignoré el coche y empecé a caminar hacia el este, cruzando el patio de la casa de Charlie en dirección al bosque.**

-Asi que la casa de Swan da al bosque… Edward seguramente hacia apariciones todas las noches, no?- pregunto el pesado de Emmett y yo me encogi de hombros, ya que aunque Edward estaba todas las noches en la cama de Bella, jamas habían hecho nada, asi que no era algo determinante.

**No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que me hubiera adentrado en él lo suficiente para que la casa y la carretera desaparecieran de la vista y el único sonido audible fuera el de la tierra húmeda al succionar mis botas y los súbitos silbos de los arrendajos.**

Edward empezó a preocuparse. –No se pierde, ¿o si?- dijo y yo respondi –No, solo da un paseo y regresa por una senda definida. – dije y se tranquilizo. Entonces, como para hacerlo volver de golpe a la realidad, a la velocidad mas rápida posible, tome el spray de sangre de donde le había dejado y lo dispare hacia Edward. Este logro contenerse, pero le costaba, su rostro puso una mueca de dolor. –Vamos, Edward, concéntrate, concéntrate.- le dije mientras volvia a dispararle otra oleada de sangre. Bella llegaría en unos 30 minutos y Edward debía estar preparado. La otra forma era que llegara dentro de tres días y sin tener apariencia humana. No era la mejor alternativa, al menos por ahora. La lectura cambio de dueño, ya que Jasper no estaba en condiciones de leer con toda la sangre en el aire.

La voz cantarina de Alice resonó en la sala, ella tenia su puf al lado de el de Jasper. Habia tomado el libro de sus manos y para distraerlo del olor, le tomo la mano y la acaricio lentamente. Jasper parecía estar en otro mundo. Ellos eran perfectos. Tal vez, a mi me hubiese ido igual… No, yo era diferente a todos ellos. Pero no podía pasar un dia sin volver a pensar en ella. Habían sido solo 4 años en el presente, y en algunas líneas temporales ella seguía viva. Mas de una vez la había ido a ver, al pasado. Observar su melena rubia y de rizos cortos, sus ojos verdes que me quitaban el sueño cuando era humano, …

"_Ya basta, tranquilízate. Eso era imposible, y tu lo sabes" _ me dijo una parte oscura de mi mente. Me odiaba a mi mismo en esos momentos. "_Ya basta, cállate" _me dije a mi mismo. Era gracioso, en cierta forma. Mejor dicho, ironico. Tantos poderes mentales, y no era capaz de acallar mi mente cuando era necesario. Un ataque de tristeza absoluta me tiro abajo mentalmente.

-Sigan leyendo ustedes, vuelvo en unos minutos.- dije rápidamente mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad por la puerta de los Cullen. No podía permanecer más tiempo al lado de Jasper cuando emanaba esas emociones por la casa. Me aleje de la zona, saltando el rio cercano como si fuese nada. Pronto me di cuenta de que ya no corría en un mundo físico. Mi mente había entrado en uno de esos estados de desesperación absoluta, en los cuales perdia control de mis poderes. Era una simple entidad astral, que volaba a toda velocidad por el mundo. Por segundos todo se volvia negro, o simplemente, se veía surrealista por diversas razones. Sabia que estaba saltando de un estrato astral a otro, pero no podía detenerme. El sufrimiento era demasiado…

JASPER POV

El dolor era realmente molesto, la sangre en mi nariz era terrible. Me costaba contenerme, pero me sentía orgulloso. Habia mejorado mucho en mis últimos años. Si hacia solo 10 años alguien me hubiese arrojado sangre a la nariz, me hubiese desesperado.

Alice me tomó la mano y sentí esos sentimientos tan puros que solo podían venir de ella. Un amor y pasión puros. Una ola de estos sentimientos inundo la casa. Pero luego sentí tristeza, y de golpe, perdida y dolor, locura en su estado mas alto. Anastacius saltó del sillón y tras disculparse brevemente, salio de la sala a toda velocidad. Aun desde lejos sentía sus emociones. Se estaba volviendo loco, aunque se alejaba cada vez mas y mas. Finalmente deje de sentirlo.

-Se estaba volviendo loco, en serio.- dije a los demás.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunto Emmett extrañado. Era muy extraño, pero yo tenia algo parecido a una respuesta. O dos. Una, estábamos en peligro y el se había ido a toda velocidad para a) enfrentarse al enemigo, b) huir del enemigo, mucho mas probable. O, mi ola de amor le había molestado en grado sumo. –Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, me parece que fue lo ultimo. Quizas tuvo un amor cuando fue humano y lo perdió al vampirizarse. Quiza…- empezó Edward y su voz desparecio de a poco cuando se metio de lleno en su modo "fabricación de teorías marca ACME". Carlisle también había entrado a ese modo.

-Pobrecito, que vida tan dura, era un adolescente cuando se transformo…- dijo Esme, y luego Carlisle dio una suposición. –Pero no es mas un adolescente. No se han dado cuenta de algo… Parece mucho mas viejo de lo que es, no me refiero a su parecido físico.- explico Carlisle cuando Rose estaba por interrumpir. – Su forma de hablar y expresarse. Si tiene tantos poderes sobre el tiempo, sospecho que ha pasado mucho tiempo en el pasado. Dudo seriamente que tenga solo 4 años como vampiro. – dijo Carlisle. –Una apuesta, Jasper.- dijo Emmett decidido. No entendia a mi hermano. Era un momento realmente serio, y a el lo único que se le ocurria era una apuesta. ¡Emmett!. –Yo digo que tiene mas de 100 años y menos de 300.- dije, y Emmett opino que debía tener entre 70 y 100, ya que aun conservaba el sentido del humor, a diferencia de nosotros, viejos aburridos. La apuesta termino en 1000 dolares y cuando averiguaramos su edad acomodaríamos todo.

Alice nos interrumpio para continuar con la lectura.

**La estrecha franja de un sendero discurría a lo largo del bosque; de lo contrario no me hubiera arriesgado a vagabundear de aquella manera por mis propios medios, ya que carecía de sentido de la orientación y era perfectamente capaz de perderme en parajes mucho menos alambicados. El sendero se adentraba más y más en el corazón del bosque, incluso puedo aventurar que casi siempre rumbo Este. Serpenteaba entre los abetos y las cicutas, entre los tejos y los arces. Tenía leves nociones de los árboles que había a mi alrededor, y todo cuanto sabía se lo debía a Charlie, que me había ido enseñando sus nombres desde la ventana del coche patrulla cuando yo era pequeña. A muchos no los identificaba y de otros no estaba del todo segura porque estaban casi cubiertos por parásitos verdes.**

**Seguí el sendero impulsada por mi enfado conmigo misma. Una vez que éste empezó a desaparecer, aflojé el paso. Unas gotas de agua cayeron desde el dosel de ramas de las alturas, pero no estaba segura de si empezaba a llover o si se trataba de los restos de la lluvia del día anterior, acumulada sobre el haz de las hojas, y que ahora goteaba lentamente en el suelo. Un árbol caído recientemente —sabía que esto era así porque no estaba totalmente cubierto de musgo— descansaba sobre el tronco de uno de sus hermanos, cuyo resultado era la formación de una especie de banco no muy alto a pocos —y seguros— pasos del sendero. Llegué hasta él saltando con precaución por encima de los heléchos y me senté colocando la chaqueta de modo que estuviera entre el húmedo asiento y mi ropa. Apoyé la cabeza, cubierta por la capucha, contra el árbol vivo.**

En el exterior se escucho un rugido salvaje. Una sensación de locura invadio a todos, que saltaron de sus pufs de inmediato y salieron a toda velocidad hacia las puertas…

De inmediato me puse alerta, tal vez Anastacius nos había traicionado. Pero luego me di cuenta, al verlo, que simplemente parecía haber perdido el control de su cuerpo. Un árbol cayo bestialmente y una ráfaga de viento violento inundaba el lugar. Anastacius brillaba fuertemente con una luz blanca, pero su cuerpo había cambiado. Parecia haberse decuplicado en tamaño y tenia algo parecido a escamas negras con agujas que salían por todo su cuerpo, blancas. Dio otro golpe a un árbol cercano y cayo cercenado. Senti el sabor de la locura. Habia perdido el control.

-¿Intentamos detenerlo?- pregunto Edward, dudando. Emmett sonrio y sin dudar, salto hacia Anastacius. En ese momento, pense que era un estúpido irremediable. ¿Qué acaso no había visto a Edward quedar paralizado en el aire? Todos saltamos detrás para secundarlo. Pero Emmett no logro su objetivo, ya que una mano enorme lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzo por los aires. Carlisle esquivo a Emmett que volaba por los cielos e intento tomar a Anastacius por detrás, pero no tuvo éxito, y Anastacius giro sobre si mismo, y extendió sus manos.

Un golpe que parecio de una escopeta salio de sus manos y Carlisle volo a toda velocidad hacia atrás, derrumbando como diez arboles por el camino. En ese momento, parecio que Anastacius empezó a tranquilizarse un poco. Yo estaba intentándolo, con mis ondas de tranquilidad, y parecía que empezaba a dar resultado. Pero aun estaba lo suficientemente mal como para atacar a Edward, a quien golpeo con un revés, arrojándolo hacia arriba por los aires. Luego cayo por tierra.

Entonces, el brillo blanco desaparecio, y vi a un monstruo negro, todo musculos y cuchillas blancas que salían de su piel. Era grotesco. Pero el metal negro empezó a absorverse sobre su piel y finalmente volvió a ser Anastacius. Las cuchillas se absorvieron también, de un solo golpe. Luego simplemente, quedo como desmayado.

-¿Todos bien?'- pregunto Alice preocupada. Rose ya había recuperado a Emmett, pero Carlisle y Edward estaban un poco peor. Carlisle había impactado contra los arboles a una velocidad altísima, pero parecía estar bien. Edward, en cambio, cojeaba al caminar, el revés le había dado en una pierna y la tenia quebrada. Fui con mi hermano mientras Carlisle lo revisaba. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor.

Yo fui hasta al lado de Anastacius. -¿Qué hacemos, le matamos?- pregunte. Aunque realmente no había sido culpa de el vampiro extraño, sino mia, no podía poner en riesgo a mi Alice de esa manera. Sin embargo, Alice negó con la cabeza. –El vino para salvarnos. Temo simplemente que tu ola de lujuria le recordó tiempos pasados, tiempos mejores. Ha sufrido toda su vida…- dijo Alice. Yo no entendia como demonios sabia todo eso, pero confiaba en ella, era muy inteligente.

-¿De verdad esta noqueado?- pregunto Edward, tras tener su pierna recuperada. Yo no me lo creía, pero eso parecía, ya que estaba completamente inmóvil y quieto. Si hubiese estado fingiendo hubiese sentido emociones. Estaba completamente desmayado. Asenti con la cabeza. –Pero eso es imposible.- dijo Carlisle, mientras iba hacia el y lo observaba. Entonces, Anastacius se sacudió un poco y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?.- dijo extrañado. Y luego parecio haber recordado todo de golpe. –Disculpenme, esto no es común en mi. Simplemente hacia mucho que no sentía amor de esa manera. Cuando las emociones me afectan, pierdo el control. Es raro, pero me puede pasar. Creo que tire tres hectáreas de arboles mucho mas al norte. – dijo con voz somnolienta y se froto el brazo, como si le doliera.

-Mis células pueden mutar de esa forma, pero conlleva mucha energía. En ese estado desperdicie mucha, asi que por eso quede en ese punto. Cuando mi cuerpo no tiene suficiente energía, se debilita.- dijo mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad. –Esta bien, te disculpamos. Pero antes, te voy a pedir algo. No toda la verdad, solo un poco. ¿Cuántos años tienes?- dijo Carlisle. Todos nos quedamos a la expectativa de saber la respuesta.

Anastacius sonrió y dijo simplemente. –Te lo dire, pero antes te pido que no saques conclusiones rapidas. Tengo… bueno…- quedo colgado un momento. Jamas le había visto nervioso, era muy parecido a el, nunca demostraba temor. –Tengo 9 mil millones de años, aproximadamente.

Hola!

Se que no les gustara mucho que se corte el capitulo aquí, pero en realidad esta historia no ronda alrededor de los libros… de todas formas, en el siguiente capitulo va todo lo que falta y el capitulo siguiente, asi que no hay problema. Era necesario que cortase aquí, créanme.

Habemus Papam, Felixis sumus!

Tenemos papa, estamos felices!

Me va bastante bien con el latin. Pero mis profesores de la escuela no me dan tregua alguna. Lamento seriamente que los capítulos tengan esta poca calidad, pero no quiero cortar la historia. En algún momento, cuando la termine toda, la prolijare un poco.

Annuntio vobis gaudium magnum;  
Habemus Papam:  
Eminentissimum ac reverendissimum Dominum,  
Dominum Gregorius Marius Bergolum  
Sanctæ Romanæ Ecclesiæ Cardinalem  
Qui sibi nomen imposuit Fransicis primi

Yo sabia que no podia ocultar mucho tiempo la edad de Anastacius. Tal vez alguno se este preguntando (alguno con el dato que el universo existente se creo hace aprox. 3 mil millones de años), como demonios es posible. En el siguiente capitulo se explicara todo, pero el suspenso es algo que me encanta. Dejenme sus tomatazos y reviews!

Si quieren saber algo mas sobre mi, pronto se enteraran. La historia de Anastacius, al menos la humana, esta basada en la mia…

Lamentablemente, hasta el jueves no voy a poder ni siquiera respirar, tengo que armar una historieta para la escuela y estoy todo el dia en la computadora haciéndola...

Por otra parte, mi profesora de artística me encarga cada vez trabajos mas pesados y bueno, ahora justamente mientras escribo debería estar aplicando colores terciarios calidos a un torreón de un castillo… por suerte soy bastante bueno en la materia.

Nos vemos, gracias por todo!

Reviews: Renesmee Black Cullen 1096: La espada no es para Nessie, es para la que será la mejor amiga de Anastacius, y tal vez su única amiga…

Pheonix: Lo intentare, gracias.

Ale: Ni hibrida ni clon, pero andas cerca.

Krisvampire: bueno, gracias por seguirme, espero que disfrutes de este capi, aunque muy corto, lo se.

Lacaco: Gracias por la comprensión.

Ang: Gracias, pero exageras, no soy muy bueno, menos ahora que escribo tan apurado. De todas formas, gracias por el cumplido y me esforzare por lograr un buen resultado.

Nath: , Che, el que deja suspenso debo ser yo, no tu, jajaja, gracias por todo, si, cada capi intenta dejar enganchados a los lectores, y con un suspenso de esos… Gracias!

La verdad el suspenso también es mio, porque aunque la historia la tengo armada bien en mi cabeza, me termino sorprendiendo despues de cada capitulo… nos vemos!


	12. Vida y Obra

/Salgo despacito para que no me saquen nada de información hasta que llegue el momento…/

Reviews:

Para:

Nath Cullen Swan: Lamento lo del plazo de publicacion, pero tienen que admitir que este capitulo compensa la espera, o al menos eso espero… gracias por seguirme siempre.!

Alejandra: Gracias, prometo intentar actualizar lo mas rápido posible.

Emmelly: En realidad, todo lo que contiene este libro sobre física y química, biología y demás, bueno, hay muchas verdades, muchas teorías y muchas teorías mias (entiéndase la diferencia entre teorías y teorías mias jeje) Estoy intentando acomodar lo de Rose y Emmett, es que Rose no me cae muy bien, todos hemos sufrido mucho en este mundo y no es razón para tratar a todos como si fuesen basura… pero bueno, cada cual a sus gustos. Nos vemos y gracias,!

Valen Flos: En realidad, el nacio hace muy poco, pero viajo tanto en el tiempo que recopilo muchos miles de millones de años…

Flaqa: como ya dije en el pasado, soy un chico, simplemente una amiga me inculco el gusto por esta historia, me llamo la atención y digamos que lo que mas me llama son los vampiros y no el romance de la historia, pero prometo esforzarme para que este a la altura… gracias por seguirme!

Paloma de Cullen: lo hare! Gracias por seguirme!

Renesmee: yo tampoco me esperaba darle tantos años, fue una inspiración del momento.

Ale: Eso lo dejo a tu intuición, en realidad es simplemente una técnica medica muy reciente y en investigación… pero obviamente Anastacius esta allí para acomodar un poco las cosas.

Bueno, aquí tendrán muchas respuestas interesantes, pero no se preocupen, no voy a contar todo ahora, de a poco se ventilara todo.

Carlisle Pov (Pongo el pov de el porque si pongo a Anastacius se enterarían de todo).

¿Habria un hospital psiquiátrico para vampiros? Tal vez tendría que crear uno y embutir a Anastacius de cabeza en el. Anastacius dijo que discutirían en la casa, despues de que se relajara un poco. En esos momentos, parecía muy humano. Estaba débil, cansado, y temblaba ligeramente. Empezo a caminar, pero al trecho cayo al suelo.

¡Era imposible! No podíamos cansarnos, nuestras células generaban energía constantemente, sin necesidad de ingerir alimentos. Tal vez estaba actuando. Iba a hacer la pregunta en voz alta, pero mi hijo me gano de mano. -¿Estara fingiendo?- pregunto en voz alta, creyéndolo desmayado. Pero Anastacius respondio entrecortadamente. –No, no lo estoy haciendo. Ya, despues hablamos, llévenme a la casa y sientenme en un sillón. Maldicion, tenia que ser de noche…- murmuro Anastacius.

Entre Jasper y Emmett lo alzaron, y en menos de medio minuto lo teníamos sentado en el sofá. Parecia ya en un mejor estado. Estaba por preguntarle como demonios podía tener esa cantidad de años, cuando el empezó a hablar.

-Veamos… Naci en el año 1998.- comenzó el, y yo comprendi que había tenido razón. Todos esos años los había ganado al ir y volver en el tiempo en demasia. – En el país de argentina. Creci en soledad, lejos de las ciudades y pueblos. Antes de tener un Tv frente a mis ojos, tuve libros en las manos. Eso me llevo muy lejos. A los tres años leia y escribia a la perfeccion. Cuando empece a ir a la escuela, ya desde el principio odiaba a mis compañeros. A mi modo de ver eran ineptos, inadaptados, y estúpidos seres que no comprendían lo que sucedia a su alrededor. – dijo el.

Esa forma de ser me sonaba a mi hija. Rose siempre se había creido superior a todo el mundo. Pero en realidad esa actitud no era correcta. –En vez de ir volviéndome como ellos, fui cambiando. Pero llego el momento, que cai en la cuenta. Si cambiaba demasiado, estaría en riesgo. Todas las minorías en las escuelas sufrían, y aunque yo no era un clásico traga, ya que jamas me ponía a estudiar, terminaría en la misma bolsa. Asi que fingi unirme a sus estupideces cuando entre en la secundaria. Me volvi mas humano, por asi decirlo. Y aunque eso me salvo de muchos problemas, pague muy caro.- dijo Anastacius. Ahora parecía mas recobrado y fuerte. Sonrio y respondio a la pregunta que todos tenían en la lengua.

-Me enamore. En esos momentos no se si habrá sido asi o no, pero yo creo que si. No hay un momento en el cual yo pueda cerrar mis ojos y evitar verla de nuevo. Jamas había entendido del todo el dicho "el amor te hace ciego", pero es asi. Debo decir que disfrute de esa ceguera por bastante tiempo… -se corto por momentos y parecio volver en el tiempo. Sus ojos se encontraban eones atrás, recordando el pasado. –Pero nuestras familias se oponían rotundamente, y finalmente yo decidi acabar con el asunto. La tristeza me devoro por dentro, pero creo que fue una buena elección… Finalmente, de golpe, un dia descubri la existencia del poder de la mente, y en esas épocas yo hacia lo que sea para distraerme de los malos recuerdos. Comence a practicar y descubri que era bueno. Los objetos y elementos básicos respondían a mí como si fuesen segundos musculos de mi cuerpo.-

-Pero finalmente, mi familia se entero de mis practicas, y me acusaron de loco, estúpido, y de todo un poco. Me vi obligado a dejar de practicar. Finalmente, en un acceso de ira contra mi familia, hui de mi hogar. No había llegado muy lejos cuando fui convertido…

Mis facultades mentales me impidieron volverme loco, estuve cerca. Caze humanos por instinto, y poco a poco me fui introduciendo en las selvas del Brasil. Fue allí donde adverti que mis poderes mentales se habían potenciado enormemente. Practique un par de meses, aprendiendo a acelerar mi cuerpo.- "_Asi que por eso es tan rápido"_ pense yo.

-Finalmente, en los bosques encontré a Zafrina. Al contrario de lo que les conte, jamas hable con ellas directamente. Simplemente lei sus memorias, en busca de toda la información posible. Me entere de la existencia de tu clan, y de los Vulturis…- parecio cortar un segundo su discurso. ¿Qué tenían que ver los Vulturis con todo esto?

-Finalmente, descubri que ustedes estaban en problemas. Cuando yo llegue, era demasiado tarde. De toda la familia solo quedaban dos, que estaban lejos ya. Los protegi todo lo posible, pero al final fue inútil. Los había salvado, si, pero habían perdido a toda su familia. Entonces, cuando los deje por su propia cuenta, me prometi a mi mismo ayudarlos.- dijo. Y yo, en ese momento, aunque Anastacius me parecía peligroso y algo loco, le agradeci mentalmente el hecho de que desease ayudarnos. Me miro sonriente.

-Me tomo mucho tiempo descubrir como viajar en el tiempo. Lo que hago es muy simple de entender y muy complejo a la vez. Ya desde joven me había interesado el tema y había desarrollado e investigado todo lo posible a mi nivel. Sin embargo, ahora tenia poder y dinero ilimitado para investigar. En medio año descubri como funcionaba… aunque digamos que lo hice sin querer.-

Por fin nos diría algo que me tenia en ascuas desde hace rato!

-Yo uso la suficiente energía como para salir de este ámbito. Al parecer, la suficiente energía concentrada genera gravedad a gran escala, un pequeño agujero negro extremadamente denso. Por suerte y gracias a dios estaba haciendo las practicas en un planeta bastante lejano a la tierra, sino… el punto es que cuando el agujero negro me desintegra e queda solo mi escencia, puedo sentir a la perfeccion la codificación de energía que designa cada cosa que ocurre en el universo. Imaginense una función fractal que calcule todo el mundo. Me refiero a todo, el crecimiento de los arboles, las placas tectónicas, la vida de cada humano en el planeta, nosotros mismos, todo. Lo que yo hago es copiar exactamente esa proyección de energía y proyectarla en otra parte de ese lugar vacio. Automaticamente tenemos otra dimensión donde la misma formula calcula y maneja cada cosa existente. Modifico la nueva versión y si me gusta mas como quedo esa que la anterior, la reemplazo.-

Yo no pude articular palabra alguna. ¡Asi que todo lo creado, absolutamente todo, era simplemente una miserable función fractal! Tanta filosofía, siglos y siglos, solo eso… era decepcionante. Pero Edward hablo primero.

-¿Tienes esa formula aquí?- dijo este con avidez, esperando que Anastacius sacase en un papel una ecuación gigante. Pero este ultimo negó con la cabeza. –Es imposible. En una ocasión intente traspasar esa codificación de energía a código binario y luego introducirlo en un programa de creación de ecuaciones hecho por mi mismo. Hasta las mejores supercomputadoras se cuelgan. Necesita miles de Exabytes de calculo por segundo. Mi propia mente tampoco tiene esa semejante habilidad. Hasta ahora, la única forma que encontré para modificar el tiempo, es ingresando al mismo. Tampoco puedo descifrar como es esa codificación, solo puedo decir que a comparación, el código Assembler parece un juego de niños pequeños. –

En esos momentos, no entendí nada. Assembler? Pentabytes?... –Son términos informáticos. Assembler es el primer lenguaje de programación inventado, y era un miserable reemplazo del código binario por letras y funciones simples. Exabyte es una medida que equivale a un trillon de caracteres alfanuméricos.Es muy mucha información.- Explico mi hijo. Le sonreí para agradecerle.

-Volviendo al punto, desde entonces he vuelto 107 veces con la esperanza de poder solucionar el problema. Siempre aparece algo que arruina todo. Tenemos guerra a nuestras puertas. Los jefes de su mundo se preparan para conquistarnos a todos. Comenzaran por ustedes. –

¿Nuestros jefes?¿Los vulturis?

-¿Pero-… empezó Jasper, pero Anastacius le paró.

-No, Jasper, será despues. No puedo explicarles todo de golpe. Pero los años los gane de a poco. Yo estuve mas o menos tres veces en todos los tiempos. Observe el primer atomo, la primera molecula de helio, la primera galaxia. La aparición de los Vulturis, el diluvio… he visto todo. Finalmente, asi, gane todos esos añitos de mas…-

Es decir… quede completamente pasmado. Estaba frente a la fuente de información mas grandiosa del mundo. Alguna pregunta me tenia que permitir. -¿Hay…- comenze, pero me detuvo de inmediato con un gesto de la mano. –Bella llegara muy pronto, tenemos que seguir con la lectura. Tendras mas o menos dos años para hacerme preguntas luego, asi que espera un rato.- me dijo. Tal vez no tendría otra que esperar… Decidi que lo mejor seria continuar rápido, entonces, y le arrebate de las manos el libro a Alice. Empeze a leer a velocidad de cohete.

**Aquél era el peor lugar al que podía haber acudido, debería de haberlo sabido, pero ¿a qué otro sitio podía ir? El bosque, de un verde intenso, se parecía demasiado al escenario del sueño de la última noche para alcanzar la paz de espíritu. Ahora que ya no oía el sonido de mis pasos sobre el barro, el silencio era penetrante. Los pájaros también permanecían callados y aumentó la frecuencia de las gotas, lo que parecía confirmar que allí arriba, en el cielo, estaba lloviendo. Ahora que me había sentado, la altura de los heléchos sobrepasaba la de mi cabeza, por lo que cualquiera hubiera podido caminar por la senda a tres pies de distancia sin verme.**

-Traduccion, fue al mejor lugar para imaginar a un vampiro en acción.- dijo Alice. Es que estos niños no podían estar un rato sin interrumpir… tenia que leer rápido para poder hacerle preguntas a Anastacius… Mire mal a Edward cuando se empezó a matar de la risa.

**Allí, entre los árboles, resultaba mucho más fácil creer en los disparates de los que me avergonzaba dentro de la casa. Nada había cambiado en aquel bosque durante miles de años, y todos los mitos y leyendas de mil países diferentes me parecían mucho más verosímiles en medio de aquella calima verde que en mi despejado dormitorio.**

**Me obligué a concentrarme en las dos preguntas vitales que debía contestar, pero lo hice a regañadientes.**

**Primero tenía que decidir si podía ser cierto lo que Jacob me había dicho sobre los Cullen.**

**Mi mente respondió de inmediato con una rotunda negativa. Resultaba estúpido y mórbido entretenerse con unas ideas tan ridículas. Pero, en ese caso, ¿qué pasaba?, me pregunté. No había una explicación racional a por qué seguía viva en aquel momento.**

Vi a Anastacius sonreir, como si recordara otros tiempos. –Me encanta esa forma de pensar. Un cerebro poderoso, que disecciona la información sector por sector. Luego la procesa y obtiene nuevos datos para generar mas información. – explicó Anastacius, respondiendo a mi pregunta mental.

**Hice recuento mental de lo que había observado con mis propios ojos: lo inverosímil de su fortaleza y velocidad, el color cambiante de los ojos, del negro al dorado y viceversa, la belleza sobrehumana, la piel fría y pálida, y otros pequeños detalles de los que había tomado nota poco a poco: no parecía comer jamás y se movía con una gracia turbadora. Y luego estaba la forma en que hablaba a veces, con cadencias poco habituales y frases que encajaban mejor con el estilo de una novela de finales del siglo XIX que de una clase del siglo XXI. Había hecho novillos el día que hicimos la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, tampoco se negó a ir de ****camping ****a la playa hasta que supo adonde íbamos a ir, y parecía saber lo que pensaban cuantos le rodeaban, salvo yo. Me había dicho que era el malo de la película, peligroso...**

-La verdad, ahora que lo pienso…¿Cómo es posible que ningún humano se diese cuenta de nuestro secreto, si esta joven parece captarlo todo al instante? Puede que este tipo de humano sea raro, pero algunos mas ha de haber por ahí…- dijo Edward. Y aunque eso me llamaba la atención, yo sabia que debía terminar rápido. Mis miradas letales a Edward iniciaron la risa de todos los presentes.

-La paciencia es una virtud.- dijo Anastacius… Acaso se creía Confusio!? El y Edward, tras leer mis pensamientos, volvieron a reir. Los demás quedaron mirando como si necesitaran una explicación. Anastacius parecio explicarles mentalmente, ya que de golpe los demás también empezaron a reir.

**¿Podían ser vampiros los Cullen?**

**Bueno, eran ****algo. ****Y lo que empezaba a tomar forma delante de mis ojos incrédulos excedía la posibilidad de una explicación racional. Ya fuera uno de los fríos o se cumpliera mi teoría del superhéroe, Edward Cullen no era... humano. Era algo más.**

**Así pues... tal vez. Ésa iba a ser mi respuesta por el momento.**

Esa actitud no me sonaba de ella. Que dejase para si misma una respuesta no del todo concreta… bueno, algo era algo.

**Y luego estaba la pregunta más importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba ser cierto?**

En ese momento me olvide por completo de mi frustacion y falta de paciencia al sentir, amplificada por Jasper, sin querer, obviamente, la tensión de Edward. Senti compasión por el. Pero Bella seguramente no cambiaria, seguiría deseando estar con el.

_No te preocupes, hijo. Tu sabes que ella te elegirá de todas formas, no parece ser una de esas personas que discrimiarian a alguien por lo que fuesen, por mas que eso fuese un vampiro._ Le dije para tranquilizarlo. Al parecer todos intentaron tranquilizarlo mentalmente, ya que agito la cabeza confundido.

**¿Qué haría si Edward fuera... un vampiro? Apenas podía obligarme a pensar esas palabras. Involucrar a nadie más estaba fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera yo misma me lo creía, quedaría en ridículo ante cualquiera a quien se lo dijera.**

Anastacius le sonrio a Rose, la cual le saco la lengua al clásico estilo Alice.

**Sólo dos alternativas parecían prácticas. La primera era aceptar su aviso: ser lista y evitarle todo lo posible, cancelar nuestros planes y volver a ignorarlo tanto como fuera capaz, fingir que entre nosotros existía un grueso e impenetrable muro de cristal en la única clase que estábamos obligados a compartir, decirle que se alejara de mí... y esta vez en serio.**

-Jasper, ya para, por favor.- susurro Alice. Se encontraba echa un bollo en los brazos de Jasper, pero aunque allí siempre estaba feliz, era como estar al lado de un megáfono, el cual incremento de golpe el dolor que sentía Edward. Era tremendo. Jasper se concentró unos segundos y la sensación disminuyo. Continúe a la siguiente línea, con la esperanza de que lo tranquilizara.

**Me invadió de repente una desesperación tan agónica cuando consideré esa opción que el mecanismo de mi mente de rechazar el dolor provocó que pasara rápidamente a la siguiente alternativa.**

-Edward, se te va a escapar de la cara la sonrisa.- dijo Rose burlándose de Edward un poco, pero por la sonrisa que tenia se veía que al final estaba feliz por su hermano. Edward le sonrio y le dijo simplemente. –Gracias. Eres una buena hermana, Rose.- Ella solo le dio un abrazo.

-Ey, ey, demasiado amor familiar aquí, por favor, Carlisle, sigue. – dijo Emmett, cortando el momento. Edward y Rose miraron mal a Emmett, y para evitar una discusión continue leyendo.

**No hacer nada diferente. Después de todo, hasta la fecha, no me había causado daño alguno aunque fuera algo... siniestro. De hecho, sería poco más que una abolladura en el guardabarros de Tyler si él no hubiera actuado con tanta rapidez. Tanta, me dije a mí misma, que podría haber sido puro reflejo: ****¿Cómo puede ser malo si tiene reflejos para salvar vidas?, ****pensé. No hacía más que darle vueltas sin obtener respuestas.**

**Había una cosa de la que estaba segura, si es que estaba segura de algo: el oscuro Edward del sueño de la pasada noche sólo era una reacción de mi miedo ante el mundo del que había hablado Jacob, no del propio Edward. **

Daba la impresión de que a Edward le habían retirado el peso del mundo encima.

**Aun así, cuando chillé de pánico ante el ataque del hombre lobo, no fue el miedo al licántropo lo que arrancó de mis labios ese grito de « ¡no!», sino a que él resultara herido. A pesar de que me había llamado con los colmillos afilados, temía por ****él.**

**Y supe que tenía mi respuesta. Ignoraba si en realidad había tenido elección alguna vez. **

**-**¿La tuvo?- pregunto, Jasper, quien se encontraba muy curioso aun respecto a los sistemas de viajes temporales. Anastacius parecio quedarse congelado un momento. Luego respondio. –Por lo que puedo calcular de los modelos de energía, en realidad su decisión de venir a Forks causo todo. Eso desencadeno una serie de sucesos inevitables. Nunca tuvo oportunidad. Tampoco Edward. Ha pasado una única vez en la cual no se pudieron reunir, y fue porque simplemente Bella no quiso ir a Forks. Edward, aburrido de vivir, deja el estilo de vida vegetariano, pierde el control y se convierte en un monstruo de los bosques de Sudamerica. Finalmente se suicida al atacar la fortaleza de los Vulturis el 25 de Marzo de 2459.- dijo.

¡Tan mal le había hecho a Edward estar solo por mucho tiempo?! Parecio que todos, en ese momento, se solidarizaron en cierta forma con Edward y le sonrieron. Alice solto a Jasper y le abrazo fuertemente. Edward, quien en ese momento parecía estar pasándola mal, se abrazo a su hermana firmemente y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro. Los demás trajeron todos sus asientos al lado de Edward, y Rose se recostó hacia el. Emmett le puso una palmada en el hombro. – Eso no será necesario esta vez, hombre, todos estaremos para ti.- dijo y Edward, que parecía estar ya mejor, sonrio y simplemente quedo allí donde estaba, rodeado de toda su familia. Esme parecía estar muy mal aun. Esa información no le había caído nada bien, al igual que a mi. Le tome de la mano y ella me sonrio. Esa bella sonrisa, que recordaba a… Libro, Libro, me recordé a mi mismo, y continue la lectura.

**Ya me había involucrado demasiado en el asunto. Ahora que lo sabía, si es que lo sabía, no podía hacer nada con mi aterrador secreto, ya que cuando pensaba en él, en su voz, sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnética fuerza de su personalidad, no quería otra cosa que estar con él de inmediato, incluso si... **

Senti el estremecimiento de Edward ante la posibilidad. ¿De verdad existía? Mire a Anastacius de refilón, que se encontraba sentado en un puf alejado de los demás, con gesto pensativo. Este asintió levemente, y rogué porque Edward no estuviese prestándome atención. Nego con la cabeza.

_Es como tener otro Edward en casa_. Pense y Anastacius lanzo una corta risita.

**Pero no podía pensar en ello, no aquí, sola en la penumbra del bosque, no mientras la lluvia lo hiciera tan sombrío como el crepúsculo debajo del dosel de ramas y disperso como huellas en un suelo enmarañado de tierra. Me estremecí y me levanté deprisa de mi escondite, preocupada porque la lluvia hubiera borrado la senda.**

-Si Edward, la encontró.- dijo Anastacius y Rose directamente se largo a reir, causando la sorpresa de todos. –Es que jamas había visto actuar a Edward de esta forma.- se excuso Rose entre paroxismos de risas.

**Pero ésta permanecía allí, nítida y sinuosa, para que saliera del goteante laberinto verde. La seguí de forma apresurada, con la capucha bien calada sobre la cabeza, sin dejar de sorprenderme, mientras pasaba entre los árboles casi a la carrera, de lo lejos que había llegado. Empecé a preguntarme si me dirigía a alguna salida o si la senda llevaría hasta más allá de los confines del bosque. Atisbé algunos claros a través de la maraña de ramas antes de que me entrara demasiado pánico, y luego oí un coche pasar por la carretera, y allí estaba el jardín de Charlie que se extendía delante de mí, y la casa, que me llamaba y me prometía calor y calcetines secos.**

**Apenas era mediodía cuando entré. Subí las escaleras y me puse ropa de estar por casa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ya que no iba a salir. No me costó mucho esfuerzo concentrarme en la tarea para ese día, un trabajo sobre ****Macbeth ****que debía entregar el miércoles. Pergeñé un primer borrador del trabajo con una satisfacción y serenidad que no sentía desde... Bueno, para ser sincera, desde el jueves.**

**Esa había sido siempre mi forma de ser. Adoptar decisiones era la parte que más me dolía, la que me llevaba por la calle de la amargura. Pero una vez que tomaba la decisión, me limitaba a seguirla... Por lo general, con el alivio que daba el haberla tomado. A veces, el alivio se teñía de desesperación, como cuando resolví venir a Forks, pero seguía siendo mejor que pelear con las alternativas.**

-Eso es algo que yo envidio. Siempre he sido incapaz de tomar una decisión sin preguntarme luego de haberla tomado:¿Estara bien?- dijo Anastacius.

**Era ridículamente fácil vivir con esta decisión. Peligrosamente fácil.**

**De ese modo, el día fue tranquilo y productivo. Terminé mi trabajo antes de las ocho. Charlie volvió a casa con abundante pesca, lo que me llevó a pensar en adquirir un libro de recetas para pescado cuando estuviera en Seattle la semana siguiente. Los escalofríos que corrían por mi espalda cada vez que pensaba en ese viaje no diferían de los que sentía antes de mi paseo con Jacob Black. **

-Mira, hay tres opciones. O es muy estúpida.- dijo Emmett pensando en voz alta, un gruñido de Edward le hizo pasar a la siguiente opción.- O es muy valiente, por no decir, no tiene la capacidad de sentir miedo, o esta profundísimamente enamorada, lo que genera automáticamente las otras dos.- dijo Emmett. Era mas agradable ese Emmett filosófico que aparecia a veces que el Emmett bromista.

-¿Nos vamos a llevar bien con ella?- pregunto Emmett. ¿Qué acaso no podían apresurarse, tenia que acceder a la fuente del conocimiento, Anastacius, no escuchar a esos dos hacer preguntas al tuntún.-Si. Al principio solo con Emmett, pero no porque Jasper le cayera mal, sino porque este mismo no se le acercaba, por miedo. Sin embargo, despues de su transformación vampirica empezaste a llevarte muy bien con ella.- dijo el.

Jasper sonrio felizmente.

**Creía que serían distintos. Deberían serlo, ¡deberían serlo! Sabía que debería estar asustada, pero lo que sentía no era miedo exactamente.**

-Esta emocionada y nerviosa, parece como una chica que va a ir a su primera cita!- dijo Alice para molestar a Edward, quien ya había recuperado un poco su humor, y se rio un poco.

**Dormí sin sueños aquella noche, rendida como estaba por haberme levantado el domingo tan temprano y haber descansando tan poco la noche anterior. Por segunda vez desde mi llegada a Forks, me despertó la brillante luz de un día soleado.**

**-**Ah…- dijo Edward triston. ¿Quién era y que había hecho con mi hijo?, me dije a mi mismo. Sacudi mi brillante cabellera y me acomode al lado de Esme, y esta recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

**Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la ventana; comprobé con asombro que apenas había nubes en el cielo, y las pocas que había sólo eran pequeños jirones algodonosos de color blanco que posiblemente no trajeran lluvia alguna. Abrí la ventana y me sorprendió que se abriera sin ruido ni esfuerzo alguno a pesar de que no se había abierto en quién sabe cuántos años, **

Me entró una inspiración al clásico estilo de Sherlock Holmes y mire con cara picara a mi hijo, quien parecía suplicarme mentalmente que cerrara el pico. _Esta bien, Edward, me quedo mudo, pero Charlie va a morirse de un paro cardiaco si te ve allí… _Edward y Anastacius rieron a carcajadas, hasta el punto que Emmett se quedo mudo del asombro. Jamas había visto a Edward comportarse asi…

Quiza había ignorado demasiado a Edward. Sufrio mas de lo que pude darme cuenta exteriormente. Todos esas huidas para correr, esas cazerias de días y noches… Fueron seguramente momentos donde no aguantaba mas la felicidad de la familia y huia. Habia actuado muy mal, pero se lo recompensaría. Cuidaria de Bella con mi vida si fuese necesario, se lo debía a el.

-Gracias, Carlisle.- dijo Edward, quien parecía haberse conmovido por mis palabras. Rayos, uno nunca podía pensar en paz con este chico…

-¿Acaso tienes un trastorno de personalidad multiple?- me pregunto Edward. Yo solo me atine a sonreir y evitar las miradas raras que recibíamos y continuar con la lectura.

**y aspiré el aire, relativamente seco. Casi hacía calor y apenas soplaba viento. Por mis venas corría la adrenalina.**

**Charlie estaba terminando de desayunar cuando bajé las escaleras y de inmediato se apercibió de mi estado de ánimo.**

—**Ahí fuera hace un día estupendo —comentó.**

—**Sí —coincidí con una gran sonrisa.**

**Me devolvió la sonrisa. La piel se arrugó alrededor de sus ojos castaños. Resultaba fácil ver por qué mi madre y él se habían lanzado alegremente a un matrimonio tan prematuro cuando Charlie sonreía. Gran parte del joven romántico que fue en aquellos días se había desvanecido antes de que yo le conociera, cuando su rizado pelo castaño —del mismo color que el mío, aunque de diferente textura— comenzaba a escasear y revelaba lentamente cada vez más y más la piel brillante de la frente. Pero cuando sonreía, podía atisbar un poco del hombre que se había fugado con Renée cuando ésta sólo tenía dos años más que yo ahora.**

**Desayuné animadamente mientras contemplaba revolotear las motas de polvo en los chorros de luz que se filtraban por la ventana trasera. Charlie me deseó un buen día en voz alta y luego oí que el coche patrulla se alejaba. Vacilé al salir de casa, impermeable en mano. No llevarlo equivaldría a tentar al destino. **

Emmett se carcajeo.

**Lo doblé sobre el brazo con un suspiro y salí caminando bajo la luz más brillante que había visto en meses.**

**A fuerza de emplear a fondo los codos, fui capaz de bajar del todo los dos cristales de las ventanillas del monovolumen. Fui una de las primeras en llegar al instituto. No había comprobado la hora con las prisas de salir al aire libre. Aparqué y me dirigí hacia los bancos del lado sur de la cafetería, que de vez en cuando se usaban para algún ****picnic. ****Los bancos estaban todavía un poco húmedos, por lo que me senté sobre el impermeable, contenta de poder darle un uso. Había terminado los deberes, fruto de una escasa vida social, pero había unos cuantos problemas de Trigonometría que no estaba segura de haber resuelto bien. Abrí el libro aplicadamente, pero me puse a soñar despierta a la mitad de la revisión del primer problema. Garabateé distraídamente unos bocetos en los márgenes de los deberes. Después de algunos minutos, de repente me percaté de que había dibujado cinco pares de ojos negros que me miraban fijamente desde el folio. **

-Estaba soñando despierta contigo, al parecer.- dijo Rose picándole con un dedo a Edward, quien hizo un amage de esquivarlo pero al estar sentado en el puf no lo logro. Sin embargo, sonreía. Ya parecía el Joker… me rei con mi propio chiste.

**Los borré con la goma.**

— **¡Bella! —oí gritar a alguien, y parecía la voz de Mike.**

**Al mirar a mi alrededor comprendí que la escuela se había ido llenando de gente mientras estaba allí sentada, distraída. Todo el mundo llevaba camisetas, algunos incluso vestían ****shorts ****a pesar de que la temperatura no debería sobrepasar los doce grados. **

-Y pensar que donde yo vivía la temperatura solia ser de entre 35 y 40 grados en un dia normal…- dijo Anastacius, quien parecía soñar despierto.

**Mike se acercaba saludando con el brazo, lucía unos ****shorts ****de color caqui y una camiseta a rayas de rugby.**

**Se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las cuidadas puntas del pelo reluciendo a la luz del sol. Estaba tan encantado de verme que no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha.**

-Por fin un comportamiento de una adolescente normal.- dijo Rose, pero yo lo vi desde otro punto de vista. Mi hijo volvió a su comportamiento normal, pense, al ver que la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro ante la mención de Mike.

—**No me había dado cuenta antes de que tu pelo tiene reflejos rojos —comentó mientras atrapaba entre los dedos un mechón que flotaba con la ligera brisa.**

—**Sólo al sol.**

**Me sentí incómoda cuando colocó el mechón detrás de mi oreja.**

—**Hace un día estupendo, ¿eh?**

—**La clase de días que me gustan —dije mostrando mi acuerdo.**

— **¿Qué hiciste ayer?**

**El tono de su voz era demasiado posesivo.**

Edward estaba muy poco sonriente ahora.

Entonces, de repente, Anastacius volvió a sacar el disparador metalico y rocio a Edward con la sangre de Bella. Este ultimo le costo resistirse, pero logro quedarse sentado sin romper nada. –Mejoraste mucho. Ya puedo darle via libre… Traere a Bella en unos minutos, el sol esta cerca de salir y ella esta apunto de despertar. Cuando este completamente lucida, vendrá.- dijo Anastacius. Edward, quien parecía complacido con el hecho de haber mejorado mucho respecto a la cuestión del autocontrol, cambio de estado complacido a estado "estoy demasiado feliz", aunque solo lo mostraba en su sonrisa.

-Gracias.- dijo Edward.

—**Me dediqué sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura.**

**No añadí que lo había terminado, no era necesario parecer pagada de mí misma. Se golpeó la frente con la base de la mano.**

—**Ah, sí... Hay que entregarlo el jueves, ¿verdad?**

—**Esto... Creo que el miércoles.**

— **¿El miércoles? —Frunció el ceño—. Mal asunto. ¿Sobre qué has escrito el tuyo?**

—**Acerca de la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos.**

**Me contempló como si le hubiera hablado en chino.**

Edward rio bajito.

—**Supongo que voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta noche —dijo desanimado—. Te iba a preguntar si querías salir.**

Su risa se transformo en rugido finito. -¿Quién es el de el transtorno multiple ahora, Edward?- dije con sonrisa vengativa.

—**Ah.**

**Me había pillado con la guardia bajada. ¿Por qué ya no podía mantener una conversación agradable con Mike sin que acabara volviéndose incómoda?**

—**Bueno, podíamos ir a cenar o algo así... Puedo trabajar más tarde.**

**Me sonrió lleno de esperanza.**

—**Mike... —odiaba que me pusieran en un aprieto—. Creo que no es una buena idea.**

**Se le descompuso el rostro.**

— **¿Por qué? —preguntó con mirada cautelosa. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Edward, preguntándome si también Mike pensaba lo mismo.**

-Si. Edward, que se hallaba en un árbol, completamente inmóvil, tuvo problemas para no saltar sobre Mike…- dijo Anastacius sonriente de escrachar a Edward.

—**Creo, y te voy dar una buena tunda sin remordimiento alguno como repitas una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir —le amenacé—, que eso heriría los sentimientos de Jessica.**

**Se quedó aturdido. Era obvio que no pensaba en esa dirección de ningún modo.**

**-**Los hombres son tan ciegos.- dijo Rose pegándose en la frente con la base de la mano.

—**Jessica?**

—**De verdad, Mike, ¿estás ****ciego?**

**-**Bella esta de acuerdo conmigo.- dijo Rose exultante.

—**Vaya —exhaló claramente confuso.**

**Aproveché la ventaja para escabullirme.**

—**Es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde.**

**Recogí los libros y los introduje en mi mochila.**

**Caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio tres. Mike iba con expresión distraída. Esperaba que, cualesquiera que fueran los pensamientos en los que estuviera inmerso, éstos le condujeran en la dirección correcta.**

**Cuando vi a Jessica en Trigonometría, desbordaba entusiasmo. Ella, Angela y Lauren iban a ir de compras a Port Angeles esa tarde para buscar vestidos para el baile y quería que yo también fuera, a pesar de que no necesitaba ninguno. Estaba indecisa. Sería agradable salir del pueblo con algunas amigas, pero Lauren estaría allí y quién sabía qué podía hacer esa tarde... Pero ése era definitivamente el camino erróneo para dejar correr mi imaginación...**

Edward se preocupo de inmediato. -¿Cómo le fue en ese viaje?- dijo el a Anastacius. –Gracias a ti, todo bien.- dijo el. –Y ¿Cómo terminé allí?- dijo, -llegaste al clásico estilo Asechador.- dijo Anastacius como si recordara algo del pasado, ya que tenia sus ojos mirando a nada en particular. Una ligera brisa, ya que Anastacius no había cerrado la puerta, entro y agito la lámpara del techo, haciendo brillar la empuñadura de la espada de oro de este. Me quite todas las preguntas que tenia en la cabeza sobre el arma, y continue…

**De modo que le respondí que tal vez, explicándole que primero tenía que hablar con Charlie.**

**No habló de otra cosa que del baile durante todo el trayecto hasta clase de Español y continuó, como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna, cuando la clase terminó al fin, cinco minutos más tarde de la hora, y mientras nos dirigíamos a almorzar. Estaba demasiado perdida en el propio frenesí de mis expectativas como para comprender casi nada de lo que decía. **

-Pobre Bella, aguantar a Jessica…- dijo Alice, ya seguramente planeando como llevarla de compras. –Creo que yo preferiría las charlas de Jessica a los viajes de compras obligados de Alice.- dijo Emmett muy bajito pero Alice le miro mal. -¿Qué dijiste, hermanito?-. –Que me encanta ir de compras contigo!- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

**Estaba dolorosamente ávida de ver no sólo a Edward sino a todos los Cullen, con el fin de poder contrastar en ellos las nuevas sospechas que llenaban mi mente. Al cruzar el umbral de la cafetería, sentí deslizarse por la espalda y anidar en mi estómago el primer ramalazo de pánico. ¿Serían capaces de saber lo que pensaba? **

**-**No.- dijo Edward, como lamentando el hecho de no poder hacerlo.

**Luego me sobresaltó un sentimiento distinto. ¿Estaría esperándome Edward para sentarse conmigo otra vez?**

**-**No.- dijo de nuevo, esta vez con un tono triste.

**Fiel a mi costumbre, miré primero hacia la mesa de los Cullen. Un estremecimiento de pánico sacudió mi vientre al percatarme de que estaba vacía. Con menor esperanza, recorrí la cafetería con la mirada, esperando encontrarle solo, esperándome. El lugar estaba casi lleno —la clase de Español nos había retrasado—, pero no había rastro de Edward ni de su familia. El desconsuelo hizo mella en mí con una fuerza agobiante.**

**Anduve vacilante detrás de Jessica, sin molestarme en fingir por más tiempo que la escuchaba.**

**Habíamos llegado lo bastante tarde para que todo el mundo se hubiera sentado ya en nuestra mesa. Esquivé la silla vacía junto a Mike a favor de otra al lado de Angela. Fui vagamente consciente de que Mike ofrecía amablemente la silla a Jessica, y de que el rostro de ésta se iluminaba como respuesta.**

**Angela me hizo unas cuantas preguntas en voz baja sobre el trabajo de ****Macbeth, ****a las que respondí con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras me hundía en las espirales de la miseria. También ella me invitó a acompañarlas por la tarde, y ahora acepté, agarrándome a cualquier cosa que me distrajera.**

**Comprendí que me había aferrado al último jirón de esperanza cuando vi el asiento contiguo vacío al entrar en Biología, y sentí una nueva oleada de desencanto.**

**-**Demonios, ¿tan triste la pone que la abandone un dia?- dijo Edward con expresión de desconcierto. Pero Anastacius le respondió en modo viceversa. -¿Tan triste te pone a ti que tengas que abandonarla en esas situaciones? Créeme que en dichos momentos te convertías en un ser huraño y loco.- dijo Anastacius y Emmett hizo una pregunta que tal vez no debería haber hecho. –Y…¿Entonces por las noches se hace insoportable?- y Anastacius, Edward y yo pusimos una sonrisita ligera. Con la intención de salvarlo, me puse a leer rápidamente.

**El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, con desconsuelo. En Educación física tuvimos una clase teórica sobre las reglas del bádminton, la siguiente tortura que ponían en mi camino, pero al menos eso significó que pude estar sentada escuchando en lugar de ir dando tumbos por la pista. Lo mejor de todo es que el entrenador no terminó, por lo que tendría otra jornada sin ejercicio al día siguiente. No importaba que me entregaran una raqueta antes de dejarme libre el resto de la clase.**

-Igual a mi en todo sentido.- dijo Anastacius sonriendo.

**Me alegré de abandonar el campus. De esa forma podría poner mala cara y deprimirme antes de salir con Jessica y compañía, pero apenas había traspasado el umbral de la casa de Charlie, Jessica me telefoneó para cancelar nuestros planes. Intenté mostrarme encantada de que Mike la hubiera invitado a cenar, aunque lo que en realidad me aliviaba era que al fin él parecía que iba a tener éxito, pero ese entusiasmo me sonó falso hasta a mí. Ella reprogramó nuestro viaje de compras a la tarde noche del día siguiente.**

**Aquello me dejaba con poco que hacer para distraerme. Había pescado en adobo, con una ensalada y pan que había sobrado la noche anterior, por lo que no quedaba nada que preparar. Me mantuve concentrada en los deberes, pero los terminé a la media hora. Revisé el correo electrónico y leí los ****mails ****atrasados de mi madre, que eran cada vez más apremiantes conforme se acercaban a la actualidad. Suspiré y tecleé una rápida respuesta.**

**Mamá:**

**Lo siento. He estado fuera. Me fui a la playa con algunos amigos y luego tuve que escribir un trabajo para el instituto.**

**Mis excusas eran patéticas,**

**-**Exactamente.-

**por lo que renuncié a intentar justificarme.**

**Hoy hace un día soleado. Lo sé, yo también estoy muy sorprendida, por lo que me voy a ir al aire libre para empaparme de toda la vitamina D que pueda. Te quiero.**

**Bella**

**Decidí matar una hora con alguna lectura que no estuviera relacionada con las clases. Tenía una pequeña colección de libros que me había traído a Forks. El más gastado por el uso era una recopilación de obras de Jane Austen. Lo seleccioné y me dirigí al patio trasero. Al bajar las escaleras tomé un viejo edredón roto del armario de la ropa blanca.**

**Ya fuera, en. el pequeño patio cuadrado de Charlie, doblé el edredón por la mitad, lejos del alcance de la sombra de los árboles, sobre el césped, que iba a permanecer húmedo sin importar durante cuánto tiempo brillara el sol. Me tumbé bocabajo, con los tobillos entrecruzados al aire, hojeando las diferentes novelas del libro mientras intentaba decidir cuál ocuparía mi mente a fondo. Mis favoritas eran ****Orgullo y prejuicio y Sentido y sensibilidad. ****Había leído la primera recientemente, por lo que comencé ****Sentido y sensibilidad, ****sólo para recordar al comienzo del capítulo tres que el protagonista de la historia se llamaba Edward. Enfadada, me puse a leer ****Mansfield Park, ****pero el héroe del texto se llamaba Edmund, ****y ****se parecía demasiado. ¿No había a finales del siglo XVIII más nombres?**

-En realidad el nombre era bastante común en la época.- se justifico Edward.

**Aturdida, cerré el libro de golpe ****y ****me di la vuelta para tumbarme de espaldas. Me arremangué la blusa lo máximo posible ****y ****cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor del sol sobre mi piel, me dije a mí misma. La brisa seguía siendo suave, pero su soplo lanzaba mechones de pelo sobre mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas. Me recogí el pelo detrás de la cabeza, dejándolo extendido en forma de abanico sobre el edredón, y me concentré de nuevo en el calor que me acariciaba los párpados, los pómulos, la nariz, los labios, los antebrazos, el cuello y calentaba mi blusa ligera.**

**Lo próximo de lo que fui consciente fue el sonido del coche patrulla de Charlie al girar sobre las losas de la acera. Me incorporé sorprendida al comprender que la luz ya se había ocultado detrás de los árboles y que me había dormido. Miré a mi alrededor, hecha un lío, con la repentina sensación de no estar sola.**

— **¿Charlie? —pregunté, pero sólo oí cerrarse de un portazo la puerta de su coche frente a la casa.**

**Me incorporé de un salto, con los nervios a flor de piel sin ningún motivo, para recoger el edredón, ahora empapado, y el libro. Corrí dentro para echar algo de gasóleo a la estufa al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que la cena se iba a retrasar. Charlie estaba colgando el cinto con la pistola y quitándose las botas cuando entré.**

—**Lo siento, papá, la cena aún no está preparada. Me quedé dormida ahí fuera —dije reprimiendo un bostezo.**

—**No te preocupes —contestó—. De todos modos, quería enterarme del resultado del partido.**

**Vi la televisión con Charlie después de la cena, por hacer algo. No había ningún programa que quisiera ver, pero él sabía que no me gustaba el baloncesto, por lo que puso una estúpida comedia de situación que no disfrutamos ninguno de los dos. No obstante, parecía feliz de que hiciéramos algo juntos. A pesar de mi tristeza, me sentí bien por complacerle.**

-En realidad, no se que pensar de esta escena. Me resulto incomoda cuando la escribi.- dijo Edward.

—**Papá —dije durante los anuncios—, Jessica y Angela van a ir a mirar vestidos para el baile mañana por la tarde a Port Angeles y quieren que las ayude a elegir. ¿Te importa que las acompañe?**

—**Jessica Stanley? —preguntó.**

—**Y Angela Weber.**

**Suspiré mientras le daba todos los detalles.**

—**Pero tú no vas a asistir al baile, ¿no? —comentó. No lo entendía.**

—**No, papá, pero las voy a ayudar a elegir los vestidos —no tendría que explicarle esto a una mujer—. Ya sabes, aportar una crítica constructiva.**

—**Bueno, de acuerdo —pareció comprender que aquellos temas de chicas se le escapaban—. Aunque, ¿no hay colegio por la tarde?**

—**Saldremos en cuanto acabe el instituto, por lo que podremos regresar temprano. Te dejaré lista la cena, ¿vale?**

—**Bella, me he alimentado durante diecisiete años antes de que tú vinieras —me recordó.**

Todos se rieron de golpe.

—**Y no sé cómo has sobrevivido —dije entre dientes para luego añadir con mayor claridad—: Te voy a dejar algo de comida fría en el frigorífico para que te prepares un par de sandwiches, ¿de acuerdo? En la parte de arriba.**

**Me dedicó una divertida mirada de tolerancia.**

**Al día siguiente, la mañana amaneció soleada. Me desperté con esperanzas renovadas que intenté suprimir con denuedo. Como el día era más templado, me puse una blusa escotada de color azul oscuro, una prenda que hubiera llevado en Phoenix durante lo más crudo del invierno.**

**Había planeado llegar al colegio justo para no tener que esperar a entrar en clase. Desmoralizada, di una vuelta completa al aparcamiento en busca de un espacio al tiempo que buscaba también el Volvo plateado, que, claramente, no estaba allí. Aparqué en la última fila y me apresuré a clase de Lengua, llegando sin aliento ni brío, pero antes de que sonara el timbre.**

**Ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior. No pude evitar tener ciertas esperanzas que se disiparon dolorosamente cuando en vano recorrí con la mirada el comedor y comprobé que seguía vacío el asiento contiguo al mío de la mesa de Biología.**

**-**Estaban todos de caceria.- dijo Anastacius.

**El plan de ir a Port Angeles por la tarde regresó con mayor atractivo al tener Lauren otros compromisos. Estaba ansiosa por salir del pueblo, para poder dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer de la nada como siempre hacía. Me prometí a mí misma que iba a estar de buen humor para no arruinar a Angela ni a Jessica el placer de la caza de vestidos. Puede que también yo hiciera algunas pequeñas compras. Me negaba a creer que esta semana podría ir de compras sola en Seattle porque Edward ya no estuviera interesado en nuestro plan. Seguramente no lo cancelaría sin decírmelo al menos.**

**Jessica me siguió hasta casa en su viejo Mercury blanco después de clase para que pudiera dejar los libros y mi coche. Me cepillé el pelo a toda prisa mientras estaba dentro, sintiendo resurgir una leve excitación ante la expectativa de salir de Forks. Sobre la mesa, dejé una nota para Charlie en la que le volvía a explicar dónde encontrar la cena, cambié mi desaliñada mochila escolar por un bolso que utilizaba muy de tarde en tarde y corrí a reunirme con Jessica. A continuación fuimos a casa de Angela, que nos estaba esperando. Mi excitación crecía exponencialmente conforme el coche se alejaba de los límites del pueblo.**

-Bien, todo listo.- dijo Anastacius y justo cuando los primeros rayos débiles del sol se dejaban entrever entre el espeso nubarrón de nubes, un resplandor se dejo ver entre unos arboles cercanos a la casa, y había dos figuras en la oscuridad.

-Bella, es muy agradable volver a verte. – dijo Anastacius con una sonrisa.


	13. Los dos Gemelos

Aquí vamos de nuevo, ya llego Bella!

Como hace mucho que no lo digo, aclaro dos cosas. 1, soy un chico, no una chica, tan difícil es que a algún hombre le guste esta saga… mi exnovia me hablo de ella y yo Juancurioso no tuve mejor idea que ponerme a leer, y aquí estoy, dejándole esta historia a ustedes. Y 2: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino que pertenencen a la venerable Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de Anastacius…

Respondiendo a las Reviews:

isakristen: me alegro que te guste!

eddielove: las deje con intriga, no? jeje

alexandra: muchas gracias, todas ustedes me dan fuerzas para seguir!

Nath: Te dejo una pista. No sera exactamente igual a la Nessie que todos conocemos, bueno, en aspecto y forma de ser si... tendran que esperar al libro tres para verla, lamentablemente...

lacaco13: si, la seguire hasta terminar, no se preocupen, aunque ustedes vean que paso un mes sin poner un capitulo tengan fe, jamas la dejare!

juliet: como ya dije, no la voy a dejar, no te preocupes, gracias por el hecho de que te guste

Seres Linda: suerte con tu trabajo, yo tambien vivo ocupado hasta las orejas... pero en todo momento planeo la trama de la historia...

phoenix:gracias!

Y ahora, vamos!:

ON: Carlisle Pov.

-La verdad, esto de los dos Anastacius me resulta confuso aun. Haganse uno solo y ya de una vez.- dijo Bella. ¿Qué no estaba asustada, ni nada? Entonces, ambos Anastacius avanzaron uno hacia el otro. Y simplemente, ambos brillaron de repente y desaparecieron. En el medio de donde habían estado ambos, se encontraba uno, Anastacius, pero esta vez parecía diferente. Su mirada irradiaba puro poder. Piel cetrina, ojos oscuros, nariz recta y levemente larga, cabello ondulado que se erizaba ligeramente por momentos. Luego sonrio hacia nosotros y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bella.

Y si que merecia dicho nombre… Era muy linda. Ojos marrones, piel palida, morena, de sonrisa abierta y nos miraba como si fuésemos su familia en lugar de un montón de vampiros. Y Edward… estaba completamente dividido. Por un lado, su sed parecía estar atormentándole como nunca. Apretaba los puños hasta el punto de hacerse daño. Por el otro, tenia una sonrisa tonta, como si lo hubiesen drogado.

Bella le miro y mientras también adoptaba esa expresión de sonrisa boba, le retó a Anastacius. –Tus visiones no le hacen justicia.- -Esa es tu opinión.- dijo este, quien sonreía feliz. Los demás, bueno, Esme lucia tan feliz que parecía estar apunto de flotar, Alice tenia de la mano a Jasper. Ambos sonreían. Por otro lado, bueno, Rose parecía estar ligeramente molesta, y Emmett le dio un guiño a Bella, la cual correspondio igualmente.

-Bienvenida a la familia Bella, es un placer conocerte.- le dijo Esme. En ese momento pensé¿Hasta que punto le habría dicho Anastacius a Bella quienes eramos? –Le dije todo.- dijo simplemente Anastacius. Su acompañante le miro mal esta vez. – No soy tan bueno como tu, pero te juro que si sigues molestándome mentalmente sufrirás…- dijo esta con tono dramático y el ojimarron sonrio y solo dijo: -Vale.-

Edward avanzó y le tomo la mano, y Bella parecio desconectarse del mundo. ¿Y donde estaba toda esa dificultad supuesta que iba a tener Edward para estar con Bella? A menos que Anastacius le estuviese dando una mano… este ultimo asintió con la cabeza. Ni siquiera Emmett tuvo el valor de molestar a su hermano en estos momentos, sino que le paso una mano por los hombros a Rose y la miro con ternura.

Decidi que era momento de hablar también. –Bienvenida Bella. Esta casa es tuya. Eh… sabes lo que somos… vaya, esto se me hace raro, pero bueno, nosotros te cuidaremos todo lo que podamos, y supongo que puedo hablar también en nombre de Anastacius,.- dije yo y Anastacius también asintió. –Obviamente, yo protegeré a Bella con mi vida.- dijo este.

-Bueno, vamos adentro.- dijo simplemente Emmett. Este miro suspicazmente el hecho de que Bella y Edward solo estaban tomados de la mano y se miraban mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

EDWARD POV

Era mi milagro personal. Simplemente no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que dijo Carlisle o Esme. Solo podia sentir su mano en la mia y la sonrisa, esa sonrisa hermosa que me miraba como si yo fuese a desaparecer.

Volvimos todos a la sala. Me sente con Bella en uno de los pufs mas grandes, y me alegre de darme cuenta de algo. Su aroma era muy fuerte, era algo a lo que tecnicamente no deberia haberme podido resistir. Pero podia... me daba cuenta del dolor, pero ella me cambiaba la forma de sentir las cosas. Ella se recosto a mi lado y no me di cuenta de que la lectura habia comenzado ya hacia rato. Fue Bella la que me despertó del trance. -Edward,¿ acaso estas escuchando?- me pregunto picaramente, y me di cuenta de que me habia perdido los primeros parrafos de la historia. Le pedi amablemente a Jasper, quien leia en ese momento, que retomara el capitulo.

-Que molesto eres.- dijo este pero lo hizo.

**PORT ANGELES **

**Jessica conducía aún más deprisa que Charlie, por lo que estuvimos en Port Angeles a eso de las cuatro. **

-Espero poder evitar tener que ser amiga de esa chica.-dijo Bella y miro a Anastacius . -¿verdad?- dijo como pidiendo un favor. -No te preocupes, no sera necesario.- dijo este. Bella sonrio como si le hubiesen quitado unos cuantos kilos de encima y se volvio a recostar contra mi de nuevo.

**Hacía bastante tiempo que no había tenido una salida nocturna sólo de chicas; el subidón del estrógeno resultó vigorizante. Escuchamos canciones de rock mientras Jessica hablaba sobre los chicos con los que solíamos estar. Su cena con Mike había ido muy bien y esperaba que el sábado por la noche hubieran progresado hasta llegar a la etapa del primer beso. Sonreí para mis adentros, complacida.**

**-**Has estado manipulando mucho a todos por ahi Bella.- dijo Alice como si estuviese retando a Bella. Luego le sonrio, al ver que esta habia puesto cara de preocupada y dijo: -!Seras una hermana perfecta!- Todos en la sala reimos.

**Angela estaba feliz de asistir al baile aunque en realidad no le interesaba Eric. Jess intentó hacerle confesar cuál era su tipo de chico, pero la interrumpí con una pregunta sobre vestidos poco después, para distraerla. Angela me dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento.**

**-**¿Viste? No es tan malo manipular personas- dijo Bella sonriendo.

**Port Angeles era una hermosa trampa para turistas, mucho más elegante y encantadora que Forks, pero Jessica y Angela la conocían bien, por lo que no planeaban desperdiciar el tiempo en el pintoresco paseo marítimo cerca de la bahía. Jessica condujo directamente hasta una de las grandes tiendas de la ciudad, situada a unas pocas calles del área turística de la bahía.**

**Se había anunciado que el baile sería de media etiqueta y ninguna de nosotras sabía con exactitud qué significaba aquello. Jessica y Angela parecieron sorprendidas y casi no se lo creyeron cuando les dije que nunca había ido a ningún baile en Phoenix.**

— **¿Ni siquiera has tenido un novio ni nada por el estilo? —me preguntó Jess dubitativa mientras cruzábamos las puertas frontales de la tienda.**

—**De verdad —intentaba convencerla sin querer confesar mis problemas con el baile—. **

-Y yo no pienso bailar.- me dijo a mi señalandome con el dedo indice, sonriendome. Entonces le pedi una ayudita a Anastacius. Este asintio con el rostro. Fui hasta su oido y le dije muy bajo: -Terminamos este capitulo y vamos a hablar a alguna parte, te parece?- ella asintio y me preguntó: -¿Acaso no te escuchan?-

-Un pequeño favor de Anastacius. Eres tan hermosa...- dije. Lo ultimo se me escapo, es que ella me estaba obnivulando. Ella se ruborizo. -Gracias, aunque me parece que me estas mintiendo un poco.-

-Demasiada modestia, tienes tu.- dije yo mientras le acariciaba el rostro, ella cerro los ojos para disfrutar la sensacion. Me di cuenta entonces que la proteccion de Anastacius era solo auditiva, no visual, al notar que todos se habian quedado mirando y que la lectura se habia interrumpido. -¿Podras esperar un poco?.- dijo Emmett para molestarme. -Lo intentare.- dije sonriente y Jasper tras un profundo suspiro continuo con la lectura.

**Nunca he tenido un novio ni nada que se le parezca. No salía mucho en Phoenix.**

— **¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Jessica.**

—**Nadie me lo pidió —respondí con franqueza.**

**Parecía escéptica.**

Yo tambien estaba esceptico, pero los humanos no sabian apreciar la belleza a veces.

—**Aquí te lo han pedido —me recordó—, y te has negado.**

**En ese momento estábamos en la sección de ropa juvenil, examinando las perchas con vestidos de gala.**

—**Bueno, excepto con Tyler —me corrigió Angela con voz suave.**

Dos voces dijeron -¡Que!?- en la sala. Y me di cuenta de que habiamos sido Bella y yo.

— **¿Perdón? —me quedé boquiabierta—. ¿Qué dices?**

—**Tyler le ha dicho a todo el mundo que te va a llevar al baile de la promoción —me informó Jessica con suspicacia.**

-¿Puedo matarlo?- pregunte a Bella para hacerla reir, pero esta dijo: - No merece la muerte, pero Anastacius le puede hacer sufrir de alguna forma peor. Supongo que podras hacerle algo vergonzoso en algun momento, no es asi? De todas formas, supongo que tu tambien iras a la escuela. -

Anastacius se quedó pensando un rato. -Si, lo hare. Sera divertido volver a ganarle a los profesores tras 9 eones sin asistir a clases...- dijo este.

— **¿Que dice el qué?**

**Parecía que me estaba ahogando.**

—**Te dije que no era cierto —susurró Angela a Jessica.**

**Permanecí callada, aún en estado de shock, que rápidamente se convirtió en irritación. Pero ya habíamos encontrado la sección de vestidos y ahora teníamos trabajo por delante.**

—**Por eso no le caes bien a Lauren —comentó entre risitas Jessica mientras toqueteábamos la ropa.**

**Me rechinaron los dientes.**

— **¿Crees que Tyler dejaría de sentirse culpable si lo atropellara con el monovolumen, que eso le haría perder el interés en disculparse y quedaríamos en paz?**

-Dudo seriamente de que sea por eso.- dijo Rose sonriendole a Bella. -Si, viendolo desde esta perspectiva, yo tampoco lo creo. De todas formas, yo ya he leido este capitulo.- dijo Bella y Anastacius puso mala cara a Bella. -Tal vez deberia haberte dicho que guardes silencio.- dijo este con gesto de mal humor. Ella solo parecio hundirse en el puf un poco, como haciendo un puchero.

—**Puede —Jess se rió con disimulo—, si es que lo está haciendo por ese motivo.**

**La elección de los vestidos no fue larga, pero ambas encontraron unos cuantos que probarse. Me senté en una silla baja dentro del probador, junto a los tres paneles del espejo, intentando controlar mi rabia.**

**Jess se mostraba indecisa entre dos. Uno era un modelo sencillo, largo y sin tirantes; el otro, un vestido de color azul, con tirantes finos, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Angela eligió un vestido color rosa claro cuyos pliegues realzaban su alta figura y resaltaban los tonos dorados de su pelo castaño claro. Las felicité a ambas con profusión y las ayudé a colocar en las perchas los modelos descartados.**

**Nos dirigimos a por los zapatos y otros complementos. Me limité a observar y criticar mientras ellas se probaban varios pares, porque, aunque necesitaba unos zapatos nuevos, no estaba de humor para comprarme nada. La tarde noche de chicas siguió a la estela de mi enfado con Tyler, que poco a poco fue dejando espacio a la melancolía.**

— **¿Angela? —comencé titubeante mientras ella intentaba calzarse un par de zapatos rosas con tacones y tiras. Estaba alborozada de tener una cita con un chico lo bastante alto como para poder llevar tacones. Jessica se había dirigido hacia el mostrador de la joyería y estábamos las dos solas.**

**Extendió la pierna y torció el tobillo para conseguir la mejor vista posible del zapato.**

**Me acobardé y dije:**

—**Me gustan.**

—**Creo que me los voy a llevar, aunque sólo van a hacer juego con este vestido —musitó.**

—**Venga, adelante. Están en venta —la animé.**

**Ella sonrió mientras volvía a colocar la tapa de una caja que contenía unos zapatos de color blanco y aspecto más práctico. Lo intenté otra vez.**

—**Esto... Angela... —la aludida alzó los ojos con curiosidad.**

— **¿Es normal que los Cullen falten mucho a clase?**

**Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los zapatos. Fracasé miserablemente en mi intento de parecer indiferente.**

**-**No te preocupes, cuando seas vampira podras ser mucho mejor con eso de actuar.- dijo Alice y yo trague compulsivamente. Por suerte nadie podra darse cuenta. Pensé que Bella iba a asustarse o algo, pero solo asintio sonriente. -Espero tambien poder bailar mejor.- dijo y todos se echaron a reir.

_Su sentido del humor es excelente, buena eleccion hermano_. dijo mentalmente Emmett. Estaba emocionado por la perspectiva de una nueva persona en la familia.

—**Sí, cuando el tiempo es bueno agarran las mochilas y se van de excursión varios días, incluso el doctor —me contestó en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar a los zapatos—. Les encanta vivir al aire libre.**

**No me formuló ni una pregunta en lugar de las miles que hubiera provocado la mía en los labios de Jessica. Angela estaba empezando a caerme realmente bien.**

—**Vaya.**

**Zanjé el tema cuando Jessica regresó para mostrarnos un diamante de imitación que había encontrado en la joyería a juego con sus zapatos plateados.**

**Habíamos planeado ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano junto al paseo marítimo, pero la compra de la ropa nos había llevado menos tiempo del esperado. Jess y Angela fueron a dejar las compras en el coche y entonces bajamos dando un paseo hacia la bahía. Les dije que me reuniría con ellas en el restaurante en una hora, ya que quería buscar una librería. **

Bella puso mala cara y me pregunte porque. Parecio apunto de decirme algo, y luego simplemente se arrepintio.

**Ambas se mostraron deseosas de acompañarme, pero las animé a que se divirtieran. Ignoraban lo mucho que me podía abstraer cuando estaba rodeada de libros, era algo que prefería hacer sola. Se alejaron del coche charlando animadamente y yo me encaminé en la dirección indicada por Jess.**

**No hubo problema en encontrar la librería, pero no tenían lo que buscaba. Los escaparates estaban llenos de vasos de cristal, dreamcatchers y libros sobre sanación espiritual. Ni siquiera entré. Desde fuera vi a una mujer de cincuenta años con una melena gris que le caía sobre la espalda. Lucía un vestido de los años sesenta y sonreía cordialmente detrás de un mostrador. Decidí que era una conversación que me podía evitar. Tenía que haber una librería normal en la ciudad.**

-Hay un par por aqui y por alla.- dijo Rose. Bella parecio aun mas preocupada. -Eh... Anastacius.- empezó, pero el sacudio la cabeza. -Yo tambien estoy preocupado, pero deben saberlo.- dijo el.

**Anduve entre las calles, llenas por el tráfico propio del final de la jornada laboral, con la esperanza de dirigirme hacia el centro. Caminaba sin saber adonde iba porque luchaba contra la desesperación, intentaba no pensar en él con todas mis fuerzas**

Le sonrei en un intento de tranquilizarla y parecio funcionar. Paso un brazo por sobre mi hombro y puso su rostro en mi hombro, como quien se dispone a soportar algo desagradable de la mejor manera posible. Mil y una teoria se pasaron por mi cabeza. ¿Tan malo seria yo? ¿Acaso el la habia obligado a venir, por el bien de todos?. Este ultimo, exasperado, nego con la cabeza, como si le hubiese insultado gravemente.

**y, por encima de todo, pretendía acabar con mis esperanzas para el viaje del sábado, temiendo una decepción aún más dolorosa que el resto. Cuando alcé los ojos y vi un Volvo plateado aparcado en la calle todo se me vino encima. Vampiro estúpido y voluble, pensé.**

-¿Yo estaba alli?- pregunte curioso, mientras Emmett y Jasper se reian por el ultimo comentario de Bella. Pero esta ultima dijo en voz de susurro. -Y agradezco de que estuvieses alli. De no haberlo estado...- su voz desaparecio de tan baja que se hizo. ¿Acaso iba a estar cerca de morir de nuevo?.

**Avancé pisando fuerte en dirección sur, hacia algunas tiendas de escaparates de apariencia prometedora, pero cuando llegué al lugar, sólo se trataba de un establecimiento de reparaciones y otro que estaba desocupado. Aún me quedaba mucho tiempo para ir en busca de Jess y Angela, y necesitaba recuperar el ánimo antes de reunirme con ellas. Después de mesarme los cabellos un par de veces al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente, continué para doblar la esquina.**

**Al cruzar otra calle comencé a darme cuenta de que iba en la dirección equivocada.**

Todos empezabamos a preguntarnos de que iba esto, fue muy raro que todo estuviese tan descrito.

**Los pocos viandantes que había visto se dirigían hacia el norte y la mayoría de los edificios de la zona parecían almacenes. Decidí dirigirme al este en la siguiente esquina y luego dar la vuelta detrás de unos bloques de edificios para probar suerte en otra calle y regresar al paseo marítimo.**

**Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que me dirigía. Yo vestía de manera demasiado informal para ser alguien que volvía a casa después de la oficina, pero ellos iban demasiado sucios para ser turistas. Me percaté de que no debían de tener muchos más años que yo conforme se fueron aproximando. Iban bromeando entre ellos en voz alta, riéndose escandalosamente y dándose codazos unos a otros.**

El pensamiento de Rose me llegó de golpe y lo comprendi todo. _Por favor, que no... _solo penso ella, pero a mi me basto. Bella parecio entender que yo habia caido y simplemente intento tranquilizarme, y de forma excelente. Me beso al lado del oido y susurró: -No te preocupes. Tu estuviste alli para mi, y lo estaras siempre.- dijo ella. Yo respire aliviado, ya que el beso de Bella me habia quitado todas las emociones de nuevo. Me recorria una electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, una sensacion imposible de describir. Entonces recorde uno de los primeros capitulos del libro y recorde a que se debia.

**Salí pitando lo más lejos posible de la parte interior de la acera para dejarles vía libre, caminé rápidamente mirando hacia la esquina, detrás de ellos.**

— **¡Eh, ahí! —dijo uno al pasar.**

Los demas parecian preocupados, pero habian escuchado el susurro de Bella y el saber de que yo le habia salvado, los tranquilizo.

**Debía de estar refiriéndose a mí, ya que no había nadie más por los alrededores. Alcé la vista de inmediato. Dos de ellos se habían detenido y los otros habían disminuido el paso. El más próximo, un tipo corpulento, de cabello oscuro y poco más de veinte años, era el que parecía haber hablado. Llevaba una camisa de franela abierta sobre una camiseta sucia, unos vaqueros con desgarrones y sandalias. Avanzó medio paso hacia mí.**

— **¡Pero bueno! —murmuré de forma instintiva.**

**Entonces desvié la vista y caminé más rápido hacia la esquina. Les podía oír reírse estrepitosamente detrás de mí.**

— **¡Eh, espera! —gritó uno de ellos a mis espaldas, pero mantuve la cabeza gacha y doblé la esquina con un suspiro de alivio. Aún les oía reírse ahogadamente a mis espaldas.**

Me di cuenta de que habia empezado a gruñir levemente. Bella me apreto fuertemente la mano.

**Me encontré andando sobre una acera que pasaba junto a la parte posterior de varios almacenes de colores sombríos, cada uno con grandes puertas en saliente para descargar camiones, cerradas con candados durante la noche. La parte sur de la calle carecía de acera, consistía en una cerca de malla metálica rematada en alambre de púas por la parte superior con el fin de proteger algún tipo de piezas mecánicas en un patio de almacenaje. En mi vagabundeo había pasado de largo por la parte de Port Angeles que tenía intención de ver como turista. Descubrí que anochecía cuando las nubes regresaron, arracimándose en el horizonte de poniente, creando un ocaso prematuro. Al oeste, el cielo seguía siendo claro, pero, rasgado por rayas naranjas y rosáceas, comenzaba a agrisarse. Me había dejado la cazadora en el coche y un repentino escalofrío hizo que me abrazara con fuerza el torso. Una única furgoneta pasó a mi lado y luego la carretera se quedó vacía.**

**De repente, el cielo se oscureció más y al mirar por encima del hombro para localizar a la nube causante de esa penumbra, me asusté al darme cuenta de que dos hombres me seguían sigilosamente a seis metros.**

**Formaban parte del mismo grupo que había dejado atrás en la esquina, aunque ninguno de los dos era el moreno que se había dirigido a mí. De inmediato, miré hacia delante y aceleré el paso. Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el tiempo me recorrió la espalda. Llevaba el bolso en el hombro, colgando de la correa cruzada alrededor del pecho, como se suponía que tenía que llevarlo para evitar que me lo quitaran de un tirón. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba mi aerosol de autodefensa, en el talego de debajo de la cama que nunca había llegado a desempaquetar. No llevaba mucho dinero encima, sólo veintitantos dólares, pero pensé en arrojar «accidentalmente» el bolso y alejarme andando. Mas una vocecita asustada en el fondo de mi mente me previno que podrían ser algo peor que ladrones.**

De no ser por Emmett, Rose hubiese ya huido de la casa, pero este la tranquilizaba de una forma bastante parecida a lo que Bella hacia por mi. Entonces, Emmett y Bella se miraron, y luego miraron a Anastacius. -Ey, ustedes me creen teléfono o que? se que es lindo hablar mentalmente, pero ya es molesto.- dijo el, haciendose el enojado pero yo sabia que no lo estaba de verdad.

Lo habiamos visto recientemente enojado de verdad, y no era algo que fuese agradable.

**Escuché con atención los silenciosos pasos, mucho más si se los comparaba con el bullicio que estaban armando antes. No parecía que estuvieran apretando el paso ni que se encontraran más cerca. Respira, tuve que recordarme. No sabes si te están siguiendo. Continué andando lo más deprisa posible sin llegar a correr, concentrándome en el giro que había a mano derecha, a pocos metros. Podía oírlos a la misma distancia a la que se encontraban antes. Procedente de la parte sur de la ciudad, un coche azul giró en la calle y pasó velozmente a mi lado. Pensé en plantarme de un salto delante de él, pero dudé, inhibida al no saber si realmente me seguían, y entonces fue demasiado tarde.**

**Llegué a la esquina, pero una rápida ojeada me mostró un callejón sin salida que daba a la parte posterior de otro edificio. En previsión, ya me había dado media vuelta. Debía rectificar a toda prisa, cruzar como un bólido el estrecho paseo y volver a la acera. La calle finalizaba en la próxima esquina, donde había una señal de stop. Me concentré en los débiles pasos que me seguían mientras decidía si echar a correr o no. Sonaban un poco más lejanos, aunque sabía que, en cualquier caso, me podían alcanzar si corrían. Estaba segura de que tropezaría y me caería de ir más deprisa. Las pisadas sonaban más lejos, sin duda, y por eso me arriesgué a echar una ojeada rápida por encima del hombro. Vi con alivio que ahora estaban a doce metros de mí, pero ambos me miraban fijamente.**

**El tiempo que me costó llegar a la esquina se me antojó una eternidad. Mantuve un ritmo vivo, hasta el punto de rezagarlos un poco más con cada paso que daba. Quizás hubieran comprendido que me habían asustado y lo lamentaban. Vi cruzar la intersección a dos automóviles que se dirigieron hacia el norte. Estaba a punto de llegar, y suspiré aliviada. En cuanto hubiera dejado aquella calle desierta habría más personas a mí alrededor. En un momento doblé la esquina con un suspiro de agradecimiento.**

**Y me deslicé hasta el stop.**

**A ambos lados de la calle se alineaban unos muros blancos sin ventanas. A lo lejos podía ver dos intersecciones, farolas, automóviles y más peatones, pero todos ellos estaban demasiado lejos, ya que los otros dos hombres del grupo estaban en mitad de la calle, apoyados contra un edificio situado al oeste, mirándome con unas sonrisas de excitación que me dejaron petrificada en la acera. Súbitamente comprendí que no me habían estado siguiendo.**

**Me habían estado conduciendo como al ganado.**

Estaba intentando no pensar en nada mientras escuchaba las palabras de Jasper. A el tampoco le agradaba la situacion, y nos dabamos cuenta todos en la sala. Pero al no pensar en nada era mas llevadero.

**Me detuve por unos breves instantes, aunque me pareció mucho tiempo. Di media vuelta y me lancé como una flecha hacia el otro lado dé la acera. Tuve la funesta premonición de que era un intento estéril. Las pisadas que me seguían se oían más fuertes.**

— **¡Ahí está!**

**La voz atronadora del tipo rechoncho de pelo negro rompió la intensa quietud y me hizo saltar. En la creciente oscuridad parecía que iba a pasar de largo.**

— **¡Sí! —Gritó una voz a mis espaldas, haciéndome dar otro salto mientras intentaba correr calle abajo—. Apenas nos hemos desviado.**

**Ahora debía andar despacio. Estaba acortando con demasiada rapidez la distancia respecto a los dos que esperaban apoyados en la pared. Era capaz de chillar con mucha potencia e inspiré aire, preparándome para proferir un grito, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca para estar segura del volumen que podría generar. Con un rápido movimiento deslicé el bolso por encima de la cabeza y aferré la correa con una mano, lista para dárselo o usarlo como arma, según lo dictasen las circunstancias.**

**El gordo, ya lejos del muro, se encogió de hombros cuando me detuve con cautela y caminó lentamente por la calle.**

—**Apártese de mí —le previne con voz que se suponía debía sonar fuerte y sin miedo, pero tenía razón en lo de la garganta seca, y salió... sin volumen.**

—**No seas así, ricura —gritó, y una risa ronca estalló detrás de mí.**

**Separé los pies, me aseguré en el suelo e intenté recordar, a pesar del pánico, lo poco de autodefensa que sabía. **

Y alli fue cuando mi sistema de no pensar fallo. ¿Iba a pelear con ellos? Era una chica muy extraña... Por eso me gusta, pense. Yo tambien lo soy.

**La base de la mano hacia arriba para romperle la nariz, con suerte, o incrustándosela en el cerebro. Introducir los dedos en la cuenca del ojo, intentando engancharlos alrededor del hueso para sacarle el ojo. Y el habitual rodillazo a la ingle, por supuesto. Esa misma vocecita pesimista habló de nuevo para recordarme que probablemente no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra uno, y eran cuatro. « ¡Cállate!», le ordené a la voz antes de que el pánico me incapacitara. No iba a caer sin llevarme a alguno conmigo. Intenté tragar saliva para ser capaz de proferir un grito aceptable.**

**Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina.**

Todos sacaron de sus pulmones el aire que se habian olvidado de respirar.

**El coche casi atropello al gordo, obligándole a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. Me lancé al medio de la carretera. Ese auto iba a pararse o tendría que atropellarme, pero, de forma totalmente inesperada, el coche plateado derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.**

—**Entra —ordenó una voz furiosa.**

**Fue sorprendente cómo ese miedo asfixiante se desvaneció al momento, y sorprendente también la repentina sensación de seguridad que me invadió, incluso antes de abandonar la calle, en cuanto oí su voz. Salté al asiento y cerré la puerta de un portazo.**

**-**Gracias Edward.- dijo ella. Me daba cuenta de que no habia suficiente cercania entre ella y yo, por mas que estuviesemos completamente pegados. Pero debia controlarme, si la abrazaba sin tener cuidado podria lastimarla.

**El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no había proyectado ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas conseguí verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia los atónitos hombres de la calle antes de dirigirse al norte de la ciudad. Los vi de refilón cuando se arrojaron al suelo mientras salíamos a toda velocidad en dirección al puerto.**

—**Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —me ordenó; entonces comprendí que me estaba aferrando al asiento con las dos manos.**

**Le obedecí rápidamente. El chasquido al enganchar el cinturón sonó con fuerza en la penumbra. Se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señales de stop sin detenerse.**

**Pero me sentía totalmente segura y, por el momento, daba igual adonde fuéramos. Le miré con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba más allá de mi repentina liberación. Estudié las facciones perfectas del rostro de Edward a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.**

— **¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —le pregunté, sorprendida de lo ronca que sonó mi voz.**

—**No —respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia.**

**Me quedé en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras él miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Miré alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los árboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no estábamos en la ciudad.**

— **¿Bella? —preguntó con voz tensa y mesurada.**

— **¿Sí?**

**Mi voz aún sonaba ronca. Intenté aclararme la garganta en silencio.**

— **¿Estás bien?**

**Aún no me había mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente.**

—**Sí —contesté con voz ronca.**

—**Distráeme, por favor —ordenó.**

-Espero que no me hayas distraido como lo estabas haciendo hace un momento, no?- le dije picaramente y ella sonrio. Nunca me cansaba de verla sonreir. -No, valoraba mi vida un poco, aunque no lo creas. Emmett se carcajeo de nuevo.

—**Perdona, ¿qué?**

**Suspiró con acritud.**

—**Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme —aclaró mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.**

—**Eh... —me estrujé los sesos en busca de alguna trivialidad—. Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Tyler Crowley.**

**-**Eso seguramente funcionara, puesto que yo tambien estaba tentado de hacerlo.-

**Edward siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero curvó la comisura de los labios.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de promoción... O está loco o intenta hacer olvidar que casi me mata cuando... Bueno, tú lo recuerdas, y cree que la promoción es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su vida y ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo. No necesito enemigos, y puede que Lauren se apacigüe si Tyler me deja tranquila. Aunque también podría destrozarle el Sentra. No podrá llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene coche... —proseguí.**

—**Estaba enterado —sonó algo más sosegado.**

— **¿Sí? —pregunté incrédula; mi irritación previa se enardeció—. Si está paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir al baile de fin de curso —musité, refinando mi plan.**

-Me parece que lo estas refinando muy toscamente.- dijo Carlisle sonriendole hacia su... nuera? Bella rio.

**Edward suspiró y al fin abrió los ojos.**

— **¿Estás bien?**

—**En realidad, no.**

**Esperé, pero no volvió a hablar. Reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró el techo del Volvo. Tenía el rostro rígido.**

— **¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.**

—**A veces tengo problemas con mi genio, Bella.**

**También él susurraba, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras lo hacía, con los ojos entrecerrados.**

—**Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos... —no terminó la frase, desvió la mirada y volvió a luchar por controlar la rabia. Luego, continuó—: Al menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer.**

-Te juro que en ese momento, te imagine que volvias a toda velocidad con el auto y sacabas una escopeta desde el auto. Me rei tanto con la imagen... como dijiste cazar, y aunque se como cazas, la palabra, tu sabes, me sono a eso.- me dijo y yo tambien me rei al imaginarlo.

—**Ah.**

**La palabra parecía inadecuada, pero no se me ocurría una respuesta mejor. De nuevo permanecimos sentados en silencio. Miré el reloj del salpicadero, que marcaba las seis y media pasadas.**

—**Jessica y Angela se van a preocupar —murmuré—. Iba a reunirme con ellas.**

**Arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, girando con suavidad y regresando rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando estuvimos bajo las lámparas, sorteando con facilidad los vehículos más lentos que cruzaban el paseo marítimo. Aparcó en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que yo habría considerado demasiado pequeño para el Volvo, pero él lo encajó sin esfuerzo al primer intento.**

-Ya te acostumbraras al Edward "bueno para todo". Es solo cuestion de tiempo.- dijo Esme sonriendo a bella. -¡Mama! ¿De que lado estas?.- le dije yo y todos se rieron de nuevo. Nunca se habian escuchado tantas risas en la sala Cullen. Bella ya nos estaba cambiando.

**Miré por la ventana en busca de las luces de La Bella Italia. Jess y Angela acababan de salir y se alejaban caminando con rapidez.**

— **¿Cómo sabías dónde...? —comencé, pero luego me limité a sacudir la cabeza. Oí abrirse la puerta y me giré para verle salir.**

— **¿Qué haces?**

—**Llevarte a cenar.**

-¡Su primera cita!.- dijeron Esme y Alice sonrientes y perdidas en los recuerdos de sus primeras citas. Jasper y Carlisle habian sido muy caballerosos. Emmett, por otra parte, bueno, habia sido Emmett, y su primera cita fue en su habitacion, la cual quedo destrozada completamente... tardaron años en refinar su tecnica... Bella solo se sonrojo, lo que me recordo el dolor que me causaba su sangre.

**Sonrió levemente, pero la mirada continuaba siendo severa. Se alejó del coche y cerró de un portazo. Me peleé con el cinturón de seguridad y me apresuré a salir también del coche. Me esperaba en la acera y habló antes de que pudiera despegar los labios.**

—**Detén a Jessica y Angela antes de que también deba buscarlas a ellas. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos.**

-Deberias haberlos matado.- dijo Rose. -En realidad, Carlisle y Edward los metieron en la carcel. Cadena perpetua, gracias a mi, que me hice pasar por el juez.- dijo Anastacius.

**Me estremecí ante el tono amenazador de su voz.**

— **¡Jess, Angela! —les grité, saludando con el brazo cuando se volvieron. Se apresuraron a regresar. El manifiesto alivio de sus rostros se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vieron quién estaba a mi lado. A unos metros de nosotros, vacilaron.**

— **¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Jessica con suspicacia.**

—**Me perdí —admití con timidez—, y luego me encontré con Edward.**

**Le señalé con un gesto.**

— **¿Os importaría que me uniera a vosotras? —preguntó con voz sedosa e irresistible. Por sus rostros estupefactos supe que él nunca antes había empleado a fondo sus talentos con ellas.**

-No, no quiero que me salten encima.- dije en una voz queda.

—**Eh, sí, claro —musitó Jessica.**

—**De hecho —confesó Angela—, Bella, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esperábamos... Perdona.**

—**No pasa nada —me encogí de hombros—. No tengo hambre.**

—**Creo que deberías comer algo —intervino Edward en voz baja, pero autoritaria. Buscó a Jessica con la mirada y le habló un poco más alto—: ¿Os importa que lleve a Bella a casa esta noche? Así, no tendréis que esperar mientras cena.**

—**Eh, supongo que no... hay problema...**

**Jess se mordió el labio en un intento de deducir por mi expresión si era eso lo que yo quería. Le guiñé un ojo. Nada deseaba más que estar a solas con mi perpetuo salvador. Había tantas preguntas con las que no le podía bombardear mientras no estuviéramos solos...**

Emmett volvio a reirse.

—**De acuerdo —Angela fue más rápida que Jessica—. Os vemos mañana, Bella, Edward...**

**Tomó la mano de Jessica y la arrastró hacia el coche, que pude ver un poco más lejos, aparcado en First Street. Cuando entraron, Jess se volvió y me saludó con la mano. Por su rostro supe que se moría de curiosidad. Le devolví el saludo y esperé a que se alejaran antes de volverme hacia Edward.**

—**De verdad, no tengo hambre —insistí mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar su rostro. Su expresión era inescrutable.**

—**Compláceme.**

**Se dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado. Evidentemente, no había discusión posible. Pasé a su lado y entré con un suspiro de resignación.**

**Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angeles, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Comprendí el brillo de los ojos de nuestra anfitriona mientras evaluaba a Edward. Le dio la bienvenida con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario.**

**-**Cuidate Edward, mira que Bella ya anda celosa.- dijo Emmett. Pero Bella le dio una respuesta que me sorprendio. -Bueno, supongo que si.- dijo. Yo esperaba que se enojara con Emmett, pero al actuar asi no le dio excusas a Emmett para seguir burlandose. Muy inteligente.

**Me sorprendió lo mucho que me molestó. Me sacaba varios centímetros y era rubia de bote.**

— **¿Tienen una mesa para dos? —preguntó Edward con voz tentadora, lo pretendiese o no.**

**Vi cómo los ojos de la rubia se posaban en mí y luego se desviaban, satisfecha por mi evidente normalidad y la falta de contacto entre Edward y yo. Nos condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor.**

**Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Edward me indicó lo contrario con la cabeza.**

— **¿Tiene, tal vez, algo más privado? —insistió con voz suave a la anfitriona. No estaba segura, pero me pareció que le entregaba discretamente una propina. No había visto a nadie rechazar una mesa salvo en las viejas películas.**

—**Naturalmente —parecía tan sorprendida como yo. Se giró y nos condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados—. ¿Algo como esto?**

—**Perfecto.**

**Le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa a la dueña, dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrada.**

-Oye, me has descrito como cazanovas.- le dije a Anastacius. -Yo solo transcribi los pensamientos de Bella.- se excuso este.

—**Esto... —sacudió la cabeza, bizqueando—. Ahora mismo les atiendo.**

**Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante.**

—**De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente —le critiqué—. Es muy poco cortés.**

— **¿Hacer qué?**

—**Deslumbrarla... Probablemente, ahora está en la cocina hiperventilando.**

**Pareció confuso.**

—**Oh, venga —le dije un poco dubitativa—. Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás.**

**Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.**

— **¿Los deslumbro?**

— **¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?**

**Ignoró mis preguntas.**

— **¿Te deslumbro a ti?**

—**Con frecuencia —admití.**

-Tu tambien me deslumbras a mi.- le dije. Y ella rio con voz danzante. -Me di cuenta, pusiste cara de "eh" cuando me viste llegar. - Aunque en el momento no sabia si era porque apareci al clasico estilo "ciencia ficcion", o solo por mi. - dijo refiriendose al destello de luz en el que habia llegado.

**Entonces llegó la camarera, con rostro expectante. La anfitriona había hecho mutis por el foro definitivamente, y la nueva chica no parecía decepcionada. Se echó un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja, y sonrió con innecesaria calidez.**

—**Hola. Me llamo Amber y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?**

**No pasé por alto que sólo se dirigía a él. Edward me miró.**

—**Voy a tomar una CocaCola.**

**Pareció una pregunta.**

—**Dos —dijo él.**

—**Enseguida las traigo —le aseguró con otra sonrisa innecesaria, pero él no lo vio, porque me miraba a mí.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté cuando se fue la camarera. Tenía la mirada fija en mi rostro.**

— **¿Cómo te sientes?**

—**Estoy bien —contesté, sorprendida por la intensidad.**

— **¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...? y **

— **¿Debería?**

**-**Es que cualquiera deberia estar en shock.- explico Carlisle.

**Se rió entre dientes ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta.**

—**Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de shock.**

**Su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa de picardía.**

—**Dudo que eso vaya a suceder —respondí después de tomar aliento—. Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables.**

—**Da igual, me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida.**

**La camarera apareció con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de colines en ese preciso momento. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa.**

— **¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? —preguntó a Edward.**

— **¿Bella? —inquirió él.**

**Ella se volvió hacia mí a regañadientes. Elegí lo primero que vi en el menú.**

—**Eh... Tomaré el ravioli de setas.**

— **¿Y usted?**

**Se volvió hacia Edward con una sonrisa.**

—**Nada para mí —contestó.**

**No, por supuesto que no.**

-Te tiene controlado. Ningun humano antes se habia dado cuenta de quienes somos. Es increible la forma en la que piensas, como si fueses un vampiro en vez de un humano.- dijo Carlisle.

—**Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber.**

**La sonrisa coqueta seguía ahí, pero él no la miraba y la camarera se marchó descontenta.**

—**Bebe —me ordenó.**

**Al principio, di unos sorbitos a mi refresco obedientemente; luego, bebí a tragos más largos, sorprendida de la sed que tenía. Comprendí que me la había terminado toda cuando Edward empujó su vaso hacia mí.**

—**Gracias —murmuré, aún sedienta.**

**El frío del refresco se extendió por mi pecho y me estremecí.**

— **¿Tienes frío?**

—**Es sólo la Coca—Cola —le expliqué mientras volvía a estremecerme.**

— **¿No tienes una cazadora? —me reprochó.**

—**Sí —miré a la vacía silla contigua y caí en la cuenta—. Vaya, me la he dejado en el coche de Jessica.**

**Edward se quitó la suya. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, simplemente. **

**-**Ambos sois tal para cual, por lo que veo. Os estais mirando todo el rato.- dijo Jasper riendose bajito.

**Me concentré para obligarme a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitando su cazadora de cueto beis debajo de la cual llevaba un suéter de cuello vuelto que se ajustaba muy bien, resaltando lo musculoso que era su pecho.**

**-**No son musculos, es ego concentrado por tus pensamientos.- dijo Emmett. -Pero si yo no leo sus pensamientos.- le reproche. Este parecio enojado puesto que le habia arruinado la broma.

**Me entregó su cazadora y me interrumpió mientras me lo comía con los ojos.**

—**Gracias —dije nuevamente mientas deslizaba los brazos en su cazadora.**

**La prenda estaba helada, igual que cuando me ponía mi ropa a primera hora de la mañana, colgada en el vestíbulo, en el que hay mucha corriente de aire. Tirité otra vez. Tenía un olor asombroso. Lo olisqueé en un intento de identificar aquel delicioso aroma, que no se parecía a ninguna colonia. Las mangas eran demasiado largas y las eché hacia atrás para tener libres las manos.**

—**Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul —observó mientras me miraba. Me sorprendió y bajé la vista, sonrojada, por supuesto.**

**Empujó la cesta con los colines hacia mí.**

—**No voy a entrar en estado de shock, de verdad —protesté.**

—**Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría, y tú ni siquiera pareces alterada.**

**Daba la impresión de estar desconcertado. Me miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos eran claros, más claros de lo que anteriormente los había visto, de ese tono dorado que tiene el sirope de caramelo.**

—**Me siento segura contigo —confesé, impelida a decir de nuevo la verdad. ,**

**Aquello le desagradó y frunció su frente de alabastro. Ceñudo, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró para sí:**

—**Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.**

-Y yo mientras escribia ponia cara de "¿WTF?- dijo Anastacius. -Ambos sois terriblemente complicados.- Sin embargo, Bella le puso mala cara. -¿En que quedamos antes de salir?- le dijo alargando las silabas, como una madre retando a un niño. Este sonrio y puso cara de "yo no hice nada". -Bueno, bueno.- solo dijo y cerró la boca. Los demas estaban por reirse, pero el hizo circular electricidad entre sus dedos, de forma amenazante. Jasper continuo leyendo de inmediato.

**Tomé un colín y comencé a mordisquearlo por un extremo, evaluando su expresión. Me pregunté cuándo sería el momento oportuno para empezar a interrogarle.**

—**Normalmente estás de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan —comenté, intentando distraerle de cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que le había dejado triste y sombrío. Atónito, me miró.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces, me lo veo venir —continué—. Tengo una teoría al respecto.**

**Entrecerró los ojos y dijo:**

— **¿Más teorías?**

—**Aja.**

**Mastiqué un colín al tiempo que intentaba parecer indiferente.**

—**Espero que esta vez seas más creativa, ¿o sigues tomando ideas de los tebeos?**

**La imperceptible sonrisa era burlona, pero la mirada se mantuvo severa.**

—**Bueno, no. No la he sacado de un tebeo, pero tampoco me la he inventado—confesé.**

— **¿Y? —me incitó a seguir, pero en ese momento la camarera apareció detrás de la mampara con mi comida.**

**Me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, nos habíamos ido inclinando cada vez más cerca uno del otro, ya que ambos nos erguimos cuando se aproximó.**

-La verdad, si algun dia salimos vivos de todo esto, los llevo en el tiempo a ver a este par ese dia. Con cada frase se acercaban mas y mas. Yo pensaba que en cualquier momento se besaban. Quede decepcionado.- dijo este. Pero Bella tambien le miro amenazante, y sus ojos brillaron por un par de segundos, dorados. No podia creer lo que estaba viendo. Quizas solo fuese una ilusion optica provocada por los amanecientes rayos del sol. Si, eso debio ser.

**Dejó el plato delante de mí —tenía buena pinta— y rápidamente se volvió hacia Edward para preguntarle:**

— **¿Ha cambiado de idea? ¿No hay nada que le pueda ofrecer?**

**Capté el doble significado de sus palabras.**

—**No, gracias, pero estaría bien que nos trajera algo más de beber.**

**Él señaló los vasos vacíos que yo tenía delante con su larga mano blanca.**

—**Claro.**

**Quitó los vasos vacíos y se marchó.**

— **¿Qué decías?**

—**Te lo diré en el coche. Si... —hice una pausa.**

— **¿Hay condiciones?**

**Su voz sonó ominosa. Enarcó una ceja.**

—**Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto. **

—**Por supuesto.**

**La camarera regresó con dos vasos de CocaCola. Los dejó sobre la mesa sin decir nada y se marchó de nuevo. Tomé un sorbito.**

—**Bueno, adelante —me instó, aún con voz dura.**

**Comencé por la pregunta menos exigente. O eso creía.**

— **¿Por qué estás en Port Angeles?**

**Bajó la vista y cruzó las manos alargadas sobre la mesa muy despacio para luego mirarme a través de las pestañas mientras aparecía en su rostro el indicio de una sonrisa afectada.**

—**Siguiente pregunta.**

—**Pero ésa es la más fácil —objeté.**

—**La siguiente —repitió.**

**Frustrada, bajé los ojos. Moví los platos, tomé el tenedor, pinché con cuidado un ravioli y me lo llevé a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que masticaba. Las setas estaban muy ricas. Tragué y bebí otro sorbo de mi refresco antes de levantar la vista.**

—**En tal caso, de acuerdo —le miré y proseguí lentamente—. Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de... saber qué piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes, ya sabes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones.**

-Y Edward casi se cae de la silla al escuchar las palabras de Bella. Le costo mucho responder normalmente, creanme.- dijo Anastacius. ¿Acaso iba a contar todo lo vergonzozo en frente de mi familia?.

—**Sólo una excepción —me corrigió—, hipotéticamente.**

—**De acuerdo entonces, una sola excepción.**

**Me estremecí cuando me siguió el juego, pero intenté parecer despreocupada. **

Y a mi me habra pasado lo mismo obviamente.

— **¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué limitaciones tiene? ¿Cómo podría ese alguien... encontrar a otra persona en el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo sabría que ella está en un apuro?**

— **¿Hipotéticamente?**

-Si, como que tu "hipoteticamente" suena muy exagerado.- dijo Alice negando con la cabeza. -Estaba entusiasmada, supongo.-

—**Bueno, si... ese alguien...**

—**Supongamos que se llama Joe —sugerí.**

**Esbozó una sonrisa seca.**

—**En ese caso, Joe. Si Joe hubiera estado atento, la sincronización no tendría por qué haber sido tan exacta —negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. Sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de delincuencia para una década, ya sabes.**

—**Estamos hablando de un caso hipotético —le recordé con frialdad.**

-Tu rompiste primero con lo de "hipotetico".- le recrimine con ternura.

**Se rió de mí con ojos tiernos.**

—**Sí, cierto —aceptó—. ¿Qué tal si la llamamos Jane?**

**¿—Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté, incapaz de refrenar mi ansiedad. Comprendí que volvía a inclinarme hacia él.**

**Pareció titubear, dividido por algún dilema interno. Nuestras miradas se encontraron e intuí que en ese preciso instante estaba tomando la decisión de si decir o no la verdad.**

—**Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes —murmuré.**

**Sin pensarlo, estiré el brazo para tocarle las manos cruzadas, pero Edward las retiró levemente y yo hice lo propio con las mías.**

—**No sé si tengo otra alternativa —su voz era un susurro—. Me equivoqué. Eres mucho más observadora de lo que pensaba.**

—**Creí que siempre tenías razón.**

—**Así era —sacudió la cabeza otra vez—. Hay otra cosa en la que también me equivoqué contigo. No eres un imán para los accidentes... Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrará. — ¿Te incluyes en esa categoría? —Sin ninguna duda.**

**Su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo. Volví a estirar la mano por la mesa, ignorando cuando él retiró levemente las suyas, para tocar tímidamente el dorso de sus manos con las yemas de los dedos. Tenía la piel fría y dura como una piedra.**

—**Gracias —musité con ferviente gratitud—. Es la segunda vez.**

**Su rostro se suavizó.**

**-**Supongo que fue porque me tocaste.- le dije sonriendo. Ella entonces me acaricio el cuello con la mano que habia dejado por sobre mis hombros. Era muy relajante.

—**No dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí con la cabeza. Apartó su mano de debajo de la mía y puso ambas sobre la mesa, pero se inclinó hacia mí.**

—**Te seguí a Port Angeles —admitió, hablando muy deprisa—. Nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes.**

**Hizo una pausa. Me pregunté si debía preocuparme el hecho de que me siguiera, pero en lugar de eso, sentí un extraño espasmo de satisfacción. Me miró fijamente, preguntándose tal vez por qué mis labios se curvaban en una involuntaria sonrisa.**

— **¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino? —especulé para distraerme.**

-No es exactamente asi.- Anastacius intervino. En realidad, cuando pasa algo asi, cuando algunos calculos ... fallan, los fractales matematicos que generan el tiempo y el espacio intentan retomar todo al curso anterior. Se generan nuevas variables... pero en tu caso el intento vino despues. Obviamente, Edward te salvo. Luego todo lo que sigue es solo mala suerte. - dijo el sonriendo. ¿Acaso le seguirian pasando cosas malas? Sin embargo Bella sonrio.

—**Esa no fue la primera vez —replicó con dureza. Lo miré sorprendida, pero él miraba al suelo—. La primera fue cuando te conocí.**

**Sentí un escalofrío al oír sus palabras y recordar bruscamente la furibunda mirada de sus ojos negros aquel primer día, pero lo ahogó la abrumadora sensación de seguridad que sentía en presencia de Edward.**

— **¿Lo recuerdas? —inquirió con su rostro de ángel muy serio.**

—**Sí —respondí con serenidad.**

—**Y aun así estás aquí sentada —comentó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz y enarcó una ceja.**

—**Sí, estoy aquí... gracias a ti —me callé y luego le incité—. Porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy.**

-Y dale la burra al trigo.- dijo Anastacius.

**Frunció los labios y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a cavilar. Lanzó una mirada a mi plato, casi intacto, y luego a mí.**

—**Tú comes y yo hablo —me propuso.**

**Rápidamente saqué del plato otro ravioli con el tenedor, lo hice estallar en mi boca y mastiqué de forma apresurada.**

—**Seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya «oído» su mente antes —me miró con ansiedad y comprendí que me había quedado helada. Me obligué a tragar, pinché otro ravioli y me lo metí en la boca.**

-Es que alli lo admitiste.- dijo Alice excusando el comportamiento de Bella.

—**Vigilaba a Jessica sin mucha atención... Como te dije, sólo tú puedes meterte en líos en Port Angeles. Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu cuenta y luego, cuando comprendí que ya no estabas con ellas, fui a buscarte a la librería que vislumbré en la mente de Jessica. Te puedo decir que sé que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tendrías que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que me limité a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes para saber si alguno se había fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo dónde estabas. No tenía razones para preocuparme, pero estaba extrañamente ansioso...**

**Se sumió en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a la nada, viendo cosas que yo no conseguía imaginar.**

—**Comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta. El sol se puso al fin y estaba a punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando... —enmudeció, rechinando los dientes con súbita ira. Se esforzó en calmarse.**

— **¿Qué pasó entonces? —susurré. Edward seguía mirando al vacío por encima de mi cabeza.**

—**Oí lo que pensaban —gruñó; al torcer el gesto, el labio superior se curvó mostrando sus dientes—, y vi tu rostro en sus mentes.**

**De repente, se inclinó hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano sobre los ojos. El movimiento fue tan rápido que me sobresaltó.**

—**Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... vivos —el brazo amortiguaba la voz—. Te podía haber dejado ir con Jessica y Angela, pero temía —admitió con un hilo de voz— que, si me dejabas solo, iría a por ellos.**

**Permanecí sentada en silencio, confusa, llena de pensamientos incoherentes, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y recostada lánguidamente contra el respaldo de la silla. El seguía con la mano en el rostro, tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua tallada.**

**Finalmente alzó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los míos, rebosando sus propios interrogantes.**

— **¿Estás lista para ir a casa? —preguntó.**

—**Lo estoy para salir de aquí —precisé, inmensamente agradecida de que nos quedara una hora larga de coche antes de llegar a casa juntos. No estaba preparada para despedirme de él.**

-La proxima vez le pedire a Emmett que coloque un tope en el acelerador para este vampiro.- dijo Bella enojada. Tal vez no le gustaba que conduciese rapido.

**La camarera apareció como si la hubiera llamado, o estuviera observando.**

— **¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó a Edward.**

—**Dispuestos para pagar la cuenta, gracias.**

**Su voz era contenida pero más ronca, aún reflejaba la tensión de nuestra conversación. Aquello pareció acallarla. Edward alzó la vista, aguardando.**

—**Claro —tartamudeó—. Aquí la tiene.**

**La camarera extrajo una carpetita de cuero del bolsillo delantero de su delantal negro y se la entregó.**

**Edward ya sostenía un billete en la mano. Lo deslizó dentro de la carpetita y se la devolvió de inmediato.**

—**Quédese con el cambio.**

**Sonrió, se puso de pie y le imité con torpeza. Ella volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa insinuante.**

—**Que tengan una buena noche.**

**Edward no apartó los ojos de mí mientras le daba las gracias. Reprimí una sonrisa.**

**Caminó muy cerca de mí hasta la puerta, pero siguió poniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarme. Recordé lo que Jessica había dicho de su relación con Mike, y cómo casi habían avanzado hasta la fase del primer beso. Suspiré. Edward me oyó, y me miró con curiosidad. Yo clavé la mirada en la acera, muy agradecida de que pareciera incapaz de saber lo que pensaba.**

**-**Supongo que en esta realidad tambien tendre que esperar un tiempo, no es asi?.- dijo Bella como niña a la que le niegan un juguete. -No demasiado.- dije mientras apoyaba mi mejilla contra la suya. Ella parecia estar tan feliz...

-Ey, la parejita del fondo, vuelvan a este universo porfavor.- dijo Emmett. Bella solo agito los dedos un poco, como si se concentrara en algo. De repente, Emmett se sento extremadamente rigido. Era como si lo hubiesen estaqueado. Solo por un segundo, y luego volvio a la normalidad. Quiza era otra de sus bromas poco graciosas. Supuse que Bella solo habia doblado los dedos por algun calambre muscular.

**Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la sostuvo hasta que entré. Luego, la cerró detrás de mí con suavidad. Le contemplé dar la vuelta por la parte delantera del coche, de nuevo sorprendida por el garbo con que se movía. Probablemente debería haberme habituado a estas alturas, pero no era así. Tenía la sensación de que Edward no era la clase de persona a la que alguien pueda acostumbrarse.**

-No, nosotros aun no lo aguantamos, y lo conocemos hace muy mucho...- dijo Jasper sonriendo.

**Una vez dentro, arrancó y puso al máximo la calefacción. Había refrescado mucho y supuse que el buen tiempo se había terminado, aunque estaba bien caliente con su cazadora, oliendo su aroma cuando creía que no me veía.**

**Se metió entre el tráfico, aparentemente sin mirar, y fue esquivando coches en dirección a la autopista.**

—**Ahora —dijo de forma elocuente—, te toca a ti.**

Entonces, cuando termino el capitulo, simplemente tome a Bella de la cintura. -Vamos a hablar en privado un rato. Ya venimos.- dije y ambos desaparecimos en direccion al bosque.

...

Ahora, como creen que seguira? dejenme sus reviews por favor, nos vemos!


	14. Platicando - Armamento Pesado

Bella Pov.

Para ser sincera, casi pierdo la cabeza... en un segundo estoy aqui y en el otro estoy frente a este adonis de ojos dorados. Ya me habia ido acostumbrando a esa clase de cosas con Anastacius, ya que lo habia tenido de compañero de clases por 2 años, pero las cosas con Edward eran diferentes.

Habia leido tantas novelas romanticas, ensayos, poesias... pero ninguna era capaz de explicar la sensacion que sentia ahora. Era como si tuviera vertigo, panico, mareo, y al mismo tiempo un deseo inexplicable de sonreir... Y los vampiros se creen raros? Los humanos somos peores.

Nos encontrabamos en medio del bosque. No vestia ropa excesivamente protectora frente al frio, y hacia unos diez grados. Una camiseta y un chaleco de jean azul arriba, unos jeans y zapatillas blancas comunes. Sin embargo, yo no tenia necesidad de sentir frio. Podia incendiar el bosque si era necesario, pero lo mejor seria no exagerar.

"No les muestres aun, espera hasta que yo te lo aconseje, a menos que no tengas opcion. Dudo que te ataquen, los estare preparando de antemano. No te preocupes. De todas formas, Edward te protegera, al igual que yo."

Recordaba las palabras de Anastacius a la perfeccion, asi que solo eleve la temperatura interna de mi cuerpo. Nada que se pudiera notar desde el exterior.

-Entonces, tu eres Bella. Siento como si ya te conociese desde hace años. Aunque me entere de tu existencia hace unas horas... me perdi de demasiado.- dijo el y yo me senti turbada de nuevo. Acaso era una incauta irremediable? Obligue a mi mente a concentrarse. -Yo me entere de ti hace unos diez meses, pero de todas formas... bueno... de todas formas me gustas demasiado.- dije. !Un momento! ¿Que acabo de decir? Me sonroje hasta la punta de los cabellos. Tal vez habia cometido una estupidez, no entendia porque lo habia dicho. Me habia sentido impelida a decir la verdad, y muy innecesariamente. (Nota del Autor :Esta parte me recuerda mucho a mi, jejeje). Tal vez me iba a considerar como cualesquiese de las chicas de esa clase que intentaba llevar a la cama a todo lo que se moviese...

-Yo jamas me habia sentido asi. Eres tan hermosa...- parecia completamente perdido en mis ojos, pero entonces parecio sacudirse el aturdimiento. -Anastacius ¿Te explico los riesgos que supondria mi... persona para ti?- dijo el con voz severa.

Anastacius ya me habia advertido sobre esto. El era muy terco en ese sentido. -Si Edward, no te preocupes. De todas formas, me siento segura aqui contigo.-dije, esta vez con mas confianza. Le tome la mano, para reconfortarlo. -No tendras que estar mas solo, nunca mas. Ahora me tendras a mi, si es que me aceptas. - dije, la ultima parte con un ligero tono de duda. Despues de cuentas, aunque yo el dia en el que fuese transformada a vampiro seria mas poderosa que nunca antes, no tenia porque aceptarme.

-Claro que te acepto. Se que esto es acelerado, pero tu tambien me gustas mucho.- dijo el y senti como el ritmo cardiaco se me elevaba hasta alcanzar a los limites criticos. -Manten ese corazon adentro, Bella.- Me dijo el con tono cariñoso mientras se me acercaba y me pasaba un brazo por los hombros, con sumo cuidado, segun pude notar. Al menos mientras fuese humana no me iba a pasar lo mismo que la Bella N° 1. Si habia podido parar a Emmett, tranquilamente podia impedir que Edward me rompiera las costillas.

Entonces, algo interrumpio mis cavilaciones. Me di cuenta de que Edward acercaba su rostro al mio. _Va a pasar, va a pasar, _empece a pensar. Luego parecio volver a su mundo normal, sin que nada ocurriese. Supongo que mi mirada no tenia precio, porque sonrio como si intentase no reir.

-Disculpame, pero es que aun no tengo suficiente confianza en mi autocontrol. No me perdonaria jamas que te hiciese algun daño. - se excuso. Y aunque estaba decepcionada, sabia que tenia razon. -Nos quedan muchos dias aun por delante... de hecho, toda la eternidad.- le dije, muy segura desde ya de mis desisiones. No iba a tener todos los problemas que habian pasado mis predecesoras.

El parecio sobresaltarse con mis palabras. -Acaso... ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?.- Me dijo preocupado. -Si, lo estoy. No veo el futuro, pero Anastacius me ha mostrado mas o menos como va mi vida como vampiro. Creeme que ambos estamos muy felices. - le dije.

-Sin hijos, sin crecer, necesitando sangre para vivir, en serio?- dijo el, mitad de forma humoristica y mitad como diciendo ¿Y a esta lunatica que le paso?

-Digamos que te cambie la perspectiva desde que vez las cosas. Y bueno, de esos problemas mencionados, el unico que podria molestarme algun dia seria el primero. El segundo es el sueño de toda mujer, y el tercero es cuestion de dieta. - dije con humor.

-Vale, de todas formas eso podriamos discutirlo despues.- dijo el sonriendo, y yo podia escuchar los engranajes de su mente trabajando en posibles excusas. Por suerte Anastacius siempre podria transformarme en caso necesario. -Entonces, me gustaria saber algo mas de ti.- dijo el. -A mi tambien, aunque se bastante gracias a Anastacius, me gustaria escucharlo de ti.- dije yo.

-Yo primero, entonces,- dijo el sonriendo. -¿Como es tu segundo nombre?- Y yo que me esperaba una pregunta mas filosofica... -Marie.- ¿Y el apellido de tu madre?- -Dwyer.- ... siguio haciendo preguntas, mientras a paso lento nos ibamos dirigiendo hacia la casa. La parte de mi mente que no estaba ocupada observando a Edward o respondiendo de sus preguntas me advirtio que me habia alejado mucho de la casa, un kilometro y medio mas o menos, en unos nueve u ocho segundos, o bueno, en realidad unos 20 segundos, pero seguia siendo sorprendente.

Finalmente, avistamos la casa en la pregunta N° 56. Cuando llegamos el me abrio la puerta para que yo pasara. -Todo un caballero.- dije sonriendole. -Para usted, señorita.- dijo el con una sonrisa picara que me derretia por dentro. Donde se habia ido esa chica de mente fria y mirada palida?-

-Ey, esas son nuestras lineas.- dijo Alice con cara de puchero, refiriendose a lo que solian decir Alice y Jasper respecto a los caballeros. Los conocia bastante... Al menos, Anastacius me habia inducido a verlos por horas en mi mente. Según el, "era necesario". Ahora empezaba a entenderlo. Aun no podia leer el futuro, era humana, a fin de cuentas. Pero algo me decia que Anastacius estaba nervioso, o enojado, como si estuviesemos perdiendo el tiempo en vez de continuar la lectura. Esme y Carlisle seguian sentados juntos, ambos muy felices al parecer por el hecho de que a Edward no le cabia la sonrisa en el rostro. No pude evitar sentirme halagada.

Entonces, Anastacius se puso de pie. -Creo que deberiamos continuar... - dijo el. Sin embargo, los demas parecian reticentes. Parecian querer descansar un rato... lo cual para mi no tiene logica. ¿Acaso los vampiros necesitan descansar?

-Si, quitemonos los nervios, que con el capitulo anterior Edward casi me mata emocionalmente.-dijo Jasper. Yo, quien tenia un dedo sobre las hojas del libro, bufe levemente. Solo habia estado adelantado un capitulo a ellos. No era suficiente.

-Un par de horas, entonces.- dijo Anastacius.- Hasta la hora de comer para Bella, luego seguimos. -. Me parecio buena idea. Carlisle y Esme fueron a su habitacion. Pero Emmett y Jasper estaban por divertirse un rato a la antigua.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres ver esto?, podria ser peligroso- me dijo tiernamente Edward mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. Mi corazon parecia haberse ido a 160. Me las arregle para contestar.

-Claro que si, mientras estes conmigo.-

-Siempre.- dijo el y yo sentia que me evaporaba de felicidad.

Conocia bastante bien a Anastacius, asi que no me sorprendio que les pidiera a Emmett y a Jasper participar.

-No vale, tu usaras esos poderes que tienes y nos ganaras.- dijo Emmett haciendo pucheros. -No los usare, vale?- dijo este y ambos aceptaron. Seria un dos contra uno, en el patio de atras.

Edward se sento en el porche trasero, junto con Alice y Rose, y yo en el regazo de el. Los tres peleadores se pusieron en una posicion de triangulo. De repente, Emmett salto a esa velocidad la cual yo no podia distinguir aun, era como un destello y nada mas. Pero Anastacius simplemente salto hacia un lado y se lanzo hacia Jasper aun mas rapido.

¡Menudo tramposo! Yo le conocia bien, esa velocidad que habia utilizado era parte de sus poderes, usaba la telekinesis para moverse mas rapido. Vi que Jasper lograba esquivarle a duras penas, pero el vampiro de ojos dorados simplemente giro sobre si mismo con un pie extendido hacia abajo. Jasper cayo al suelo al mismo tiempo que Emmett volaba por los aires cuando intento atacarle desde arriba.

-Segunda vez en el dia, hermano.- dijo Edward burlandose de Emmett. ¿Acaso habian peleado antes? Esperaba que no hubieran perdido ningun miembro de su cuerpo...

Emmett al parecer no podia darse por vencido. Y mientras Edward seguia acariciando mi cuello, Alice y Rose observaban sorprendidas la pelea, este empezó a correr en zig zac, intentando alcanzarle. Pero Anastacius siempre le paraba. Jasper empezo a hacer lo mismo... y de nuevo me percate que Anastacius estaba usando sus poderes de nuevo. Hacia calculos mentales de la velocidad de sus oponentes y junto con otras variables determinaba de donde vendria el ataque. Acaso este chico se habia pasado 9 eones, ¿Solo estudiando fractales?

De repente, Anastacius tenia una espada en la mano. Yo la conocia bien, me habia mostrado como era capaz de cortar madera y acero como si fuese mantequilla. Les paso a Emmett y a Jasper un par de espadas y el juego se torno mas siniestro. De repente alli estaban Carlisle y Esme, el primero curioso y la segunda preocupada.

-Edward, ¿Los chicos estan bien?- le pregunto Esme. Este asintio. -No entiendo, esos golpes que se estan dando deberian hacer pedazos las espadas, no es acero comun.- dijo el. Yo negue con la cabeza.-Claro que no lo es. Es una diferente combinacion atomica, y esas espadas pesan unas cuantas toneladas...- dije yo. -Observen.- les aconseje.

Anastacius estaba haciendo una danza, o eso parecia. Detenia estocadas por do quier, y lanzaba cuchilladas que cada vez estaban mas cerca de tocar a sus "enemigos". En secreto, el ya los estaba entrenando, preparandolos para los tiempos por venir. Mientras pensaba en "dichos tiempos, " adverti que Anastacius saltaba por los aires, mientras ambos erraban las cuchilladas que habian lanzado. El cayo sobre ellos, dandoles a las espadas un golpe terrible. Estas volaron por los aires, y el las recupero con un simple ademan.

-Por ser la primera vez, nada mal. Esas espadas matarian a un vampiro, en el punto donde cortan se impide la regeneracion celular. Con tan solo trozearlo en unos cuantos pedazos, te quitas cualquier problema de encima. - dijo el sonriendo mientras se volvia a ocultar las espadas en las fundas que llevaba siempre abajo de la sabia que el llevaba mas armas que todos los narcotraficantes del mundo juntos.

Carlisle parecia listo para hacer unas preguntas, y misteriosamente ya tenia en la mano izquierda una tabla periodica y en la mano derecha un Ipad y tomaba notas.

-¿Como es ese metal a nivel molecular?- preguntó. ¿Que acaso no era medico?

Anastacius, al cual le encantaba la fisica, empezo a charlar animadamente del tema. Yo estaba algo curiosa, asi que tambien me puse a escuchar, aunque conocia la respuesta bastante bien.

- Tengo tres metales creados por mi mismo. Este de aqui.- dijo sacando de nuevo su espada y pasandosela a Carlisle. Era una espada medieval comun, con un brillo refulgente y en el mango habia una inscripcion en latin. Mors. Muerte. Luego estaba en griego, arameo, fenicio, egipcio y otros que ni si quiera conocia.

-Esta compuesta de isotopos con gran numero de neutrones. La formula quimica exacta despues te la muestro con Avogadro. Pero el punto es que se mantienen unidos gracias a mis poderes. No hay forma alguna de mantener a estos atomos en estado natural sin que reaccionen, son muy inestables. - explico el.

Luego saco otra espada que nunca habia visto. Parecia ser de oro puro. - Mi ex cuchillo.- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisita. -Si, oro en estado... en estado... bueno, en realidad no tiene un nombre, pero las moleculas de esta espada estan moviendose a altisimas velocidades por la espada, no vibrando, solo giran a toda velocidad en ella. Al recibir impactos, las moleculas simplemente pasan tan rapido que la energia se disipa perfectamente por toda la espada y por todo el aire circundante a ella. Es como si pasara una tropa de soldados siendo disparados por una ametralladora. Las balas las recibiran equitativamente.- explicó.

De repente Edward se adelanto en frente mio, y parecia preocupado. -¿No es radiactivo?- preguntó.

-Sobreprotector.- murmuro Alice a mi lado.

-No, las moleculas no se desintegran, y si lo hacen es muy esporadico. Puede ocurrir si la usa alguien como yo de forma poco cauta. Si hiciese pasar energia por esta espada, probablemente seria una bomba. Debo tener cuidado.-

-¿Y porque no genera calor, ya sabes, segunda ley de la termodinamica...? empezo Carlisle, pero Anastacius nego con la cabeza. -Mis poderes lo impiden.- dijo simplemente, como si se hubiese cansado de explicar cosas.

Muy bien... en realidad a mi nunca se me habia ocurrido eso del calor. Pero con Edward a mi lado, con su brazo en mi cintura, podia pensar bastante poco en la segunda ley de la Termodinamica... Anastacius tenia razon, el chico me iba a hacer perder la cabeza fria que siempre habia tenido... pero me parecia que el precio valia la pena. El me lo habia dicho ya...

"-Creeme, a veces es mejor perder la cabeza. Te lo digo por experiencia" Me habia dicho el hacia ya meses.

-Y ¿el tercero?- pregunto Carlisle, haciendo regresar unos cinco meses de recuerdos a un rincon.

-Nuestra composicion quimica. Yo lo llamo vampirita.- dijo el extrayendo del bolsillo de su pantalon una daga corta blanca como la nieve. -En realidad, solo incubo celulas de vampiro, enriqueciendolas con calcio, plomo, marmol y diamante. Las abastesco con sangre un par de meses para que acepten los metales en su propia composicion y luego las horneo para matarlas. Finalmente obtienes esto.- dijo el, y lanzó la daga hacia Carlisle. -Un obsequio, y su nombre es gelidus.- dijo el.

Carlisle la atrapo al vuelo y la examino. -Helado.- dijo, traduciendo el latin de Anastacius.- Un buen nombre, considerando que esta a unos 3 grados bajo cero. Gracias.- dijo el.

Emmett y Jasper le preguntaron si podian quedarse con las espadas que habian usado, y este acepto y se las lanzo por los aires. -Son Gladius, espadas de infanteria romana. Cuidenlas bien.- les dijo. Emmett parecia emocionado, ya que estaba amagando golpes al aire como un niño de cinco años con una pistola de juguete.

Era increible como una parte de mi mente podia procesar todo eso, y otra solo se percataba de la mirada de Edward. Este parecia muy feliz y sastisfecho. Su mirada era avida y calida. Agradeci a los dioses que pudiera enfriar o calentar mi cuerpo a voluntad, ya que sino me congelaria con su helada piel.

Despues de eso, la hora que nos quedaba de descanso paso rapido. Carlisle se llevo la daga y a Anastacius abajo, para examinar a Gelidus, y Esme los acompaño tras un largo suspiro y un murmuro que luego Alice reprodujo para mi "-Si no fuera porque lo amo, lo cortaria en pedacitos con esa misma daga.- todos reimos.

Alice queria ver como eran las espadas y Rose las acompañó. Emmett y Jasper se las dieron y se pusieron a comentar la pelea:

"Viste lo cerca que me paso?"

"Pues a mi casi me corto a la mitad"

"Pero a mi me paso mas cerca" (Emmett)

"Con lo lento que eres, si hubiese sido mas cerca te hubiese rebanado." (Jasper)

"¿Yo? ¿Lento? Pero si fuiste tu el que tropezo cuando lo tenias cerca!"

"Pero si tu..."

Siempre eran tan infantiles? Pero me caian bien, eran divertidos. Alice y Rose estaban probando las espadas y ambas eran muy buenas, Rose parecia una guerrera barbara furiosa, ya que daba estocada tras estocada como si pelease con un palo, pero de todas formas ese estilo brutal parecia ser efectivo. Alice al principio iba perdiendo, pero luego empezo a ver el futuro tras cada ataque y ahora ya peleaba como una profesional. Saltaba, bloqueaba, volvia a saltar... aparte la vista. Seguir esos movimientos me hacia doler la cabeza.

-¿Y... que te parecio mi familia?- dijo Edward, mirandome a los ojos. Esos ojos dorados, con ligeros matices negros que parecian pintados por algun artista renacentista... Vuelve... me reprendi a mi misma. Me tomo unos segundos recordar que me habia preguntado y elaborar una respuesta justa.

-Me encanta. Todos me caen muy bien. Son un poco raros, claro esta, pero yo tambien lo soy.- dije sonriendo.

-Si, debo admitirlo. ¿Quien estaria lo suficientemente loca como para enamorarse de un vampiro?- dijo el mientras me acercaba a su rostro. Estaba ya mas cerca de lo que habia estado en la caminata en el bosque. ¿Tendría ya la suficiente confianza? Sus acciones confirmaron mis pensamientos, ya que salto y me di cuenta de que ya no estabamos cerca de la casa. Un salto suyo nos habia transportado unos quinientos metros.

-Mas privacidad.- se explico en un susurro. Luego sus labios tocaron los mios suavemente, haciendome olvidar hasta de mi nombre. Fueron solo unos segundos, demasiado cortos segun mi opinion, pero lo mejor que me habia pasado en la vida.

Se alejo un poco de mi, respirando profundamente una bocanada de aire frio que paso cerca. Al parecer habia logrado soportarlo. -Te amo, Bella.-

Hola a todas y a todos! Disculpen por el retraso... En el siguiente capi va otro capitulo de Crepusculo... es que en este no quedaba bien y no andaba con tiempo...


	15. Hechos Inesperados

Bien, aquí volvi, espero esta vez lograr un buen capi.

ANASTACIUS POV

Bien, todos en ese momento ya nos estábamos acomodando en la sala. Rose y Alice aun comentaban sobre la pelea de espadas, y Jasper y Emmett las imitaban, pero al estilo de: Mi esposa pelea mejor que la tuya. ¿Es que acaso nunca madurarían?

Edward y Bella habían regresado de su viaje corto, y como yo soy muy amable, manipule un poco las mentes de los vampiros para que nadie se percatara de nada. Aunque Bella estaba muy ruborizada, y Edward estaba levemente raro también. Estaba muy feliz por ambos… Ellos tuvieron suerte y yo no. Seguiría viva? Me seguiría odiando, por ser un monstruo, le seguiría causando repulse?

_No pienses asi. Eso quedo en el pasado. Disciplina tu mente. _ Me dije a mi mismo e borre esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Mientras tanto, yo me sente en un puff de nuevo, mientras observaba ya como el sol subia casi hasta tocar el medio dia. Sabado… y pronto domingo, y luego lunes… cuanto tiempo le quedaría a esta familia? Sabia que si todo marchaba bien, tenia unos cuatro años y medio para el primer enfrentamiento… aunque en realidad, esos años no bastaban. Sabia bien que debían ser unos siete… Mis planes no se concretarían con exactitud sin esos años de mas…

_Olvidate ya de tus planes un rato, y concentrate en el presente._ Me dije a mi mismo. Observe a Carlisle colocarse junto con Esme en un sofá marrón, y a Edward y Bella imitándolos en el otro sofá de dos plazas, este canela. Escuche a Bella hacer un comentario sobre un linóleo en la pared, y a Edward respondiéndole, el cual estaba algo impresionado. Bueno, yo también lo estaba, he de admitirlo. ¿Qué chica de dieciséis años conoce las obras de Picasso? Puse mas atención a la charla momentánea.

-Esos colores… se me hacen conocidos en cierta forma, al igual que la técnica, pero… acaso es la Orta del Ebro, de Picasso?, aunque no se parece del todo.- dijo Bella confundida.

Edward rio levemente y explico. –Este es uno de sus esbozos primitivos de esa obra. Sin embargo, he de admitir que me gusta mas sin esas edificaciones triangulares que tiene el original a la derecha.-dijo el.

-¡¿Teneis un original?!-

-No te sorprendes al tener un novio vampiro y sin embargo… -

En ese segundo, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Alice olvidaron todo lo que habían estado charlando y se giraron hacia Edward con una cara que se parecía mucho a la de los europeos del siglo XIV cuando Cristobal Colón les decía que la tierra era redonda.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos a la vez. Bella se ruborizo hasta en los dientes, y yo no podía creer que se le hubiese escapado a Edward. Supongo que no podía concentrarse cerca de Bella.

Sin embargo, Edward, tras un milisegundo de cara "soy un imbécil", recobro la compostura. –Ya es oficial.- dijo solamente, tomando la mano de Bella, mientras ella solo estaba recostada en su hombro.

Todos empezaron a sonreir de repente. Emmett sin embargo, parecía que hubiese visto llegar a una raza de alienígenas.

-O sea…- parecía no poder procesar el tema. –Despues de 100 años de virginidad completa… por fin vas a disfrutar de la vida? Y tu Bella, y yo que pensé que tenias mas sentido común. Este chico es de molesto… pero bueno, te tendras que acostumbrar, ya que te queda… -hizo como si mirara su reloj mientras Edward intentaba no tomar la gladius de Jasper y clavársela a Emmett en el rostro.- una eternidad con el. Suena a bastante, no?

Sin embargo Bella rio. –No te preocupes, me acostumbrare, demasiado rápido creo.- dijo ella mientras acariciaba a Edward en la palma de la mano con el dedo índice, en la mano que tenia cerrada. Emmett iba a decir otra broma mas, pero Esme, quien era mas agil que un zorro, le quito la daga Gelidus a su esposo y la puso en la espalda de su hijo.

-Te deseo lo mejor, Edward, y a ti también Bella.-

Ambos parecían las personas mas avergonzadas del mundo. Y los demás dieron bastantes respuestas todas parecidas a las de Esme, a excepción de Emmett:

-Tengo nueva hermanita!, tengo nueva hermanita!, cantaba el, alejándose tan rápido como fue posible de la daga de Esme. Sin embargo, esta se la devolvió a su marido.

Y la de Alice:

Y la llevaremos de compras pronto, espero que te guste hacer compras. – dijo ella emocionada, y Bella hizo la maniobra de evasión.

-Bueno, supongo que hemos de seguir con el libro. Comienzas tu, Anastacius.- dijo ella y me lanzo el libro. Yo lo atrape con mis poderes y lo acerque a mis manos.

— **¿Puedo hacerte sólo una pregunta más? —imploré mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad por la calle desierta. No parecía prestar atención alguna a la carretera.**

**-**Alguno chocó alguna vez? Pregunto Bella. Emmett y Jasper levantaron la mano. –Entre los dos chocamos los autos sin querer. Teniamos que llegar a Port Angeles y conseguirle un regalo a mamá antes de que se diera cuenta de que no teníamos ninguno, y salimos los dos muy rápido, cada uno en su auto, y jamás pensamos que el otro iba a salir al mismo tiempo que uno. – dijo Jasper sonriéndose. Bella se rio mientras imaginaba la escena.

**Suspiró.**

—**Una —aceptó. Frunció los labios, que se convirtieron en una línea llena de recelo.**

**-**Al menos ahora te tengo aca, y te puedo obligar a responder todo lo que sea necesario.- dijo Bella sonriéndole a su nuevo novio. Emmett intento no reírse de su hermano mayor, sin mucho éxito.

—**Bueno... Dijiste que sabías que no había entrado en la librería y que me había dirigido hacia el sur. Sólo me preguntaba cómo lo sabías.**

**Desvió la vista a propósito.**

—**Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —refunfuñé.**

-Y asi de rápido, Edward cayo en esa vida en la que te tienen manejado con un control remoto. En realidad, viviste bien, joven Edward.- dijo Emmett con su mejor voz del Maestro Quiron (Saga Percy Jackson, Nota del Autor).

Rose lo miro mal. : -¿Qué dijiste, osito?- le dijo ella. –Nada cielo, solo que mis años contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida.- dijo el con voz zalamera. Rose sonrio y negó con la cabeza, tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Emmett.

**Casi sonrió.**

—**De acuerdo. Seguí tu olor —miraba a la carretera, lo cual me dio tiempo para recobrar la compostura. No podía admitir que ésa fuera una respuesta aceptable, pero la clasifiqué cuidadosamente para estudiarla más adelante. Intenté retomar el hilo de la conversación. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarle terminar ahí, no ahora que al fin me estaba explicando cosas.**

—**Aún no has respondido a la primera de mis preguntas —dije para ganar tiempo.**

**Me miró con desaprobación.**

— **¿Cuál?**

— **¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? ¿Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?**

**Me sentí estúpida al pedir una aclaración sobre una fantasía.**

—**Has hecho más de una pregunta —puntualizó. Me limité a entrecruzar los dedos y esperar—. Sólo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa «voz», más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así, no más de unos pocos kilómetros —hizo una pausa con gesto meditabundo—. Se parece un poco a un enorme hall repleto de personas que hablan todas a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al fondo, hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan... La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y así es más fácil parecer normal—frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra—, y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras**

-Suena mal.- dijo Bella, preocupada por su Edward. Y lo era, de verdad. Este sonrio ligeramente hacia Bella. –Si, pero peor es no poder conocer tus pensamientos.- dijo el mientras se esforzaba una vez mas en captar los pensamientos de ella. –Bueno, los chusmas se quedan afuera de mi cabeza.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona ella.

La verdad era que mis poderes lo hacían aun peor que lo que tenia que soportar Edward, ya que yo sentía todo. La energía de todo lo que me rodeara me llegaba como si fuera un super sensor. Obviamente esto era muy útil, con los milenios había adquirido esa fluidez de movimientos aprovechándome de todas esas energias, pero cuando quería relajarme un rato eran un estorbo.

**Me miró con ojos enigmáticos. **

— **¿Por qué crees que no puedes «oírme»? —pregunté con curiosidad.**

-No lo se.- murmuro Edward, y yo rei. Me miraron con cara curiosa.

—**No lo sé —murmuró—. **

Ahí se rieron todos. Pero Carlisle preguntó:-¿Por qué no puede hacerlo?- Bella puso cara molesta, ya que sabia lo que yo iba a explicar. Tal vez aún no debía hacerlo.

-Ella es… especial. Por ahora solo dire que su mente es mas fuerte y poderosa que la de un humano mortal común. Los poderes de Edward captan todos los pensamientos librados por los humanos y vampiros, pero ella, tiene sentimientos muy cerrados y los mantiene dentro. Ustedes, con algo de practica, podrían algún dia llegar a mentirle a su hermano- dije señalando a el cobrizo molesto. Bella le cubrió con el cuerpo como diciendo, "oye, no le acuses".

-O sea, que eres un bicho raro.- dijo Emmett. Esme puso cara de "voy a dejarte sin auto por demasiadas eternidades, pero Bella le salvo. –Si, Emmett, y me lo tomo como cumplido. Siempre me gusto ser diferente.- dijo ella, satisfactoriamente feliz.

**Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada.**

**-**Ahora como te dicen? Radio?- dijo Emmett. Pero sus chistes ya nos aburrían.

**Me sonrió, repentinamente divertido.**

— **¿Mi mente no funciona bien? ¿Soy un bicho raro?**

**-**Lo viste, Bella, hasta tu estas de acuerdo conmigo.- dijo Emmett, y pude ver como Bella alcanzaba el umbral de su paciencia. Pero ella no iba a…, o no, estaba flexionando sus dedos, y yo conocía esa mirada.

_Bella, no!_

_Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas, no le hare daño. Solo algo de inconsiencia temporal y ya…_

_No Bella, dudo que sea el momento. Ya les hemos mostrado demasiado a estos vampiros por un dia._

_Vale… estos 9 eones te han sentado mal, amigo._

**Esas palabras me preocuparon más de lo previsto, probablemente porque había dado en la diana. Siempre lo había sospechado, y me avergonzaba tener la confirmación.**

—**Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a ti a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro —se rió—. No te inquietes, es sólo una teoría. .. —su rostro se tensó—. Y eso nos trae de vuelta a ti.**

**Suspiré. ¿Cómo empezar?**

—**Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —me recordó con dulzura.**

**Aparté la vista del rostro de Edward por primera vez en un intento de hallar las palabras y vi el indicador de velocidad.**

— **¡Dios santo! —grité—. ¡Ve más despacio!**

-¿Le tienes miedo a la velocidad?- pregunto Jasper extrañado.

-La verdad es que no sabia de los excelentes reflejos de los vampiros antes de eso, asi que obviamente tenia miedo.- dijo ella, dando unos cuantos argumentos para dar vuelta la discusión.

— **¿Qué pasa? —se sobresaltó, pero el automóvil no desaceleró.**

— **¡Vas a ciento sesenta! —seguí chillando.**

**Elche una ojeada de pánico por la ventana, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir mucho. La carretera sólo era visible hasta donde alcanzaba la luz de los faros delanteros. El bosque que flanqueaba ambos lados de la carretera parecía un muro negro, tan duro como un muro de hierro si nos salíamos de la carretera a esa velocidad.**

—**Tranquilízate, Bella.**

**Puso los ojos en blanco sin reducir aún la velocidad.**

— **¿Pretendes que nos matemos? —quise saber.**

—**No vamos a chocar.**

**Intenté modular el volumen de mi voz al preguntar:**

— **¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa?**

—**Siempre conduzco así —se volvió y me sonrió torciendo la boca.**

— **¡No apartes la vista de la carretera!**

—**Nunca he tenido un accidente, Bella, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa —sonrió y se acarició varias veces la frente—. A prueba de radares detectores de velocidad.**

—**Muy divertido —estaba que echaba chispas—. Charlie es policía, ¿recuerdas? He crecido respetando las leyes de tráfico. Además, si nos la pegamos contra el tronco de un árbol y nos convertimos en una galleta de Volvo, tendrás que regresar a pie.**

**-**Dijiste: Vas a regresar a pie. Supongo que ya lo tenias bien asimilado.- dijo Alice. Bella asintió.

-El me mostro el futuro. Se algunas cosas de las que vendrán, pero no todas. Sin embargo, esta escena me la mostro por diversión, y he de admitir que mi cara era para morirse de la risa.- dijo Bella recordando su rostro.

—**Probablemente —admitió con una fuerte aunque breve carcajada—, pero tú no —suspiró y vi con alivio que la aguja descendía gradualmente hasta los ciento veinte.**

— **¿Satisfecha?**

—**Casi.**

—**Odio conducir despacio —musitó.**

— **¿A esto le llamas despacio?**

—**Basta de criticar mi conducción —dijo bruscamente—, sigo esperando tu última teoría.**

-Y ¿Por qué te costaba tanto decirlo?- pregunto Jasper de nuevo, extrañado. Bella suspiro. –Me parece que conoces poco a los humanos. Ellos… Nosotros necesitamos concordar con otros humanos, y supongo que me imaginaba a Edward diciéndome:-Eres una tonta, en realidad puedes creer que yo soy un vampiro, o algo por el estilo. Cuando lo dije, todo mejoró.- dijo ella.

**Me mordí el labio. Me miró con ojos inesperadamente amarillos—No me voy a reír —prometió.**

—**Temo más que te enfades conmigo.**

-Espero que no lo hayas hecho, te eduqué bastante bien creo yo, como para que hagas algo asi.- dijo Esme. Ultimamente estaba en faceta, "mama molesta".

— **¿Tan mala es?**

—**Bastante, sí.**

**Esperó. Tenía la vista clavada en mis manos, por lo que no le pude ver la expresión.**

—**Adelante —me animó con voz tranquila.**

—**No sé cómo empezar —admití.**

— **¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Dijiste que no era de tu invención.**

—**No.**

— **¿Cómo empezaste? ¿Con un libro? ¿Con una película? —me sondeó.**

—**No. Fue el sábado, en la playa —me arriesgué a alzar los ojos y contemplar su rostro. Pareció confundido—. Me encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia... Jacob Black —proseguí—. Su padre y Charlie han sido amigos desde que yo era niña.**

**-**Si, pero en realidad supongo que estaba perplejo porque los lobos rompieron el tratado.- dijo Edward, aun extrañado.

**Aún parecía perplejo.**

—**Su padre es uno de los ancianos de los quileute —lo examiné con atención. Una expresión helada sustituyó al desconcierto anterior—. Fuimos a dar un paseo... —evité explicarle todas mis maquinaciones para sonsacar la historia—, y él me estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme —vacilé—. Me contó una...**

—**Continúa.**

—**... sobre vampiros.**

-Tan tan tan- dijo Emmett en voz baja.

**En ese instante me di cuenta de que hablaba en susurros. Ahora no le podía ver la cara, pero sí los nudillos tensos, convulsos, de las manos en el volante.**

-Y yo después soy mala actriz.- dijo Bella haciendo que todos se rieran.

— **¿E inmediatamente te acordaste de mí?**

**Seguía tranquilo.**

—**No. Jacob mencionó a tu familia.**

**Permaneció en silencio, sin perder de vista la carretera. De repente, me alarmé, preocupada por proteger a Jacob.**

Ahora era el Edward aquí presente quien tenia los nudillos tensos y convulsos. Emmett rio entre dientes y Rose dijo algo en un susurro a Alice, quien también rio entre dientes.

—**Sólo creía que era una superstición estúpida —añadí rápidamente—. No esperaba que yo me creyera ni una palabra —mi comentario no parecía suficiente, por lo que tuve que confesar—: Fue culpa mía. Le obligué a contármelo.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Lauren dijo algo sobre ti... Intentaba provocarme. Un joven mayor de la tribu mencionó que tu familia no acudía a la reserva, sólo que sonó como si aquello tuviera un significado especial, por lo que me llevé a Jacob a solas y le engañé para que me lo contara —admití con la cabeza gacha.**

— **¿Cómo le engañaste?**

—**Intenté flirtear un poco... Funcionó mejor de lo que había pensado —la incredulidad llenó mi voz cuando lo evoqué.**

—**Me gustaría haberlo visto —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—. Y tú me acusas de confundir a la gente... ¡Pobre Jacob Black!**

**Me puse colorada como un tomate y contemplé la noche a través de la ventanilla. **

— **¿Qué hiciste entonces? —preguntó un minuto después.**

—**Busqué en Internet.**

— **¿Y eso te convenció? —su voz apenas parecía interesada, pero sus manos aferraban con fuerza el volante.**

—**No. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías, y entonces. .. —me detuve.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Decidí que no importaba —susurré.**

Todo el mundo se quedo de piedra, a excepción de Bella y Edward. Este ultimo solo le miro y le dijo: -gracias.-

EDWARD POV

¿No le importaba? La verdad… es que no tenia palabras para expresar mi gratitud. Se lo susurre y ella me abrazo de nuevo. Daba la impresión de que quería fundirse conmigo, de la forma que me abrazaba. Ups… eso sono mal.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No me importa si seas vampiro, lobo, o humano, eres a quien amo y eres mio. Nunca lo olvides.- dijo ella, y en sus ojos relampagueo un rayo de tristeza. Ese "nunca lo olvides" parecía tener un significado especial. Estuve a punto de besarla de nuevo, cuando vi las caras de los demás. Emmett estaba mordiéndose los labios para no reírse… muy pronto le pediría una espada a Anastacius y le rebanaria los labios para que dejara de reírse de Bella y de mi… ¿Qué me esta pasando? No suelo ser tan melodramático en mis pensamientos… Ahora ya entendí esa frase del "amor te hace ciego". Aunque pienso que se aplica mas a mis hermanos que a mi, aun no estoy del todo ciego… sonreí para mis adentros.

**-¡¿**De veras no te importaba?! No te daba ningún tipo de extrañez o algo por el estilo.?-

Bella rodo los ojos. –Creo que me malentendieron. Yo aun no vivi nada de esto. Supongo que en realidad lo amaba demasiado, y era imposible evitar estar con el. Y la curiosidad me mataba. Ademas, algo me decía que no me causarías daño. Supongo que el instinto.- dijo ella.

Esperaba que Carlisle no sacara el cuaderno de notas y el lápiz… si lo hacia pasaría mucha vergüenza.

— **¡¿Que no importaba?! —el tono de su voz me hizo alzar los ojos. La máscara tan cuidadosamente urdida se había roto finalmente. Tenía cara de incredulidad, con un leve atisbo de la rabia que yo temía.**

—**No —dije suavemente—. No me importa lo que seas.**

— **¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? —su voz reflejó una nota severa y burlona**

— **¿Que no sea humano?**

—**No.**

**Se calló y volvió a mirar al frente. Su rostro era oscuro y gélido.**

—**Te has enfadado —suspiré—. No debería haberte dicho nada.**

—**No —dijo con un tono tan severo como la expresión de su cara—. Prefiero saber qué piensas, incluso cuando lo que pienses sea una locura.**

—**Así que, ¿me equivoco otra vez? —le desafié.**

—**No me refiero a eso. «No importaba» —me citó, apretando los dientes.**

— **¿Estoy en lo cierto? —contesté con un respingo.**

— **¿Importa?**

**Respiré hondo.**

—**En realidad, no —hice una pausa—. Siento curiosidad.**

**Al menos, mi voz sonaba tranquila. De repente, se resignó.**

— **¿Sobre qué sientes curiosidad?**

— **¿Cuántos años tienes?**

—**Diecisiete —respondió de inmediato.**

-Si, claro, como no.- dijo Jasper sonriéndose… ¿acaso todos tenían que burlarse de mi?

— **¿Y cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete años?**

**Frunció los labios mientras miraba la carretera.**

—**Bastante —admitió, al fin.**

—**De acuerdo.**

**Sonreí, complacida de que al fin fuera sincero conmigo. Sus vigilantes ojos me miraban con más frecuencia que antes, cuando le preocupaba que entrara en estado de Shock. Esbocé una sonrisa más amplia de estímulo y él frunció el ceño.**

—**No te rías, pero ¿cómo es que puedes salir durante el día?**

**En cualquier caso, se rió.**

—**Un mito.**

— **¿No te quema el sol?**

—**Un mito.**

— **¿Y lo de dormir en ataúdes?**

—**Un mito —vaciló durante un momento y un tono peculiar se filtró en su voz—. No puedo dormir.**

**Necesité un minuto para comprenderlo.**

— **¿Nada?**

—**Jamás —contestó con voz apenas audible.**

-Y supongo que tu sabes porque, ¿no es asi?- dijo Carlisle. Me había olvidado de ello, Anastacius quizá pudiera respondernos a eso también.

-En realidad, no estoy del todo seguro, puesto que yo si duermo.- dijo el… ¿El dormía?!,

-Ya, quiten esas caras. El punto es que yo uso muy mucha energía, la cual extraigo no solo de mi cabeza, sino del ATP que realizan mis células. Por lo tanto, para recuperarme, necesito dormir. Sin embargo, como los vampiros, en vez de tener fosforo en las mitocondrias, tienen otro mineral, cuyo nombre no conozco, el cual genera mucha mas energía. Toda esa energía de sobra se utiliza para mantenernos en este estado, y al ser tanta la energía que producimos, no necesitamos dormir. Supongo que si lo hicierais, estallarían en pedazos o algo por el estilo.- dijo el. –Aunque yo puedo dormirlos, bueno, en realidad puedo quitarles toda esa energía que llevan en sus cuerpos y se dormirían al instante.- dijo el.

Maldicion! Carlisle había sacado el cuaderno de notas del bolsillo de su camisa. Cuando Anastacius termino de hablar sonrio al verlo tomando notas a toda velocidad. Bella se rio un poco. Esme negó con la cabeza como si dijese… este nunca va a cambiar. Al menos Bella no lo tomaba tan mal…

Supongo que Anastacius leyó mis pensamientos, ya que retomó la lectura inmediatamente.

**Se volvió para mirarme con expresión de nostalgia. Sus ojos dorados sostuvieron mi mirada y perdí la oportunidad de pensar. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que él apartó la vista.**

—**Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante.**

**Ahora su voz sonaba severa y cuando me miró otra vez lo hizo con ojos gélidos. Parpadeé, todavía confusa.**

— **¿Cuál?**

— **¿No te preocupa mi dieta? —preguntó con sarcasmo.**

—**Ah —musité—, ésa.**

—**Sí, ésa —remarcó con voz átona—. ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?**

**-**Sin ofender, hermanita mia, pero suenas como si alguien viniese armado con una pistola y un cuchillo, y te pregunta con voz sanguinolienta con cual quieres morir y tu tranquilamente empiezas a darle tus argumentos. – dijo el, manteniendo el rostro serio. Gruñi por lo bajo, pero Bella ya sabia como calmarme. Simplemente me rozó la cara con el dorso de la mano y toda esa ira fluyo fuera de mi.

-Creo que exageras.- dijo Bella.

**Retrocedí.**

—**Bueno, Jacob me dijo algo al respecto.**

— **¿Qué dijo Jacob? —preguntó cansinamente.**

—**Que no cazabais personas. Dijo que se suponía que vuestra familia no era peligrosa porque sólo dabais caza a animales.**

— **¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos?**

**Su voz fue profundamente escéptica.**

—**No exactamente. Dijo que se suponía que no lo erais, pero los quileutes siguen sin quereros en sus tierras, sólo por si acaso.**

**Miró hacia delante, pero no sabía si observaba o no la carretera.**

—**Entonces, ¿tiene razón en lo de que no cazáis personas? —pregunté, intentando alterar la voz lo menos posible.**

—**La memoria de los quileutes llega lejos... —susurró.**

**Lo acepté como una confirmación.**

—**Aunque no dejes que eso te satisfaga —me advirtió—. Tienen razón al mantener la distancia con nosotros.**

—**No comprendo.**

—**Intentamos... —explicó lentamente—, solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos, pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo, por ejemplo, al permitirme estar a solas contigo.**

— **¿Esto es un error?**

**Oí la tristeza de mi voz, pero no supe si él también lo había advertido.**

—**Uno muy peligroso —murmuró.**

-Edward… yo. Fui muy egoísta, lo olvide, lo siento. Esto te causa dolor, ¿verdad?- dijo ella. Y ahí fue cuando yo me quede de piedra. ¿Ella era la que se estaba preocupando por mi sed.? La verdad no estoy seguro de cómo logre responder.

-Anastacius nos preparo a todos para hacérnoslo mas soportable. Sigue siendo un dolor atroz, pero vale la pena.- dije yo y sentí con una punzada el fuego en la garganta.

-Si necesitas un descanso, avísame.- dijo ella y se volvió a recostar sobre mi.

**A continuación, ambos permanecimos en silencio. Observé cómo giraban las luces del coche con las curvas de la carretera. Se movían con demasiada rapidez, no parecían reales, sino un videojuego. Era consciente de que el tiempo se me escapaba rápidamente, se me acababa como la carretera que recorríamos, y tuve un miedo espantoso a no disponer de otra oportunidad para estar con él de nuevo como en este momento, abiertamente, sin muros entre nosotros. Sus palabras apuntaban hacia un fin y retrocedí ante esa idea. No podía perder ninguno de los minutos que tenía a su lado.**

Dudaba mucho de que eso fuera posible, me daba cuenta de que yo tampoco podía estar sin ella en ese mundo y en este. Apostaba cualquier cosa que al dia siguiente yo estaba pegado a ella de nuevo.

—**Cuéntame más —pedí con desesperación, sin preocuparme de lo que dijera, sólo para oír su voz de nuevo.**

**Me miró rápidamente, sobresaltado por el cambio que se había operado en mi voz.**

— **¿Qué más quieres saber?**

—**Dime por qué cazáis animales en lugar de personas —sugerí con voz aún alterada por la desesperación. Tomé conciencia de que tenía los ojos llorosos y luché contra el pesar que intentaba apoderarse de mí.**

—**No quiero ser un monstruo —explicó en voz muy baja.**

—**Pero ¿no bastan los animales?**

**Hizo una pausa.**

—**No puedo estar seguro, por supuesto, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base de queso y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayoría de las veces —su voz sonaba a presagio—. Unas veces es más difícil que otras. — ¿Te resulta muy difícil ahora?**

**Suspiró.**

—**Pero ahora no tienes hambre —aseveré con confianza, afirmando, no preguntando.**

— **¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

—**Tus ojos. Te dije que tenía una teoría. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente, y los hombres en particular, se enfada cuando tiene hambre.**

**Se rió entre dientes.**

—**Eres muy observadora, ¿verdad?**

-Soy parecida a el.- dijo ella solamente señalando a Anastacius. Ambos sonrieron como si recordaran un chiste privado.

**No respondí, sólo escuché el sonido de su risa y lo grabé en la memoria.**

—**Este fin de semana estuvisteis cazando, ¿verdad? —quise saber cuando todo se hubo calmado.**

—**Sí —calló durante un segundo, como si estuviera decidiendo decir algo o no—. No quería salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed.**

— **¿Por qué no querías marcharte?**

—**El estar lejos de ti me pone... ansioso —su mirada era amable e intensa; y me estremecí hasta la médula—. No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado. Estuve abstraído todo el fin de semana, preocupándome por ti, y después de lo acaecido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana —movió la cabeza; entonces recordó algo—. Bueno, no del todo. **

-¿Pero si no me lastime?- dijo Bella extrañada.

-Tus manos.- le recordé mientras le deslizaba los dedos por las palmas de sus manos. Era extraño, como por sobre mis manos caminasen

— **¿Qué? **

—**Tus manos —me recordó.**

**Observé las palmas de mis manos y las rasgaduras casi curadas de los pulpejos. A Edward no se le escapaba nada.**

—**Me caí —reconocí con un suspiro.**

—**Eso es lo que pensé —las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron—. Supongo que, siendo tú, podía haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atormentó mientras duró mi ausencia. Fueron tres días realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Emmett de los nervios.**

**Me sonrió compungido.**

— **¿Tres días? ¿No acabas de regresar hoy?**

—**No, volvimos el domingo.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué no fuisteis ninguno de vosotros al instituto?**

**Estaba frustrada, casi enfadada, al pensar el gran chasco que me había llevado a causa de su ausencia.**

—**Bueno, me has preguntado si el sol me daña, y no lo hace, pero no puedo salir a la luz del día... Al menos, no donde me pueda ver alguien.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Alguna vez te lo mostraré —me prometió.**

**Pensé en ello durante un momento.**

—**Me podías haber llamado —decidí.**

**Se quedó confuso.**

—**Pero sabía que estabas a salvo.**

—**Pero yo no sabía dónde estabas. **

**-**Pobre Edward. Me temo que ahora tendras que responder a ese tipo de preguntas bastante seguido.- dijo Carlisle con voz apenada, y vi como Esme, le hacia una carita de puchero y el la abrazaba y le susurraba algo que preferí no escuchar.

Eran bastante molestos cuando se pasaban de romanticos. Pero todos reian por la broma. Bella también, para mi sorpresa.

**Yo... —vacilé y entorné los ojos.**

— **¿Qué? —me impelió con voz arrulladora.**

—**Me disgusta no verte. También me pone ansiosa.**

**Me sonrojé al decirlo en voz alta. Se quedó quieto y alzó la vista con aprensión. Observé su expresión apenada.**

—**Ay —gimió en voz baja—, eso no está bien.**

**No comprendí esa respuesta. ¿Qué he dicho?**

— **¿No lo ves, Bella? De todas las cosas en que te has visto involucrada, es una de las que me hace sentir peor —fijó los ojos en la carretera abruptamente; habló a borbotones, a tal velocidad que casi no lo comprendí—. No quiero oír que te sientas así —dijo con voz baja, pero apremiante—. Es un error. No es seguro. Bella, soy peligroso. Grábatelo, por favor.**

—**No.**

**Me esforcé por no parecer una niña enfurruñada.**

**-**Y no lo lograste.- dijo Anastacius sonriéndole a Bella. Ella le miro y le dijo con cara muy seria, y Anastacius se echo para atrás:-Si vuelves en esta dimensión a espiar conversaciones… bueno, tu sabes de lo que soy capaz.- dijo ella. Y aunque todos se echaron a reir, incluyendo Anastacius, quien me había arrebatado a Bella de las manos y la abrazaba dándole vueltas y riéndose, era que esas palabras tenían un transfondo… Algo era muy molesto, esto de no poder leerle los pensamientos…

—**Hablo en serio —gruñó.**

—**También yo. Te lo dije, no me importa qué seas. Es demasiado tarde.**

—**Jamás digas eso —espetó con dureza y en voz baja.**

-Sin ofender Bella, pero dudo que haya sido la mejor carta que jugar con mi hijo. Es bastante terco cuando se lo propone.- dijo Carlisle. ¿Acaso me llevaba la contra apropósito?

-¿Qué droga te has tomado hoy?- le dije y todos se largaron a reir, excepto Carlisle. Aunque, mi … novia… me traiciono ferozmente. –No te preocupes, yo también puedo ser terca cuando me lo propongo.- dijo ella. Anastacius, negando con la cabeza como si dijera… estos niños de hoy en dia…, continuo con la lectura.

**Me mordí el labio, contenta de que no supiera cuánto dolía aquello. Contemplé la carretera. Ya debíamos de estar cerca. Conducía mucho más deprisa.**

— **¿En qué piensas? —inquirió con voz aún ruda.**

**Me limité á negar con la cabeza, no muy segura de que fuera capaz de hablar.**

— **¿Estás llorando?**

De repente me sentí terriblemente culpable. Lo anterior había sido en un fiero deseo de protegerla. Pero… ahora sabia que Anastacius si podía protegerla de mi, en caso de problemas, y que mi autocontrol era muy bueno. Pero… la había hecho llorar. Habia sido tan mala persona… Habia sido terrible. En …

Las risas de todos me hicieron parar. Al parecer me había quedado de piedra pensando. Maldeci mis características de vampiro, pero Bella habló: -No te sientas culpable. Intentabas protegerme y lo entiendo. Pero yo también tengo mis decisiones.- dijo ella. Maldicion. Acaso tenia que recordarme a cada momento que quieria ser vampiro?

**No me había dado cuenta de que la humedad de mis ojos se había desbordado. Rápidamente, me froté la mejilla con la mano y, efectivamente, allí estaban las lágrimas delatoras, traicionándome.**

—**No —negué, pero mi voz se quebró.**

**Le vi extender hacia mí la diestra con vacilación, pero luego se contuvo y lentamente la volvió a poner en el volante.**

—**Lo siento —se disculpó con voz pesarosa.**

**Supe que no sólo se estaba disculpando por las palabras que me habían perturbado. La oscuridad se deslizaba a nuestro lado en silencio.**

—**Dime una cosa —pidió después de que hubiera transcurrido otro minuto, y le oí controlarse para que su tono fuera ligero.**

— **¿Sí?**

—**Esta noche, justo antes de que yo doblara la esquina, ¿en qué pensabas? No comprendí tu expresión... No parecías asustada, sino más bien concentrada al máximo en algo.**

—**Intentaba recordar cómo incapacitar a un atacante, ya sabes. .. autodefensa. Le iba a meter la nariz en el cerebro a ese... —pensé en el tipo moreno con una oleada de odio.**

— **¿Ibas a luchar contra ellos? —eso le perturbó—. ¿No pensaste en correr?**

—**Me caigo mucho cuando corro —admití.**

— **¿Y en chillar?**

—**Estaba a punto de hacerlo.**

**Sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Tienes razón. Definitivamente, estoy luchando contra el destino al intentar mantenerte con vida.**

-No exactamente.- dijo Anastacius. –Ella no estaba destinada exactamente a morir, era un conjunto de variables y factores que hicieron un camino inquebrantable. Esos pasos los debía seguir de alguna manera.- dijo el.

**Suspiré. Al traspasar los límites de Forks fuimos más despacio. El viaje le había llevado menos de veinte minutos.**

— **¿Te veré mañana? —quise saber.**

—**Sí. También he de entregar un trabajo —me sonrió—. Te reservaré un asiento para almorzar.**

**Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado aquella noche, era una tontería que esa pequeña promesa me causara tal excitación y me impidiera articular palabra.**

-Estas mujeres hormonales.- dijo Emmett negando con la cabeza, pero Anastacius le dio de revez con su siguiente oración. –Los vampiros también tienen hormonas Em. Si no mal recuerdo, tu todas las noches y muchas veces al dia lo compruebas.-

Emmett solo sonrio mientras los demás volvíamos a reir. ¿Qué había pasado con esa familia silenciosa y calma que soliamos tener? Pero este cambio me agradaba.

**Estábamos enfrente de la casa de Charlie. Las luces estaban encendidas y mi coche en su sitio. Todo parecía absolutamente normal. Era como despertar de un sueño. Detuvo el vehículo, pero no me moví.**

— **¿Me prometes estar ahí mañana?**

—**Lo prometo.**

**Sopesé la respuesta durante unos instantes y luego asentí con la cabeza. Me quité la cazadora después de olería por última vez.**

—**Te la puedes quedar... No tienes una para mañana —me recordó.**

**Se la devolví.**

—**No quiero tener que explicárselo a Charlie.**

-Mentir es un pecado capital, Bella.- dijo Emmett, pero Anastacius, ya mas sonriente, solo dijo:

-Esme, ¿sabes acaso quien fue el que hizo esa grieta que hay en la pared?- dijo el, y Em empezó a negar vigorosamente con la cabeza, como suplicando piedad. Me empezaba a caer extremadamente bien Anastacius.

-No, no sabia que hubiese grieta alguna… Asi que ese fue el ruido que hubo hace tres días… Mentir es un pecado capital, Emmett.- le dijo Esme, y ahí se largaron todos a reir de nuevo, a excepción de Em, que iba a tener que reparar una pared pronto.

—**Ah, de acuerdo.**

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Con la mano en la manivela, vacilé mientras intentaba prolongar el momento.**

— **¿Bella? —dijo en tono diferente, serio y dubitativo.**

— **¿Sí? —me volví hacia él con demasiada avidez.**

— **¿Vas a prometerme algo?**

—**Sí —respondí, y al momento me arrepentí de mi incondicional aceptación. ¿Qué ocurría si me pedía que me alejara de él? No podía mantener esa promesa.**

—**No vayas sola al bosque.**

**Le miré fijamente, totalmente confusa.**

— **¿Por qué?**

**Frunció el ceño y miró con severidad por la ventana.**

—**No soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por ahí fuera. Dejémoslo así.**

-¿Los lobos?- pregunto Alice visiblemente irritada. Esto de no poder ver el futuro le estaba causando rabia. Bella negó con la cabeza. Estabamos todos por preguntar al mismo tiempo, pero Anastacius hizo una negación con la cabeza y leyó firmemente de nuevo.

**Me estremecí levemente ante su repentino tono sombrío, pero estaba aliviada. Al menos, ésta era una promesa fácil de cumplir.**

—**Lo que tú digas.**

—**Nos vemos mañana —suspiró, y supe que deseaba que saliera del coche.**

—**Entonces, hasta mañana.**

**Abrí la puerta a regañadientes.**

— **¿Bella?**

**Me di la vuelta mientras se inclinaba hacía mí, por lo que tuve su espléndido rostro pálido a unos centímetros del mío. Mi corazón se detuvo.**

—**Que duermas bien —dijo.**

**Su aliento rozó mi cara, aturdiéndome. Era el mismo exquisito aroma que emanaba de la cazadora, pero de una forma más concentrada. Parpadeé, totalmente deslumbrada. Edward se alejó.**

Emmett volvió a reir de nuevo, no había podido aguantarse esta vez. Bella parecía cerrar y abrir los ojos de forma extraña, tal vez tenia sueño, aunque eran las 9 de la mañana ya. Pero algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Emmett rompió su silla y cayo al suelo.

Las carcajadas limpias sonaron por toda la sala. El había sido el único que no estaba sentado en un puf… y al parecer se estiro mas de la cuenta. Sin embargo, ni Esme ni Emmett parecían muy felices. Anastacius puso un gesto preocupado. Pero inmediatamente continuo con la lectura mientras Emmett limpiaba el desastre.

**Fui incapaz de moverme hasta que se me despejó un poco la mente. Entonces salí del coche con torpeza, teniendo que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta. Creí oírle soltar una risita, pero el sonido fue demasiado bajo para confirmar que fuera cierto.**

**Aguardó hasta que llegué a trancas y barrancas a la puerta y entonces oí el sonido del motor del coche. Me volví a tiempo de contemplar el vehículo plateado desapareciendo detrás de la esquina. Me di cuenta de que hacía mucho frío.**

**Tomé la llave de forma maquinal, abrí la puerta y entré. Charlie me llamó desde el cuarto de estar.**

— **¿Bella?**

—**Sí, papá, soy yo.**

**Fui hasta allí. Estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto.**

—**Has vuelto pronto.**

— **¿Sí? —estaba sorprendida.**

—**Aún no son ni las ocho —me dijo—. ¿Os habéis divertido?**

—**Sí, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien —la cabeza me dio vueltas al intentar recordar todo el asunto de la salida de chicas que había planeado—. Las dos encontraron vestidos.**

— **¿Te encuentras bien?**

—**Sólo cansada. He caminado mucho.**

—**Bueno, quizás deberías acostarte ya.**

**Parecía preocupado. Me pregunté qué aspecto tendría mi cara.**

—**Antes debo llamar a Jessica.**

—**Pero ¿no acabas de estar con ella? —preguntó sorprendido.**

—**Sí, pero me dejé la cazadora en su coche. Quiero asegurarme de que mañana me la trae.**

—**Bueno, al menos dale tiempo de llegar a casa.**

—**Cierto —acepté.**

**Fui a la cocina y caí exhausta en una silla. Entonces empecé a marearme de verdad. Me pregunté si, después de todo, no iba a entrar en estado de sbock. ¡Contrólate!, me dije.**

**El teléfono me sobresaltó cuando sonó de repente. Levanté el auricular de un tirón.**

— **¿Diga? —pregunté entrecortadamente.**

— **¿Bella?**

—**Hola, Jes. Ahora te iba a llamar.**

— **¿Estás eh casa?—su voz reflejaba sorpresa y alivio.**

—**Sí. Me dejé la cazadora en tu coche. ¿Me la puedes traer mañana?**

—**Claro, pero ¡dime qué ha pasado! —exigió.**

-Odio las chicas chismosas.- dijo Anastacius, como si estuviese planeando asesinarlas… Este chico tenia mas secretos enterrados… aunque haber vivido 9 eones y tener apariencia de 16 lo hacia lo suficientemente extraño ya. Alice y Rose asintieron con la cabeza.

—**Eh, mañana, en Trigonometría, ¿vale?**

**Lo pilló al vuelo.**

—**Ah, tu padre está ahí, ¿no?**

—**Sí, exacto.**

—**De acuerdo. En ese caso, mañana hablamos —percibí la impaciencia en su voz—. ¡Adiós!**

—**Adiós, Jess.**

**Subí lentamente las escaleras mientras un profundo sopor me nublaba la mente. Me preparé para irme a la cama sin prestar atención a lo que hacía. No me percaté de que estaba helada hasta que estuve en la ducha, con el agua —demasiado caliente— quemándome la piel. Tirité violentamente durante varios minutos; después, el chorro de agua relajó mis músculos agarrotados. Luego, sumamente cansada para moverme, permanecí en la ducha hasta que se acabó el agua caliente.**

**Salí a trompicones y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla en un intento de conservar el calor del agua para que no regresaran las dolorosas tiritonas. Rápidamente me puse el pijama. Me acurruqué debajo de la colcha, avovillándome como una pelota, abrazándome, para conservar el calor. Me estremecí varias veces.**

**La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas, llena de imágenes que no lograba comprender y algunas otras que intentaba reprimir. Al principio, no tenía nada claro, pero cuando gradualmente me fui acercando al sueño, se me hicieron evidentes algunas certezas.**

**Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas. Primera, Edward era un vampiro.**

-Bien.- dijo Jasper, contando con los dedos.

**Segunda, una parte de él, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, tenía sed de mi sangre. **

**-**Bien.- volvió a decir Jasper.

**Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.**

**-**Y tres de tres, Bella. Eres muy buena.- dijo Jasper. Ella se sonrojo.

-Ahí termina el capitulo. ¿Quién leera ahora?- dijo Anastacius. Bella se estiro un poco y dijo que lo haría ella. Algo me decía que seria una excelente lectora.

Sin embargo, cuando toco el libro… bueno, nadie hubiese podido predecir lo que sucedería… Escuche el sonido de la piel rasgarse y una gota de algún liquido chocar contra el suelo.

Y cuando sentí la quemazón intensa en mi garganta me di cuenta que había pasado. Bella se había cortado un dedo con un papel. Deje automáticamente de inhalar aire por la nariz y por la boca y coloque a Bella detrás mio. El libro cayo y ella también, en el suelo. El aroma se hacia mas fuerte a cada segundo. Carlisle puso un gesto preocupado, pero los demás estaban shockeados por mi actitud, hasta que sintieron el aroma, en dos microsegundos después.

Ni siquiera todo el preparamiento que Anastacius nos había podido dar hubiese servido, una cosa era sangre fría y ya con tiempo fuera del cuerpo, el aroma era muchísimo mas fuerte. Alice había dejado de respirar, Rose, Emmett y Esme también lo habían hecho. Pero Jasper…

Se convulsiono… y se lanzo hacia mi…

ANASTACIUS POV.

Me había quedado paralizado de la conmocion, literalmente. Parecia una broma del destino… como si estuviese demostrándome "tu no puedes cambiar el futuro, acostúmbrate."

De inmediato trate de retener a Jasper, lanzándome hacia el mientras el saltaba. Pero falle y fui a dar contra el piso de la cocina. Pude observar como Edward volaba por los aires a causa de un empujon de Jasper y saltaba sobre Bella.

-¡No!- grite, pero en ese segundo Bella pareció recuperarse del susto y vi como extendia sus manos. Luego Jasper estaba incrustrado en la pared de cemento, al otro lado de la sala.

EDWARD POV

No podía creerlo. Bueno, quizá Anastacius había logrado apartarle… pero se suponía que esto no tenia que pasar, que esto no tenia que suceder, que ella no debía lastimarse y correr peligro por nuestra culpa de ninguna manera…

Quiza ella si estaba en riesgo con nosotros…

Hola chicas y chicos… Bueno, sinceramente dudo que este capi este muy bien, lo hice de a cinco o diez minutos por dia, pero bueno, lo intente y allí esta.

Bueno, este capitulo soluciona algunas dudas y crea otras. Dejenme todo en sus reviewss, buena suerte y gracias por seguirme.


	16. El porvenir

EDWARD Pov

Me acerque a Bella a toda velocidad, y la observe detenidamente. No parecía tener algún tipo de herida. Tras esto, intente hablarle:

-Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si- dijo ella con voz de susurro. Al parecer si tenia algunos aspectos humanos… Me gire a Anastacius, quien se encontraba levantando a Jasper del suelo, el cual lucia atormentado. Anastacius hizo algo que parecía una burbuja alrededor de su nariz. Su rostro martirizado se relajo un poco. Pero aun asi sigue siendo el culpable…

No, espera un segundo, porque voy a culpar a alguien de mi familia? Yo soy el único culpable… debería haberme opuesto a todo esto desde un principio. Anastacius negó con la cabeza.

-No hay culpable alguno. Ni Bella, ni Edward, ni Jasper, ni siquiera yo. Son cosas que pueden pasar. No te sientas mal, Jasper. La sangre de Bella es demasiado atractiva… es imposible resistirse. Solo Carlisle puede hacerlo, y Edward, con la practica. Todos los vampiros con los que ella se ha encontrado en universos anteriores intentaron matarla. Ahora todo saldrá bien.- dijo el, muy confiado.

De todas formas, Anastacius tal vez tenia razón. El podía proteger a Bella. De todas formas, el había logrado salvarla. –Gracias, Anastacius.- El me miró extrañado. –Yo no hice nada, no pude alcanzarlo cuando intente frenarlo.- dijo el. Los demás miraban extrañados la escena, a excepción de Jasper, quien parecía querer fundirse con la pared, y Alice, quien le abrazaba.

Bella sonrio desde su lugar en el suelo, e intento levantarse. No pudo. Carlisle se acercó. –Te duele algo, Bella, la columna, tal vez?- dijo el, pero esta negó con la cabeza débilmente. –Estoy demasiado agotada. Solo ayúdenme a sentarme.- dijo ella. Si antes era blanca, ahora era directamente marmórea. Respiraba de manera agitada y se presionaba el pecho.

La sente en un sillón comodo de madera con almohadones. Anastacius le tomó la mano, algo que de alguna manera me irrito visiblemente. Su mano brilló débilmente por un segundo, y Bella de golpe pareció poder respirar mejor. Parpadeo y se paró.

-Debes descansar, Bella.- dijo Anastacius, pero esta negó con la cabeza, y empezó a caminar hacia Jasper. ¿Acaso era suicida? Estuve a punto de detenerla, pero me di cuenta de que Anastacius lo impediría. Esta llego donde Jasper, quien a pesar del filtro para la nariz, no respiraba.

-No te culpo. Eres mi hermano y te quiero. No te preocupes, no hay nada que perdonar, y confio en ti.- le dijo Bella. Le abrazó mientras Esme sonreía y los demás no podían creer lo que veian. Jasper asintió levemente, pero luego sonrio y le dijo: -Gracias.- Ella sonrio de regreso y volvió a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá.

-Podrias haber sido un poquito menos amarrete.- le dijo a Anastacius en tono bromista.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte estallar sin querer.- le dijo este.

-Alguien quiere explicarme que demonios pasa aquí?- dijo Emmett. Carlisle también parecía confuso., y sinceramente, yo también. ¿Qué había pasado? Si Anastacius no había hecho nada, quizá… quizá Jasper había logrado detenerse. Bella llevo su dedo a la boca para quitar la sangre. Luego simplemente este empezó a cerrarse hasta que no tenia herida alguna. Anastacius era muy hábil.

-Veran… - dijo Bella, sin saber como comenzar. –Anastacius, les explicas tú, me siento muy cansada como para hacerlo.- dijo ella. Luego solo se relajo y cerró los ojos. Yo fui donde ella y le tome la mano.

Este parecía nervioso, pero empezó a hablar:- Ustedes, bueno, ya han visto de lo que soy capaz. Descubri de a poco todo sobre la energía de la mente y el cuerpo. Aprendi un poco solo, luego conoci a ciertos grupos, tanto humanos como vampiricos, que tenían esos poderes y me perfeccioné. En realidad, hay muchos humanos que nacen con estas habilidades, uno de cada diez mil, mas o menos. La mayoría alcanzan fama y renombre. Arquimedes, Tales de Mileto, Einstein, Newton, Copernico, Bill Gates, entre otros. Son genios escondidos, con poderes secretos que pocos descubren… - el hizo una ligera pausa, y me di cuenta de que todos pensaban lo mismo…

-¿Es Bella uno de ellos?-

-Si- dijo el. –Me di cuenta de ello ni bien la vi, hace ya cientos de años. Nada mas que, bueno, jamás tuve demasiado tiempo con ustedes. Esta es una de las primeras veces que vengo a hablar con ustedes desde tan antes de los acontecimientos importantes. Algunas veces… el hizo una pausa, y me di cuenta de que estaba omitiendo información que no pensaba mencionar. El punto es que crei que si la preparaba tendríamos mas posibilidades. Ella, con algunos milenios de practica, se volverá tan fuerte como yo, aun mas. Pero ya han visto lo que es capaz, siendo humana, mando a volar a Jasper en una fracción de segundo. Debo admitir que esa es una de las razones por las cuales no le puedes leer la mente. Sus pensamientos se mueven de distinta forma. Piensa a mucha velocidad, de forma caotica, se generan imágenes y palabras en su mente a velocidades que tu jamás serias capaz de interpretar.-

Me quede mudo. Es decir… que Bella era ya prácticamente un ser mas fuerte que un vampiro? … No había pensamientos que pudieran expresar mi confusión. Entonces, Bella se separo de su colchon. –A mi también me costo creerlo. Recuerdo cuando empece a intentar con pequeños pedacitos de papel. Era exasperante. Pero después de un poco de practica empece a perfeccionarme. Me ha servido para mucho, pero nunca me había salvado la vida…- dijo ella.

Como para mostrarlo, ella hizo levitar un pequeño adorno de la mesa de Esme. Anastacius sonrio y lo atrapo cuando cayó. Escuche de nuevo el corazón de Bella en un frenesí. Iba a preguntar, pero ella se anticipó. –No tengo aun gran poder, por lo tanto, apartar a Jasper casi me hace desmayar. Lo lamento, pero tendremos que posponer los libros por un rato.- dijo ella, con voz débil. Yo asentí. –No te preocupes. De todas formas…- dije, pero me calle cuando me di cuenta de que ella ya estaba dormida.

-Llevemos esta discusión a otra sala.- dijo Carlisle antes de que yo y Alice saltaramos hacia Anastacius. Este se paró y con una cara inamovible fue hacia la cocina, donde me di cuenta que se recostó contra la mesada. Los demás nos lo quedamos mirando, a excepción de Esme, quien se quedo con Bella.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- dijo Alice enojada. -¿Cuánta información mas nos ocultas?-

Anastacius suspiro como si no entendiéramos nada. –Cuantas veces os lo tengo que decir? La información debe ser revelada en el tiempo preciso. Esto de volver en el tiempo es una operación a corazón abierto. Un ligero fallo y todo cae en un proceso de autodestrucción total. Debo seguir los flujos de datos que la misma Formula genera. Esta crea y maneja el destino de los hombres.-

Si, yo entendía todo eso. Pero podía ser mas preciso al menos cuando explicase, cuanto menos.

-Eso intento, Edward, pero no es fácil. Hay pocos secretos que salgan fuera de mi vista. No puedo andar revelando ciertos secretos o verdades. Ademas, Bella prefería que nadie supiera de su poder hasta que no fuese necesario, cuando la guerra fuese inevitable.- dijo el.

-¿Guerra?- preguntamos todos a la vez. Asi que ese seria el problema por el cual había venido… para evitar la guerra?

-No, Edward, la guerra es inevitable. Vine aquí a ayudarles a ganarla.- dijo el. Carlisle parecía profundamente pensativo y preocupado. –Esta guerra… ¿es contra los Vulturis, no es asi?- dijo el. Y yo cai en la cuenta. Claro!, pero… Como podía el hacernos ganar una guerra contra el Vulturi? Nos superaban ampliamente en numero y Alec y Jane podrían detenernos de un golpe. No tenia sentido… Dudaba que incluso Anastacius pudiese combatir contra números tan desiguales… y de todas formas, porque pelearíamos contra el vulturi?

-La verdad Edward, es que me subestimas. Los Vulturi solos no podrían contra mi ni en sus mejores sueños. Ninguno de ustedes me ha visto realmente en batalla. Ese estado cercano a la ira en el que estuve hace algunas horas es solo un pequeño vistazo de mi poder. Bella será muy fuerte ya para esa época, y podrá proteger a los nuevos integrantes de la familia. Jane y Alec… son ridículos. Ese no es el problema. El problema es que los Vulturi consiguieron un arma con la cual podrían subyugar al mundo entero de los vampiros, y en caso de perder… el mundo entero caería. – dijo el.

Guau… el mundo entero? Una traición de los vulturis? O tal vez nos mentia, tal vez solo nos estaba usando como ejercito para derrotar a su enemigo… quien sabe?

-Ya basta. No pretendo traicionarlos de forma alguna, Edward. Si, la guerra será contra los Vulturis… y no dire mas.- dijo el. Y entonces, quienes iban a ser los nuevos miembros de la familia.?

Anastacius no contesto.

De repente, Alice apretó firmemente los puños. Pude escuchar en la sala como Bella se levantaba de golpe de la cama y decía a Esme -¿Qué sucede?- Bella… cuando mis oídos escucharon su voz sentí como si volviese a la vida. Ella tenia la capacidad de hacerme olvidar todo lo que estuviera pensando, como si simplemente me abarcase toda mi capacidad de manejar información. O tal vez era solo un enamoradizo incorregible… agrh…. En fin, Jasper ya sostenía a Alice y Esme le decía a Bella que Alice solo debía haber tenido una visión. Pero Bella se levanto de la cama y salió corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¿Anastacius, que fue eso?- dijo ella preocupada. Pero el parecía entender la reacción de Bella. –Es solo la conexión que Alice ha generado momentáneamente con el futuro. Alli termino, te diste cuenta?-

-si- dijo ella calmada. ¿Entonces podía hasta sentir cuando Alice tenia visiones? ¿Y no era acaso que los viajes en el tiempo de Anastacius habían imposibilitado temporalmente las visiones?

Alice se agito de nuevo en los brazos de Jasper y Bella parecía haber sufrido una cuchillada. Anastacius se dirigió a Alice mientras yo sostenía a Bella. Sin embargo, ella parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Sus ojos cambiaron de color de golpe, asombrándome… un azul eléctrico, intenso, brilló por un momento. Luego volvieron a ser chocolate. Anastacius impuso sus manos sobre Alice y hablo en voz tonante, en un idioma que reconoci a duras penas, como latin.

-¡Redit!- dijo, y Alice abrió los ojos. Sus espasmos se detuvieron, pero ella parecía mas que nunca una niña asustada. Luego mi atención automáticamente se dirigió hacia ella. Estaba relajada y me sonreía… unos labios dulces y dientes blancos, esos ojos marrones que se habían transformado en misterio para mi. Supe que no solo seria amor, también era algo mas, era deseo. La mirada era posesiva, como si me dijese, eres mio y de nadie mas. Y yo no tenia ningún problema con ello, realmente. Ella finalmente pudo sostenerse en sus pies y se incorporó. Entonces pude volver de nuevo mi atención a Alice.

-¿Qué viste?- le preguntó Jasper.

-Anastacius, ven. Tenemos que hablar.- solo dijo ella. El puso un gesto no muy feliz, pero fue y le puso la mano en la cabeza. Ambos desaparecieron en un resplandor plateado.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Bella. –El frio, los ojos palidos, la sala de los tronos, el océano fluyendo al lado de la ventana… y luego… monstruos terribles de cruel acero… agh!- dijo ella, finalizando con un grito. –Fue horrible, pero no entiendo todo lo que vi. Sospecho que capte algo de lo que vio Alice en total. Se ha ido a discutirlo con Anastacius ahora, no es asi?- preguntó ella.

-Si, aunque por alguna razón Anastacius protegió a Alice para que yo no viera su mente… -

-Nuestra familia esta en riesgo. Eso es seguro.- dijo Carlisle.

-Los vulturis no tienen razón alguna para atacarnos.- dijo Jasper.

-Tal vez estamos ocultándoles un enemigo. No les parece extraño? Anastacius llega y de repente todo esta destinado a ir mal, tragedias secretas, una humana con poderes antes de ser vampira, aquí hay gato encerrado.- dijo Rose.

-Por mas que tenga ganas de pelear, es obvio que no podríamos con el. Ya vieron que paso cuando intentamos frenarlo en ese estado de locura que le entro hace unas horas.-

-En ese momento no teníamos esto.- dijo Carlisle, sujetando su cuchilla nueva, Gelidus.

-Es ridículo, seria estar atacando a nuestro enemigo con las mismas armas que el conoce y maneja a la perfección. Estamos desentrenados y nuestro enemigo es capaz de separarnos para enfrentarnos uno a uno. No hay posibilidad. Debemos esperar.- dijo Jasper, y los demás asentimos.

-No me gusta la idea de matar, pero este tipo nos esta llevando a una guerra.- dijo Carlisle.

Sin embargo, obviamente nos olvidamos de la presencia de Bella allí, y ella no estaba muy feliz. –Es una locura. El intenta salvarles la vida y la mia. Ustedes no vieron lo que yo vi. El problema principal… bueno, en realidad la historia es un poco larga, pero los Vulturis creen que rompimos una regla y vienen a intentar matarnos. Nosotros los convencemos de que no lo hicimos y se van, pero descubren los poderes de Alice y Edward, y quieren tenerlos en la guardia. Finalmente, tras años de no tener una excusa, atacan y ganan, pero Alice y Edward tampoco sobreviven.- dijo ella, con una mirada de tristeza.

Me importaba un comino yo, la persona que me importaba era ella. –Y a ti que te sucede, mi amor.- dijo el. –Muero en tu defensa.- dijo ella triste.

Ahora si que no sabia que decir, y todas las miradas se centraban en mi. –Yo confio en ti, Bella.- dije yo al final. –Si tu dices que no es peligroso y esta aquí con buenas intenciones, no le tocare un pelo de la cabeza. – dije yo y ella sonrio.

-Bien, ahora no queda otra que esperar a que Alice vuelva, y podremos continuar con la lectura.- dijo ella.

ALICE POV

Anastacius me había transportado a un lugar bastante lejano. Siberia, me parecía a mi, al menos por la posición de las estrellas, y el hecho obvio de que era de noche, y la cantidad de nieve a mi alrededor.

-Tardarian un buen rato en llegar hasta aquí, es un lugar privado.- dijo el sonriendo.

-Todo eso que vi… ¿Qué es? ¿No lo entiendo?- dije yo.

-Yo tampoco, al menos no del todo. Sin embargo, creo que viste algo muy lejano... tal vez dentro de cientos de años … algunas de esas imágenes son de la Guerra Deseada.- dijo el.

¿Este chico era así de misterioso apropósito?

-Intentare no saltar para matarte por callado, asi que tu ayudame y cuéntame que es esa famosa Guerra deseada, y dime que no estamos allí.- dije yo.

El sonrio. –No están allí, no te preocupes. La guerra deseada es la guerra que se levanto entre cuatro grupos de vampiros. Los primeros dos son los únicos que conocen ustedes. Los Vulturis fueron uno, y el otro fueron todos los vampiros del mundo. Se cansaron de la tirania, era una mecha de combustión lenta que llevaba allí por siglos, y ustedes la encendieron con su muerte. Los amigos de Carlisle iniciaron una rebelión, y uno de los grupos secretos que llevaban eones escondidos vieron la oportunidad y se aliaron con los vampiros corrientes. El Vulturi cayó, y entonces otro de los grupos continuo la guerra para quitarles el lugar a los que ya la habían tomado.- dijo el. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos como si tuviera frio y dijo: -Fue un desastre. La guerra causo una de las extinciones masivas mas grandes del planeta. La raza humana casi desapareció. Yo estuve en esa guerra una sola vez, obviamente del lado de los amigos de Carlisle, iniciando la rebelión. Fui yo el que inicio el tratado que nos permitió conseguir la victoria, y ganamos al final. Pero las consecuencias fueron serias.-

Estaba acostumbrada a las consecuencias del futuro, es decir, lo veo todos los días, pero esto… Anastacius me había dejado sin habla. Pero ahora entendía algo mas. –Es decir que en realidad no intentas salvar a la familia, intentas prevenir la guerra.- dije yo, con un tono mas acusativo de lo que yo quería.

-Si y no.- dijo el. –En realidad, es una de mis razones. Pero ustedes son mis amigos y mi familia.- dijo el.

-¿Qué debes hacer para detener la guerra?-

Entonces allí se quedo pensando. –No debes decirle esto a nadie. Yo protegeré tu mente de Edward para ese pensamiento en especifico. Lo prometes.?-

A mi me costaría esconderle algo a toda mi familia, especialmente a mi Jazz, pero finalmente acepte.

-Debo eliminar a los Vulturis.-

¿Qué les pareció? Revele muchas cosas hoy, mas de las que hubiese querido contar en un capi de 6 paginas, la verdad… pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer. Dejenme sus reviews, yo les respondo por MP, y no se preocupen, siempre leo sus respuestas y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Saludos!

Gracias por seguirme!


	17. Apuestas

Anastacius Pov

Llegamos de nuevo a la casa Cullen, tras un nuevo teletransporte por mi parte… demonios, eso cansaba. De todas formas, ni bien llegamos Edward le hizo unas preguntas en forma de decisiones a Alice, pero esta negó la cabeza. Sus pensamientos estaban bien protegidos por mi. –Hablaremos luego.- solo dijo.

Bella estaba impaciente por comenzar, asi que ni siquiera entramos que ella empezó, desde un puff de la sala de estar.

**A la mañana siguiente resultó muy difícil discutir con esa parte de mí que estaba convencida de que la noche pasada había sido un sueño. Ni la lógica ni el sentido común estaban de mi lado. Me aferraba a las partes que no podían ser de mi invención, como el olor de Edward. Estaba segura de que algo así jamás hubiera sido producto de mis propios sueños.**

**En el exterior, el día era brumoso y oscuro. Perfecto. Edward no tenía razón alguna para no asistir a clase hoy.**

Su forma de pensar había cambiado tanto en aquellos tiempos…

**Me vestí con ropa de mucho abrigo al recordar que no tenía la cazadora, otra prueba de que mis recuerdos eran reales.**

**Al bajar las escaleras, descubrí que Charlie ya se había ido. Era más tarde de lo que creía. Devoré en tres bocados una barra de ****muesli ****acompañada de leche, que bebí a morro del cartón, y salí a toda prisa por la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, no empezaría a llover hasta que hubiera encontrado a Jessica.**

**Había más niebla de lo acostumbrado, el aire parecía impregnado de humo. Su contacto era gélido cuando se enroscaba a la piel expuesta del cuello y el rostro. No veía el momento de llegar al calor de mi vehículo. La neblina era tan densa que hasta que no estuve a pocos metros de la carretera no me percaté de que en ella había un coche, un coche plateado. Mi corazón latió despacio, vaciló y luego reanudó su ritmo a toda velocidad.**

-Parece que hoy me das un aventón- dijo Bella. Emmett se largo a reir y Bella comprendió porque se reia Emmett. –Te prenderé fuego los pantalones, hermanito mio.- le dijo ella y mi nuevo hermano decidió callarse de nuevo.

**No vi de dónde había llegado, pero de repente estaba ahí, con la puerta abierta para mí.**

— **¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy? —preguntó, divertido por mi expresión, sorprendiéndome aún desprevenida.**

**Percibí incertidumbre en su voz. Me daba a elegir de verdad, era libre de rehusar y una parte de él lo esperaba. Era una esperanza vana.**

—**Sí, gracias —acepté e intenté hablar con voz tranquila.**

**Al entrar en el caluroso interior del coche me di cuenta de que su cazadora color canela colgaba del reposacabezas del asiento del pasajero. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y, antes de lo que era posible imaginar, se sentó a mi lado y arrancó el motor.**

—**He traído la cazadora para ti. No quiero que vayas a enfermar ni nada por el estilo.**

**-**No soy tan delicada.- dijo Bella interrumpiéndose. Yo rei discretamente por la coincidencia.

**Hablaba con cautela. Me di cuenta de que él mismo no llevaba cazadora, sólo una camiseta gris de manga larga con cuello de pico. De nuevo, el tejido se adhería a su pecho musculoso. El que apartara la mirada de aquel cuerpo fue un colosal tributo a su rostro.**

—**No soy tan delicada —dije, pero me puse la cazadora sobre el vientre e introduje los brazos en las mangas, demasiado largas, con la curiosidad de comprobar si el aroma podía ser tan bueno como lo recordaba. Era mejor.**

Los demás también rieron por la coincidencia.

— **¿Ah, no? —me contradijo en voz tan baja que no estuve segura de si quería que lo oyera.**

**El vehículo avanzó a toda velocidad entre las calles cubiertas por los jirones de niebla. Me sentía cohibida. De hecho, lo estaba. La noche pasada todas las defensas estaban bajas... casi todas. No sabía si seguíamos siendo tan candidos hoy. Me mordí la lengua y esperé a que hablara él.**

**Se volvió y me sonrió burlón.**

— **¿Qué? ¿No tienes veinte preguntas para hoy?**

— **¿Te molestan mis preguntas? —pregunté, aliviada.**

—**No tanto como tus reacciones.**

**Parecía bromear, pero no estaba segura. Fruncí el ceño.**

— **¿Reaccioné mal?**

—**No. Ese es el problema. Te lo tomaste todo demasiado bien, no es natural. Eso me hace preguntarme qué piensas en realidad.**

—**Siempre te digo lo que pienso de verdad.**

—**Lo censuras —me acusó.**

—**No demasiado.**

—**Lo suficiente para volverme loco.**

—**No quieres oírlo —mascullé casi en un susurro.**

**En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. El dolor de mi voz era muy débil. Sólo podía esperar que él no lo hubiera notado.**

**No me respondió, por lo que me pregunté si le había hecho enfadar. Su rostro era inescrutable mientras entrábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto. Ya tarde, se me ocurrió algo.**

— **¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —pregunté, muy contenta de estar a solas con él, pero recordando que habitualmente ese coche iba lleno.**

—**Han ido en el coche de Rosalie —se encogió de hombros mientras aparcaba junto a un reluciente descapotable rojo con la capota levantada—. Ostentoso, ¿verdad?**

**-**Anastacius me mostró los coches que teneis… aunque, para que les gustan tanto, si pueden correr igual o mas rápido que ellos? – dijo Bella. Al menos aun no sabían que Bella podía también ser bastante rápida…

—**Eh... ¡Caramba! —musité—. Si ella tiene ****esto, ****¿por qué viene contigo?**

—**Como te he dicho, es ostentoso. Intentamos no desentonar.**

—**No tenéis éxito. —Me reí y sacudí la cabeza mientras salíamos del coche. **

**-**Danos tu opinión, entonces. Tan malo es nuestro disfraz?- dijo Carlisle, algo preocupado. –No del todo. Yo hubiese podido darme cuenta, y también Bella lo hizo. Pero para la mayoría de las personas es seguro.- le explique. El pareció tranquilizarse.

**Ya no llegábamos tarde; su alocada conducción me había traído a la escuela con tiempo de sobra—. Entonces, ¿por qué ha conducido Rosalie hoy si es más ostentoso?**

— **¿No lo has notado? Ahora, estoy rompiendo ****todas ****las reglas.**

**Se reunió conmigo delante del coche y permaneció muy cerca de mí mientras caminábamos hacia el campus. Quería acortar esa pequeña distancia, extender la mano y tocarle, pero temía que no fuera de su agrado.**

-Creeme que si lo es.- dijo Edward en el oído de Bella.

— **¿Por qué todos vosotros tenéis coches como ésos si queréis pasar desapercibidos? —me pregunté en voz alta.**

—**Un lujo —admitió con una sonrisa traviesa—. A todos nos gusta conducir deprisa.**

—**Me cuadra —musité.**

**Con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, Jessica estaba esperando debajo del saliente del tejado de la cafetería. Sobre su brazo, bendita sea, estaba mi cazadora.**

—**Eh, Jessica —dije cuando estuvimos a pocos pasos—. Gracias por acordarte.**

**Me la entregó sin decir nada.**

—**Buenos días, Jessica —la saludó amablemente Edward. No tenía la culpa de que su voz fuera tan irresistible ni de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de obrar.**

—**Eh... Hola —posó sus ojos sobre mí, intentando reunir sus pensamientos dispersos—. Supongo que te veré en Trigonometría.**

**-**La va a matar a preguntas.- dijo Alice. –Oye, Edward, cuidate de andarte pasando con tus compañeritas, mira que Bella te va a tener cortito.- dijo Jasper. Al parecer Bella no le tenia rencor acumulado de bromas anteriores a el, a diferencia del musculudo Emmett. Por lo tanto, solo le ignoro. De todas formas al menos Bella no parecía tenerle miedo alguno.

**Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y reprimí un suspiro. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?**

—**Sí, allí nos vemos.**

**Se alejó, deteniéndose dos veces para mirarnos por encima del hombro.**

— **¿Qué le vas a contar? —murmuró Edward.**

— **¡Eh! ¡Creía que no podías leerme la mente! —susurré.**

—**No puedo —dijo, sobresaltado. La comprensión relució en los ojos de Edward—, pero puedo leer la suya. Te va a tender una emboscada en clase.**

**Gemí mientras me quitaba su cazadora y se la entregaba para reemplazarla por la mía. La dobló sobre su brazo.**

—**Bueno, ¿qué le vas a decir?**

—**Una ayudita —supliqué—, ¿qué quiere saber?**

**Edward negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa malévola.**

—**Eso no es elegante.**

—**No, lo que no es elegante es que no compartas lo que sabes.**

**-**No, en serio, no es elegante.- dije mirando a Bella, esta me saco la lengua.

**Lo estuvo reflexionando mientras andábamos. Nos detuvimos en la puerta de la primera clase.**

—**Quiere saber si nos estamos viendo a escondidas, y también qué sientes por mí —dijo al final.**

**-**Algo me dice que tu aprovecharas para escuchar esa ultima respuesta, no hermanito?- dijo Emmett. Edward susurró algo en el oído de Bella. Esta sonrio y puso una mueca de concentración por unos pocos segundos. Tras unos pocos mas, la camisa verde de Emmett estaba en llamas y se puso a saltar como en una clásica caricatura. Rosalie corrió hasta el extintor mas cercano y le apago. El se abrazo a su esposa. –Mi salvadora.- dijo acurrucándose en ella. Y esa Ella, no hizo otra cosa que abrazar también a Emmett. El amor era realmente extraño… algunas veces yo mismo me planeaba quitarme el lado derecho del cerebro, el que se dedicaba a esas emociones… me hacían sentir triste sin necesidad…

— **¡Oh, no! ¿Qué debo decirle?**

**Intenté mantener la expresión más inocente. La gente pasaba a nuestro lado de camino a clase, probablemente mirando, pero apenas era consciente de su presencia.**

—**Humm —hizo una pausa para atrapar un mechón suelto que se había escapado del nudo de mi coleta y lo colocó en su lugar. Mi corazón resopló de hiperactividad—. Supongo que, si no te importa, le puedes decir que sí a lo primero... Es más fácil que cualquier otra explicación.**

—**No me importa —dije con un hilo de voz.**

—**En cuanto a la pregunta restante... Bueno, estaré a la escucha para conocer la respuesta.**

**Curvó una de las comisuras de la boca al esbozar mi sonrisa picara predilecta. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.**

—**Te veré en el almuerzo —gritó por encima del hombro. Las tres personas que traspasaban la puerta se detuvieron para mirarme.**

**Colorada e irritada, me apresuré a entrar en clase. ¡Menudo tramposo! Ahora estaba incluso más preocupada sobre lo que le iba a decir a Jessica. Me senté en mi sitio de siempre al tiempo que lanzaba la cartera contra el suelo con fastidio.**

Todos rieron.

—**Buenos días, Bella —me saludó Mike desde el asiento contiguo. Alcé la vista para ver el aspecto extraño y resignado de su rostro. ¿Cómo te fue en Port Angeles?**

—**Fue... —no había una forma sincera de resumirlo—. Estuvo genial —concluí sin convicción—. Jessica consiguió un vestido estupendo.**

— **¿Dijo algo de la noche del lunes? —preguntó con los ojos relucientes. Sonreí ante el giro que había tomado la conversación.**

—**Dijo que se lo había pasado realmente bien —le confirmé.**

— **¿Seguro? —dijo con avidez.**

—**Segurísimo.**

**Entonces, el señor Masón llamó al orden a la clase y nos pidió que entregásemos nuestros trabajos. Lengua e Historia se pasaron de forma borrosa, mientras yo seguía preocupada sobre la forma en que iba a explicarle las cosas a Jessica. Me iba costar muchísimo si Edward estaba escuchando lo que decía a través de los pensamientos de Jessica. ¡Qué inoportuno podía llegar a ser su pequeño don cuando no servía para salvarme la vida!**

**La niebla se había disuelto hacia el final de la segunda hora, pero el día seguía oscuro, con nubes bajas y opresivas. Le sonreí al cielo.**

**Edward estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto. Jessica se sentaba en la fila de atrás cuando entré en clase de Trigonometría, casi botando fuera del asiento de pura agitación. Me senté a su lado con renuencia mientras me intentaba convencer a mí misma de que sería mejor zanjar el asunto lo antes posible.**

— **¡Cuéntamelo todo! —me ordenó antes de que me sentara.**

— **¿Qué quieres saber? —intenté salirme por la tangente.**

— **¿Qué ocurrió anoche?**

—**Me llevó a cenar y luego me trajo a casa.**

**Me miró con una forzada expresión de escepticismo.**

— **¿—Cómo llegaste a casa tan pronto?**

—**Conduce como un loco —esperaba que oyera eso—. Fue aterrador.**

— **¿Fue como una cita? ¿—Le habías dicho que os reunierais allí?**

**No había pensado en eso.**

—**No... Me sorprendió mucho verle en Forks.**

**Contrajo los labios contrariada ante la manifiesta sinceridad de mi voz.**

—**Pero él te ha recogido hoy para traerte a clase... —me sondeó.**

—**Sí, eso también ha sido una sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que la noche pasada no tenía la cazadora —le expliqué.**

—**Así que... ¿vais a salir otra vez?**

—**Se ofreció a llevarme a Seattle el sábado, ya que cree que mi coche no es demasiado fiable. ¿Eso cuenta?**

—**Sí —asintió.**

—**Bueno, entonces, sí.**

—**V—a—y—a —magnificó la palabra hasta hacerla de cuatro sílabas—. Edward Cullen.**

—**Lo sé —admití. «Vaya» ni siquiera se acercaba.**

— **¡Aguarda! —alzó las manos con las palmas hacia mí como si estuviera deteniendo el tráfico—. ¿Te ha besado?**

—**No —farfullé—. No es de ésos.**

**Pareció decepcionada, y estoy segura de que yo también.**

Bella leyó muy rápido esa frase con la intención de que no se notara lo que decía, pero fue inútil, eran oídos vampiricos los que la rodeaban. Las risas fueron moderadas.

— **¿Crees que el sábado...? —alzó las cejas.**

—**Lo dudo, de verdad.**

**Oculté muy mal el descontento de mi voz.**

Las risas pasaron de ser moderadas a graves y el sonrojo de Bella hubiese podido incendiarle el cabello.

— **¿Sobre qué hablasteis? —me susurró, presionándome en busca de más información. La clase había comenzado, pero el señor Varner no prestaba demasiada atención y no éramos las únicas que seguíamos hablando.**

—**No sé, Jess, de un montón de cosas —le respondí en susurros—. Hablamos un poco del trabajo de Literatura.**

**Muy, muy poco, creo que él lo mencionó de pasada.**

-O sea… que excusa tan patética…- dijo Rose. Alice, la cual estaba con cara de preocupada, tardo un rato en asentir a Rose.

—**Por favor, Bella —imploró—. Dame algunos detalles.**

—**Bueno... De acuerdo. Tengo uno. Deberías haber visto a la camarera flirteando con él. Fue una pasada, pero él no le prestó ninguna atención.**

**A ver qué puede hacer Edward con eso.**

—**Eso es buena señal —asintió—. ¿Era guapa?**

—**Mucho, y probablemente tendría diecinueve o veinte años.**

—**Mejor aún. Debes de gustarle.**

—**Eso creo, pero resulta difícil de saber —suspirando, añadí en beneficio de Edward—. Es siempre tan críptico...**

-Si tu lo dices…- dijo Edward sonriendo.

—**No sé cómo has tenido suficiente valor para estar a solas con él —musitó.**

— **¿Por qué?**

**Me sorprendí, pero ella no comprendió mi reacción.**

—**Intimida tanto... Yo no sabría qué decirle.**

**Hizo una mueca, probablemente al recordar esta mañana o la pasada noche, cuando él empleó la aplastante fuerza de sus ojos sobre ella.**

—**Cometo algunas incoherencias cuando estoy cerca de él —admití.**

—**Oh, bueno. Es increíblemente guapo.**

**Jessica se encogió de hombros, como si eso excusara cualquier fallo, lo cual, en su opinión, probablemente fuera así.**

—**El es mucho más que eso.**

— **¿De verdad? ¿Como qué?**

**Quise haberlo dejado correr casi tanto como esperaba que se lo tomara a broma cuando se enterara.**

—**No te lo puedo explicar ahora, pero es incluso más increíble ****detrás ****del rostro.**

**El vampiro que quería ser bueno, que corría a salvar vidas, ya que así no sería un monstruo... Miré hacia la parte delantera de la clase.**

— **¿Es ****eso posible?****—dijo entre risitas.**

**La ignoré, intentando aparentar que prestaba atención al señor Varner.**

—**Entonces, ¿te gusta?**

**No se iba a dar por vencida.**

-No lo hara, por mas que andes con vueltas.- dijo Rose.

—**Sí —respondí de forma cortante.**

—**Me refiero a que si te gusta de verdad —me apremió.**

—**Sí —dije de nuevo, sonrojándome.**

**Esperaba que ese detalle no se registrara en los pensamientos de Jessica. Las respuestas monosilábicas le iban a tener que bastar.**

— **¿Cuánto te gusta?**

—**Demasiado —le repliqué en un susurro—, más de lo que yo le gusto a él, pero no veo la forma de evitarlo.**

**Solté un suspiro. Un sonrojo enmascaró el siguiente. Entonces, por fortuna, el señor Varner le hizo a Jessica una pregunta.**

**No tuvo oportunidad de continuar con el tema durante la clase y en cuanto sonó el timbre inicié una maniobra de evasión.**

-Espero que no sea correr despavorida.- dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Lo dudo mucho..- dijo Bella.

—**En Lengua, Mike me ha preguntado si me habías dicho algo sobre la noche del lunes —le dije.**

**-**Eso esta mucho mejor.- asintió sabiamente Rose. Alice, no estaba actuando bien, todo el mundo le miraba preocupado, pero nadie dijo nada… Aun.

— **¡Estás de guasa! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! —exclamó con voz entrecortada, desviada por completo su atención del asunto.**

— **¡Dime exactamente qué dijo y cuál fue tu respuesta palabra por palabra!**

**Nos pasamos el resto del camino diseccionando la estructura de las frases y la mayor parte de la clase de español con una minuciosa descripción de las expresiones faciales de Mike. No hubiera estirado tanto el tema de no ser porque me preocupaba convertirme de nuevo en el tema de la conversación.**

**Entonces sonó el timbre del almuerzo. El hecho de que me levantara de un salto de la silla y guardase precipitadamente los libros en la mochila con expresión animada, debió de suponer un indicio claro para Jessica, que comentó:**

—**Hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros, ¿verdad?**

ANASTACIUS POV

Hasta yo admitia que la capacidad actoral de Bella era pésima…

—**Creo ****que no.**

**No estaba segura de que no fuera a desaparecer inoportunamente otra vez. Pero Edward me esperaba a la salida de nuestra clase de Español, apoyado contra la pared; se parecía a un dios heleno más de lo que nadie debería tener derecho. Jessica nos dirigió una mirada, puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó.**

—**Te veo luego, Bella —se despidió, con una voz llena de implicaciones. Tal vez debería desconectar el timbre del teléfono.**

**-**Buena idea.- dijo Emmett en voz baja.

—**Hola —dijo Edward con voz divertida e irritada al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que había estado escuchando.**

—**Hola.**

**No se me ocurrió nada más que decir y él no habló —a la espera del momento adecuado, presumí—, por lo que el trayecto a la cafetería fue un paseo en silencio. El entrar con Edward en el abigarrado flujo de gente a la hora del almuerzo se pareció mucho a mi primer día: todos me miraban.**

-Los chicos me envidiaban.- dijo Edward sonriendo. Bella se sonrojo de nuevo y Rose sonrio. Esme seguía feliz, pero Carlisle empezaba a estar preocupado por su hija.

**Encabezó el camino hacia la cola, aún sin despegar los labios, a pesar de que sus ojos me miraban cada pocos segundos con expresión especulativa. Me parecía que la irritación iba venciendo a la diversión como emoción predominante en su rostro. Inquieta, jugueteé con la cremallera de la cazadora.**

**Se dirigió al mostrador y llenó de comida una bandeja.**

— **¿Qué haces? —objeté—. ¿No irás a llevarte todo eso para mí?**

**Negó con la cabeza y se adelantó para pagar la comida.**

—**La mitad es para mí, por supuesto.**

-Seria genial que te tocase comer la comida por hipócrita.- susurro Jasper sonriendo.

**Enarqué una ceja.**

**Me condujo al mismo lugar en el que nos habíamos sentado la vez anterior. En el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa, un grupo de chicos del último curso nos miraron anonadados cuando nos sentamos uno frente a otro. Edward parecía ajeno a este hecho.**

—**Toma lo que quieras —dijo, empujando la bandeja hacia mí.**

—**Siento curiosidad —comenté mientras elegía una manzana ****y ****la hacía girar entre las manos—, ¿qué harías si alguien te desafiara a comer?**

—**Tú siempre sientes curiosidad.**

**Hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. Me observó fijamente, atrapando mi mirada, mientras alzaba un pedazo de ****pizza ****de la bandeja, se la metía en la boca de una sola vez, la masticaba rápidamente ****y ****se la tragaba. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.**

Edward puso cara de tortura mientras Jasper sonreía como si hubiese ganado una discusión.

—**Si alguien te desafía a tragar tierra, puedes, ¿verdad? —preguntó con condescendencia.**

**Arrugué la nariz.**

—**Una vez lo hice... en una apuesta —admití—. No fue tan malo.**

**Se echó a reír.**

—**Supongo que no me sorprende.**

**Algo por encima de mi hombro pareció atraer su atención.**

—**Jessica está analizando todo lo que hago. Luego, lo montará y desmontará para ti.**

**Empujó hacia mí el resto de ****la pizza. ****La mención de Jessica devolvió a su semblante una parte de su antigua irritación. Dejé la manzana y mordí ****la pizza, ****apartando la vista, ya que sabía que Edward estaba a punto de comenzar.**

— **¿De modo que la camarera era guapa? —preguntó de forma casual.**

— **¿De verdad que no te diste cuenta?**

—**No. No prestaba atención. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.**

—**Pobre chica.**

**Ahora podía permitirme ser generosa.**

**-**¡Que hipócrita!- susurre yo en tono condescendiente. Esme y Rose sonrieron a su pesar.

—**Algo de lo que le has dicho a Jessica..., bueno..., me molesta.**

**Se negó a que le distrajera y habló con voz ronca mientras me miraba con ojos de preocupación a través de sus largas pestañas.**

—**No me sorprende que oyeras algo que te disgustara. Ya sabes lo que se dice de los cotillas —le recordé.**

-Viste Edward, deberías dejar de andar a la escucha.- dijo Emmett.

-No tengo otra opción.- dijo Edward.

—**Te previne de que estaría a la escucha.**

—**Y yo de que tú no querrías saber todo lo que pienso.**

—**Lo hiciste —concedió, todavía con voz ronca—, aunque no tienes razón exactamente. Quiero saber todo lo que piensas... Todo. Sólo que desearía que no pensaras algunas cosas.**

**Fruncí el ceño.**

—**Esa es una distinción importante.**

—**Pero, en realidad, ése no es el tema por ahora.**

—**Entonces, ¿cuál es?**

**En ese momento, nos inclinábamos el uno hacia el otro sobre la mesa. Su barbilla descansaba sobre las alargadas manos blancas; me incliné hacia delante apoyada en el hueco de mi mano. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que estábamos en un comedor abarrotado, probablemente con muchos ojos curiosos fijos en nosotros. Resultaba demasiado fácil dejarse envolver por nuestra propia burbuja privada, pequeña y tensa.**

**-**Es muy fácil imaginarse la escena.- dijo Jasper creándola en su mente.

— **¿De verdad crees que te interesas por mí más que yo por ti? —murmuró, inclinándose más cerca mientras hablaba traspasándome con sus relucientes ojos negros.**

**Intenté acordarme de respirar. Tuve que desviar la mirada para recuperarme.**

—**Lo has vuelto a hacer —murmuré.**

**Abrió los ojos sorprendido.**

— **¿El qué?**

—**Aturdirme —confesé. Intenté concentrarme cuando volví a mirarlo.**

—**Ah —frunció el ceño.**

—**No es culpa tuya —suspiré—. No lo puedes evitar.**

— **¿Vas a responderme a la pregunta?**

—**Si.**

— **¿Sí me vas a responder o sí lo piensas de verdad?**

**Se irritó de nuevo.**

—**Sí, lo pienso de verdad.**

**Fijé los ojos en la mesa, recorriendo la superficie de falso veteado. El silencio se prolongó.**

**Con obstinación, me negué a ser la primera en romperlo, luchando con todas mis fuerzas contra la tentación de atisbar su expresión.**

—**Te equivocas —dijo al fin con suave voz aterciopelada. Alcé la mirada y vi que sus ojos eran amables.**

—**Eso no lo puedes saber —discrepé en un cuchicheo. Negué con la cabeza en señal de duda; aunque mi corazón se agitó al oír esas palabras, pero no las quise creer con tanta facilidad.**

— **¿Qué te hace pensarlo?**

-La verdad, tienes razón, supongo. Tu te resistes todo el tiempo a ti mismo…- dijo Bella pensativa. Edward sonrio y simplemente se quedo allí con su brazo sobre su hombro.

**Sus ojos de topacio líquido eran penetrantes, se suponía que intentaban, sin éxito, obtener directamente la verdad de mi mente.**

**Le devolví la mirada al tiempo que me esforzaba por pensar con claridad, a pesar de su rostro, para hallar alguna forma de explicarme. Mientras buscaba las palabras, le vi impacientarse. Empezó a fruncir el ceño, frustrado por mi silencio. Quité la mano de mi cuello y alcé un dedo.**

—**Déjame pensar —insistí.**

**Su expresión se suavizó, ahora satisfecho de que estuviera pensando una respuesta. Dejé caer la mano en la mesa y moví la mano izquierda para juntar ambas. Las contemplé mientras entrelazaba y liberaba los dedos hasta que al final hablé:**

—**Bueno, dejando a un lado lo obvio, en algunas ocasiones... —vacilé—. No estoy segura, yo no puedo leer mentes, pero algunas veces parece que intentas despedirte cuando estás diciendo otra cosa.**

**No supe resumir mejor la sensación de angustia que a veces me provocaban sus palabras.**

—**Muy perceptiva —susurró. Y mi angustia surgió de nuevo cuando confirmó mis temores—, aunque por eso es por lo que te equivocas —comenzó a explicar, pero entonces entrecerró los ojos—. ¿A qué te refieres con «lo obvio»?**

—**Bueno, mírame —dije, algo innecesario puesto que ya lo estaba haciendo—. Soy absolutamente normal; bueno, salvo por todas las situaciones en que la muerte me ha pasado rozando y por ser una inútil de puro torpe. Y mírate a ti.**

**Lo señalé con un gesto de la mano, a él y su asombrosa perfección. La frente de Edward se crispó de rabia durante un momento para suavizarse luego, cuando su mirada adoptó un brillo de comprensión.**

—**Nadie se ve a sí mismo con claridad, ya sabes. Voy a admitir que has dado en el clavo con los defectos —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—, pero no has oído lo que pensaban todos los chicos de esta escuela el día de tu llegada.**

—**No me lo creo... —murmuré para mí y parpadeé, atónita.**

—**Confía en mí por esta vez, eres lo opuesto a lo normal.**

**Mi vergüenza fue mucho más intensa que el placer ante la mirada procedente de sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Le recordé mi argumento original rápidamente:**

-Da la impresión de que estuviesen en un debate serio…- dijo Emmett.

—**Pero yo no estoy diciendo adiós —puntualicé.**

— **¿No lo ves? Eso demuestra que tengo razón. Soy quien más se preocupa, porque si he de hacerlo, si dejarlo es lo correcto —enfatizó mientras sacudía la cabeza, como si luchara contra esa idea—, sufriré para evitar que resultes herida, para mantenerte a salvo.**

**Le miré fijamente.**

— **¿Acaso piensas que yo no haría lo mismo?**

—**Nunca vas a tener que efectuar la elección.**

**Su impredecible estado de ánimo volvió a cambiar bruscamente y una sonrisa traviesa e irresistible le cambió las facciones.**

—**Por supuesto, mantenerte a salvo se empieza a parecer a un trabajo a tiempo completo que requiere de mi constante presencia.**

—**Nadie me ha intentado matar hoy —le recordé, agradecida por abordar un tema más liviano.**

**No quería que hablara más de despedidas. Si tenía que hacerlo, me suponía capaz de ponerme en peligro a propósito para retenerlo cerca de mí. Desterré ese pensamiento antes de que sus rápidos ojos lo leyeran en mi cara. Esa idea me metería en un buen lío.**

Edward puso una cara de espanto un par de segundos y luego haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano recompuso su gesto. Bella le sonrio y negó con la cabeza suspirando.

—**Aún —agregó.**

—**Aún —admití. Se lo hubiera discutido, pero ahora quería que estuviera a la espera de desastres.**

-¿Y quien va a querer matarla.- susurro Esme. Alice le miro atormentada. –Temo que mas personas de las que creemos. – Maldicion, Alice… "No des mas información, es necesario mantener esto en secreto…"

"Entiendo los 3 tronos… ¿pero que es esa sala con las columnas dóricas y los doce tronos?"

"No es algo por lo que tengamos que preocuparnos aun. Tu solo procura actuar mejor".

"Vale."

Esme le miro preocupada, pero yo negué con la cabeza firmemente e inste a Bella a que continue.

—**Tengo otra pregunta para ti —dijo con rostro todavía despreocupado.**

—**Dispara.**

— **¿Tienes que ir a Seattle este sábado de verdad o es sólo una excusa para no tener que dar una negativa a tus admiradores?**

**Hice una mueca ante ese recuerdo.**

—**Todavía no te he perdonado por el asunto de Tyler, ya sabes —le previne—. Es culpa tuya que se haya engañado hasta creer que le voy a acompañar al baile de gala.**

—**Oh, hubiera encontrado la ocasión para pedírtelo sin mi ayuda. En realidad, sólo quería ver tu cara —se rió entre dientes. Me hubiera enfadado si su risa no hubiera sido tan fascinante. Sin dejar de hacerlo, me preguntó—: Si te lo hubiera pedido, ¿me hubieras rechazado?**

-Traduccion: Irias al Baile conmigo?- dijo Rose sonriente y negando con la cabeza ante la negligente actitud de Edward. Bella, en cambio, negó con la cabeza con gesto atormentado. Ella era torpe por excelencia, lo utlimo que haría seria bailar…

—**Probablemente, no —admití—, pero lo hubiera cancelado después, alegando una enfermedad o un tobillo torcido.**

**Se quedó extrañado.**

— **¿Por qué?**

**Moví la cabeza con tristeza.**

—**Supongo que nunca me has visto en gimnasia, pero creía que tú lo entenderías.**

— **¿Te refieres al hecho de que eres incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana y estable sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezar?**

-Hasta ahora no conocía a alguien quien me lo hubiese aclarado tan formalmente.- dijo Bella.

—**Obviamente.**

—**Eso no sería un problema —estaba muy seguro—. Todo depende de quién te lleve al bailar —vio que estaba a punto de protestar y me cortó—. Pero aún no me has contestado... ¿Estás decidida a ir a Seattle o te importaría que fuéramos a un lugar diferente?**

**En cuanto utilizó el plural, no me preocupé de nada más.**

—**Estoy abierta a sugerencias —concedí—, pero he de pedirte un favor.**

**Me miró con precaución, como hacía siempre que formulaba una pregunta abierta.**

— **¿Cuál?**

— **¿Puedo conducir?**

**Frunció el ceño.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Bueno, sobre todo porque cuando le dije a Charlie que me iba a Seattle, me preguntó concretamente si viajaba sola, como así era en ese momento. Probablemente, no le mentiría si me lo volviera a preguntar, pero dudo que lo haga de nuevo, y dejar el coche enfrente de la casa sólo sacaría el tema a colación de forma innecesaria. Y además, porque tu manera de conducir me asusta.**

Toda la sala rio.

**Puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**De todas las cosas por las que te tendría que asustar, a ti te preocupa mi conducción —movió la cabeza con desagrado, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio—. ¿No le quieres decir a tu padre que vas a pasar el día conmigo?**

**En su pregunta había un trasfondo que no comprendí.**

—**Con Charlie, menos es siempre más —en eso me mostré firme—. De todos modos, ¿adonde vamos a ir?**

—**Va a hacer buen tiempo, por lo que estaré fuera de la atención pública y podrás estar conmigo si así lo quieres.**

**Otra vez me dejaba la alternativa de elegir.**

— **¿Y me enseñarás a qué te referías con lo del sol? —pregunté, entusiasmada por la idea de desentrañar otra de las incógnitas.**

—**Sí —sonrió y se tomó un tiempo—. Pero si no quieres estar a solas conmigo, seguiría prefiriendo que no fueras a Seattle tú sola. Me estremezco al pensar con qué problemas te podrías encontrar en una ciudad de ese tamaño.**

**Me ofendí.**

—**Sólo en población, Phoenix es tres veces mayor que Seattle. En tamaño físico...**

-Bella, pronto entenderas que no es tan fácil ganar una discusión con este adoquin.- le dije a Bella, la cual sonrio y jugueteo con sus dedos.

—**Pero al parecer —me interrumpió— en Phoenix no te había llegado la hora, por lo que preferiría que permanecieras cerca de mí.**

**Sus ojos adquirieron de nuevo ese toque de desleal seducción. No conseguí debatir ni con la vista ni con los argumentos lo que, de todos modos, era un punto discutible.**

—**No me importa estar a solas contigo cuando suceda.**

—**Lo sé —suspiró con gesto inquietante—. Pero se lo deberías contar a Charlie.**

— **¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso?**

**Sus ojos relampaguearon con súbita fiereza.**

—**Para darme algún pequeño incentivo para que te traiga ****de vuelta.**

**Tragué saliva, pero, después de pensármelo un momento, estuve segura:**

—**Creo que me arriesgaré.**

**Resopló con enojo y desvió la mirada.**

—**Hablemos de cualquier otra cosa —sugerí.**

— **¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, todavía sorprendido.**

-Que conversación mas extraña.- dijo Emmett.

-Es que ambos son raritos.- dijo Jasper.

-Sali a mis hermanos.- susurró Edward.

**Miré a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos podía oír. Mientras paseaba la mirada por el comedor, observé los ojos de la hermana de Edward, Alice, que me miraba fijamente, mientras que el resto le miraba a él. Desvié la mirada rápidamente, miré a Edward, y le pregunté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.**

— **¿Por qué te fuiste a ese lugar, Gota Rocas, el último fin de semana? ¿Para cazar? Charlie dijo que no era un buen lugar para ir de acampada a causa de los osos.**

**Me miró fijamente, como si estuviera pasando por alto lo evidente.**

— **¿Osos? —pregunté entonces de forma entrecortada; él esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Ya sabes, no estamos en temporada de osos —añadí con severidad para ocultar mi sorpresa.**

—**Si lees con cuidado, verás que las leyes recogen sólo la caza con armas—me informó.**

**Me contempló con regocijo mientras lo asimilaba lentamente.**

— **¿Osos? —repetí con dificultad.**

—**El favorito de Emmett es el oso pardo —dijo a la ligera, pero sus ojos escrutaban mi reacción. Intenté recobrar la compostura.**

-Me imagino a Edward en su mente esquematizada a un tipo de traje creando un informe que dice. Actitud de Bella frente al tópico en cuestión…- dijo Emmett mientras Edward fruncia el seño y nosotros reíamos cada vez mas.

— **¡Humm! —musité mientras tomaba otra porción ****de pizza ****como pretexto para bajar los ojos. La mastiqué muy despacio, ****y ****luego bebí un largo trago de refresco sin alzar la mirada.**

—**Bueno —dije después de un rato, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, ansiosos.**

— **¿Cuál es tu favorito?**

**Enarcó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron con desaprobación.**

—**El puma.**

—**Ah —comenté con un tono de amable desinterés mientras volvía a tomar CocaCola.**

—**Por supuesto —dijo imitando mi tono—, debemos tener cuidado para no causar un impacto medioambiental desfavorable con una caza imprudente. Intentamos concentrarnos en zonas con superpoblación de depredadores... Y nos alejamos tanto como sea necesario. Aquí siempre hay ciervos y alces —sonrió con socarronería—. Nos servirían, pero ¿qué diversión puede haber en eso?**

—**Claro, qué diversión —murmuré mientras daba otro mordisco a la ****pizza.**

—**El comienzo de la primavera es la estación favorita de Emmett para cazar al oso —sonrió como si recordara alguna broma—. Acaban de salir de la hibernación y se muestran mucho más irritables.**

—**No hay nada más divertido que un oso pardo irritado —admití, asintiendo.**

**Se rió con disimulo y movió la cabeza.**

—**Dime lo que realmente estás pensando, por favor.**

—**Me lo intento imaginar, pero no puedo —admití—. ¿Cómo cazáis un oso sin armas?**

-Bella, acaso no viste a la velocidad a la que nos movemos, la fuerza, la …- empezó Emmett, pero Bella encendio una pequeña flama en sus manos. –Entiendo Emmett, no te preocupes. Pero después que terminemos todo esto te reto a quien atrapa un oso primero, mientras yo sea humana… alguien te tiene que dar una lección de modestia.- dijo Bella sonriendo y extinguiendo la llama al cerrar el puño.

Emmett sonrio y le paso la mano a Bella. – 20 Dolares.- dijo el. –Hecho.- dijo ella. –Me da pena quitarte tu dinero, hermanito. – Le susurro cuando le paso la mano.

—**Oh, las tenemos —exhibió sus relucientes dientes con una sonrisa breve y amenazadora. Luché para reprimir un escalofrío que me delatara—, sólo que no de la clase que se contempló al legislar las leyes de caza. Si has visto atacar a un oso en la televisión, tendrías que poder visualizar cómo caza Emmett.**

**No pude evitar el siguiente escalofrío que bajó por mi espalda. Miré a hurtadillas a Emmett, al otro extremo de la cafetería, agradecida de que no estuviera mirando en mi dirección. De alguna manera, los prominentes músculos que envolvían sus brazos y su torso ahora resultaban más amenazantes.**

**Edward siguió la dirección de mi mirada y soltó una suave risa.**

**Le miré, enervada.**

— **¿También tú te pareces a un oso? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.**

—**Más al puma, o eso me han dicho —respondió a la ligera—. Tal vez nuestras preferencias sean significativas.**

**Intenté sonreír.**

—**Tal vez —repetí, pero tenía la mente rebosante de imágenes contrapuestas que no conseguía unir—, ¿es algo que podría llegar a ver?**

-Absolutamente no!- dijo Edward de golpe, yo sonreí por la coincidencia.

— **¡Absolutamente no!**

-Me parece que ambos estamos de acuerdo.- dijo Edward refiriéndose al otro Edward.

**Su cara se tornó aún más lívida de lo habitual y de repente su mirada era furiosa. Me eché hacia atrás, sorprendida —y asustada, aunque jamás lo admitiría— por su reacción. El hizo lo mismo y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.**

— **¿Demasiado aterrador para mí? —le pregunté cuando recuperé el control de mi voz.**

—**Si fuera eso, te sacaría fuera esta noche —dijo con voz tajante—. ****Necesitas ****una saludable dosis de miedo. Nada te podría sentar mejor.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué? —le insté, ignorando su expresión enojada.**

**Me miró fijamente durante más de un minuto y al final dijo:**

—**Más tarde —se incorporó ágilmente—. Vamos a llegar con retraso.**

**Miré a mí alrededor, sorprendida de ver que tenía razón: la cafetería estaba casi vacía.**

**Cuando estaba a su lado, el tiempo y el espacio se desdibujaban de tal manera que perdía la noción de ambos. **

Y pensar que ahora podía desdibujarlo de forma verdadera… Bella iba a derrotar a Emmett sin dudar.

**Me incorporé de un salto mientras recogía la mochila, colgada del respaldo de la silla.**

—**En tal caso, más tarde —admití.**

**No lo iba a olvidar.**

-¿Termino?- preguntó Emmett.

-Si.- dijo Bella.

-Entonces, a competir!- dijo Emmett saliendo hacia afuera y dirigiéndose hacia el patio. Edward negó con la cabeza. –Podrias lastimarte Bella, además, Emmett es muy torpe y…-

Ella negó firmemente. –No te preocupes, puedo manejar esto perfectamente, pero si asi lo deseas acompañame.- dijo ella. El asintió con gesto molesto.

-Lista, hermanita.-

-Ya!- dijeron de golpe ambos. Emmett desapareció ingresando en el bosque en la dirección norte, mientras que Bella solo se quedo quieta en su lugar y cerro los ojos unos segundos. Volvio a abrirlos y desapareció prácticamente, mas rápida aun que Emmett…

EMMETT POV

Senti la escencia de un oso, y Bella había quedado seguramente muy atrás… eso le pasaba por apostar en contra mio… es decir, yo un vampiro, ella humana, una cosa era el debilucho de Jasper, pero yo era mejor. No tenia posibilidad.

Cuando estaba a unos mil metros divise al oso entre un par de arboles y salte hacia el. Y en el aire, de repente, un destello. Pude ver la figura de Bella llegando y apareciendo en frente mio. Extendio sus manos hacia mi y de repente cai como piedra. Luego, giro en el aire mientras caia y sin mover sus manos siquiese, toco el suelo lentamente. Mientras me ponía en pie de nuevo, extrañado, observe como el oso caia desmayado sin que Bella lo tocase.

Ella se afirmo a un árbol cercano mientras Edward llegaba atrás mio buscando a Bella. Entonces observe algo aun mas raro. El árbol comenzó a marchitarse. La madera se volvió cenizas, las hojas negras, las ramas, secas. El árbol cayo como un monton de polvo y Bella pudo mantenerse en pie.

-Estas bien, Bella, no te paso nada, Emmett no te hizo daño.?- dijo Edward desesperado. ¿Acaso no había visto que yo era el que se había caído y ella la que había desmayado al endemoniado oso?

-¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? En un segundo estabas alla y en el otro en frente mio…- pregunte yo. –Energia de inercia, absorbi parte de la inercia que tu tenias cuando saltaste para hacerme mover mucho mas rápido de lo que me podrían mover mis poderes. Entonces, cuando estaba en frente tuyo, quite toda la inercia de tu cuerpo y caíste al suelo. Finalmente, use toda esa inercia en el cerebro del animal, haciéndolo rebotar fuertemente en el interior del cráneo causándole un desmayo temporario. – explico ella, y aunque yo entendí solo un 5% de todo lo que dijo, ese cinco porciento era "Bella me gano".

-Dios mio, esta chica es muy… muy… toma tu dinero.- le dije pasándole sus 20 dolares y puse cara de enfurruñado.

-Esta chica es muy rápida.- dijo Edward con una voz llena de orgullo.

-Si si, también es mas rápida que tu, asi que cállate.-

OFF: Jejeje, como andan, disculpen por tardar tanto. Termine las instancias institucionales del Modelo de Naciones Unidas como delegación destacada!, estoy muy feliz y esto me dara un descanso de un mes mas o menos en el cual la historia avanzara un poco mas rápido.

Nos vemos pronto!


	18. El pasado puede verse en el presente

**COMPLICACIONES **

Anastacius Pov:

Maldicion" pensaba mientras veía como Bella se reia de Emmett y los demás se le unian. Tan poco tiempo, tanto por hacer, y a Bella se le ocurre ponerse a tontear de esta manera?

Ya eran prácticamente la de la tarde, y el sol ya se había ocultado de nuevo tras espesos nubarrones oscuros que hacían del paisaje un lugar sobrecogedor. Pinos y alamos rodeaban todo, y una fina capa de nieve se asentaba por todo el lugar. En eso escuche el estomago de Bella.

-Esme, porque no le preparas algo de comida humana a Bella, mientras tanto nosotros seguimos leyendo.- le pregunte, de todas formas ella escucharía la lectura estuviese a dos metros o a cincuenta de mi voz.

Ella, asintió mientras le daba una sonrisa a Bella y desapareció hacia la casa. Mientras tanto nosotros llevábamos un ritmo tranquilo y Jasper no paraba de reírse de Emmett, el cual parecía herido en su amor propio.

Bien, yo me dispuse a leer, asi que mientras tomabamos asiento en la sala de estar, retome la lectura.

**Todo el mundo nos miró cuando nos dirigimos juntos a nuestra mesa del laboratorio. Me di cuenta de que ya no orientaba la silla para sentarse todo lo lejos que le permitía la mesa. En lugar de eso, se sentaba bastante cerca de mí, nuestros brazos casi se tocaban.**

Bella tomaba en cuenta cada gesto… yo me preguntaba como podía mantener la atención en clase mientras observaba todo.

**El señor Banner — ¡qué hombre tan puntual!— entró a clase de espaldas llevando una gran mesa metálica de ruedas con un vídeo y un televisor tosco y anticuado. Una clase con película. El relajamiento de la atmósfera fue casi tangible.**

**El profesor introdujo la cinta en el terco vídeo y se dirigió hacia la pared para apagar las luces.**

**Entonces, cuando el aula quedó a oscuras, adquirí conciencia plena de que Edward se sentaba a menos de tres centímetros de mí. La inesperada electricidad que fluyó por mi cuerpo me dejó aturdida, sorprendida de que fuera posible estar más pendiente de él de lo que ya lo estaba. Estuve a punto de no poder controlar el loco impulso de extender la mano y tocarle, acariciar aquel rostro perfecto en medio de la oscuridad. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho con fuerza, con los puños crispados. Estaba perdiendo el juicio.**

-Exactamente, eso diría yo.- dijo Emmett, mientras Bella, quien estaba descansando en los brazos de su adorado y querido, susurraba algo como "mal perdedor", o algo por el estilo.

-Yo también la sentí, pero fue solo hasta que hice contacto con el… parecería electricidad estatica por su forma de actuar, pero no diría que es posible, o si?- dijo Bella dirigiéndose a Carlisle. Este al parecer no quiso compartir sus teorías y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**Comenzaron los créditos de inicio, que iluminaron la sala de forma simbólica. Por iniciativa propia, mis ojos se precipitaron sobre él. Sonreí tímidamente al comprender que su postura era idéntica a la mía, con los puños cerrados debajo de los brazos. Correspondió a mi sonrisa. De algún modo, sus ojos conseguían brillar incluso en la oscuridad. Desvié la mirada antes de que empezara a hiperventilar. Era absolutamente ridículo que me sintiera aturdida.**

**La hora se me hizo eterna. No pude concentrarme en la película, ni siquiera supe de qué tema trataba. Intenté relajarme en vano, ya que la corriente eléctrica que parecía emanar de algún lugar de su cuerpo no cesaba nunca. De forma esporádica, me permitía alguna breve ojeada en su dirección, pero él tampoco parecía relajarse en ningún momento. El abrumador anhelo de tocarle también se negaba a desaparecer. Apreté los dedos contra las costillas hasta que me dolieron del esfuerzo.**

**Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando el señor Banner encendió las luces al final de la clase y estiré los brazos, flexionando los dedos agarrotados. A mi lado, Edward se rió entre dientes.**

—**Vaya, ha sido interesante —murmuró. Su voz tenía un toque siniestro y en sus ojos brillaba la cautela.**

—**Humm —fue todo lo que fui capaz de responder.**

— **¿Nos vamos? —preguntó mientras se levantaba ágilmente.**

**Casi gemí. Llegaba la hora de Educación física. **

Demonios, susurro Bella. Y aunque los demás se reian muy bajito, yo no. Sabia muy bien lo que era ser un inútil en PE. Lo había sido demasiado tiempo.

**Me alcé con cuidado, preocupada por la posibilidad de que esa nueva y extraña intensidad establecida entre nosotros hubiera afectado a mi sentido del equilibrio.**

**Caminó silencioso a mi lado hasta la siguiente clase y se detuvo en la puerta. Me volví para despedirme. Me sorprendió la expresión desgarrada, casi dolorida, y terriblemente hermosa de su rostro, y el anhelo de tocarle se inflamó con la misma intensidad que antes. Enmudecí, mi despedida se quedó en la garganta.**

**Vacilante y con el debate interior reflejado en los ojos, alzó la mano y recorrió rápidamente mi pómulo con las yemas de los dedos. Su piel estaba tan fría como de costumbre, pero su roce quemaba.**

Alice y Rose sonreían levemente, mientras Emmett, siempre con su forma de ser, no entendía como podía ser. Estaba por comentar algo cuando su Rose bufo y el se silencio inmediatamente.

**Se volvió sin decir nada y se alejó rápidamente a grandes pasos.**

**Entré en el gimnasio, mareada y tambaleándome un poco. Me dejé ir hasta el vestuario, donde me cambié como en estado de trance, vagamente consciente de que había otras personas en torno a mí. No fui consciente del todo hasta que empuñé una raqueta. No pesaba mucho, pero la sentí insegura en mi mano. Vi a algunos chicos de clase mirarme a hurtadillas. El entrenador Clapp nos ordenó jugar por parejas.**

**Gracias a Dios, aún quedaban algunos rescoldos de caballerosidad en Mike, que acudió a mi lado.**

Edward bufo por lo bajo.

-Al menos ahora podras tirar de algunos hilos para no tener gimnasia, no es asi?- dije a Bella, quien sonrio mientras con el índice se tocaba la sien y sonreía.

— **¿Quieres formar pareja conmigo?**

—**Gracias, Mike... —hice un gesto de disculpa—. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya lo sabes.**

—**No—te preocupes, me mantendré lejos de tu camino —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.**

**Algunas veces, era muy fácil que Mike me gustara.**

**La clase no transcurrió sin incidentes. No sé cómo, con el mismo golpe me las arreglé para dar a Mike en el hombro y golpearme la cabeza con la raqueta. Pasé el resto de la hora en el rincón de atrás de la pista, con la raqueta sujeta bien segura detrás de la espalda. A pesar de estar en desventaja por mi causa, Mike era muy bueno, y ganó él solo tres de los cuatro partidos. Gracias a él, conseguí un buen resultado inmerecido cuando el entrenador silbó dando por finalizada la clase.**

—**Así... —dijo cuando nos alejábamos de la pista.**

—**Así... ¿qué?**

—**Tú y Cullen, ¿en? —preguntó con tono de rebeldía. Mi anterior sentimiento de afecto se disipó.**

—**No es de tu incumbencia, Mike —le avisé mientras en mi fuero interno maldecía a Jessica, enviándola al infierno.**

-Y te recuerdo que aun no deberías enviar a ningún alma al infierno.- le dije con cara sonriente, como si bromeara, pero en tono serio. Ella asintió con el mismo gesto. Los demás rieron, mientras Emmett decía "-Pero acaso no enviaste al infierno al osito"-

Bella, desde los brazos de Edward, demudo su gesto y levanto la mano. Emmett retrocedió pero ella solo iba a usarlos para contar, -Primero.- dijo levantando el índice. –No era un osito, era un oso.- y Segundo. –dijo levantando el dedo medio, -No lo mate, solo estaba noqueado.- dijo ella. Luego se sonrio y volvió a hundirse en el cobrizo que estaba con ella.

—**No me gusta —musitó en cualquier caso.**

—**No tiene por qué —le repliqué bruscamente.**

—**Te mira como si... —me ignoró y prosiguió—: Te mira como si fueras algo comestible.**

-La ironia es insuperable, no es asi?- dijo Edward mientras sonreía tristemente. Y si, aun le dolia por lo que veía. Y mucho. Ella le dio un beso tierno y sus ojos le tranquilizaron.

**Contuve la histeria que amenazaba con estallar, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos se me escapó una risita tonta. Me miró ceñudo. Me despedí con la mano y huí al vestuario.**

**Me vestí a toda prisa. Un revoloteo más fuerte que el de las mariposas golpeteaba incansablemente las paredes de mi estómago al tiempo que mi discusión con Mike se convertía en un recuerdo lejano. Me preguntaba si Edward me estaría esperando o si me reuniría con él en su coche. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir si su familia estaba ahí? Me invadió una oleada de pánico. ¿Sabían que lo sabía? ¿Se suponía que sabían que lo sabía, o no?**

**-**Si Bella, sabemos que tu sabes que nosotros sabemos lo que tu sabes.- dijo Emmett burlándose de la forma de hablar de ella. Jasper lo coreo con las risas, pero Bella lo dejo pasar sonriendo. Al parecer pronto tendría que acostumbrarse a las bromas de Emmett. No tendría otra opción.

**Salí del gimnasio en ese momento. Había decidido ir a pie hasta casa sin mirar siquiera al aparcamiento, pero todas mis preocupaciones fueron innecesarias. Edward me esperaba, apoyado con indolencia contra la pared del gimnasio. Su arrebatador rostro estaba calmado. Sentí peculiar sensación de alivio mientras caminaba a su lado.**

—**Hola —musité mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.**

—**Hola —me correspondió con otra deslumbrante—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en gimnasia?**

**Mi rostro se enfrió un poco.**

—**Bien —mentí.**

— **¿De verdad?**

-Edward!- dijo Bella, soltándose del abrazo de el y señalándole con un dedo acusador. –Espero que no hayas estado espiándome!.- Edward se sonrio. –Tal vez un poco.-

-Acostumbrate, si vas a salir con mi hermano es algo común.- dijo Alice. Carlisle y Esme intentaban no avergonzarse y reírse de sus hijos.

**No estaba muy convencido. Desvió levemente la vista y miró por encima del hombro. Entrecerró los ojos. Miré hacia atrás para ver la espalda de Mike al alejarse.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —exigí saber.**

**Aún tenso, volvió a mirarme.**

—**Newton me saca de mis casillas.**

— **¿No habrás estado escuchando otra vez?**

**Me aterré. Todo atisbo de mi repentino buen humor se desvaneció.**

— **¿Cómo va esa cabeza? —preguntó con inocencia.**

— **¡Eres increíble!**

**Me di la vuelta y me alejé caminando con paso firme hacia el aparcamiento a pesar de que había descartado dirigirme hacia ese lugar.**

**Me dio alcance con facilidad.**

—**Fuiste tú quien mencionaste que nunca te había visto en clase de gimnasia. Eso despertó mi curiosidad.**

**No parecía arrepentido, de modo que le ignoré.**

**Caminamos en silencio —un silencio lleno de vergüenza y furia por mi parte— hacia su coche, pero tuve que detenerme unos cuantos pasos después, ya que un gentío, todos chicos, lo rodeaban. Luego, me di cuenta de que no rodeaban al Volvo, sino al descapotable rojo de Rosalie con un inconfundible deseo en los ojos. **

-Es mas rápido que Edward, mucho mas rápido.- dijo Rose orgullosa de su auto. La velocidad media de un vampiro era de unos 260 kilometros por hora. El coche de Rose rondaba los 360. Aunque bueno, el coche de Rose no podía saltar entre los arboles ni abrirse paso por la selva o por el agua. El si.

Se empezó a escuchar el ruido inconfundible de el cuchillo pegándole a los vegetales.

**Ninguno alzó la vista hacia Edward cuando se deslizó entre ellos para abrir la puerta. Me encaramé rápidamente al asiento del copiloto, pasando también inadvertida.**

—**Ostentoso —murmuró.**

— **¿Qué tipo de coche es?**

—**Un M3.**

—**No hablo jerga de Car and Driver.**

—**Es un BMW**

**Entornó los ojos sin mirarme mientras intentaba salir hacia atrás y no atropellar a ninguno de los fanáticos del automóvil.**

**Asentí. Había oído hablar del modelo.**

— **¿Sigues enfadada? —preguntó mientras maniobraba con cuidado para salir.**

—**Muchísimo.**

**Suspiró.**

— **¿Me perdonarás si te pido disculpas?**

—**Puede... si te disculpas de corazón —insistí—, y prometes no hacerlo otra vez.**

**Sus ojos brillaron con una repentina astucia.**

-Algo me dice que te estas escabullendo.- dijo sonriendo Bella. El asintio.

— **¿Qué te parece si me disculpo sinceramente y accedo a dejarte conducir el sábado? —me propuso como contraoferta.**

**Lo sopesé y decidí que probablemente era la mejor oferta que podría conseguir, por lo que la acepté:**

—**Hecho.**

—**Entonces, lamento haberte molestado —durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo, sus ojos relucieron con sinceridad, causando estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco. Luego, se volvieron picaros—. A primera hora de la mañana del sábado estaré en el umbral de tu puerta.**

—**Humm... Que, sin explicación alguna, un Volvo se quede en la carretera no me va a ser de mucha ayuda con Charlie.**

**Esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.**

—**No tengo intención de llevar el coche.**

— **¿Cómo...?**

—**No te preocupes —me cortó—. Estaré ahí sin coche.**

**Lo dejé correr. Tenía una pregunta más acuciante.**

— **¿Ya es «más tarde»? —pregunté de forma elocuente. El frunció el ceño.**

—**Supongo que sí.**

**Mantuve la expresión amable mientras esperaba.**

**Paró el motor del coche después de aparcarlo detrás del mío. Alcé la vista sorprendida: habíamos llegado a casa de Charlie, por supuesto. Resultaba más fácil montar con Edward si sólo le miraba a él hasta concluir el viaje. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, él me contemplaba, evaluándome con la mirada.**

—**Y aún quieres saber por qué no puedes verme cazar, ¿no? —parecía solemne, pero creí atisbar un rescoldo de humor en el fondo de sus ojos.**

—**Bueno —aclaré—, sobre todo me preguntaba el motivo de tu reacción.**

— **¿Te asusté?**

**Sí. Sin duda, estaba de buen humor.**

—**No —le mentí, pero no picó.**

—**Lamento haberte asustado —persistió con una leve sonrisa, pero entonces desapareció la evidencia de toda broma—. Fue sólo la simple idea de que estuvieras allí mientras cazábamos.**

**Se le tensó la mandíbula.**

— **¿Estaría mal?**

—**En grado sumo —respondió apretando los dientes.**

— **¿Por...?**

-Cualquier persona podría responder eso aunque no creyera en vampiros Bella…- dijo Carlisle extrañado. Luego sonrio y negó con la cabeza. –Tal parece que cerca de Edward no piensas tan rápido.-

Ella asintió sonriendo pícaramente.

**Respiró hondo y contempló a través del parabrisas las espesas nubes en movimiento que descendían hasta quedarse casi al alcance de la mano.**

—**Nos entregamos por completo a nuestros sentidos cuando cazamos —habló despacio, a regañadientes—, nos regimos menos por nuestras mentes. Domina sobre todo el sentido del olfato. Si estuvieras en cualquier lugar cercano cuando pierdo el control de esa manera... —sacudió la cabeza mientras se demoraba contemplando malhumorado las densas nubes.**

**Mantuve mi expresión firmemente controlada mientras esperaba que sus ojos me mirasen para evaluar la reacción subsiguiente. Mi rostro no reveló nada.**

**Pero nuestros ojos se encontraron y el silencio se hizo más profundo... y todo cambió. Descargas de la electricidad que había sentido aquella tarde comenzaron a cargar el ambiente mientras Edward contemplaba mis ojos de forma implacable. No me di cuenta de que no respiraba hasta que empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza. **

-¿Puede un humano olvidarse de respirar?- pregunto Alice preguntándose como seria. Ella no recordaba nada de ser humana. Yo podía solucionar eso, pero, tal vez no era el momento. Cuando terminase el capitulo.

Bella atino a responder. –Si, cuando te distraes a veces te pasas unos veinte o treinta segundos sin respirar. Luego el sistema automáticamente te obliga a respirar.- dijo.

**Cuando rompí a respirar agitadamente, quebrando la quietud, cerró los ojos.**

—**Bella, creo que ahora deberías entrar en casa —dijo con voz ronca sin apartar la vista de las nubes.**

**Abrí la puerta y la ráfaga de frío polar que irrumpió en el coche me ayudó a despejar la cabeza. Como estaba medio ida, tuve miedo de tropezar, por lo que salí del coche con sumo cuidado y cerré la puerta detrás de mí sin mirar atrás. El zumbido de la ventanilla automática al bajar me hizo darme la vuelta.**

— **¿Bella? —me llamó con voz más sosegada.**

**Se inclinó hacia la ventana abierta con una leve sonrisa en los labios.**

— **¿Sí?**

—**Mañana me toca a mí —afirmó.**

— **¿El qué te toca?**

**Ensanchó la sonrisa, dejando entrever sus dientes relucientes.**

—**Hacer las preguntas.**

-Espero que no te pases de listo.- le dijo Bella a Edward.

Este solo sonrio. Los vampiros de repente arrugaron la nariz todos a la vez. Senti como el aroma a salsa de tomate lleno el lugar… mmm, tenia mucha hambre. Bella también podía sentirlo al igual que yo, como comida.

Aunque hacia bastante que no comía comida humana, siempre era algo genial. Podia comerla puesto que había modificado mis papilas gustativas para hacerlo y mi cuerpo no desperdiciaba nada, transformaba todo en grandes cantidades de energía.

**Luego se marchó. El coche bajó la calle a toda velocidad y desapareció al doblar la esquina antes de que ni siquiera hubiera podido poner en orden mis ideas. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Cuando menos, resultaba obvio que planeaba verme mañana.**

**Edward protagonizó mis sueños aquella noche, como de costumbre. Pero el clima de mi inconsciencia había cambiado. Me estremecía con la misma electricidad que había presidido la tarde, me agitaba y daba vueltas sin cesar, despertándome a menudo. Hasta bien entrada la noche no me sumí en un sueño agotado y sin sueños.**

**Al despertar no sólo estaba cansada, sino con los nervios a flor de piel. Me enfundé el suéter de cuello vuelto y los inevitables jeans mientras soñaba despierta con camisetas de tirantes y shorts. El desayuno fue el tranquilo y esperado suceso de siempre. Charlie se preparó unos huevos fritos y yo mi cuenco de cereales. Me preguntaba si se había olvidado de lo de este sábado, pero respondió a mi pregunta no formulada cuando se levantó para dejar su plato en el fregadero.**

—**Respecto a este sábado... —comenzó mientras cruzaba la cocina y abría el grifo.**

**Me encogí.**

— **¿Sí, papá?**

— **¿Sigues empeñada en ir a Seattle?**

—**Ese era el plan.**

**Hice una mueca mientras deseaba que no lo hubiera mencionado para no tener que componer cuidadosas medias verdades.**

-Yo no las llamaría medias verdades, sino casi del todo mentiras…- dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso querías que le dijera que me iba a pasear con un joven extraño que había conocido hacia unos días? La respuesta era una negación rotunda.- le dijo Bella.

-Me lo hubieses pedido a mi.- dijo el. –En ese momento no conocía tus poderes. Lo hubiese hecho…- iba diciendo Bella, pero Jasper la corto. –Lo se, Bells, solo bromeaba.-

-Ustedes bromean demasiado.- dijo Bella algo exasperada.

-Se obtiene un sentido del humor algo retorcido tras demasiados años de existencia.- dijo Edward con una sonrisita.

**Esparció un poco de jabón sobre el plato y lo extendió con el cepillo.**

— **¿Estás segura de que no puedes estar de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?**

—**No voy a ir al baile, papá.**

**Le fulminé con la mirada.**

— **¿No te lo ha pedido nadie? —preguntó al tiempo que ocultaba su consternación concentrándose en enjuagar el plato.**

**Esquivé el campo de minas.**

—**Es la chica quien elige.**

—**Ah.**

**Frunció el ceño mientras secaba el plato.**

**Sentía simpatía hacia él. Debe de ser duro ser padre y vivir con el miedo a que tu hija encuentre al chico que le gusta, pero aún más duro el estar preocupado de que no sea así. Qué horrible sería, pensé con estremecimiento, si Charlie tuviera la más remota idea de qué era exactamente lo que me gustaba.**

-Eh… -empezo Edward a formular la pregunta, la cual era visible en los ojos de todos "el se enterara algún dia, no es asi"

-Si Edward. Pero no te preocupes, incluso sin mi eso salió de maravillas. Conmigo en este lugar no habrá ningún problema.-

**Entonces, Charlie se marchó, se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y yo subí las escaleras para cepillarme los dientes y recoger mis libros. Cuando oí alejarse el coche patrulla, sólo fui capaz de esperar unos segundos antes de echar un vistazo por la ventana. El coche plateado ya estaba ahí, en la entrada de coches de la casa.**

**Bajé las escaleras y salí por la puerta delantera, preguntándome cuánto tiempo duraría aquella extraña rutina. No quería que acabara jamás.**

**Me aguardaba en el coche sin aparentar mirarme cuando cerré la puerta de la casa sin molestarme en echar el pestillo. Me encaminé hacia el coche, me detuve con timidez antes de abrir la puerta y entré. Estaba sonriente, relajado y, como siempre, perfecto e insoportablemente guapo.**

—**Buenos días —me saludó con voz aterciopelada—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?**

**Me recorrió el rostro con la vista, como si su pregunta fuera algo más que una mera cortesía.**

—**Bien, gracias.**

**Siempre estaba bien, mucho mejor que bien, cuando me hallaba cerca de él. Su mirada se detuvo en mis ojeras.**

—**Pareces cansada.**

—**No pude dormir —confesé, y de inmediato me removí la melena sobre el hombro preparando alguna medida para ganar tiempo.**

—**Yo tampoco —bromeó mientras encendía el motor.**

En la sala las risas fueron considerables. Una nueva oleada de aroma a comida lleno la sala, y todos de nuevo respingaron la nariz. -¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Bella extrañada. –Les desagrada el aroma a comida humana.- les explique yo, sonriente.

-En serio? Disculpenme, no lo sabia, en ese caso no es necesario que … empezó Bella, pero Esme le cerro la boca desde la cocina.

-No te preocupes Bella, no es para tanto, mis hijos son unos exagerados.-

-Ey!- dijeron los cinco a la vez.

Pero Carlisle se había dado cuenta, como yo sospechaba de que lo haría. –Tu lo sientes bien, no es asi? Para ti es agradable.- dijo el, afirmando en vez de preguntar. Yo asentí. –Yo puedo comer comida humana. Mi cuerpo no genera desechos, solo energía de los alimentos. Cambie mis células gustativas por células humanas, pero las modifique para que fuesen mas resistentes. Sino alguna que otra vampiresa me cortaría la lengua cada tanto.- dije sonriéndole a Carlisle, pero todos en la sala estaban asimilando la idea. Finalmente, Bella, algo exasperada, tomo el libro y recontinuo la lectura. Ella me había visto comer dos años, no era nada raro para Bella.

**Me estaba acostumbrando a ese silencioso ronroneo. Estaba convencida de que me asustaría el rugido del monovolumen, siempre que llegara a conducirlo de nuevo.**

—**Eso es cierto —me reí—. Supongo que he dormido un poquito más que tú.**

—**Apostaría a que sí.**

— **¿Qué hiciste la noche pasada?**

—**No te escapes —rió entre dientes—. Hoy me toca hacer las preguntas a mí.**

—**Ah, es cierto. ¿Qué quieres saber?**

**Torcí el gesto. No lograba imaginar que hubiera nada en mi vida que le pudiera resultar interesante.**

— **¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó con rostro grave.**

**Puse los ojos en blanco.**

—**Depende del día.**

— **¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy? —seguía muy solemne.**

—**El marrón, probablemente.**

**Solía vestirme en función de mi estado de ánimo. Edward resopló y abandonó su expresión seria.**

— **¿El marrón? —inquirió con escepticismo.**

—**Seguro. El marrón significa calor. Echo de menos el marrón. Aquí —me quejé—, una sustancia verde, blanda y mullida cubre todo lo que se suponía que debía ser marrón, los troncos de los árboles, las rocas, la tierra.**

**Mi pequeño delirio pareció fascinarle. Lo estuvo pensando un momento sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.**

—**Tienes razón —decidió, serio de nuevo—. El marrón significa calor.**

-Acaso te armas todo este lio cerebral por cada pequeña cuestión- dijo Emmett confundido.

-A veces, mis razonamientos son delirios deductivos de los que Dan Brown estaría orgulloso.- dijo ella riéndose.

**Rápidamente, aunque con cierta vacilación, extendió la mano y me apartó el pelo del hombro.**

**Para ese momento ya estábamos en el instituto. Se volvió de espaldas a mí mientras aparcaba.**

— **¿Qué CD has puesto en tu equipo de música? —tenía el rostro tan sombrío como si me exigiera una confesión de asesinato.**

-Es que Edward odia esa música.- dijo Emmett.

-El solo escucha a "Debussy, Mozart, Bethoveen,"… empezó Jasper con tono de falsete, pero le salió el tiro por la culata.-

-Tambien son mis favoritos, aunque cambio a Debussy por Richard Cleiman.- dijo Bella sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño beso a Edward. Emmett se pego en la cara con la mano completa, y Jasper empezó a decir en voz baja : -Dos no, con uno era ya suficiente, ahora los antiguados que escuchan clásica van a ser dos, dios mio, no…- empezó, pero Carlisle intervino.

-Diria que sigamos con la lectura, pero a mi también me gusta la música clásica y no me gusto ese tono de anticuado…- empezó el, pero Bella simplemente continuo con la lectura.

**Me di cuenta de que no había quitado el CD que me había regalado Phil. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo peculiar iluminó sus ojos cuando le dije el nombre del grupo. Tiró de un saliente hasta abrir el compartimiento de debajo del reproductor de CD del coche, extrajo uno de los treinta discos que guardaba apretujados en aquel pequeño espacio y me lo entregó.**

— **¿De Debussy a esto? —enarcó una ceja. Era el mismo CD. Examiné la familiar carátula con la mirada gacha.**

**El resto del día siguió de forma similar. Me estuvo preguntando cada insignificante detalle de mi existencia mientras me acompañaba a Lengua, cuando nos reunimos después de Español, toda la hora del almuerzo. Las películas que me gustaban y las que aborrecía; los pocos lugares que había visitado; los muchos sitios que deseaba visitar; y libros, libros sin descanso.**

-Ah… y en el libro no lo dice.- dijo Edward. –Pero ahora tienes a la persona para empezar a preguntar.- dije yo, pero le interrumpi antes de que comenzara. –Despues.- aclare.

**No recordaba la última vez que había hablado tanto. La mayoría de las veces me sentía cohibida, con la certeza de resultarle aburrida, pero el completo ensimismamiento de su rostro y el interminable diluvio de preguntas me compelían a continuar. La mayoría eran fáciles, sólo unas pocas provocaron queme sonrojara, pero cuando esto ocurría, se iniciaba toda una nueva ronda de preguntas. Me había estado lanzando las preguntas con tanta rapidez que me sentía como si estuviera completando uno de esos test de Psiquiatría en los que tienes que contestar con la primera palabra que acude a tu mente. Estoy segura de que habría seguido con esa lista, cualquiera que fuera, que tenía en la cabeza de no ser porque se percató de mi repentino rubor.**

**Cuando me preguntó cuál era mi gema predilecta, sin pensar, me precipité a contestarle que el topacio. Enrojecí porque, hasta hacía poco, mi favorita era el granate. Era imposible olvidar la razón del cambio mientras sus ojos me devolvían la mirada y, naturalmente, no descansaría hasta que admitiera la razón de mi sonrojo.**

—**Dímelo —ordenó al final, una vez que la persuasión había fracasado, porque yo había hurtado los ojos a su mirada.**

—**Es el color de tus ojos hoy —musité, rindiéndome y mirándome las manos mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello—. Supongo que te diría el ónice si me lo preguntaras dentro de dos semanas.**

-La verdad Bella es entendible como te ganaste a Edward, ambos sois unos romanticos empedernidos. – dijo Rose, pero sonreía.

-Excactamente, vamos a ver si Edward ahora dura tanto tiempo con su castid…- empezó Emmett, pero de repente una de mis dos Gladius había cruzado la habitación, arrojada por Edward, y se había clavado en el puff donde estaba sentado Emmett, a solo medio centímetro de su entrepierna.

-¿Qué decias, Emmett?-

El gruño.

**Le había dado más información de la necesaria en mi involuntaria honestidad, y me preocupaba haber provocado esa extraña ira que estallaba cada vez que cedía y revelaba con demasiada claridad lo obsesionada que estaba.**

**Pero su pausa fue muy corta y lanzó la siguiente pregunta:**

— **¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?**

**Suspiré aliviada y proseguí con el psicoanálisis.**

**Biología volvió a ser un engorro. Edward había continuado con su cuestionario hasta que el señor Banner entró en el aula arrastrando otra vez el equipo audiovisual. Cuando el profesor se aproximó al interruptor, me percaté de que Edward alejaba levemente su silla de la mía. No sirvió de nada. Saltó la misma chispa eléctrica y el mismo e incesante anhelo de tocarlo, como el día anterior, en cuanto la habitación se quedó a oscuras.**

**Me recliné en la mesa y apoyé el mentón sobre los brazos doblados. Los dedos ocultos aferraban el borde de la mesa mientras luchaba por ignorar el estúpido deseo que me desquiciaba.**

**No le miraba, temerosa de que fuera mucho más difícil mantener el autocontrol si él me miraba. Intenté seguir la película con todas mis fuerzas, pero al final de la hora no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ver. Suspiré aliviada cuando el señor Banner encendió las luces y por fin miré a Edward, que me estaba contemplando con unos ojos que no supe interpretar.**

**Se levantó en silencio y se detuvo, esperándome. Caminamos hacia el gimnasio sin decir palabra, como el día anterior, y también me acarició, esta vez con la palma de su gélida mano, desde la sien a la mandíbula sin despegar los labios... antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.**

**La clase de Educación física pasó rápidamente mientras contemplaba el espectáculo del equipo unipersonal de bádminton de Mike, que hoy no me dirigía la palabra, ya fuera como reacción a mi expresión ausente o porque aún seguía enfadado por nuestra disputa del día anterior. Me sentí mal por ello en algún rincón de la mente, pero no me podía ocupar de él en ese momento.**

**Después, me apresuré a cambiarme, incómoda, sabiendo que cuanto más rápido me moviera, más pronto estaría con Edward. La precipitación me volvió más torpe de lo habitual, pero al fin salí por la puerta; sentí el mismo alivio al verle esperándome ahí y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Respondió con otra antes de lanzarse a nuevas preguntas.**

**Ahora eran diferentes, aunque no tan fáciles de responder. Quería saber qué echaba de menos de Phoenix, insistiendo en las descripciones de cualquier cosa que desconociera. Nos sentamos frente a la casa de Charlie durante horas mientras el cielo oscurecía y nos cayó a plomo un repentino aguacero.**

**Intenté describir cosas imposibles como el aroma de la creosota —amargo, ligeramente resinoso, pero aun así agradable—, el canto fuerte y lastimero de las cigarras en julio, la liviana desnudez de los árboles, las propias dimensiones del cielo, cuyo azul se extendía de uno a otro confín en el horizonte sin otras interrupciones que las montañas bajas cubiertas de purpúreas rocas volcánicas.**

**Lo más arduo de explicar fue por qué me resultaba tan hermoso aquel lugar y también justificar una belleza que no dependía de la vegetación espinosa y dispersa, que a menudo parecía muerta, sino que tenía más que ver con la silueta de la tierra, las cuencas poco profundas de los valles entre colinas escarpadas y la forma en que conservaban la luz del sol. Me encontré gesticulando con las manos mientras se lo intentaba describir.**

**Sus preguntas discretas y perspicaces me dejaron explayarme a gusto y olvidar a la lúgubre luz de la tormenta la vergüenza por monopolizar la conversación. Al final, cuando hube acabado dé detallar mi desordenada habitación en Phoenix, hizo una pausa en lugar de responder con otra cuestión.**

— **¿Has terminado? —pregunté con alivio.**

—**Ni por asomo, pero tu padre estará pronto en casa.**

-¿Y por que no te quedas? De seguro el Jefe Swan estará muy contento en recibirte en su casa.- Afirmo Jasper sonriendo. Edward se agacho para recoger la segunda Gladius y lanzarla, pero Jasper ya la tenia en la mano. –Muy lento, hermanito.- dijo el, pero Bella agito los dedos, concentrada de repente, y la espada volo a las manos de Edward.

-¿Qué decias?- dijo Bella, igual que había dicho Edward hacia unos instantes.

— **¡Charlie! —de repente, recordé su existencia y suspiré. Estudié el cielo oscurecido por la lluvia, pero no me reveló nada—. ¿Es muy tarde? —me pregunté en voz alta al tiempo que miraba el reloj. La hora me había pillado por sorpresa. Charlie ya debería de estar conduciendo de vuelta a casa.**

—**Es la hora del crepúsculo —murmuró Edward al mirar el horizonte de poniente, oscurecido como estaba por las nubes.**

**Habló de forma pensativa, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar lejano. Le contemplé mientras miraba fijamente a través del parabrisas. Seguía observándole cuando de repente sus ojos se volvieron hacia los míos.**

—**Es la hora más segura para nosotros —me explicó en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de mi mirada—. El momento más fácil, pero también el más triste, en cierto modo... el fin de otro día, el regreso de la noche —sonrió con añoranza—. La oscuridad es demasiado predecible, ¿no crees?**

—**Me gusta la noche. Jamás veríamos las estrellas sin la oscuridad —fruncí el entrecejo—. No es que aquí se vean mucho.**

**Se rió, y repentinamente su estado de ánimo mejoró.**

—**Charlie estará aquí en cuestión de minutos, por lo que a menos que quieras decirle que vas a pasar conmigo el sábado...**

**Enarcó una ceja.**

—**Gracias, pero no —reuní mis libros mientras me daba cuenta de que me había quedado entumecida al permanecer sentada y quieta durante tanto tiempo—. Entonces, ¿mañana me toca a mí?**

— **¡Desde luego que no! —Exclamó con fingida indignación—. No te he dicho que haya terminado, ¿verdad?**

— **¿Qué más queda?**

—**Lo averiguarás mañana.**

**Extendió una mano para abrirme la puerta y su súbita cercanía hizo palpitar alocadamente mi corazón.**

**Pero su mano se paralizó en la manija.**

—Mal** asunto —murmuró.**

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

**Me sorprendió verle con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos turbados. Me miró por un instante y me dijo con desánimo:**

—**Otra complicación.**

-¿Otra?, pero ¿Quién será?- dijo Rose, pero Alice, sin siquiera tener su poder era algo mas intuitiva, creyo adivinar una posible respuesta.

**Abrió la puerta de golpe con un rápido movimiento y, casi encogido, se apartó de mí con igual velocidad.**

**El destello de los faros a través de la lluvia atrajo mi atención mientras a escasos metros un coche negro subía el bordillo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.**

—**Charlie ha doblado la esquina —me avisó mientras vigilaba atentamente al otro vehículo a través del aguacero.**

**A pesar de la confusión y la curiosidad, bajé de un salto. El estrépito de la lluvia era mayor al rebotarme sobre la cazadora.**

**Quise identificar las figuras del asiento delantero del otro vehículo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Pude ver a Edward a la luz de los faros del otro coche. Aún miraba al frente, con la vista fija en algo o en alguien a quien yo no podía ver. Su expresión era una extraña mezcla de frustración y desafío.**

**Aceleró el motor en punto muerto y los neumáticos chirriaron sobre el húmedo pavimento. El Volvo desapareció de la vista en cuestión de segundos.**

—**Hola, Bella —llamó una ronca voz familiar desde el asiento del conductor del pequeño coche negro.**

— **¿Jacob? —pregunté, parpadeando bajo la lluvia.**

-Tenia razón- dijo Alice. Bella gruño por lo bajo, aunque gracias a el había averiguado la verdad, a fin de cuentas era un problema. Yo la inste a que continuara leyendo para que no viese la expresión de indignación de Edward.

**Sólo entonces dobló la esquina el coche patrulla de Charlie y las luces del mismo alumbraron a los ocupantes del coche que tenía enfrente de mí.**

**Jacob ya había bajado. Su amplia sonrisa era visible incluso en la oscuridad. En el asiento del copiloto se sentaba un hombre mucho mayor, corpulento y de rostro memorable..., un rostro que se desbordaba, las mejillas llegaban casi hasta los hombros, las arrugas surcaban la piel rojiza como las de una vieja chaqueta de cuero. Los ojos, sorprendentemente familiares, parecían al mismo tiempo demasiado jóvenes y demasiado viejos para aquel ancho rostro. Era el padre de Jacob, Billy Black. Lo supe inmediatamente a pesar de que en los cinco años transcurridos desde que lo había visto por última vez me las había arreglado para olvidar su nombre hasta que Charlie lo mencionó el día de mi llegada. Me miraba fijamente, escrutando mi cara, por lo que le sonreí con timidez. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa o el pánico y resoplaba por la ancha nariz. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.**

**«Otra complicación», había dicho Edward.**

**Billy seguía mirándome con intensa ansiedad. Gemí en mi fuero interno. ¿Había reconocido Billy a Edward con tanta facilidad? ¿Creía en las leyendas inverosímiles de las que se había mofado su hijo?**

**La respuesta estaba clara en los ojos de Billy. Sí, así era.**

-Que final tan dramático.- dijo Rose.

-Que puedo decir, tengo gran habilidad para escribir.- dije mofándome, pero Edward me calo.

-Si los pensamientos eran de Bella, no tuyos.- dijo el automáticamente defendiendo a su amada.

-Alice, tenemos que hablar.- dije yo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo ella.

-Pero espera, que sucede…

-A todos nos gustaría saber…

Pero ignore las voces de todos, fui hasta ella y le tome la mano. Luego desaparecimos de la casa de nuevo…

En la helada Siberia, aquí la nieve caia a raudales y la noche era cerrada, sin luna y pura nube. Terrible a fin de cuentas, para un ser como yo.

-Las visiones, los tronos, lo demás, a que hace referencia?- empezó ella, pero la pare.

-Eso será después. Tengo una propuesta para ti.-

-No seas asi, sabes muy bien que odio los secretos.-

-Vale, aquí va. Por lo que yo se, tu no sabes casi nada sobre tu pasado, no es asi?- dije yo.

Sinceramente no era algo que yo desearía hacer, pero debía contarle la verdad. Era algo que podía hacer, y estaba en sus manos la decisión.

-Si. Ve al grano, por favor.-

-Veras, que dirias si yo te dijera que podemos recuperar esa memoria perdida?-

Bien mis niñas, como andan, todo bien!. Yo bastante bien, lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero como ustedes saben, es cuestión de paciencia…

Nos vemos pronto y déjenme muchas reviews!


	19. Lobos y Genes

Bueno, gente, que lo disfruten… ahora que lo pienso, esto no lo aclaro muy seguido, asi que ahora que me acorde: Les recuerdo a cada agente de la ley informática del mundo que los personajes ni la trama en negrita me pertenecen. La trama sin negrita y el personaje Anastacius me pertenecen en su totalidad. Disfruten!

Anastacius Pov

Los pies hundidos en la nieve no daban por descontado el hecho de que se estaban congelando, pero, vamos, era un vampiro, al menos algo parecido, no debía sentir el frio… pero yo lo sentía. Y cada vez era mas fuerte. Me concentre en calentar esa zona del cuerpo y el habitual brillo dorado resplandeció unos segundos alrededor de mis piernas. Bien.

Al frente mio, estaba Alice. Su cabello negro ensortijado tenia motas blancas por la nieve, al igual que sobre su ropa, la cual era en gran parte negra, lo que resaltaba su palidez y la hacia ver mas hermosa, si aun era posible.

Ella sin embargo, parecía mas una estatua que el poderoso pino Douglas que se agitaba a mi lado por los ventarrales.

-Alice… - no supe que decir. Sabia que debía ofrecerle la oportunidad. Pero una vez que lo supiera, bueno, no había vuelta atrás. En realidad, si, podía borrarle la memoria. Pero de todas formas, era una jugada peligrosa.

-No lo se. Supongo que no me ha de haber pasado nada bueno, por algo mi mente no recuerda nada, no es asi?- dijo, y me di cuenta de que había perdido la seguridad en su tono de voz. Alli, con sus brazos desnudos entre la nieve y su cara nívea, mostraba miedo y temor.

No supe ni sabré nunca que fue lo que me motivo, pero me acerque a ella y le puse mi brazos alrededor de su cuerpo fuertemente, abrazandola. La bese en la frente y le susurre:- Tranquila. El pasado ya paso, y no puede lastimarte. Aunque tu no me conozcas mucho, yo te conozco demasiado y te quiero demasiado, eres mi hermana y no quisiera hacerte pasar esto, pero creo que estas en tu derecho.-

Ella retribuyo el abrazo, y ahora mas tranquila, me sonrio. –Esta bien, y gracias, An.-

**-**An?- pregunte yo, curioso.

-Si, necesitas un apodo, si nuestros nombres son antiguos el tuyo es anterior a los egicpios.- dijo ella sonriéndome.

-Tuve muchos nombres, algunos mejores que otros… si quieres un apodo puedes llamarme…- quede pensando cual nombre escoger por un buen tiempo.-No lo se, sinceramente. Tuve otros nombres, pero ninguno me gusto mucho. Clarke?, me hace sonar como marca de reloj. Tubtiano? Lo tuve mientras estaba en Egipto. Peor que el actual. Ese nombre es mi identidad, y creo que nunca mas lo cambiare. Sera Anastacius, ahora y siempre.-

-Entonces con ese nombre te quedaras, nomas. Bien, estoy lista. Estoy cansada de ser el único vampiro en el mundo que no conoce su vida humana. Hazlo cuando quieras.-

Mientras estaba abrazado entre ella, lleve mi mano derecha a su frente, y mi mente se quedo en blanco…

_Sensaciones, solo eso. Un chispeo constante, como agua que fluye, como un rápido al cual las piedras no le pueden frenar… La mente de Alice. Siento como sus pensamientos, simples impulsos eléctricos, generan los pequeños residuos de energía que de a poco forman el alma de una persona. Me introduzco en ese flujo… ah… la sensación es incomparable, como un extasis puro y pleno. Siento todo, en especial emociones. Pero en algún lugar tiene que estar ese rincón escondido, no es asi…_

_Empiezo a pasar entre esas sensaciones, intentando determinar su proveniencia, pero es imposible, van muy rápido. Necesito que todo se pare un segundo… tan solo un segundo… Debia ponerme firme._

_Todo se detuvo de inmediato. Ahora no se sentía nada, solo un flujo ocasional. Extendi mi presencia por toda su mente, buscando, sintiendo todo… hasta que… un lugar que parecía estar vacio, no se sentía nada. Una nada que al fin de cuentas era algo, estaba seguro. Simplemente debía desbloquear este sector, que lo que estuviese encerrado aquí dentro se liberase…_

_Y finalmente, después de sentir como esa barrera caia, veo el pasado que he visto ya demasiadas veces…_

_Como luces, pasan por mi cabeza, donde se quedaran grabados a fuego otra vez… Sus padres asustados, viendo como su hija se desmayaba en su casa. Medicos, sustos, el odio del pueblo. Podia ver como finalmente sus padres tomaban la terrible decisión de enviarla a un manicomio… malditos sean… una eterna oscuridad, donde se escuchan gritos y personas que arañan y se lastiman a si mismas. Y ella, abrazada a sus piernas, en una esquina de la habitación. Asi al menos sabia que no vendrían por detrás… su llanto inconsolable, los momentos en los cuales la ataban a esa camilla y aplicaban electricidad sin cesar, con el fin de intentar, según ellos, destruir el shock traumatico que causaban las alucinaciones… ellos mismos causaban los shocks traumaticos, el claro ejemplo era Alice… podía ver como ese vampiro que la cuidaba desde lejos se interponía frente a una puerta. El miedo de Alice era tangible, desesperante…_

_El vampiro se hacia amigo de Alice. Aparecia en las noches y le hablaba desde lejos, contándole historias. Era su único amigo en el mundo, y aunque sus ojos eran el terror en persona, no tenia nadie mas con quien hablar… su tristeza era infinita._

_Un dia, el vampiro se acerco por primera vez a ella. Debemos irnos, dijo. La tomo por la cintura y salió por la puerta. Un ruido tremendo indico que se había roto el picaporte. El miedo de Alice aumentaba tanto que era sorprendente que no se desmayara. Huyeron a toda velocidad en una noche estrellada, y aunque ella no olvidaba el temor, hacia milenios que no veía las estrellas, y eran tan hermosas…_

_Finalmente la deposito sobre unas piedras en el bosque, en el medio de la noche… -Tranquila Alice, todo estará bien.- dijo el hombre mientras mordía el cuello de la niña… el ultimo pensamiento que surgió de esa cueva oscura fue: -El dolor no es nada comparado a como queman los recuerdos.-_

-No- grito Alice y de repente estaba llorando. Y no se dio cuenta que derramaba lagrimas de verdad, pero las lagrimas curaban el dolor, y le permiti volver a ser humana, al menos en ese sentido. Por lo demás seguía siendo un vampiro.

-Tranquila, Alice, dejalo ir. Dejalo ir.-

-Jasper.- dijo ella entre sollozos. –Lo quiero aquí., ¿Puedes traerlo?-

No estaba seguro… el creería que yo le había hecho algo y me atacaría, estaba seguro. Pero bueno, ella era Alice. –Si, en eso estoy.-

Jasper POV

-Este se va a cada rato, en especial con Alice.- dije algo molesto… es decir, no estaba celoso, ¿lo estaba?, bueno, no importa, pero el punto es que ya fastidiaba… mientras tanto Bella estaba disfrutando de un almuerzo tardio, Edward tocaba el piano para Bella y los demás, bueno, Emmett y yo dabamos estocadas uno contra otro en el jardín de atrás.

-Que quieres que haga, que intente detenerlo?- me dijo Emmett mientras saltaba por los aires y daba una estocada a la izquierda… estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta de que paro la estocada, giro y lanzo la finta justo en mi pecho, parando a un par de milímetros de este…

-Gane.- dijo.

-¿Dos de 3?- dije, y Emmett, gustoso, retrocedió, permitiendo que un leve rayo de sol que se colo por las nubes un segundo rebotase en el filo de la Gladius. Luego se lanzo adelante con un tajo descendente. Sin embargo, Emmett atravesó aire… yo no estaba en aquel lugar, me evaporaba…

-¿Qué me sucedeeeee? Grite antes de desaparecer…

Jasper POV

Nieve? Donde estaba? La oscuridad era densa, pero mis ojos no tenían problemas para ver todo lo que ocurria… un momento. ¡Alice estaba llorando! Salte hacia ella y antes que pudiese darme cuenta la tenia en mis brazos. -¿Qué sucede Alice?-

-Jamas se me ocurrió que pudo ser eso… mi mente se cerro… el dolor era intenso. Yo misma no quería recordar…- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué ocurre, dime Alice, por favor.- casi suplique.

En ese segundo, mi visión periferia noto que un objeto caia casi a mi lado. Era una persona. Empuje a Alice detrás mio y me puse en frente de ella. No pensé en ello, era instintivo y primordial proteger a Alice.

Reconoci a Anastacius, en medio de la penumbra. Supuse que el era el que me había traido. -¿Qué pasa aquí, por que me trajiste?

El me miro con muy mala cara. –Para que la hagas sentir mejor, ingrato.- dijo el con mal tono. –La lastimaste? Porque te juro que si lo hiciste… - empece a amenazarlo, y observe que aun tenia en mis manos la espada. Le apunte con ella. –Esto es ridículo. Que no ves que se siente mal, y tu amenazándome? Si no quieres que me quede con esa espada y se la regale a alguien mas, compórtate.- me dijo.

¿Quién era el para decirme que me comportase? Pero fui y le susurre a Alice.-Todo esta bien, estoy contigo. ¿Qué sucede?- Luego dije en voz alta. –Me explicas?-

-Claro. Veras, tu recuerdas que ella no recordaba nada respecto a su pasado, no es asi?-

-Si.- dije. -¿Por?- y ahí me di cuenta de que era una pregunta estúpida.

-Es decir… ahora lo sabe?-

-Si.- dijo el simplemente. –Se lo revele, y para ella fue duro. Pero es fuerte, estará bien. Ella te contara cuando lo desee. –

Es decir, el lo sabia y yo no. Diablos, ¿Por qué demonios era tan celoso? En fin, si ella me lo tenia que decir, me lo diría a su momento. Pero al menos ahora ya sabia su pasado, y en cierta forma me alegre por ella, puesto que solo ahora ella estaba realmente completa…

Autor´s Pov

Pocos pueden describir las emociones que se sentían en la Casa Cullen al ver aparecer a Alice, Jasper y a Anastacius de la nada… Ellos tenían mucho que explicar, pero todo apuntaba a que no les diría nada ahora.

Bella, por otra parte, fue mas taimada. Simplemente se llevo una mano a la sien e intento descubrir que tramaban por medio de sus poderes…

Edward Pov

Senti como de repente la habitación se caldeaba de golpe… Los ojos de Anastacius brillaron con un tono rojo y Bella gruño por lo bajo. Daba la impresión de que ambos sostenían algo mas que una mirada seria. Y de repente Bella retrocedió un paso. Eso fue todo, pero algo me decía que fue mas. De todas formas, Anastacius había impedido que yo leyera todas esas mentes, y Bella parecía estar en lo mismo. Bufo por lo bajo frustrada y molesta.

-Esta bien. Si tu dices que esto debe quedar como algo para contar dentro de un tiempo, todo esta bien. De todas formas, entiendo que no debas contarme algo, pero no hacia falta ser tan brusco!- dijo ella enojada. Acaso Anastacius había sido brusco con ella de alguna manera? De inmediato mire mal a Anastacius.

-Lo siento, fue una reacción instintiva.- dijo el, y allí me di cuenta de que era verdad. Que por un instante Bella y Anastacius habían peleado en sus mentes, con la única intención de descubrir la verdad…

Carlisle había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, y Alice también. Los demás se mostraban, como siempre, confundidos. Bella se dio vuelta, algo enojada, y con un movimiento de su mano el libro volo desde la mesa hacia ella. Se abrió en el lugar justo y comenzó a leer, sin dar mas opción a preguntas ni interrogatorios.

— **¡Billy! —le llamó Charlie tan pronto como se bajó del coche.**

**Me volví hacia la casa y, una vez me hube guarecido debajo del porche, hice señales a Jacob para que entrase. Oí a Charlie saludarlos efusivamente a mis espaldas.**

-Asi que has vuelto, Hale. – dijo Emmett mientras entraba en la sala, no me había dado cuenta de que el no se encontraba allí. –Tu te escapaste de un partido.- dijo el mientras colocaba su espada amenazadoramente, en su vaina a la espalda. Jasper también la llevaba allí, pero no hizo gesto de tomarla. Parecia seriamente preocupado por Alice, la cual tenia una fachada muy bien armada. Supuse que era por Esme.

—**Jake, voy a hacer como que no te he visto al volante —dijo con desaprobación.**

—**En la reserva conseguimos muy pronto los permisos de conducir —replicó Jacob mientras yo abría la puerta y encendía la luz del porche.**

—**Seguro que sí —se rió Charlie.**

—**De alguna manera he de dar una vuelta.**

**A pesar de los años transcurridos, reconocí con facilidad la voz retumbante de Billy. Su sonido me hizo sentir repentinamente más joven, una niña.**

-Ten cuidado, o te la van a arrebatar antes de que puedas tomarla.- dijo Emmett como siempre, sin pensar. Pero antes de poder mirarlo mal, Bella solo giro la cabeza y le miro. Tras unos segundos, este se inquieto. Luego ella simplemente se agito un mechon de cabello, se recostó sobre mi en uno de los pufs de nuevo y continuo.

**Entré en la casa, dejando abierta la puerta detrás de mí, y fui encendiendo las luces antes de colgar mi cazadora. Luego, permanecí en la puerta, contemplando con ansiedad cómo Charlie y Jacob ayudaban a Billy a salir del coche y a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.**

**Me aparté del camino mientras entraban a toda prisa sacudiéndose la lluvia.**

—**Menuda sorpresa —estaba diciendo Charlie.**

—**Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Confío en que no sea un mal momento —respondió Billy, cuyos inescrutables ojos oscuros volvieron a fijarse en mí.**

—**No, es magnífico. Espero que os podáis quedar para el partido.**

**Jacob mostró una gran sonrisa.**

—**Creo que ése es el plan... Nuestra televisión se estropeó la semana pasada.**

-Tenemos que hacerles caer una por allí.- dijo Esme de inmediato. Y yo asentí, pero por una razón que venia desde otro punto de vista… Asi Jacob no tiene excusa para estar con Bella. Sin embargo, mi "Novia", (se sentía raro decirle asi), se dio cuenta de mis celos y me beso, un beso corto y simple, pero que me incendio por dentro con el ardor de su aroma… era demasiado fuerte, pero valia la pena…

Emmett, Jasper, Rose y Carlisle estaban anonadados, Alice y Esme estaban sonrientes y felices, y si yo pudiese estaría rojo platinado. Bella ya lo estaba, al parecer había actuado por impulso. Bella, solo decidió seguir con la lectura para bajar los animos de la sala, aunque Emmett seguía mirando a Bella como si hubiese salido de un platillo volador diciendo "Venimos en Paz"

**Billy le dirigió una mueca a su hijo y añadió:**

—**Y, por supuesto, Jacob deseaba volver a ver a Bella.**

Y sorprendentemente, los celos no fueron tan fuertes como esperaba. Suponia que el beso de Bella había ayudado mucho…

**Jacob frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza mientras yo reprimía una oleada de remordimiento. Tal vez había sido demasiado convincente en la playa.**

— **¿Tenéis hambre? —pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina, deseosa de escaparme de la inquisitiva mirada de Billy.**

—**No, cenamos antes de venir —respondió Jacob.**

— **¿Y tú, Charlie? —le pregunté de refilón al tiempo que doblaba la esquina a toda prisa para escabullirme.**

—**Claro —replicó. Su voz se desplazó hacia la habitación de en frente, hacia el televisor. Oí cómo le seguía la silla de Billy.**

**Los sandwiches de queso se estaban tostando en la sartén mientras cortaba en rodajas un tomate cuando sentí que había alguien a mis espaldas.**

—**Bueno, ¿cómo te va todo? —inquirió Jacob.**

—**Bastante bien —sonreí. Era difícil resistirse a su entusiasmo—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Terminaste el coche?**

—**No —arrugó la frente—. Aún necesito piezas. Hemos pedido prestado ése —comentó mientras señalaba con el pulgar en dirección al patio delantero.**

—**Lo siento, pero no he visto ninguna pieza. ¿Qué es lo que estáis buscando?**

—**Un cilindro maestro —sonrió de oreja a oreja y de repente añadió—: ¿Hay algo que no funcione en el monovolumen?**

—**Ah. Me lo preguntaba al ver que no lo conducías.**

**Mantuve la vista fija en la sartén mientras levantaba el extremo de un sándwich para comprobar la parte inferior.**

—**Di un paseo con un amigo.**

—**Un buen coche —comentó con admiración—, aunque no reconocí al conductor. Creía conocer a la mayoría de los chicos de por aquí.**

**Asentí sin comprometerme ni alzar los ojos mientras daba la vuelta a los sandwiches.**

—**Papá parecía conocerle de alguna parte.**

—**Jacob, ¿me puedes pasar algunos platos? Están en el armario de encima del fregadero.**

—**Claro.**

**Tomó los platos en silencio. Esperaba que dejara el asunto.**

— **¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras situaba dos platos sobre la encimera, cerca de mí. Suspiré derrotada.**

—**Edward Cullen.**

**Para mi sorpresa, rompió a reír. Alcé la vista hacia él, que parecía un poco avergonzado.**

—**Entonces, supongo que eso lo explica todo —comentó—. Me preguntaba por qué papá se comportaba de un modo tan extraño.**

—**Es cierto —simulé una expresión inocente—. No le gustan los Cullen.**

—**Viejo supersticioso —murmuró en un susurro.**

-Maldicion, eso debió de ser terrible, tu sabes, la vergüenza.- dijo Emmett, pero yo no sentía nada de misericordia en esos momentos por Jacob Black.

—**No crees que se lo vaya a decir a Charlie, ¿verdad? —no pude evitar el preguntárselo. Las palabras, pronunciadas en voz baja, salieron precipitadamente de mis labios.**

—**Lo dudo —respondió finalmente—. Creo que Charlie le soltó una buena reprimenda la última vez, y desde entonces no han hablado mucho. Me parece que esta noche es una especie de reencuentro, por lo que no creo que papá lo vuelva a mencionar.**

—**Ah —dije, intentando parecer indiferente.**

-Por tu cara, te aviso que no funciono- dijo Anastacius en tono bajo, el cual hizo reir a los demás… mi novia no era una buena actriz… Alice le enseñaría pronto, seguramente.

**Me quedé en el cuarto de estar después de llevarle a Charlie la cena, fingiendo ver el partido mientras Jacob charlaba conmigo; pero, en realidad, estaba escuchando la conversación de los dos hombres, atenta a cualquier indicio de algo sospechoso y buscando la forma de detener a Billy llegado el momento.**

-¡Y si hubieses estado allí, Edward!, aunque no hubieses podido leerle la mente, de todas formas… pero pensaba como una ajedrecista. Mmm, no, debo decir, si, tal vez…- dijo Anastacius y se largo a reir. Emmett estaba ya que no podía mas mientras Bella miraba a todos con cara de pocos amigos. –¿Tan divertida te resulto?- dijo Bella mientras lo miraba con una mirada sonriente, que no traslucía nada extraño. Sin embargo, algo me decía que Emmett las iba a pagar.

El asintió mientras decía: -Si, eres genial. Seras la perfecta pareja de Edward, estoy muy contento de que estes aquí.- dijo. Mientras yo sentía gratitud por las palabras de Emmett, Bella se sentía bien, Carlisle y Esme estaban contentos por como se había expresado su hijo para hacer sentir bien a Bella, Alice, que empezaba a recuperar su dominio, sonrio pensando en el hecho de que había estado apunto de perder todo su cabello, Rose estaba muy celosa, y Jasper estaba que se ahogaba de procesar emociones. –Gracias Emmett.- susurro Bella, sonrojada. –De nada.- dijo el, y fue corriendo a abrazarla. Yo pensé que la iba a hacer pedazos y estuve a punto de saltar para evitarlo, pero no paso nada. Luego ambos volvieron a sus asientos y Bella, aun con rostro de tomate, volvió a la lectura.

**Fue una larga noche. Tenía muchos deberes sin hacer, pero temía dejar a Billy a solas con Charlie. Finalmente, el partido terminó.**

— **¿Vais a regresar pronto tus amigos y tú a la playa? —preguntó Jacob mientras empujaba la silla de su padre fuera del umbral.**

—**No estoy segura —contesté con evasivas.**

-Seria genial que Jacob estuviese aquí, no?- dijo Emmett. Todos se miraron sorprendidos, puesto que al parecer no habían pensado en esa posibilidad. Yo herví de celos por un segundo, Jasper se rio por eso, Alice estaba enojada puesto que aun no podía ver que pasaría respecto a la posibilidad de la presencia de Jacob aquí.

-Al final del capitulo lo traeré. Hay mucho que debe saber. Y también Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Jared, Paul, entre otros.- dijo simplemente Anastacius. ¿Acaso se hacia el misterioso apropósito?-

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos. A fin de cuentas, ¿Acaso el iba a revelar nuestro secreto a humanos? Rose estaba a punto de tomar la espada de Emmett, Alice se fue a detenerla, Jasper intentaba tranquilizarla con su poder. Mientras tanto, otra punzada de celos me atravezo. En serio iba a traerlo aquí? Carlisle decidió intervenir.

-Anastacius, respeto todo lo que haces por nosotros, pero no podemos permitirte que reveles nuestro secreto a humanos.-

-Es que no son humanos, al menos no del todo. Son… Licantropos.-

Me quede mudo. Yo había estado junto con Carlisle en la firma del tratado. Eran 3 bestias gigantes, y todo en mi cuerpo me instaba a pelear o huir. Estaba diciendo el que todos ellos serian licántropos? Pero, si hasta había mencionado a chicas!

-No.- dijo Alice.

-Puede.- dijo Carlisle, poniéndose a pensar a toda velocidad respecto al hecho.

-Ser.- se me escapo a mi, completamente sorprendido.

Emmett, el cual no perdia su risa estruendosa ni en sus mejores momentos, se rio del hecho de que hubiésemos separado la frase entre los tres.

-¿Tantos?- solo dijo Jasper, obviamente preocupado por Alice. Esta ultima rodo los ojos. –Si, pero esta vez estamos mas unidos a ellos que nunca.-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Carlisle. –Es sencillo. En algunos los genes son mas puros que otros, pero todos se activan cuando el cuerpo entra en contacto con ciertas sustancias químicas que los vampiros liberan todo el tiempo por la piel.

-¿Estas diciendo que nosotros hacemos que ellos se vuelvan Licantropos?- dijo Carlisle, esta vez preocupado. –Si, pero el punto es que son necesarios. Mas que necesarios, son clave. Uno de ellos unira a nuestra especie con la suya para siempre.- dijo el.

-No me digas que es Jacob.- dije simplemente yo. –Eso esta por verse.- simplemente dijo el. –No te preocupes, no me ire de tu lado.- me dijo Bella y mis preocupaciones se esfumaron en el aire. Emmett negó con la cabeza al ver mi gesto.

-¿Traeras a esos perros malolientes a mi casa?- dijo Rose, enojadísima. Y de repente, vi cambiar algo en los ojos de Anastacius. Esta vez se hicieron negros como el carbón de golpe. –Si. De hecho, preferiría que no hables asi de lo que es una gran parte de mi ser.- dijo simplemente el. Luego, vi como su cuerpo cambiaba de golpe. Su piel se volvia roja, luego negra. Cayo al piso en cuatro manos, bueno, en cuatro patas, puesto que de repente sus dedos se hicieron zarpas. La boca se estiro formando un hocico lobuno mientras todo el cuerpo se cubria de un cabello castaño y triplicaba su tamaño.

De repente había un lobo gigante de el tamaño de un elefante, mucho mas grande que los tres que había conocido antes, que eran del tamaño de un caballo o menos, en medio de la sala. Por suerte no había destrozado nada, porque Esme no se lo perdonaría. Los demás se mostraron asombrados, bueno, lo hicieron hasta que sintieron el efluvio.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el hablo con voz humana, aunque mucho mas gruesa y discordante. –Como verán, yo soy vampiro, soy humano, y soy mucho mas.-

Hola de nuevo a todos y todas . Se que el capitulo es corto, pero el punto es que quedaba feo que siguiese leyendo Bella. Asi dejo un poco de suspenso.

Como verán, Anastacius es en parte un hombre lobo. Se que todo esto les puede parecer sacado de quicio, pero el punto es que el puede manipular su material genético y reconstruirse biológicamente. Es la misma técnica que emplea para esa armadura especial negra que uso cuando peleo con Emmett y Jasper por primera vez.

Por lo demás, bueno, se me hizo que Alice debía saberlo. Sin embargo, los demás no lo sabran hasta el sig libro y no lleva gran importancia con la historia.

Supongo que se dieron cuenta de que planeo traer a los licántropos aquí. Esto se va a poner bueno, especialmente porque, bueno, Jacob es Jacob. Saludos a todos.


End file.
